Noel au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard
by antedaemonia
Summary: Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.
1. Default Chapter

**Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard...**

**Auteur : **AnteDaemonia

**Disclaiming : **OK, tout est à J.K.Rowling, je ne me fais pas d'argent, mais je me fais plaisir en écrivant. Mais l'intrigue est quand même sortie de ma ch'tite cervelle.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **HP / DM

**Rating : **définitivement R / NC17

**Résumé : **Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.

* * *

**Message : **RHHAAAA !! Ce cri vient du cœur ! De mon pauvre petit cœur torturé qui ne sait plus quoi faire... Quelle fic mettre en ligne ? Si j'écoute vos avis, c'est _Noël au Manoir_ qui a la priorité, mais pour être franche, c'est sur _Entre 4 murs_ que je bosse le plus en ce moment... Allez, c'est décidé, je choisis _Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard..._

Le titre vous plait ? J'espère que le reste sera à l'avenant... Petite spécificité de cette fic, elle est écrite entièrement au présent. Cela donne une sonorité différente, je trouve. Pour le reste, bonjour à toutes et tous, merci de venir me lire, et soyez prévenus, le langage est un peu cru, ainsi que certaines situations décrites.

**Chapitre 01 : Réflexions nocturnes**

Dans son rêve, il est assis seul dans la salle commune des Serpentard, dans l'un des profonds fauteuils de cuir installé devant la cheminée. Un feu vif brûle en projetant sur les murs des ombres dansantes, et les flammes se reflètent dans ses yeux gris pailletés d'éclats bleutés. Potter est agenouillé devant lui. Il pourrait allonger ses jambes et se servir des épaules de Potter comme repose pied ; ou bien il pourrait le forcer à se traîner devant lui, l'humilier et le dominer.

Au lieu de ça, il cherche le regard du garçon et, quand il croise l'or vert de ses yeux, il lui intime d'un petit signe du doigt de s'approcher. Harry Potter obéit et vient coller son torse contre les genoux de son amant, glissant ses mains le long des cuisses qui s'ouvrent devant lui. Potter qui obéit !! Quel pied ! Ca dépasse en plaisir toutes les fois où il a failli le faire renvoyer de Poudlard, où il lui a joué de sales tours. Le célèbre Harry Potter qui obéit à ses commandements, ça lui donne l'impression d'être plus puissant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui-même.

Il relève sa robe de sorcier, et Potter colle son visage entre ses cuisses. Cette fois, les sensations sont trop fortes. Les flammes qui s'étirent lascivement dans la cheminée, Potter qui, de sa langue, parcourt son membre durci par le plaisir, leurs respirations à tous les deux qui s'accélèrent... Brutalement, une vague puissante monte de ses entrailles, faisant frissonner tout son être, et une chaleur intense se répand hors de son corps.

Draco Malfoy se réveille, haletant, le corps recouvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur, dans le lit qu'il occupe dans le dortoir des Serpentard. C'est la nuit, et dans la chambre obscure, on n'entend que le grattement discret des pattes de souris sur les dalles froides du souterrain.

Malfoy rejette ses draps loin de lui. Encore une fois, il a inondé son pyjama de sa semence. Et encore une fois, c'est à ce bâtard de Potter qu'il le doit ! Potter qui s'immisce jusque dans ses rêves, et qui trouble son sommeil ! Potter le survivant qui hante ses nuits d'actes obscènes ! Harry JeSuisUnAnge Potter, dont la moralité et l'honneur sont portés en étendard par toute la maison Gryffondor, mais qui suce comme un pro !!

_Dans tes rêves, Draco, seulement dans tes rêves..._

« Il n'a rien à foutre dans mes rêves », grommelle Malfoy à voix basse, en se redressant sur son lit.

Quelqu'un dans le dortoir tousse, et Malfoy se tait, l'oreille aux aguets. Il espère au moins que ses rêves sont silencieux. Il n'a pas besoin que l'on vienne à savoir que môssieur Harry Potter, le héros sans peur et sans reproche qui pourrait se lever n'importe quelle gourdasse s'il n'était pas aussi niais, fait aussi fantasmer son pire ennemi au point de laisser dans son lit la trace avilissante de ses débordements nocturnes. Non, vraiment, Malfoy ne souhaite pas que son infortune devienne le sujet de conversation numéro un de l'école.

« Eh, vous savez que cette nuit, Malfoy embrassait son oreiller en l'appelant Harry ? »

« Hé vous avez vu la tache sombre sur la robe de Malfoy ? Il a encore du apercevoir Potter... »

« Hé, Malfoy a encore battu le record du monde de l'éjac' la plus haute ! Son sperme est encore collé au plafond sculpté des Serpentard. La hauteur sous plafond ? 4 mètres 30, pourquoi ? »

Non, vraiment. S'il pouvait éviter la cuisante humiliation de devenir le fan numéro un de Potter-Le-Magnifique...

Il retombe lourdement sur son matelas, et se tourne pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller. Les yeux fermés, il se concentre et cherche à se souvenir des détails de son rêve, qui déjà s'estompe.

Pas de doute, c'était bien Potter, avec ses yeux verts immenses et sa tignasse désordonnée... Tiens, il n'avait pas de lunettes, remarque Malfoy, sinon je les aurais senti cogner contre ma...

Malfoy manque de s'étouffer ! Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Non mais ça va pas bien ?!? Il essaie tant bien que mal de refouler cette dernière pensée, et les images parasites qui l'accompagnent, au plus profond de sa cervelle dérangée.

Comment ce type insupportable peut-il m'obséder à ce point ? pense t-il avec amertume en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il a encore chaud, mais sa sueur forme maintenant une pellicule fraîche sur sa peau diaphane. Potter, misérable larve, vas-tu enfin me laisser en repos ? Je n'en peux plus de ces rêves, ça me... ça me tue. Il serre les dents. Il voudrait crier de rage.

Ca dure depuis trop longtemps. Malfoy n'a jamais cru que ça irait aussi loin. Ca a commencé l'année précédente, par un ou deux rêves étranges dont il ne gardait qu'une impression diffuse de jouissance au réveil.

Lorsqu'il croisait Potter dans la journée, lors du cours de potions par exemple, des images et des bribes de sensations revenaient à lui comme des flashs, et il se sentait rougir d'avoir des pensées pareilles. Les doigts de ce bâtard, quand il les passait dans ses boucles brunes en bataille, sa langue, qui glissait sur ses lèvres pour humecter sa bouche lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, et même cette foutue habitude qu'il avait, parfois, de venir caresser sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair du bout de son pouce...Draco avait fini par connaître par cœur ces dizaines de détails insignifiants qui étaient devenus pour lui autant de gestes érotiques.

Alors, il s'arrangeait pour punir Potter de ces sensations qui l'envahissaient, et soyons honnête (même si c'est dur pour un Serpentard), avec Severus Rogue comme professeur, il n'était pas difficile de trouver motif à punition. Les regards haineux que Harry lui lançait en retour lui permettaient de retrouver son bon vieux mépris : après tout, si Potter était si malin, il aurait compris, non ?

_Compris quoi ?! Que tu te masturbes en pensant à lui ? Bon sang, il faudrait être plus versé en divination que Trelawney et Firenze réunis pour deviner un truc pareil..._

C'est pendant l'été, qu'il a passé au Manoir familial, que Draco a commencé à perdre le contrôle de ses rêves.

Maintenant, avec le retour à Poudlard et le début d'une nouvelle année, les choses s'accélèrent, et presque toutes ses nuits se finissent par le même réveil honteux, haletant et transpirant sous le coup des émotions qui l'étreignent. Malfoy n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même dans ces moments là, et il se déteste pour cela.

_Non, c'est Potter que je déteste, nuance ! C'est à cause de lui, bon sang !_

Draco Malfoy se fige brusquement dans son lit. Son instinct de prédateur s'est éveillé, et il est soudain attentif, tous ses sens en alerte... Quelque chose bouge dans la pièce. Malfoy se concentre. Ca vient de sa gauche, il entend un craquement, puis un autre, puis quelque chose frôle les rideaux tirés de son lit, avançant dans un silence pesant.

Malfoy retient sa respiration, mais il sait ce que signifient ces allées et venues. Cela fait un an que ça dure maintenant, et c'est à VincentCrabbe que le dortoir des sixième année de Serpentard doit son animation nocturne.

D'ailleurs, remarque le garçon insomniaque, il fait preuve de bien plus de discrétion que ses camarades de chambre ne l'auraient cru.

Crabbelonge le pied du lit de Draco Malfoy, en se repérant dans l'obscurité aux montants du lit, puis il avance à l'aveuglette, en faisant bien attention de ne trébucher sur rien, pour aller finalement buter contre les rideaux qui ferment le lit de Théodore Nott.

Un autre frôlement, quelques chuchotements bas que l'oreille de Malfoy capte sans difficulté dans le silence qui règne, le lit qui craque un peu lorsque le corps du deuxième garçon y monte...

_Ouais, y faut dire queVincent n'est pas précisément un poids plume._

Et puis plus rien.

Au moins ils n'oublient jamais de lancer un sort d'insonorisation, c'est déjà ça. Les Serpentard ont beau être réputés pour la perversité de leurs goûts (on se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi), personne dans le dortoir n'a envie de tenir la chandelle aux deux tourtereaux qui se bécotent dans leur lit.

Presque une année queCrabbe et Nott sont ensemble...Vince et Teddy... Malfoy secoue la tête, et montre ses dents dans un rire silencieux. Si ces deux là n'étaient pas des Serpentard, Malfoy aurait eu un tel plaisir à les enterrer sous les quolibets et les remarques trempées d'acide. Il faut dire que c'est ma spécialité, remarque Draco avec fierté, mais je préfère quand ce sont les Gryffondor qui en sont victime... ou les Poufsouffle, à la limite...

Le couple serpentard est donc protégé par toute sa maison, et pendant longtemps, le secret a tenu. Mais maintenant, ces deux idiots perdent toute discrétion, et la rumeur de leur aventure circule déjà dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

_Avant hier, ce sont trois élèves de première année de notre maison qui ont été traumatisés à vie en traversant la salle commune à trois heures du matin. Ils voulaient faire le mur et jouer les grands, ils espéraient aller dans la forêt interdite et voir des monstres... et ils ont vu pire sur le canapé devant la cheminée... Bon sang, le préfet en chef était furax ! Il a fallu que j'aille moi-même menacer ces petits crétins pour qu'ils ne bavassent pas tout à leurs parents dans leur prochain courrier !!_

_Et hier matin, un Serdaigle de septième année leur a lancé un regard de... Hum, de pure dégoût je dirais, en les frôlant dans la Grande Salle._

On n'est pas dans la merde, songe le jeune blond en soupirant.

A propos de soupirs, ils doivent être en train de se caresser en ce moment, note Malfoy avec froideur. Vincent la brute en train de caresser le joli Théo ? Quel drôle d'idée ! Mais après tout, pas plus étrange que d'imaginer Potter...

_Potter, les cheveux en bataille, le regard traversé d'un désir inassouvi, Potter torse nu, sa peau claire et douce luisante de sueur, le souffle court et la bouche entrouverte..._

Ah non pas ça ! Malfoy ne l'a pas senti arriver. Il s'est abandonné à ses pensées un court instant, et le voilà de nouveau excité.

_Maudit Potter, si seulement je pouvais te... te caresser, te lécher, poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, te mordre, respirer ton odeur, parsemer ton torse de baisers passionnés..._

Oulala non ! Nonnonnonnon, ça va pas non ?!! Potter mérite des baffes, des coups de pied bien placés, du mépris et des sarcasmes. Rien de plus ! Ou alors... ou alors il mérite peut être de devenir l'esclave soumis de Draco, son objet sexuel, sa chose rampante et obéissante. Mouais, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Malfoy glisse sa main gauche dans son pantalon de pyjama. Il ne saurait trouver le repos avec une érection comme ça... De sa main droite, à l'aveuglette, il cherche contre le montant de son lit le contact froid du tube d'argent qui y est fixé. C'est un cadeau de son père lors de sa première année à Poudlard : encore une antiquité de la glorieuse famille Malfoy, un repose baguette en argent massif, gravé de motifs compliqués et de runes protectrices. Draco y range sa baguette tous les soirs avant de dormir, et lorsqu'il sent le contact du bois au bout de ses doigts brûlants, il saisit sa baguette entre l'index et le majeur, la ramenant vers lui en soupirant d'aise. Dans un souffle, il prononce un sort d'intimité, puis la repose sans attendre. Maintenant, ses deux mains sont libres pour s'adonner au plaisir, et c'est sans complexe qu'il laisse des râles monter dans sa gorge et franchir la barrière de ses lèvres fines. Un Malfoy ne gémit pas devant les autres, mais dans le secret de son lit, Draco ne connaît aucun tabou.

A 16 ans, il ne manque pas d'expérience, et même sa virginité n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

_Ne pense pas à ça... Inutile de remuer la merde. L'oubli est parfois un cadeau._

Pourtant, il faut avouer que l'organisation très stricte de Poudlard ne favorise pas l'épanouissement sexuel de ses élèves.

_Ce qui n'est guère étonnant quand on connaît ceux qui ont crée l'école. Après tout, c'étaient des sorciers de sang pur, et de noble famille. Oui, même Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle... Il ne fut jamais dans leur intention de laisser leur précieux lieu d'enseignement devenir un lupanar. _

Dortoirs des filles et des garçons sont hermétiquement séparés, et Draco soupçonne que des sortilèges d'alerte et des enchantements d'alarme retentissent dans la salle des profs ou dans le bureau de Dumbledore dès que les limites sont franchies, permettant aux professeurs responsables d'être avertis quand les règles sont bafouées. C'est ce qui s'est passé, parait-il, pour une fille de Poufsouffle qui avait laissé rentrer l'un des insupportables jumeaux Weasley dans son dortoir deux ou trois ans auparavant. Ils se sont fait surprendre en pleine action, et ont du regretter amèrement leur enthousiasme.

Ce qui ne signifie pas, bien sûr, qu'il est impossible d'apprendre ! Après tout, une école est faite pour ça... Draco rit silencieusement. Nott etCrabbe ont trouvé le bon moyen d'apprendre sans risque...

Pour les autres, il vaut mieux profiter des après midi à Pré-Au-Lard, ou bien choisir des endroits neutres : salles de classe, jardins, forêt interdite, les lieux ne manquent pas.

C'est ce qu'a fait Draco Malfoy. Et une bonne partie des filles de Serpentard ont contribué à sa formation, ainsi qu'un certain nombre des autres maisons. Sa langue et ses mains sont devenues expertes aux jeux de la séduction et de la sensualité, et à Poudlard, chacun reconnaît sa réputation et son habileté à donner du plaisir. Seule ombre au tableau, aucune de ces filles n'a été capable de déclencher chez lui l'étincelle de passion et d'extase qu'il recherche. Alors pourquoi aller plus loin que de simples caresses ?

Malfoy grogne, se tord et se cambre, cherchant la meilleure position. Il connaît bien son corps et ses possibilités. Mais son esprit ne le laisse pas en paix : _Saint Potter_ revient à la charge, et Draco s'imagine en train de le déshabiller. Potter, les joues rosies par le trouble, ses beaux yeux fermés, les paupières closes ayant éteint l'étincelle de ces deux billes d'agates, sa bouche laissant échapper mille soupirs... Potter qui se débat et qui essaie d'éloigner de lui les mains caressantes de Malfoy... Potter qui cède peu à peu, et qui ouvre sa bouche aux baisers de Malfoy, mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans une orgie des sens et une bataille effrénée !

Draco jouit. Il crie le nom de Harry, puis se mort les lèvres, soudain honteux.

Qua se serait-il passé entre eux si Harry Potter avait partagé le dortoir des Serpentard ? En s'allongeant sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle, Draco se repose pour la centième fois cette question troublante.

Depuis la Cérémonie de la Répartition de première année, Malfoy est persuadé que le Choipeau magique a fait erreur concernant Potter. Potter était fait pour rejoindre Serpentard, c'est une évidence ! Il ne respecte aucune règle, il passe son temps à bafouer celles qui existent... Il parle Fourchelangue, bon sang !! Comme Salazar Serpentard lui-même, comme Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il peut parler aux serpents ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas là le signe évident de son appartenance aux Serpentard ? Ca crève les yeux pourtant !!

Draco fulmine. Bien sûr, tout est de la faute de l'insoutenable Weasley. C'est à cause de cette ordure rampante que lui et Harry se sont haï aussi fort lors de leur premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express !

Bon, pense Malfoy, c'est aussi à cause de la foutue coupe de cheveux de Potter. Après tout, Draco a été le premier à le rencontrer. Il l'a vu avant tout le monde, dans la boutique de Prêt-à-porter de madame Guipure, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Si Potter n'avait pas eu cette coiffure de sauvage, Draco aurait vu la cicatrice, et alors...

Et bien alors, il se serait mis le petit pote Potter dans la poche, tout simplement, Draco n'a aucun doute la dessus. Son charme et son visage d'ange blond ne laissent personne indifférent. De sa mère lui viennent sa peau diaphane et ses traits fins, et une certaine langueur aristocratique dans les mouvements, mais c'est de son père, Lucius Malfoy, qu'il tient son charisme et son étonnant regard.

_J'aurais pu le convaincre que Serpentard est la meilleure maison sur le chemin de la grandeur, que nous ne sommes pas mauvais, juste plus ambitieux que la plupart ! Les Serpentard sont de puissants sorciers et d'habiles manipulateurs, j'aurais su trouver les mots pour le convaincre, et il aurait partagé mon dortoir ces six dernières années._

Draco Malfoy s'interrompt. Il n'est pas bon de penser à cela. L'idée de partager le dortoir des Serpentard avec Harry lui procure des sentiments trop contradictoires : la nausée et l'excitation vont rarement ensemble.

Son esprit est trop confus, et il éprouve le besoin d'oublier, de revenir à des sensations plus simples, et il y a un moyen bien sûr...

Draco s'agenouille dans son lit, au milieu de ses draps mouillés de sueur. Il ne porte que son pantalon de pyjama, en satin noir rehaussé d'un liseré vert foncé. Il ferme les yeux et calme sa respiration.

Se concentrer.

Sentir chaque parcelle de son corps.

Se concentrer encore.

Laisser venir les courants de magie.

Apprivoiser sa peur.

Laisser grandir le changement.

Fermer les yeux quand les premiers frissons naissent dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Se concentrer totalement... Oublier le reste... Oublier...

Son corps change rapidement, et Draco Malfoy tombe à quatre pattes tandis que son corps se couvre d'écailles et que de longues griffes recourbées naissent sous ses ongles qui s'estompent. Sa transformation n'est pas encore instantanée, elle lui prend encore quelques secondes, et reste légèrement douloureuse.

Deux années... Deux années entières d'un travail acharné depuis que sa route a croisée celle de Rita Sketter, la journaliste qui était venue couvrir le tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Elle était un Animagus non déclaré, et ses capacités avaient littéralement bluffé Draco. Ce qu'elle pouvait faire, il pouvait le faire aussi !! C'était à coup sûr une question de volonté. Rita Sketter lui avait appris les bases, il avait cherché le reste dans les livres de la bibliothèque, celle de l'école, mais surtout celle du Manoir Malfoy, l'une des plus impressionnantes collections privées d'Angleterre.

Et finalement, deux années y avaient suffi. Les yeux de Malfoy s'illuminent de fierté.

Sa transformation en Animagus le laisse encore éreinté et vidé de toute substance, mais il tient de plus en plus longtemps. Il ne l'a dit à personne, et ça a été un véritable supplice de cacher aux autres l'exploit qu'il a réalisé seul !

_A bien y réfléchir, c'est l'unique chose que j'ai faite seul... Mon entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch, je la dois plus aux balais que mon père a acheté à toute l'équipe qu'à mon propre talent... Et pourtant je sais que j'ai du talent, j'aurais pu être recruté sans aide, j'en suis persuadé. Quant à ma nomination comme préfet, hum... Eh bien, merci père encore une fois._

Découvrir en quoi il se transformait avait été l'un des moments les plus éprouvant pour son incommensurable arrogance : Draco Malfoy craignait le ridicule autant que les souris craignent les chats.

Il n'aurait pas supporté de devenir une créature faible ou sans intérêt, un insecte, comme Rita, et aurait vécu comme une humiliation de devenir un animal _mignon_... Ca non, il aurait préféré renoncer à être un Animagus plutôt que de supporter l'infamie d'une transformation honteuse.

Mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre finalement... Sur le lit de Draco, un iguane de bonne taille avait maintenant pris sa place. Du bout du museau à l'extrémité de sa queue puissante, il devait faire plus d'un mètre 20. Sa peau rugueuse était recouverte d'écailles grises dont les liserés se teintaient de vert. Ses pattes puissantes étaient munies de griffes recourbées, et sa gueule s'ouvrait sur une rangée de petites dents pointues et acérées, tandis que ses yeux gris s'irisaient de flammes jaunes.

Malfoy l'Animagus descend de son lit en silence, et traverse le dortoir des Serpentard à pas lent, pour ne pas faire claquer ses griffes sur le sol. Il n'est pas pressé, après tout il est un animal à sang froid maintenant. Son rythme a changé. Il apprend la patience à chaque transformation.

L'iguane se glisse hors du dortoir, prend des couloirs sombres qui s'enfoncent sous Poudlard, puis trouve en haut d'un escalier la lucarne qu'il cherche. Si un Serpentard venait à le rencontrer, il croirait sans doute avoir affaire à un petit dragon. Malfoy est content. L'iguane est puissant, repoussant et froid, tout à fait lui donc... Et être une sorte de mini dragon ne lui déplait pas.

Ses griffes trouvent sans peine à s'accrocher sur les murs humides des tréfonds de Poudlard, et il atteint facilement le soupirail au travers duquel il se glisse. Malfoy se laisse tomber dehors, deux ou trois mètres plus bas, et il atterrit avec un bruit sourd sur la pelouse qui entoure l'école. D'une course rapide et silencieuse, il commence à traverser le parc en direction du lac.

* * *

**Je vous laisse seuls juge... A l'occasion, dites moi si ça vous a plu... **


	2. Rêve ou cauchemar ?

**Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard...**

**Auteur : **AnteDaemonia

**Disclaiming : **OK, tout est à J.K.Rowling, je ne me fais pas d'argent, mais je me fais plaisir en écrivant. Mais l'intrigue est quand même sortie de ma ch'tite cervelle.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **HP / DM

**Rating : **définitivement R / NC17

**Résumé : **Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.

* * *

**Message : **Ne serais-je pas la plus gentille auteur de fic de ce site ? Je mets le second chapitre quelques minutes après le premier... Je suis sympa, c'est à peine croyable... Mais il y a une raison à cela : certains d'entre vous ont eu le premier chapitre en avant première la semaine dernière, et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils restent sur leur faim ! Pour la suite, j'espère updater chaque semaine, ça vous va ? Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 02 : Rêve ou cauchemar ?**

C'est un cauchemar.

Non, pas un cauchemar

Si voyons, ça doit être un cauchemar, sinon il ne se serait pas réveillé en sursaut, couvert de sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Harry se redresse, s'assied dans son lit, au milieu des draps brûlants et humides de transpiration. Sa gorge est sèche et il repousse avec humeur les draps qui lui collent au corps.

_Alors, cauchemar ou pas cauchemar ?_

Posant sa main à côté de lui, il se rend compte que l'autre côté du lit est frais. Il se retourne et se laisse tomber avec satisfaction, son ventre moite collé au matelas.

Bon, définitivement ce n'était pas un cauchemar, décide Harry après un instant de réflexion. Et pour cause, Harry Potter s'y connaît en cauchemar. Des années d'expérience !

_J'ai au moins le niveau du Doctorat en Sciences du Cauchemar... Hautement qualifié !_

Quand il était enfant, c'est autour de l'accident de voiture de ses parents que tournaient ses angoisses nocturnes, et de sa cicatrice. Il se demandait s'il était passé au travers du pare brise pour avoir cette marque sur le front. Il imaginait ses parents prisonniers d'une carcasse métallique retournée sur le flanc, du sang s'échappant de leurs blessures, la chair pâle striée de coulées rouges. Bon, il voyait aussi une lumière verte aveuglante et entendait un rire sinistre... Vraiment, il aurait sans doute passé de meilleures nuits, si on ne lui avait pas systématiquement menti dans son enfance.

Depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, c'est surtout Voldemort qui hante son sommeil, les confrontations, les batailles, les morts, Cédric, Sirius... Et les visions que l'occlumancie ne peut pas totalement arrêter.

Mais cette nuit, non, c'est autre chose. Et puis il y a un truc qui ne colle pas. Il s'est réveillé avec une... hum, une érection...

Voilà qui démolit l'hypothèse du cauchemar.

_A moins que je ne me mette à fantasmer sur Voldemort, il ne manquerait plus que ça..._

Harry réprime un frisson de dégoût. Beurk, il a des idées bizarres parfois, complètement dérangées... Et profondément dégoûtantes !

Son réveil est donc du à autre chose, mais son esprit fait un sacré blocage ! Impossible de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit... Bon, il est adolescent, il est normal que ses hormones le travaillent. Après tout, il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas là à avoir des rêves érotiques... Il sait que Ron, et puis Seamus aussi, ont ce genre de réveil parfois... difficiles à assumer... Oui, la vie en communauté a des désagréments quelquefois !

Harry glisse ses mains fines sous son oreiller, pour rechercher encore un peu plus de fraîcheur. Il frotte son visage contre le tissu frais, pour décoller les boucles brunes qui lui collent le front et les tempes.

Quelle heure peut il être ? Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, tout est silencieux et calme. Son ami Ron Weasley ronfle paisiblement, et Dean, Seamus et Neville dorment à poings fermés.

Harry a l'habitude de se réveiller en pleine nuit, et d'écouter dormir ses condisciples. C'est pour cela aussi qu'il a déjà surpris les... débordements nocturnes de certains d'entre eux. Ses insomnies sont aussi habituelles que la pluie sur Londres : une sorte d'évidence systématique : Harry Potter égale cauchemars et nuits agitées... Harry Potter égale problèmes permanents... Harry Potter égale points en moins pour Gryffondor, sa maison.

Hum, c'est peut être ça qui l'a réveillé, l'énervement. Harry n'a pas encore digéré les 30 points en moins du cours de potions. Pourtant en six ans, il aurait du s'habituer à l'injuste parti pris dont fait preuve le professeur Rogue au profit de sa maison, Serpentard ! Rien qu'en potions, lui et Neville ont perdu assez de points pour remplir une piscine olympique !

« Magistral ! » lui avait lancé Rogue, sarcastique, en venant inspecter son chaudron, un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. La mauvaise fois dégoulinait par chaque pore de sa peau blafarde, et une joie malsaine luisait dans ses yeux insondables. « Vous vous êtes surpassé cette fois, Potter. Même Londubat aura une meilleure note que vous, aujourd'hui, ce qui est un exploit remarquable ! »

Harry ravala sa rancoeur lorsque Rogue s'éloigna vers le fond de la classe, où Neville Londubat essayait en vain de se transformer en homme invisible par le pouvoir de la pensée...

C'est à ce moment là qu'au premier rang, Malfoy la fouine, dont les yeux brillaient de malice, avait laissé tomber l'une des billes de plomb dont ils se servent comme poids pour mesurer les ingrédients sur leurs balances. Comme tout ce qu'utilisait Malfoy, la balance et ses poids étaient gravés aux armoiries de sa famille. Harry ne ramassa pas la bille qui avait roulé à ses pieds : il ne voulait pas se salir les mains... Et puis Malfoy aurait pu l'accuser de vol...

La bille métallique avait rebondit sur le pied de Harry et s'était immobilisée, et Malfoy s'était levé pour venir ramasser son bien. Rogue avait jeté un coup d'œil à son élève préféré, puis s'en était désintéressé, pour aller humilier Neville.

En se relevant, sa bille de plomb roulant entre ses doigts, Draco Malfoy s'était penché vers Harry qui le regardait d'un œil méfiant.

« Si un jour on doit préparer une potion nécessitant des larmes de sorcier, Potter, je viendrai faire équipe avec toi », lui souffla le jeune Serpentard, un imperceptible sourire de mépris plaqué sur ses lèvres délicates.

Ce n'était pas la remarque la plus cinglante qu'il ait jamais faite. Malfoy, dans ses bons jours (si l'on peut dire), avait une langue de vipère et un esprit acéré : ses piques pouvaient être incroyablement douloureuses, essentiellement parce qu'il visait juste... Là où ça fait mal... Il avait un don pour déceler les failles chez ses interlocuteurs, et suffisamment de bassesse pour oser s'en servir !

Et il avait surpris, dans les yeux de Harry, cet éclat d'humidité qui précède les larmes. Avant la fin du jour, le _Survivant_ serait la risée de tous les Serpentard...

Bon, finalement, cette journée a été comme tout les autres, réfléchit Harry, qui ressort la tête de son oreiller. Ce crétin de Malfoy, si seulement je pouvais être indifférent à ses paroles... Je devrais suivre les conseils d'Hermione, bien sûr...

« Toi et Ron, vous réagissez au quart de tour dès qu'il vous parle ! Vous lui faites trop d'honneur, vraiment ! Snobez le, ça, ça lui fera vraiment du mal, et vous, vous arrêterez d'être énervés par ses remarques stupides ».

« Ca te va bien de dire ça, répliquait Ron, il ne s'attaque pas à ta famille ».

« Quand il m'appelle Sang De Bourbe, je ne lui fais même pas l'aumône d'un regard. Et c'est lui qui repart furieux », ajoutait Hermione avec un sourire satisfait.

_Bon, OK, Hermione a raison sur toute la ligne. Je suis trop impulsif, et Malfoy l'a bien compris. Il me pousse à bout à chaque fois._

Mais qu'il ait remarqué ses larmes avant même qu'elles ne coulent ! Qu'il soit venu s'en réjouir devant lui !!

_Est-ce qu'il n'a rien d'autre à foutre de son temps, que de m'épier comme ça ? Y'a écrit « souffre douleur des Serpentard » sur mon front ?? Malfoy, sale fouine putride, si je pouvais te cogner..._

La colère bouillonne en lui, mais pourtant son érection est toujours là, insatisfaite et lancinante. Le visage agaçant de Malfoy, avec son petit rictus arrogant, ne quitte pas ses pensées. Sans réfléchir, Harry laisse l'une de ses mains glisser vers son entrejambe, et il se donne du plaisir en silence, ravalant les soupirs de satisfaction qui montent dans sa gorge.

_Malfoy, tu m'agaces vraiment trop..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se lève et écarte les rideaux opaques qui ferment son lit. Les hautes fenêtres du dortoir de Gryffondor nimbent la vaste pièce d'une douce clarté, diffuse et apaisante. Un quartier de lune immaculé inonde le parc de Poudlard et la forêt interdite, les drapant d'une lumière irréelle.

_Le genre de nuit parfaite, douce pour le repos de l'âme, avec juste une brise un peu trop fraîche qui vous fait frissonner et vous fait sentir vivant..._

Harry se dirige vers l'une des fenêtres et empoigne la cruche d'eau posée sur un plateau, sur le rebord de pierre. Il se verse un verre d'eau et, tout en buvant, jette un coup d'œil au parc silencieux qui s'étend devant l'école.

Il manque de recracher !! Quelque chose bouge dans le parc, une tâche sombre qui glisse entre les ombres, avec un mouvement qui n'a rien d'humain. Harry plisse ses beaux yeux verts : l'ombre étrange serpente dans le parc avec une démarche étrange, un peu chaloupée. Harry jure entre ses dents ! Pas étonnant qu'il n'y voit rien, que tout lui semble flou. Ses lunettes sont restées sur sa table de nuit.

Reposant le verre, il se précipite vers son lit. Il faut vraiment qu'il en ait le cœur net : cette ombre noire qui traverse le parc lui rappelle tant de choses qu'il préfèrerait oublier : le souvenir de Sirius, traversant le parc sous sa forme animagus, le gros chien noir collant sa truffe au sol... Mais Sirius ne pourra plus jamais retraverser Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Un bruit sourd, suivi d'une mélopée d'injures lancées à voix basse ! Harry vient de trébucher contre un coin de sa malle, et s'est étalé de tout son long. Qui a dit que la vie est simple pour les myopes ? Une douleur fulgurante monte de ses orteils endoloris, tandis que ses genoux et les paumes de ses mains l'élancent. Sa rencontre avec le sol est douloureuse, et en plus un boucan pareil a du réveiller tout le monde !

Harry se redresse. Rien ne bouge dans la pièce. Claudiquant et jurant, il va prendre ses lunettes, il les pose sur son nez, puis retourne vers la fenêtre.

Plus rien.

Evidemment.

Avec le temps qu'il a pris pour revenir, l'ombre a eu le temps de disparaître. Et puis de la tour de Gryffondor, on ne distingue qu'une partie du parc, et au loin, l'orée de la forêt interdite.

L'adolescent frissonne. Est-ce parce que l'air est plus frais dans la pièce que dans le lit aux rideaux tirés ? Est-ce la proximité d'un danger ? Une nouvelle menace pour lui, pour l'école, pour... tout le monde ? Le cerveau de Harry fonctionne à plein régime. Pour un peu, de la fumée lui sortirait des oreilles.

_Que faire ? Réveiller Ron, et lui bousiller une bonne nuit de sommeil dont il a pourtant bien besoin en ce moment (les entraînements de Quidditch le laissent exténué. Il se donne vraiment à fond) ? Mettre sa cape d'invisibilité et courir à la recherche de... de quoi d'ailleurs ? Aller trouver Dumbledore en pleine nuit (au risque de le trouver avec un bonnet de nuit à pompon sur sa vieille tête grise) ?_

Harry se frappe le front du plat de la main. Il y a mieux à faire, bien sûr !

Il retourne vers son lit, en silence cette fois, et déniche au fond de sa malle la carte des Maraudeurs. Retournant dans son lit, il en referme hermétiquement les épais rideaux et s'assied en tailleur, sa baguette à la main.

« Lumos », prononce t-il à voix basse. Une douce lueur surgit de sa baguette, et il peut déplier la carte devant lui. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », ajoute t-il en murmurant, faisant apparaître un réseau de lignes sombres sur le parchemin immaculé.

Ses yeux verts cherchent avec avidité, dans tout le domaine de Poudlard, une silhouette en mouvement qui pourrait représenter un d...

Malfoy.

Ses yeux se sont arrêtés sur ces deux syllabes qui se détachent sur la carte.

Malfoy.

Et un prénom à côté.

Draco.

Bon, il est dit que cette nuit doit être gâchée par l'insupportable Serpentard, pense le Gryffondor en étouffant un soupir. Pourtant, tout à ses pensées, le garçon ne s'est pas rendu compte que son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite, et d'une manière désordonnée.

Malfoy.

Il n'y a pas de doute. Draco Malfoy traverse le parc de Poudlard. Il n'y a que lui dans le parc d'ailleurs. Pourquoi va-t-il traîner dehors, ce traître ? Qu'est ce qu'il mijote ? Quel plan machiavélique a pris naissance dans sa petite tête blonde ?

Harry regarde la silhouette Malfoy avancer sur le parchemin. C'est vraiment un système d'espionnage fantastique, cette carte. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit. Après tout, son père et son parrain sont deux des créateurs de la carte. Avec des antécédents pareils, il n'est pas étonnant que Harry n'ait jamais tenu en place.

Soudain, il étouffe un cri de surprise. Draco Malfoy vient de rentrer dans le lac de Poudlard ! Un point minuscule qui avance dans l'immensité du lac.

Bon.

Harry panique. Ses idées se mélangent, son pouls s'accélère, sa tension monte dangereusement.

Malfoy se suicide. Harry en est persuadé. En même temps, note une petite voix cynique à l'intérieur de sa tête, quand on a un Mangemort comme père, le suicide peut tout à fait être envisagé comme une solution acceptable, peut être même honorable...

Mais c'est pas une raison, non d'un chien !! hurle Potter intérieurement. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il a besoin de se suicider sous mes fenêtres ?!

_Eh bien techniquement, il n'est pas sous tes fenêtres, et puis en plus c'est entièrement de ta faute si tu utilises la carte pour espionner ..._

Cette petite voix cynique ferait bien de se la fermer avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon, rage l'adolescent, qui trépigne sur son lit. Dans ses mains, la carte tremble tandis qu'il regarde le nom de Draco s'éloigner des rivages du lac dessinés sur le morceau de parchemin.

Malfoy dans le lac glacé.

Malfoy qui s'enfonce dans l'eau sombre, ses cheveux blonds et fins flottants pour l'éternité dans les ténèbres...

Son esprit vagabonde une ou deux secondes, tandis qu'une image vient s'imposer à son esprit : celle d'un tableau, aperçu dans une exposition faite avec son école, bien avant Poudlard et le monde de la magie. Il devait avoir huit ou neuf ans, et son cousin Dudley, qui s'ennuyait ferme dans le musée, avait décidé de « jouer » avec Harry pour passer le temps. Dès que le petit garçon frêle avait perçu l'intention de son gros et gras cousin, il avait pris la tangente pour échapper aux coups, et avait parcouru plusieurs salles vides avant de se perdre dans la contemplation d'un tableau extraordinaire. C'était une jeune femme, au visage empreint de tristesse et de résignation. Elle flottait dans l'eau noire d'un étang, au milieu de fleurs et d'une végétation dense, ses bras écartés et la bouche entrouverte. Dans la mort, elle était absolument magnifique. L'institutrice qui l'avait retrouvé lui avait expliqué que c'était Ophélie, l'héroïne Schaekspearienne. La peinture avait marqué son esprit au fer rouge.

Et à cet instant, il lui semble que c'est à cela que ressemblera Malfoy junior si on retrouve son corps noyé demain. Et cette idée le rend malade. Il ne peut pas laisser le Serpentard sombrer dans les ténèbres, c'est au dessus de ses forces... Il ne peut laisser personne sombrer...!

_Pourtant tu n'aurais plus à supporter ses sarcasmes, et son air méprisant..._

Je préfère supporter Malfoy que de le savoir mort, décide soudain Harry. Il se précipite hors du dortoir, pied nu et vêtu seulement d'un tee-shirt et de son bas de pyjama, sa baguette projetant devant lui une lumière vacillante.

Depuis le départ des jumeaux Weasley l'an dernier, il est sans doute l'un de ceux qui connaissent le mieux les multiples passages secrets de Poudlard. En quelques minutes, il se retrouve, par des raccourcis audacieux, dans le parc endormi de l'école. Sous ses pieds qui touchent à peine le sol, l'herbe est humide de rosée, et dans sa course, Harry manque plus d'une fois de glisser.

Lorsqu'il arrive, hors d'haleine, au bord du lac dont les eaux noires forment un miroir, Harry parcourt en vain du regard la surface lisse et sereine.

Rien ne bouge.

Harry jette un coup d'œil à sa carte : Draco Malfoy, au milieu du lac.

Il scrute l'eau du lac, la carte encore, puis le lac à nouveau, son esprit cherchant rationnellement la réponse à cette énigme. Est-ce qu'il a déjà coulé ? Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà noyé ?

Harry jette la carte et se précipite dans l'eau.

« Malfoooy ! » hurle t-il. Son cri est arrêté par un spasme qui surprend tout son corps. L'eau est si froide ! Il a de l'eau jusqu'en haut des cuisses, mais il a de la peine à s'enfoncer d'avantage. C'est comme si des centaines d'aiguilles lui rentraient sous la peau. Comment cette chochotte de Draco a-t-il eu le courage de pénétrer dans l'eau ?

Il doit vraiment être désespéré, songe soudain Harry, le cœur serré d'appréhension. Cette idée lui donne le courage de continuer.

« Malfoy ! » crie t-il encore. Il plonge brutalement dans l'eau, et se met à nager vigoureusement. Le froid qui s'immisce en lui est douloureux, mais Harry continue sa progression vers le centre du lac.

« Malfoy, où es-tu ?! »

* * *

Pour le tableau dont je parle, connaissez vous cette magnifique peinture de **John Everett Millais, « Ophélie » (1852) ? Cherchez le sur le net : j'adore cette toile !!**


	3. Conséquences d'un sauvetage

**Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard...**

**Auteur : **AnteDaemonia

**Disclaiming : **OK, tout est à J.K.Rowling, je ne me fais pas d'argent, mais je me fais plaisir en écrivant. Mais l'intrigue est quand même sortie de ma ch'tite cervelle.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry / Draco

**Rating : **définitivement R / NC17

**Résumé : **Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.

* * *

**Message : **Tadam !! Sonnez trompettes, roulez tambours !! C'est un peu pompeux comme présentation, non ? C'était juste pour vous dire voici le nouveau chapitre... Ouais, je sais, un message pour ça, ça sert à rien. 

Tant que j'y pense, merci encore à celles qui avaient pris la peine de me donner leur opinion sur la nouvelles fic à mettre en ligne... Bien sûr le choix que j'ai fait ne satisfera sans doute pas tout le monde (BlackNemesis, Mich'Loinvoyant, Oxaline, CamDark, Nardy, vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle pour avoir voté pour _Entre 4 murs_. Mais j'ai choisi la voie démocratique (pff, tu parles, foutue démocratie...) donc _Entre 4 murs_ patientera quelques semaines... jours ?? Je suis en train de craquer !! J'ai envie de la mettre en ligne quand mêêêême !!!! _L'épée de Dumbledore,_ en revanche, est repoussée à plus tard.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Draconnia :** merci. Je fais de mon mieux avec les quelques neurones qui acceptent de fonctionner... J'y peux rien, j'ai des cellules nerveuses qui ont fondé un syndicat trèèès revendicatif !! Elles n'acceptent de travailler que sous certaines conditions bien précises : respect des doses de sucre et de chocolat, pauses régulières pour aller lire des fics... Tu vois le genre ? Bye ! (Et merci encore pour tes deux reviews)

**Minerve :** hello, je vais répondre à tes deux reviews en une fois (oui, je sais, je suis une fille douée, je peux faire ça facilement. C'est comme de jongler... Ah, non, je sais pas jongler...) : rêver de Voldemort et en avoir une érection, degueu, je suis d'accord avec toi. En revanche, j'ai toujours trouvé que Tom Jedusor jeune avait l'air... pas mal... Sinon, pour ce qui est du dortoir pas rangé, vu l'état de mon appart en ce moment, je ne ferai aucun commentaire (et je fais taire cette petite voix qui me dit _mais pourquoi tu lâches pas ton ordi deux secondes pour faire un peu de rangement ?) _Pour le sortilège d'attraction, chut ! Chut ! Parle pas si fort !!! Va plutôt lire le troisième chapitre, et chut !

**Onarluca :** salut Artémis, ravie de te retrouver. J'espère que la suite te plaira. L'eau (froide) est un élément assez présent dans les lignes qui vont suivre... Berk, nager dans un lac glacé ! Plutôt eux que moi !!! Ciao et à la prochaine.

**Crazysnape :** Ouiiii, je sais, ça commence un peu crûment... Et ça va rester de ce genre là, je pense. Pour la petite phrase « l'oubli est parfois un cadeau », je peux pas en parler maintenant, vu que personne ne sera au courant avant environ... une quinzaine de chapitres... Désolée !!!! Draco y fera référence de temps en temps, mais pour l'explication, il faudra patienter. Quant au côté sadique des fondateurs de l'école, non, non, je trouve qu'ils ont raison : la vie en communauté nécessite quelques aménagements (c'est mon côté rétrograde qui parle...) Pour le second chapitre, c'était normal de le mettre en ligne en même temps : je suis pas horrible au point de faire patienter des jours entiers ceux qui ont déjà lu le début (si ? ah, bon...)

**celine.s :** comme tu le constates, le second chapitre était là ! A part ça, ta question est la bonne. Draco a-t-il _vraiment_ besoin d'aide ? Je crois que la règle qui s'applique dans cette situation, c'est de dire que parfois, en voulant aider, on se met méchamment le doigt dans l'œil. Et ça peut faire mal...

**nardy :** salut Sandy. Alors, tu as abandonné l'idée de me refiler un virus, j'espère ?? Bon, en tous cas, voilà, j'ai cédé et me voici parti pour une fic un peu longue... Je vais essayer d'être sérieuse et d'écrire régulièrement. C'est un très bon exercice ! Mais par contre, c'est chiant de devoir tout retaper sur ordi (eh oui, j'écris tout sur des bouts de papier, à l'ancienne !!) A bientôt, je t'embrasse.

**Lexy-Kun :** salut, perverse incurable (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit, c'est ta conscience qui a vendu la mèche !!) Ravie de te retrouver. Mon rating est R uniquement parce que le NC 17 n'existe pas sur ce site. Et oui, je sais, ça signifie que ton esprit pur et chaste va être entraîné vers des territoires obscurs... quoi ?? Tu connais déjà très bien ? T'as déjà lu pire ?!! Ah, oui, moi aussi... Bye !

**Fébla :** je continue comme ça, ok. Et l'iguane, ben c'est un tout petit dragon, non ? Alors ceux qui aiment Draco ne peuvent qu'aimer les iguanes, non ? (oui, je sais, raisonnement sans aucun sens, mais j'ai le droit de raconter n'importe quoi...)

**Orphée Potter : **risque de harcèlement ? Ok, je vote pour !! Que dis-je... Je t'y autorise dans un sursaut de bonté... Pour les votes, _Entre 4 murs_ avait quelques bons échos, et comme je le disais là haut, c'est celle qui avance le mieux en ce moment. Alors elle sera vraisemblablement la prochaine. _L'épée de Dumbledore_ a reçu quelques suffrages, mais son sujet était sans doute un peu trop obscur, alors il vous faudra attendre pour avoir le Génialissime chapitre 7 (qui est, je le répète, le seul à être écrit, mais franchement, il est super... Quoi ? C'est moi qui l'ai écrit ? Oui, je sais... Rhoo, si on peut même plus se faire de compliments...) Ciao !!

PS : le stp marche dans TOUTES les fics et dans TOUTES les langues !!!!

**Galouz : **aaaah !!! Mon amie !!! Tu aimes cette toile, toi aussi ? Elle est somptueuse. Sacré coup de pinceau... Et puis c'est un peintre anglais, je me suis dit que c'était un petit clin d'œil à la nationalité de nos deux futurs amoureux... Merci pour ta remarque sur l'emploi du présent. Je trouve aussi qu'il y a un côté agréable et étrange à vivre l'événement en même temps qu'eux... Ciao !

**Farahon :** voici le troisième chapitre. J'espère que tu n'es pas morte d'impatience en attendant. Pour l'instant, je tiens mes délais ! Pile une semaine, et j'update ! Ca mérite que je m'auto-congratule ! Bravo Moi !! Vive Moi !

**BlackNemesis : **bonjour toi ! Je te mets aussi de grandes tapes dans le dos pour te féliciter, tu as reviewé sans attendre ! Désormais, tu es devenu un exemple à suivre pour moi... Merci de tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce qui suit. A très bientôt, et toi aussi, update vite tes fics !! Je manque de lecture en ce moment...

**Vif d'or : **hello et merci à toi. Pour ce qui est de la confusion entre une ombre animale et humaine, personnellement, je suis myope, et un jour de grande fatigue, j'ai cru apercevoir un kangourou sur le bord d'une autoroute où je passais en voiture (et je ne vis pas en Australie, mais en France...), alors je crois que la confusion est tout a fait plausible ! (je ne parle même pas des fois où je prends mes mèches de cheveux pour des araignées...) Tu piges ? Ciao !

**Chris52 : **j'ignorais que tu donnais asile à Harry et Draco... Ils ont l'air de te donner du fil à retordre... Tu t'en sors ? Bon, pour ce qui est de ta proposition de chauve souris, je peux te dire un chose : d'ici 10 ou 15 chapitres, quand Harry apprendra que Draco est un Animagus, eh bien... je me demandais encore quelle serait sa réaction. Maintenant, je peux te dire qu'il dira à peu près cela : « un iguane... Je sais pas, je t'aurais plutôt vu en... Il laisse son regard errer sur le physique avantageux du Serpentard, et se permet un petit sourire amusé « ...en chauve souris... » Voilà, ce sera mon petit clin d'œil...

**Laumie :** salut à toi. Et ben le voilà, le chapitre 3. Pour que tu n'attendes pas en vain, je te précise que mon update sera bien toutes les semaines, mais probablement le mercredi (vu que j'ai commencé un mercredi, je continue !)

**Oxaline : **alors, alors : ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Toujours présente à l'appel, hein ? Eh oui, après PP / MB, je passe au couple serpentard VG / TN, même s'ils ne seront pas très présents... Pour ce qui est de la réplique de Draco sur les « larmes de sorcier pour une potion », j'imaginais que ça pouvait être un ingrédient puissant, des larmes de sorciers. Un peu comme les larmes de Fumsec qui guérissent... Et puis sinon, pour tes suppositions sur ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre, c'est pas tout à fait aussi simple... Non, Draco ne sauvera pas Harry, et ne récolteras pas un baiser de remerciement en retour... Oh non !! (Mais ça aurait pu être une bonne idée... j'y avais pas pensé) Ciao et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 03 : Conséquences d'un sauvetage**

Il nage avec une aisance insoupçonnée. Ses pattes puissantes et sa queue vigoureuse lui permettent d'avancer presque sans effort. Son corps se meut par un mouvement latéral d'une grande élégance. Et l'eau froide glisse sur ses écailles. Il n'y a guère que le bout de son museau qui sort de l'eau. Un iguane doit respirer, tout de même, y compris un iguane marin.

Les sensations sont exceptionnelles, et Malfoy se sent incroyablement bien... libre... Comme si un poids avait été ôté de son cœur. Rien que pour ça, être un Animagus est quelque chose d'irremplaçable pour Draco. C'est devenu sa drogue en quelque sorte. Ne plus être lui. Ne plus connaître de contrainte. Oublier... et nager.

« Malfoooy ! »

S'il était encore humain, il aurait sursauté. Au lieu de cela, il tourne son museau et ses petits yeux jaunes vers le rivage d'où est monté ce cri rempli d'angoisse.

Potter...

Potter vient de se précipiter dans l'eau du lac.

« Malfoy ! »

L'Animagus cligne des yeux, interdit, et regarde la silhouette lointaine qui vient de plonger et nage vers lui. Deux cent mètres environ les séparent encore, calcule Draco froidement.

Mais dites moi que c'est pas vrai, pense le Serpentard. Ca peut pas être possible, ça... Le jour on est dans la même école, c'est normal que je le croise ; la nuit, il hante mes rêves, mais on va dire que ce n'est pas sa faute (quoique..) ; mais là ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Il me colle ou quoi ? Eh mais une seconde, je suis un iguane ! Comment se fait-il qu'il crie mon nom, alors ?!?

Malfoy décide qu'il ne veut pas en savoir plus. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

D'un brusque mouvement de queue, le reptile prend la direction des falaises qui bordent le lac, à l'ouest de l'école. Il pourra y reprendre pied pour se prélasser sur les rochers jusqu'à l'aube. Et Potter se baignera seul ; Malfoy n'est pas d'humeur à partager sa promenade nocturne avec un importun...

Harry nage à en perdre haleine. Il ne pense même plus au nom de celui qu'il veut sauver, il n'y a que son visage pâle et lisse qui occupe le centre de ses pensées.

Mais la surface du lac est désespérément vide et calme, et Harry n'entend que les bruits dont il est lui-même la cause, et les seules rides sur le miroir de l'eau sont formées par sa nage maladroite et désordonnée.

Est-ce qu'il a déjà coulé ? Paralysé par ce froid que Harry sent s'immiscer en lui ? Des crampes douloureuses assaillent déjà ses jambes, provoquant des décharges insupportables.

Etre dans ce lac lui rappelle la seconde épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y a deux ans de cela. Il avait du plonger pour aller sauver Ron. Il sait que les profondeurs du lac regorgent des créatures détestables. Il sait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas pu réussir cette épreuve à l'époque, s'il n'avait été aidé par Dobby, l'elfe masochiste. Mais Harry constate avec amertume qu'il est toujours aussi désemparé deux ans plus tard.

Je suis nul, pense Harry, je n'ai donc rien appris depuis que je suis à Poudlard ? Même pas fichu de sauver... ni Cédric, ni Sirius... Et Ron et Hermione ont de la chance d'être encore en vie. Ils ont risqué cent fois leur peau à cause de moi.

« Malfoy, bon sang, où es-tu ? » gémit Harry entre deux claquements de dents. La carte du Maraudeur est restée sur le rivage, là où le Gryffondor l'a jetée. Pris d'inspiration, il lève soudain sa baguette au dessus de l'eau : il a besoin de la carte pour savoir où est ce damné Serpentard. Eh bien le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lui a au moins donné une idée. Pour la première épreuve, contre le dragon, il avait appelé son balai à la rescousse. Là, il appellera la carte.

« Accio Carte du M... » commence à crier Harry. Mais il s'interrompt soudain. Après tout, c'est Malfoy qu'il cherche, non ?

« Accio Draco Malfoy !!! » hurle Harry, en donnant à son mouvement de poignet toute l'ampleur dont il est capable.

Le rivage se rapproche. Malfoy l'Animagus nage sous la surface de l'eau, ne ressortant ses narines à l'air libre que le temps d'inspirer une nouvelle goulée d'air frais. Etre un iguane marin ne dispense pas d'oxygène...

Il est mécontent. Sa sérénité n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Lui qui était venu là pour oublier un peu Potter et ces foutus rêves qui le perturbent plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre...

Il s'apprête à remonter respirer quand, brusquement, il se sent irrésistiblement aspiré vers l'arrière, comme pris dans un courant puissant. La surprise est si forte que l'Animagus fait une erreur stratégique : au lieu de bloquer sa respiration, il inspire goulûment. L'eau âcre du lac se précipite dans sa gueule, et inonde ses poumons.

Malfoy panique ! Il est en train de se noyer, bordel !! Qu'est ce qui arrive ? Il bat des pattes et de la queue avec toutes les forces qui lui restent, son esprit lui envoyant les images de la pieuvre géante qui hante les profondeurs glacées, mais l'eau qu'il a avalée étouffe toute pensée rationnelle, et l'anxiété précipite sa fin. Il sent sa vie lui échapper, ses forces lui manquent. Et rester un Animagus l'épuise soudain trop.

Draco change à nouveau, il retrouve son corps, mais son esprit continue à se débattre avec l'idée que sa fin est proche.

_Je... me noie... à l'aide !_

Il veut ouvrir la bouche pour appeler, mais un réflexe stupide lui fait encore rechercher l'oxygène. Une nouvelle gorgée d'eau saumâtre envahit ses poumons.

Potter, pense t-il avant que son esprit ne s'enfonce dans le chaos. C'est Potter qui a fait ça... C'est quoi, une vengeance ? Il a décidé de m'achever, là, sans témoin ? Aaah, s'il savait...

* * *

Rien ne se passe.

Il a lancé le sortilège, mais rien ne se passe.

Est-ce qu'il est déjà trop tard ? pense Harry. Si je veux retrouver Malfoy, il faut appeler la chose par son nom exact : peut être que _Draco Malfoy_ n'est pas assez précis. Peut être qu'il faut chercher... Harry a les larmes aux yeux, mais c'est peut être parce que le froid lui fait mordre sa lèvre inférieure trop fort. Il lève à nouveau son bras.

« Accio cadavre de Dr... »

BAM ! Harry boit la tasse. Un truc vient de percuter son dos à grande vitesse. Heureusement qu'il tenait fermement sa baguette, car personne ne serait allé la chercher au fond du Lac Noir.

Harry se retourne, en espérant ne pas apercevoir un tentacule géant, prêt à le happer. Au lieu de cela, il distingue une forme pâle, à quelques dizaines de centimètres sous la surface : une touffe d'algues blanches et fines qui se balancent dans l'eau sombre, au gré du léger courant.

« Malfoy... ? » Harry tend la main, empoigne le corps du jeune Serpentard, et le remonte à la surface. Son visage, lorsqu'il apparaît hors de l'eau, est d'une pâleur inquiétante. Ses yeux sont révulsés, et il ne bouge plus.

« Malfoy ! Réveille toi bon sang ! »

Harry pose le corps sur son torse, et passe l'un de ses bras sous l'aisselle de Draco pour aller agripper l'épaule opposée.

Une première pression : Draco tousse et crache de l'eau. Un râle profond monte de sa gorge, et il se débat faiblement. Harry sent un poids s'ôter de son cœur. Il se met à nager vers le rivage le plus proche, mais une crampe au mollet lui arrache un gémissement.

« Tarentallegra ! » crie t-il en pointant l'extrémité de sa baguette vers ses jambes. La douleur se décuple ! Sous le coup de son sortilège, ses jambes se mettent à battre à un rythme effréné, et Harry voit la berge se rapprocher. Il sert les dents tandis que des larmes de souffrance coulent sur ses joues.

Ca peut pas être pire qu'Endoloris, de toutes façons, essaie t-il de se raisonner. Pas pire ?... Reste à voir. Quand il sent le sol sous ses pieds, Harry annule le sort, et tire péniblement Draco Malfoy sur le rivage herbeux. La rosée ne pourra de toutes façons pas les mouiller d'avantage.

Il traîne Malfoy hors de l'eau, et l'allonge sans ménagement sur le dos. Se mettant à califourchon sur lui, il entreprend de comprimer ses poumons, mains jointes sur sa poitrine.

« Allez Malfoy, respire », lui lance t-il lorsqu'une nouvelle quinte de toux expulse de pleines gorgées d'eau de ses poumons.

Les yeux du Serpentard sont fermés, et son teint est plus pâle que celui d'un mort. De longues mèches blondes sont collées sur son front et ses tempes.

Une pensée fugace, et tout à fait inappropriée : _ça lui va mieux, d'être décoiffé..._

Aaah ! Harry se donnerait des baffes s'il avait le temps. Qu'est ce que ce genre de pensée stupide vient faire là ? Il secoue la tête, et décide de passer à l'étape suivante. Une main sous le menton de Malfoy, pour renverser sa tête en arrière. Une autre sur son visage, pour lui pincer le nez. Harry se penche, et inspire autant d'air qu'il le peut. Puis il pose ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de Malfoy. Doucement, il souffle et guette un mouvement de poitrine qui indiquerait que l'air a atteint les poumons.

Idée parasite numéro un :_ ses lèvres sont glacées, pourvu qu'elles se réchauffent... Laisse moi réchauffer tes lèvres, Draco._

Harry continue à insuffler un peu de vie au Serpentard ; régulièrement, il relève la tête, séparant à regret ses lèvres de celles de Malfoy, et jette un regard désemparé au visage inconscient. Sous les rayons de la lune, sa peau est translucide, et Harry remarque les minuscules veines bleutées qui sillonnent ses tempes diaphanes. Harry écarte délicatement les mèches humides, caresse sa peau douce et froide, laisse ses doigts suivre le contour de sa mâchoire et descendre vers son torse dénudé, remarquablement dessiné.

Idée parasite numéro deux : _réveille toi, mon ange. Tu es si beau, ta peau est si douce._

Les idées qui envahissent Harry le troublent et le laissent indécis. Il reprend avec effroi son bouche à bouche.

_J'aime ça. J'aime poser ma bouche contre la sienne. Qu'est ce qui se passe chez moi au juste ?_

Inspirer par le nez... expirer par la bouche, lentement, et attendre que son torse se soulève sous sa main. Recommencer deux ou trois fois, puis faire une pause, pour voir s'il se réveille.

Idée parasite numéro trois : _c'est la première fois que je peux te toucher comme ça. Ta bouche est si douce, tu dois être si beau quand tu dors..._

Harry s'écarte de Malfoy, mais cette fois il prend vraiment peur. Il ne peut quand même pas penser tout ça... ?

Oh si je le pense, soupire Harry intérieurement. Il n'a pas son air hautain, et il ne m'abreuve pas d'injures. C'est juste un très beau mec dont les lèvres appellent les baisers.

« Malfoy », chuchote Harry. « Malfoy, reviens à toi. Enfin, c'est pas un peu d'eau qui va vaincre un Malfoy quand même, ce serait trop humiliant pour toi... »

* * *

Humiliant...

Le mot est lâché.

C'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose d'humiliant dans cette situation inédite : Malfoy se sent physiquement dominé par... Potter. Potter, le Sauveur de l'Humanité, Potter, qui tient tête régulièrement à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Potter le Héros, Potter qui l'a traîné hors du lac comme on sauve une damoiselle en détresse...

_Ce demeuré de Potter a failli me noyer, oui ! Et maintenant il va s'imaginer m'avoir sauvé. Il n'est pas question que j'ai une dette de sorcier envers Potter ! Il ne m'a pas sauvé, il a manqué me tuer !!_

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que Draco est revenu à lui. Potter était en train de le ramener vers le rivage quand il a repris conscience de la situation. Mais sa faiblesse est immense : après sa ballade nocturne sous sa forme Animagus, il aurait du rentrer immédiatement et tomber d'épuisement dans un sommeil sans rêve. Au lieu de cela, il a utilisé ses dernières forces pour se débattre, et cette lutte l'a vidé. Son corps entier semble être de plomb, il n'a plus la force de bouger même un petit doigt.

Et puis surtout, il y a Potter, qui vient de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour pratiquer le bouche à bouche. Malfoy sent le souffle chaud qui s'immisce dans sa gorge.

_Bon, je ne suis pas Serpentard pour rien. Je peux encore bluffer un crétin de Gryffondor. Quand il commencera à paniquer vraiment en ne me voyant pas me réveiller, il ira chercher du secours à l'école._

_J'en profiterai pour me tailler et retourner dans mon dortoir._

_Avec un peu de chance, il se fera punir pour être sorti du château en pleine nuit. Ou au moins McGonnagall enlèvera des points à sa Maison. Ou Dumbledore lui jettera un de ses fameux regards « tu m'as tellement déçu »..._

_Enfin un truc qui le fera se sentir mal. Peut être qu'il finira par arrêter de jouer au héros comme ça. C'est vrai, quoi, c'est agaçant à la fin..._

L'une des mains de Harry vient de descendre vers le torse de Draco. Du bout des doigts, il trace un sillon qui descend vers son nombril.

_Hééé ! qu'est ce qu'il fait le Potter ? _

Malfoy n'en revient pas. Le parcours des doigts de Potter sur sa peau lui rappelle l'infinie sensation de plaisir qu'il ressent dans ses rêves.

_Pour un peu je band..._

Oulala, non, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, ça ! Draco n'a pas le temps de se demander en quoi cette idée serait mauvaise : Harry vient de recommencer son travail de réanimation, coupant court aux réflexions du Serpentard.

_Cette sensation sur ma peau. Ce sont ses cheveux humides qui viennent caresser mon visage, laissant sur ma peau des gouttes d'eau qui glissent jusque dans mon cou._

C'est là que Potter s'est redressé et a parlé d'humiliation.

Intérieurement, Malfoy enrage. Il faut maintenant qu'il se sorte de cette situation la tête haute.

De toutes façons, qu'est ce qu'il connaît à l'humiliation, lui ? Il faut avoir de la fierté pour se sentir humilié. Et quand on a de la fierté, on ne traîne pas avec un clochard roux et une sang de bourbe...

Ce qui tracasse le plus Draco, en dehors du fait que Harry a arrêté son bouche à bouche pour lui parler, c'est que Potter lui parle avec douceur ; non, il y a pire : il y a une réelle pointe d'inquiétude qui perce dans sa voix.

_Comme s'il avait peur pour moi..._

_Va te faire foutre, Potter. C'est toi qui va payer pour cette humiliation, je te le garantie, foi de Sang Pur !_

Potter s'est à nouveau penché sur Draco, et celui-ci se demande vraiment combien de temps il compte le réanimer comme ça.

_A croire qu'il aime ça, ce pervers ! Si je m'étais vraiment noyé, je serais mort sans qu'il aille chercher quelqu'un de compétent, cet abruti..._

Sauf que Potter ne lui fait plus de bouche à bouche.

Potter l'embrasse.

* * *

_Qu'est ce qui me prend de faire ça ? S'il se réveille, je suis mort !_

_Je suis en train d'embrasser Malfoy. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire._

La respiration de Malfoy est douce et régulière. Et quelques couleurs sont revenues sur ses joues. La main de Harry, posée sur la poitrine du jeune Serpentard, a senti son cœur battre régulièrement.

Il est évanoui, mais sain et sauf.

Harry est délicat et tendre. Il pince légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Malfoy entre ses propres lèvres, aspirant légèrement pour sentir la chair douce glisser puis lui échapper. Il donne de longues caresses du bout de sa langue.

Tout ce qu'il a pu apprendre de ses baisers précédents avec Cho, il l'utilise pour capturer cette bouche sensuelle qui s'offre à lui.

_Malfoy ne m'offre rien. C'est moi qui lui vole ce baiser._

Harry est totalement perdu. Le plaisir qu'il ressent est sans comparaison. Il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser. Une excitation grandissante s'est emparée de lui, et l'une de ses mains vient se perdre dans la chevelure humide du blond, tandis que sa bouche impatiente désire une réponse à ses baisers passionnés.

Comme en réponse à ses attentes, la lèvre inférieure de Malfoy tremble légèrement. Harry se redresse, surpris et inquiet, et croise alors le regard pénétrant de Malfoy. Ses yeux clairs sont deux océans embrumés par la rage.

« Mal...foy... » déglutit difficilement Harry.

Un mouvement vif sur sa gauche. Harry n'a guère le temps de comprendre, qu'un poing serré vient percuter sa mâchoire et le déséquilibre, tandis que ses lunettes sont projetées au loin. Il se retrouve assis par terre, une jambe encore passée au dessus du torse de l'autre garçon.

« Potter, chien galeux de Sang Mêlé !! » Il ne crie pas, comme Harry l'aurait cru. Mais c'est encore pire. Sa voix basse et profonde est emplie de venin. Il crache les mots avec tant de mépris que l'excitation de Harry se transforme en une honte profonde.

« Ca ne te suffisait pas d'essayer de me noyer ? Maintenant, tu m'empoisonnes avec ta bave ? »

Harry voudrait répondre avec autant de sang froid, mais tout son courage semble avoir quitté son corps pour se réfugier dans ses chaussettes. Le poing de Malfoy lui a fendu la lèvre, et le goût du sang dans sa bouche lui donne envie de vomir... à moins que ce ne soit la conscience de son comportement répugnant qui lui donne la nausée...

La douleur qui l'élance l'empêche d'articuler.

« 'Eu 'ai sauwé ya 'ie ! »

Malfoy éclate d'un rire sinistre.

« Sauvé ? Quel sortilège as-tu utilisé pour me... capturer et me maintenir sous l'eau ? Je devrais te dénoncer », siffla t-il d'une voix haineuse, « mais j'aurais bien trop honte que l'on sache que tu m'as...sali ».

Malfoy se lève en bousculant Harry. Il tangue un peu en se mettant debout, comme si la faiblesse allait avoir raison de lui. Puis il baisse son regard vers Harry, qui n'a pas bougé.

« Si tu parles à quiconque de ce que tu m'as fait... Potter... Si tu te permets un seul sous entendu, je ferai de ta vie un enfer ». La voix de Malfoy s'est éteinte dans un souffle. Il s'éloigne sans attendre de réponse, laissant Harry désemparé et le cœur lourd.

« Ma vie est déjà un enfer, Malfoy », murmure Harry quand le Serpentard est trop loin pour l'entendre.

* * *

**Etes vous satisfaits ? Trois chapitres, et il y a déjà eu un bisou et un coup de poing : si ça c'est pas de l'action !! Ciao !!**


	4. Rumeurs

**Noel au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard…**

**Auteur : **AnteDaemonia

**Disclaiming : **OK, tout est à J.K.Rowling, je ne me fais pas d'argent, mais je me fais plaisir en écrivant. Mais l'intrigue est quand même sortie de ma ch'tite cervelle.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry / Draco

**Rating : **définitivement R, voir plus

**Résumé : **Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.

* * *

**Message : **48 heures de retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Hélas, ça risque de ne pas s'arranger dans les mois qui viennent. Je viens d'apprendre que je vais bosser en horaires décalés pour que mes patrons puissent doubler les équipes. Et en plus c'est moi qui vais former mes futurs coéquipiers… Bref, je risque d'être crevée ! Mais j'essaierai d'écrire au même rythme, si je peux… Ciao et bonne lecture. 

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Crazysnape :** salut, et contente de voir que tu suis cette petite histoire. Pour répondre à ta question, je dirai simplement que Draco a réagi par des insultes parce qu'il se trouvait dans une situation de soumission et qu'il n'a pas aimé cela. Sa transformation et sa quasi-noyade l'ont laissé exténué, et du coup, il se retrouve à ne pas contrôler la situation… L'autre raison, c'est que s'il avait réagi en embrassant Harry à son tour, il me restait plus qu'à faire un One Shot où ils finissent au pieu en trois secondes et demi… A part ça, si je t'ai fait rire, tant mieux. Je ne dirai pas que cette fic va être triste, je dirai juste qu'elle va être un peu plus sérieuse. Ciao !

**Onarluca :** hello Artémis, toujours fidèle au rendez vous. Contente que ça t'ai plu. Je continue donc, et Harry va à nouveau prendre des initiatives un peu… comment dire… bon disons qu'il va trouver le moyen de commettre une autre bévue, ok ? J'espère que ça te plaira !

**celine.s :** eh non, la réplique où il l'embrasse sauvagement en retour, ce sera pas dans cette fic là… ou en tous cas, pas avant un bon petit paquet de chapitres… Ne soit pas déçue, dis toi que l'attente va permettre de faire grimper un peu la tension… bye !

**Orph :** merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, mais malheureusement pour toi, non seulement il n'y aura pas d'excuse de la part du blondinet, mais en plus, Harry va avoir des problèmes à cause de tout ça… Désolée !

**Draconnia :** salut et merci. Désolée d'avoir mis 24 heures de plus à poster la suite, mais voilà, le chapitre 4 est là, tout beau tout neuf, juste sorti du four ! Ciao et bonne lecture !

**F :** magistralement merci, et voici donc la suite : après le bisou et le poing dans la gueule, voici le lancer de rumeur… que de sport dans cette fic ! Ciao.

**BlackNemesis** : pour être honnête, je ne suis pas totalement sûre qu'il n'y ait aucune faute dans ce que j'écris, même si je déteste faire des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire. En tous cas, je fais de mon mieux à ce niveau là. Pour le « accio » sur un être humain, je me suis vaguement posée la question de savoir si c'est censé fonctionner seulement sur les objets inanimés, et puis ensuite, je me suis dit « on s'en fout », ce qui me simplifie les choses pour mon scénario. Quand au coup de poing, tu t'en es peut être douté, mais Draco se sent dominé, et il n'avait pas prévu ça dans ses fantasmes débridés. Alors il réagit comme un bourrin… Voilà, à bientôt ! Ciao !

**Tiayel** : coucou toi aussi. Merci de ton petit mot, et de tes compliments. Je vais t'écrire directement sur ton email dès que j'updaterai ce chapitre, comme ça je pourrai répondre à ton autre courrier ! Ciao !

**Oxaline :** tu as raison, ça va être compliqué. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger dans les chapitres qui viennent. Mais bon, ça s'arrangera vers la fin, vu que je ne supporte pas les fins déprimantes. Par contre ils souffriront entre temps… tu verras ça ! Bye et ne plaint pas trop Harry, parce que comme tu vas le remarquer, il cherche un peu les ennuis, quand même !

**fliflou :** merci, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Vif d'or** : hello, et contente que tu aies aimé. Après ce méchant coup de poing mal placé, voici la revanche du p'tit brun : mais où va-t-il chercher des idées aussi n'importequoiyesques ? (et moi, où vais-je chercher des mots pareils ? Mon dictionnaire doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe…) Ciao !

**Minerve: **alors, qu'est ce qui lui prend : quelques explications rapides : selon moi (et comme c'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide), Draco dans ses fantasmes était toujours en position de dominance. Or, là, sa transformation en animagus et sa quasi-noyade l'ont épuisé, et il se retrouve à être dominé par Harry, qui profite honteusement de la situation d'ailleurs… Du coup, Draco se sent vexé, et au lieu de profiter d'une situation qu'il aurait pu retourner à son avantage, eh bien il fait sa petite crise et sort son poing. Mais je lui ferai regretter ça, t'inquiète pas… Ciao !

**gaelle griffondor**: salut, et contente de te retrouver. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**galouz** : mais nan, j'aime pas noyer Draco ! Voyons, enfin, c'est pas ma faute si Harry a cru bon d'intervenir avec son sort qui a failli noyer son futur chéri. Moi, je lui faisais juste prendre un petit bain de minuit, tranquille, sans personne pour lui prendre la tête… Enfin bon, merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. Je continue donc dans le même esprit. Ciao !

**Artoung :** salut et merci de remarquer qu'en effet, Draco Malfoy et mauvaise foi sont synonymes… A part ça, je te rassure, puisque tu me le demandes, et sans rien révéler d'important, je peux te dire qu'il n'y aura pas de drame dans cette fic, ou en tout cas, aucun des deux ne va mourir, et ils finiront ensemble (mais dans un gros paquet de chapitres ! Car la patience est une vertu…) Si j'ai mis Drame, c'est parce qu'il y aura des moments sérieux (si ! si ! je t'assure !) Et puis sinon, eh bien… merci pour ta review, pour tes compliments, et à bientôt ! Ciao.

**Chapitre quatre : rumeurs**

A l'aube, Harry s'est réveillé avec l'impression diffuse de s'être pris un cognard en pleine figure. La douleur qui lui vrille la mâchoire s'élance jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, et il a la sensation que sa lèvre a doublée de volume.

Mettant un pied hors de son antre, Harry repousse les lourds rideaux qui ferment son lit et se décide enfin à aller se voir dans un miroir. Le cri de Seamus le cloue sur place.

« Harry ! Ta lèvre a triplée de volume ! Tu t'es battu avec un troll ou quoi ? »

A voir sa tête, puis celles de Ron, Dean et Neville, Harry comprend qu'il a sous estimé la situation. Conclusion, un Malfoy en colère en vaut dix…

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? On dirait que tu t'es battu. Tu… tu ne serais quand même pas sorti seul cette nuit ? » lui demande Ron, d'une voix anxieuse et suspicieuse. Il serait furieux que Harry ait risqué quelque chose sans être là. Et puis Hermione lui en voudrait d'avoir été un mauvais chaperon, à coup sûr… En effet la jeune fille est devenue extrêmement protectrice envers Harry ces dernières années. Elle considère que c'est son devoir, voir même son sacerdoce, de veiller sur le garçon comme une mère.

Harry essaie de rire. Il ne sait pas si c'est convaincant, mais comme il est hors de question de parler de Malfoy…

« J'ai voulu boire cette nuit, et je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis. »

Dean et Seamus éclatent de rire, tandis que Ron fronce les sourcils.

« Tu t'es explosé la lèvre en tombant sur le tapis ? » lui demande son meilleur ami d'un air dubitatif. Hum, vu comme ça, c'est vrai que ça ne fait pas très réaliste…

« Je me doutais que c'était toi », intervient alors Neville, qui est penché sous son lit à la recherche de sa seconde chaussette. « Quel boucan tu as fait ! Je t'ai même entendu jurer », continue le garçon en se retournant vers Harry, un large sourire sur le visage. « Et quelle imagination tu as ! J'ai appris pleins de nouveaux mots. »

Cette fois, tous les garçons explosent de rire, y compris Harry, dont la lèvre douloureuse lui déconseille pourtant vivement cette activité.

_C'est pourtant vrai, je me suis cogné cette nuit, quand j'ai voulu prendre mes lunettes, et je suis tombé au sol !_

Neville lui a sauvé la peau sur ce coup là. Il est tellement incapable de mentir que personne ne remet sa parole en cause.

« Vraiment Harry, tu exagères », lui lance Seamus lorsqu'ils quittent tous les cinq le dortoir. « On sait que toutes les filles sont folles de ta cicatrice, mais c'est pas la peine de t'en faire d'autres. Tu n'auras pas plus de succès ».

« Ou alors apprends à draguer », rajoute Dean.

« La sœur de Ron pourrait t'apprendre… » continue l'Irlandais.

« Laisse Ginny où elle est », le coupe Ron. Ginny ne fait définitivement pas partie des sujets de rigolade.

« Bon, alors Hermione peut être, » glisse Dean.

« Laisse Hermione où elle est aussi ! » rugit Ron en se plantant devant Dean, qui éclate de rire devant l'air renfrogné de son ami. « Il n'y a quand même pas que deux filles à Poudlard, non ? » grogne le rouquin.

Non, pense Harry. Il n'y a même pas que des filles…

A l'approche de la Grande Salle, Harry sent son estomac se contracter. Il n'écoute plus vraiment la conversation autour de lui. Malfoy et ses sbires sont toujours dans les premiers arrivés, et à l'idée de croiser le regard d'acier du Serpentard, Harry sent des sueurs froides qui envahissent son dos. Affronter Voldemort en combat singulier, avec la certitude qu'un seul d'entre eux survivra à la confrontation, lui parait une perspective moins effrayante que de pénétrer dans cette pièce et d'accepter la conséquence de ses actes de la veille.

_Je l'ai touché. Je l'ai embrassé. Lui, Malfoy ! Je dois non seulement admettre que j'ai aimé embrasser un garçon, mais en plus, il a fallu que ce soit Lui !_

Lorsqu'il passe les portes monumentales, ses yeux vagabondent rapidement du côté opposé aux tables des Gryffondor, vers la longue rangée d'uniformes vert et argent.

Il est là.

Assis en face de Crabbe et Goyle, comme toujours. Il faut dire qu'il y a un véritable agencement chez les Serpentard, et les places autour de la grande table de bois sont distribuées en fonction de critères qui restent obscurs au reste de l'école, mais que chaque étudiant de la Maison de Salazar respecte scrupuleusement. On est bien loin du joyeux bazar qui préside à la table des Gryffondor, ou des Poufsouffles, où chacun s'assoit là où il trouve de la place…

Malfoy est pâle, remarque Harry, et ses yeux sont cernés. Mais comme d'habitude, il se comporte comme un seigneur, comme si les lieux lui appartenaient. Chacun de ses gestes pleins de suffisance exprime le mépris dans lequel il tient les autres.

_C'est toi qui mériterais des coups de poing, Malfoy. Tu te crois vraiment supérieur aux autres ? Tu penses vraiment que je t'ai sali avec ma bouche ?_

Harry s'assied. Même les hurlements de Hermione découvrant sa lèvre fendue et boursouflée, ne le distraient pas de son observation discrète de l'autre adolescent. Harry sent sa gêne faire place peu à peu à la colère. Parce qu'il voudrait être indifférent mais n'arrive pas à l'être. Parce qu'il est blessé d'avoir été rejeté. Parce qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive… Et tandis qu'il se sert mécaniquement un peu de thé et avale quelques pancakes, ses yeux toujours reviennent à son ennemi.

Le garçon blond, dont les cheveux sont impeccablement plaqués en arrière, et qui offre au monde le spectacle de sa splendide arrogance, se pavane au milieu de sa Cour, comme d'habitude. Malfoy, en quelques années, est devenu le centre incontesté de toute la Maison Serpentard. C'est lui qui donne à chacun son rang dans la hiérarchie « serpentesque ». A ce titre, il est toujours assis au même endroit, le dos tourné à la cheminée, très exactement au milieu de la grande tablée. Les sixième années et les septième années l'entourent de toute part, tandis que les première années sont relégués en bout de table. Il y a un côté rigide dans toute cette organisation, mais Ron lui a dit un jour en confidence que les étudiants de cette maison reproduisent exactement les manières des Sangs Purs de haute lignée… ceux qui ont de l'argent bien sûr. Les autres, qui comme les Weasley ont peu de moyen, ont été mis au ban de cette société depuis des siècles.

Ron, d'ailleurs, finit par le tirer de son silence.

« Regarde moi ça », dit-il, « c'est vraiment écœurant. C'est qu'ils ne se cachent même plus ! » Il grimace et fait semblant de recracher son muffin à la groseille.

Harry suit le regard de son ami jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. Si Malfoy lui fait face, sans lui accorder un regard pourtant, Crabbe et Goyle en revanche n'offrent que leur dos à sa vue.

_Ce qui est préférable pour mes yeux délicats…_

Le problème, c'est que sous la table, VincentCrabbe a glissé sa main sur la cuisse de Théodore Nott, qui est assis à sa droite. Ces caresses ne laissent vraiment pas de doute. Les rumeurs qui courent depuis quelques semaines sont donc vraies.

Harry accuse le coup. Ce qui l'ennuie, ce n'est pas tant d'imaginerCrabbe couché sur Nott dans les draps verts des Serpentard, leurs mains qui se perdent ou leurs langues qui se découvrent. C'est surtout la réaction de Ron. Son ami Ron. Son frère même s'il devait en avoir un. A qui il pourrait tout confier… sauf qu'il a embrassé Draco Malfoy.

« Vraiment c'est à vomir », continue Ron Weasley, sans prendre garde au silence de Harry. « Tu imagines, ces deux mecs qui s'embrassent sur la bouche, quelle horreur ! »

Les jeux sont faits. Le jugement Weasley fera donc jurisprudence. Il n'est même pas la peine d'envisager de parler de la nuit dernière.

C'est ce moment que choisit Draco Malfoy pour se lever de table. Autour de lui, plusieurs de ses compagnons s'essuient rapidement la bouche pour le suivre servilement. Levant la tête, il croise le regard surpris de Harry, et aperçoit pour la première fois le résultat de son coup de poing. Un rictus sadique déforme ses traits, tandis que ses yeux exultent.

Il n'a définitivement pas apprécié, note Harry avec regret.

* * *

Deux semaines de torture. C'est comme cela que Harry peut résumer au mieux les deux semaines qui viennent de s'écouler depuis le_ sauvetage_ de Malfoy. Les Serpentard dans leur ensemble se sont ligués pour faire de sa vie un enfer, une longue litanie de souffrance et d'humiliation, ce qui en soit n'est pas étonnant. Ils se sont en revanche surpassés en originalité. 

Bon, pour être honnête, ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui torture Harry.

Ce sont ses rêves.

Jamais il n'a aussi mal dormi. Pourtant, les nuits agitées sont monnaie courante chez lui. Il a du mal à se souvenir de deux nuits d'affilée où il aurait bien dormi.

Mais tous les soirs, il se couche avec l'angoisse de parler dans son sommeil. Il partage son dortoir avec Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Et chacun de quatre garçons est précieux à ses yeux : ce sont ses amis, et l'idée de les perdre, de voir du dégoût dans leurs yeux… S'il prononçait certains mots… certains noms…

Il se réveille très souvent, au beau milieu de la nuit, haletant et excité, à cause de ces visions profondément érotiques. Cette silhouette pâle et élancée, ces cheveux blonds et soyeux. Ces mains fines aux doigts agiles dont il peut encore sentir la caresse, même après son réveil. Harry soupire. Sa chair se lamente devant l'absence de Malfoy…

Malfoy.

Maintenant, Harry est habitué à l'idée. Il sait qu'il le désire, et il a reconnu à son désir un droit de cité permanent dans son crâne… et dans son cœur. Il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que le souvenir de Malfoy ne soit convié aux orgies nocturnes de Harry. Mais attention, pas le Malfoy sinistre et froid que Harry connaît et côtoie chaque jour, ça non !

_Non, merci. Je ne suis pas masochiste ! Je n'aime pas souffrir. Et supporter ce bâtard prétentieux est au dessus de mes forces…_

Ce que veut Harry, c'est un Malfoy tendre et aimant, qui saurait l'arracher à la détresse qui le ronge, qui refermerait autour de lui ses bras pleins de force, qui saurait lire dans ses yeux ses attentes et le comblerait par des caresses d'une infinie sensualité…

Harry rit silencieusement, mais tristement. Si un mec pareil existe, il est peu probable qu'il porte le doux nom de Malfoy. Et puis aussi dur que cela soit à admettre, il faut bien avouer qu'un gars parfait l'ennuierait très vite. Il n'est vraiment pas attiré par la gentillesse mièvre d'un poufsouffle, ou par l'intelligence méthodique d'un Serdaigle. L'esprit rusé et malin du serpentard blond lui correspond d'avantage. Il se sent intellectuellement stimulé par le challenge que représente Malfoy. Et puis vraiment, ce type est si… mmh…

_J'ai un peu avancé, au moins j'arrive à admettre que c'est un… mec dont j'ai besoin._

Le problème, bien sûr, c'est qu'il ne se voit en parler avec personne. Ron passe son temps à vouloir le caser… mais avec des filles. Et de préférence des filles de Gryffondor. Il a l'air de penser…

_Pauvre Ron, si tu savais…_

…que c'est ce qui conviendrait le mieux à son très difficile et très complexe ami.

_Et j'ai beau essayer de trouver des points de convergence, je ne vois pas grand chose de commun entre une fille de Gryffondor et un garçon de Serpentard…_

Hermione non plus n'a rien remarqué, pense Harry.

_Non pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de spécial à remarquer, je me comporte comme d'habitude, après tout._

Mais de toutes façons, le sens aigue de l'observation dont dispose sa meilleure amie est actuellement orienté vers son activité favorite, à savoir vérifier que personne dans l'école n'est meilleur qu'elle. Personne ne lui conteste son statut d'excellente élève, et de sorcière particulièrement douée, mais visiblement, cela ne suffit pas à la jeune fille ambitieuse. En Métamorphose, elle est indubitablement la plus compétente de toute l'école, et McGonnagall ne tarit pas d'éloges sur elle. Enchantements et Histoire de la magie sont aussi ses domaines réservés, même si Malfoy - Oooh, encore lui -, lui dispute souvent les meilleures notes. En revanche et à son grand désespoir, en Potions, elle se trouve définitivement reléguée loin derrière Malfoy – décidemment, Malfoy… - et plusieurs élèves de septième année de Serdaigle. En Botanique, c'est ce bon vieux Neville le meilleur, eh oui ! Et Harry est pour sa part le champion du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

L'esprit de compétition de Hermione l'a donc poussé à investir toutes ses forces et son temps libre à devenir la meilleure de chaque discipline… sauf sans doute en Divination, remarque Harry en souriant mentalement. Même Ron aurait bien aimé que sa chère Hermione pense un peu à autre chose… s'ouvre à d'autres horizons…

Enfin il y aurait pu avoir Sirius. S'il avait été encore là, est ce que Harry n'aurait pas pu se confier, lui parler franchement, rechercher aide et conseil à ses côtés ?

Sirius… Toute joie a quitté Harry. A l'aube, il s'endort en serrant tristement son oreiller, l'esprit plus désemparé que jamais.

Lorsqu'il se réveille une nouvelle fois, il est dix heures passées, et la journée, fraîche et ensoleillée, a mis de très bonne humeur tout le dortoir. Dean et Seamus se sont ligués contre Ron dans une invraisemblable partie de bataille de chaussettes sales, tandis que Neville distribue les « munitions » aux odeurs pestilentielles qu'il récupère partout dans la chambre au péril de sa vie. Les cris et les rires font bien vite basculer Harry dans la bonne humeur, et il se joint à Ron pour vaincre triomphalement l'équipe adverse.

« Tiens bon, mon pote, j'accours à ta rescousse ! » hurle Harry en sautant de son lit pour se réfugier derrière la malle de Ron, où son ami se protège des projectiles nauséabonds.

« Aha ! Ces chacals n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Le Survivant est avec moi, maintenant ! » jubile le roux.

« Neville, à l'aide ! Viens nous aider contre Celui-Que-Le-Mage-Noir-N'arrive-Pas-A-Buter ! » glapit Dean, soudain beaucoup moins confiant. Une chaussette en pleine figure le fait taire une demi seconde plus tard.

« Prononce son nom ! Voldemoooort ! » crie Harry comme on lance un cri de guerre.

Deux secondes plus tard, Ron est assis sur le dos de Seamus et lui enfonce une chaussette dans la bouche, ou en tous cas, il essaye de son mieux, tandis que Harry a attrapé Dean et lui braille le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l'oreille.

La victoire ne fait aucun doute.

C'est un samedi matin. Une sortie à Pré Au Lard est prévue de longue date. A petit déjeuner, Hermione annonce d'un ton autoritaire qu'elle préfère rester à la bibliothèque pour étudier, et Ron et Harry échangent une grimace de dégoût.

« Mais tout de même », ajoute Hermione alors qu'ils sont sur le point de partir, « vous pourriez me ramener des chocogrenouilles… » Elle dit ça en regardant Ron en particulier.

« Hermione », souffle Ron à l'oreille de Harry. « La fille dont les deux passions sont lire et manger du chocolat. »

« Quelle tristesse, n'est ce pas ? » répond Harry. « Quand on pense que sa passion aurait pu être de draguer les grands maigres aux cheveux roux… »

Il éclate de rire et s'enfuie sous les coups de Ron, dont le teint a pris la même jolie couleur que ses cheveux.

C'est en passant dans le Hall qu'il se rend compte que la clique de Malfoy est de sortie aussi. Ils serrent les rangs, comme pour se protéger mutuellement, et arborent des visages grimaçants.

Malfoy est au milieu d'eux, sa blondeur immaculée et son maintien aristocratique le détachant immédiatement du groupe. Il est habillé avec élégance et simplicité – comme à son habitude -, et le noir lui va si bien…

Harry se mord la lèvre. Jalousie. Envie.

Alors que Harry et Ron passent non loin d'eux, Harry comprend soudain la raison de cette organisation quasi-militaire : Malfoy est en train de conseiller Crabbe. Il a posé sa main sur l'épaule de buffle de Vincent, qui ne semble pas en mener large… mais tient la main de Théodore Nott…

Harry déglutit. Ils ne vont quand même pas sortir ensemble devant tout le monde ? Si ?

« Et par pitié, levez la tête » est en train de dire Draco Malfoy au couple gêné qui regarde ses chaussures avec intérêt ». Soit vous vous séparez, soit vous assumez. Mais pas de demi mesure chez un Serpentard ».

Vincent acquiesce en silence, mais Théo, un garçon fluet dont le front est couvert de boucles d'un blond cendré, intervient d'une petite voix :

« On assume, Draco, bien sûr qu'on assume. Mais c'est vachement dur quand même… »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui est _dur_ dans votre vie intime, les gars », susurre Malfoy d'un petit air vicieux. Tous les Serpentard éclatent de rire, et le couple rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Harry est stupéfait de l'aplomb des Serpentard. Il combat rapidement la propre rougeur qui lui est monté aux joues, et observe Grégory Goyle, qui donne de grandes tapes (qui enverraient n'importe qui d'autre s'encastrer dans un mur) dans le dos de son ami Vincent Crabbe. Il dévisage les têtes hilares des étudiants, et le regard satisfait de Draco Malfoy. Ils ont accepté un couple pareil chez eux. Est-ce que les autres Maisons feraient preuve d'autant de tolérance ? Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Harry n'en est pas sûr. Comme pour enfoncer le clou de ses sombres pensées, Ron murmure :

« Allons nous en, Harry, je vais vomir… » Ron le pousse vers la sortie, une main sur l'épaule, mais Harry se demande soudain si Ronald Weasley serait capable de refaire ce geste si naturel s'il savait à quoi, et à qui rêve son ami.

Le problème, c'est que tout tourne autour de Malfoy. C'est lui le problème. Il accepte queCrabbe couche avec Théodore Nott, il se moque « gentiment » (ce qui est gentil pour un Malfoy peut être odieux pour d'autres… Il y a là quelque chose que Harry a compris) du couple mal assorti, mais ne laisserait visiblement personne se permettre la moindre critique.

En revanche, il fait payer très cher à Harry le baiser de l'autre nuit. Il ne lui a jamais fait de cadeau - et c'était réciproque - mais depuis quelques semaines, sa haine a atteint des dimensions surprenantes.

Moi aussi je pourrais te blesser, Malfoy, pense Harry, alors que Ron fait la conversation tout seul depuis un petit bout de temps.

_Je suis sûr que je peux trouver tes points faibles comme tu as trouvé les miens, ou ceux de Ron ou d'Hermione. D'ailleurs je les connais tes points faibles : tu es vaniteux et imbus de ta personne. Tu fais passer ta dignité et ton honneur avant tout le reste. Avant même l'honnêteté ou les scrupules. Tu détestes être tourné en ridicule… un peu comme Rogue, tiens…_

Perdu dans ses pensées, ne répondant à Ron que par des hochements de tête, Harry a ralenti la marche sur le chemin vers Pré Au Lard. Le groupe de Serpentard les a dépassé, et marche maintenant devant eux, à peu de distance. VincentCrabbe et Théodore Nott sont un peu à l'écart, et ils se tiennent… par la taille…

Harry est soufflé. Il observe le couple mal assorti, la grosse brute épaisse avec le petit maigre délicat, Laurel et Hardy version sorcier, et son esprit curieux et pragmatique se demande comment ils peuvent… faire, euh… des choses…

_C'est pas comme moi et Malfoy… Je suis sûr qu'on irait bien ensemble, après tout, il est à peine plus grand que moi, et ne doit pas peser plus lourd…_

Harry jette un coup d'œil à Malfoy, en pleine discussion avec lui-même, GrégoryGoyle marchant à ses côtés en hochant bêtement la tête. La disproportion entre les deux silhouettes est à peu près la même qu'entre le couple serpentard, sauf qu'à la différence de Nott, Malfoy est incroyablement attirant, élancé et musclé… Harry se rappelle très bien de son torse nu, la nuit du b… de la noyade. Il se souvient aussi du pantalon trempé qui moulait son corps, laissant apparaître des attributs qui n'ont pas laissé Harry indifférent…

Une érection… Aïe… Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

_Pense à autre chose ! A quelque chose de dégoûtant… à… àGoyle et Malfoy ensemble dans un lit ! Beuuurk ! Quelle horreur…_

Quelque chose fait _Tilt_ dans la petite cervelle de Harry Potter, une idée particulièrement perverse.

_Non, c'est pas moi qui pense ça, quand même ?_

Tourner Malfoy en ridicule… Se venger, car oui ce serait une vengeance ! Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait avoir pareille idée…

_Mais après tout, le choipeau magique a failli m'envoyer à Serpentard. Je dois avoir des dispositions pour le sadisme et la fourberie alors…_

D'ailleurs pour envisager de faire une telle chose… Le problème, c'est que Ron, qui est à ses côtés, est tout, sauf une commère. Harry tourne légèrement la tête. Derrière eux, Dean et Seamus discutent avec animation.

_Voilà qui est mieux. Les oreilles de ces deux là traînent toujours un peu._

Harry ralentit encore un peu, et se décide enfin à écouter Ron, qui est passé du Quidditch à son dégoût pour les Serpentard. Deux de ses sujets de discussion préférés.

« Tu sais, j'ai entendu quelque chose dont je n'ai parlé à personne », l'interrompt Harry.

Ron Weasley le regarde avec inquiétude.

« Pas un Basilic, j'espère… ? » Il fait référence au serpent géant que Harry a tué lors de sa deuxième année. Parlant Fourchelangue, il était le seul à l'entendre.

Harry secoue la tête, faisant voler ses courtes mèches folles autour de son visage.

« Non, mais pas loin, c'était des Serpentard qui parlaient, dans la bibliothèque… » Il invente au fur et à mesure, et ses rend compte de la facilité avec laquelle ses mensonges se déroulent, comme un fil dont il aurait trouvé l'extrémité et qui se révélerait interminable.

« Dans le rayon de magie noire ? » demande Ron à voix basse.

Brave Ron ! Il n'envisage que le pire. En tous cas, Dean et Seamus ont arrêté leur bavardage. Ils doivent écouter…

_Harry, tu es un pro de la manipulation ! Bravo !_

« Non, ils parlaient à voix basse. Ils ne m'ont pas vu et j'ai entendu… hum… Ron, tu ne vas pas me croire… »

Une pause mélodramatique. Harry s'amuse beaucoup, mais il se force à prendre un air dégoûté. Un fugace instant, il comprend enfin le plaisir que ressent Malfoy à fomenter de sales coups…

« Ils parlaient d'un couple de sixième année de Serpentard. »

Le regard de Ron se tourne versCrabbe et Nott, qui marchent tranquillement devant eux, inattentifs à ce qui les entourent. Dans un geste de tendresse inattendu, Théodore appuie sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, qui le domine largement de plus de deux têtes. Et Ron fait le geste de vomir, tandis que Harry sent son cœur se serrer.

« Oui, je sais, moi aussi, au début, j'ai cru qu'ils parlaient de ces deux là. Mais en fait ils parlaient de… de… »

« De qui ! » Ron est atterré. Harry peut presque entendre Seamus et Dean demander « de qui ? » dans leurs petites têtes.

« GregoryGoyle »

« Beuuurk ! Qui peut toucher cette erreur de la nature ! »

_Aller, Harry, lance toi, tu l'as bien méritée cette vengeance. Il n'a qu'à pas te faire souffrir, cet imbécile._

« … Draco Malfoy… »

Avant la fin de l'après midi, la rumeur du couple improbable Malfoy /Goyle a fait le tour de tous les élèves présents à Pré Au Lard, sauf chez les Serpentard. Quelques spécialistes du ragot, Seamus entre autres, mais aussi une ou deux filles de Poufsouffle, avaient même écourté leur délicieuse journée de sortie, et s'étaient privés de quelques Bières Au Beurre, pour pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard et informer tout le monde.

Goylesort avec Malfoy ; Goyle fait des papouilles à Malfoy ; on a vuGoyle et Malfoy main dans la main à Pré Au Lard…

La plupart des jeunes filles gémissent de déception et de frustration. Draco Malfoy ? Le beau Draco ? Son visage d'ange, son corps d'athlète, ses cheveux fins et doux comme de la soie, son parfum enivrant ?

Dans la bibliothèque, une jeune fille de septième année de Serdaigle vient faire la confidence à Hermione, qui travaille d'arrache pied à son devoir de Potions.

Hermione la regarde d'un air interdit, puis éclate d'un fou rire qu'elle ne peut arrêter. Tout le monde la regarde, et la plupart rient aussi sous cape, car la rumeur est déjà bien avancée. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, dévisage Hermione, qu'elle connaît si bien, sans vraiment la reconnaître. La jeune fille est si sage et si respectueuse, d'habitude…

« Miss Granger », finit-elle par lâcher d'un air contrit. « C'est une bibliothèque, ici. Le calme… »

Se tenant les côtes, la jeune fille de Serdaigle contaminée par le fou rire la soutenant, Hermione sort pour se calmer. Des larmes hystériques brouillent sa vue.

« Malfoy et Goyle… » répète t-elle. « Malfoy et Goyle. Oooh, c'est trop drôôôôle ! »

* * *

**Et vous, pensez vous que Harry a eu raison de lancer cette petite rumeur ? Hmmm ? Réponse la semaine prochaine… **


	5. La source de ses ennuis

**Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard…**

**Auteur : **AnteDaemonia

**Disclaiming : **OK, tout est à J.K.Rowling, je ne me fais pas d'argent, mais je me fais plaisir en écrivant. Mais l'intrigue est quand même sortie de ma ch'tite cervelle.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry / Draco

**Rating : **définitivement R, voir plus

**Résumé : **Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.

* * *

**Message : **d'abord, pardon de ce retard. Mais je vous avais prévenu au chapitre précédent, mon boulot ne va pas me laisser beaucoup de temps pendant les 6 prochains mois. J'ai quand même quelques jours de vacances pour Noël, mais je serai dans ma famille, et je vais essayer d'être un peu sociable (donc je vais éviter de m'enfermer avec mon ordinateur…) Sinon, je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont fait remarquer mon erreur de noms, et je tiens à préciser que je le rectifie dès maintenant : Vincent et Théodore sont bien en couple, mais il s'agit donc de **Vincent Crabbe**. **Gregory Goyle**, lui n'est en couple avec personne, sauf dans la rumeur lancée pas Harry. Ciao ! Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à toutes !!

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Maggie :** tu penses qu'il a bien fait ? Draco ne sera sans doute pas d'accord avec toi… Et toi, tu serais contente si on faisait courir la rumeur que tu sors avec Crabbe ? Ahaaa !! On rigole moins, là…

**Nardy :** eh, tu es vachement sadique, toi aussi. Alors comme ça, tu penses qu'il a eu raison, le petit Harry… Hmmm, on va voir ça très vite. A part ça, merci de ta petite review, j'ai toujours grand plaisir à avoir de tes nouvelles. Ciao et à très bientôt !!

**Onarluca :** oh, honnêtement, si Draco ne savait pas d'où est venue la rumeur, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle, n'est ce pas ? Alors, comme j'aime bien les confrontations orageuses, crois moi, il va vite le deviner… Et ça va barder !!!!!!! Pour répondre à ta question, je peux te dire que Draco va commencer à regarder Harry d'une manière un peu différente aux alentours de Noël (cf. titre de la fic… Noël au Manoir… mais de quel manoir s'agit-il ???) Bye Artémis !

**gaelle griffondor :** salut toi,. Euh, oui, j'ai bien plusieurs chapitres en réserve (c'est écrit jusqu'au chapitre 9, en fait), mais le problème, c'est qu'ils sont écrits sur papier. Et c'est ultra chiant de tout taper à l'ordi, alors je tarde un peu, je l'avoue… Désolée… Pardonnée ??

**Artoung :** hello, et contente de t'avoir rassurée. Je ne veux stresser personne, vraiment !! Pour Draco, tu te doutes qu'il ne va pas être super ravi… Je dirais même qu'il va nous piquer une petite colère. Pour Ron, je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit obtus et crétin, mais il ne faut pas s'attendre non plus à ce qu'il soit compréhensif à outrance. Il va falloir le faire réfléchir un peu je suppose… En tous cas, merci pour tes compliments et ta confiance. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Ciao !!

**Orphée Potter :** salut, et j'espère que cette fois ci ton nom ne sera pas écorché. Le site bug un peu ces derniers temps. Tes messages, et plusieurs autres reviews, sont pleines de sigles bizarres qui déforment les noms… Je ne pense pas que ça vienne de ton ordi. A part ça, au dernier chapitre, je m'étais un peu doutée que Orph, c'était toi, mais dans le doute, j'ai laissé les noms tels que je les avais reçus. Pour le reste, Harry et faire des conneries, c'est pas des synonymes ? Ah, bon, je croyais… Bye et bonne lecture !!

**Galouz :** non seulement tu me fais des compliments, mais aussi des remerciements ?! oulà, c'est trop !! La bataille de chaussettes sales était bien ? La rumeur aussi ? En bref, tout était parfait ? Coool. Et puis sinon, triple Fluuute !!! Zutzutzut !!! Je me suis plantée dans les prénoms de Goyle et Crabbe ??? Je ne devrais jamais faire confiance à ma mémoire… Comment vais-je faire maintenant ? Il faut que je rectifie ça. Bon, je vais y penser. A la prochaine ma puce !

**Yogane :** merci de tes encouragements, et bonne lecture pour ce qui suit : quand on lance des rumeurs, il faut en assumer les conséquences… Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépends…

**Vif d'or :** c'est moi qui suis désolée : je me suis plantée dans les prénoms des deux gorilles, et vous avez été plusieurs à me le faire remarquer. Je vais essayer de rectifier le tir, même si je ne sais pas comment : corriger tous mes chapitres précédents, ou bien continuer avec la même erreur ?? Bon, je vais voir. Ciao !

**BlackNemesis :** salut, toi. Je vais bien, merci. Tes chapitres me manquent : si seulement tu pouvais updater tous les jours, pour que j'ai une jolie histoire à lire tous les soirs avant de m'endormir… (soupir… pauv' fille, elle délire complètement, c'est la fatigue qui fait ça.) Mon inspiration est encore là, elle ne m'a pas faussée compagnie (normal, je la retiens avec des chaînes en acier trempé), et cela donne ce qui suit : à toi de juger… Mais tu as raison sur un point : la vengeance de Draco ne devrait pas tarder. Je te fais un énorme bisou et j'espère la suite de Trauma et de Sortir des ténèbres trèèèèès bientôt !! Et aussi la traduction du chapitre final de Inconnu, quand il aura été écrit par son auteur… En bref, j'attends la suite de toutes tes fics… Je te mets pas trop la pression j'espère ???? Ciao !!

**Space girl2 :** Rhaaaa ! Oui, je viens d'apprendre que j'ai inversé les prénoms des deux choses sans cervelle qui accompagnent Draco depuis sa première année. Ma mémoire m'a joué un vilain tour. A part ça, je suis ravie que tu m'écrives d'aussi loin que le Québec. Je vais prendre un peu de temps pour lire les fics que tu recommandes dans ton profil, ainsi que tes propres fics. Bye et à bientôt !

**serpentis-draco :** mais qui a dit que Draco allait s'en sortir ? Nan, ce que je veux dire par là, c'est… euh, vu ton pseudo, je crois que je vois où vont tes préférences comme perso… Bon, d'accord, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour le petit blond, il s'en sortira… en fin de compte… Ciao !

**maria :** …imaginer TON beau Draco avec Crabbe ??? C'est Harry qui va pas être content. Il va être jaloux… A part ça, merci de me lire, et je t'assure que je ne veux traumatiser personne (mais personne ne me croit quand je dis ça…) Ciao et bonne lecture !

**namasta :** mais qui peut se vanter de comprendre Draco ?? Non, sans blague, pour répondre à ta question, Draco l'a repoussé parce qu'il était épuisé par sa transformation et sa noyade, et que du coup, c'est Harry qui était « au dessus » : et notre cher Draco, dans ses rêves les plus fous, eh bien c'est toujours lui qui domine la situation. Il préfère avoir le contrôle… Et il va continuer comme ça un petit bout de temps… Mais au final, il y aura un slash, je peux te l'assurer. Il faut juste un peu de patience, le temps que ces deux là vivent quelques événements qui vont les rapprocher. Ciao et merci !

**Oxaline :** hello toi !! Je risque de me répéter, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de te retrouver. Harry va s'en mordre les doigts ? Ou peut être que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait lui mordre les doigts… je vais réfléchir à cette éventualité… Hum, euh, à part ça… oui, Harry cherche les ennuis, et je crois bien qu'il va les trouver… surtout qu'il n'a pas été très subtil pour lancer sa rumeur… Mais je te dis pas comment ça va finir… Parce qu'après, tu vas me dire que j'exagère… et que je vous taquine vraiment avec mes idées tordues…

**Crazysnape :** salut miss, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Mais n'oublie pas pour autant d'updater : j'attends avec impatience tes fics (même si je t'ai déjà dit que je les ai lu en anglais : j'arrivais pas à patienter, et puis je manquais de choses à lire cette semaine… De plus, je viens de voir que tu as mis une certaine RadeliaPotter dans tes favoris, alors je vais aller lire ses fics). A part ça, pour ce qui est de Ron et d'Hermione, je crois qu'ils évolueront un peu au fur et à mesure des chapitres qui viennent, même si tout n'est pas encore clair dans ma petite tête… Ciao ! A bientôt !!

**Quiproquo :** d'où me vient mon titre ? D'un moment d'inspiration sans doute, mais à part ça, je ne m'en souviens plus. Je sais juste que ça ressemble à un dicton, et que c'est plutôt marrant. Je sais que pour l'instant, Ron est totalement intolérant, mais sans rien révéler, je peux dire qu'il évoluera un peu d'ici la fin de la fic. Mais il a certains préjugés, après tout, c'est un garçon de 16 ans environ, et il croit sans doute que d'insulter les homo est une preuve de virilité… Il va falloir qu'il évolue. Quant à Draco, tu te doutes qu'il va réagir assez mal, n'est ce pas ? Faire courir des rumeurs sur un Malfoy… c'est comme se frotter à un cactus : c'est douloureux… Toi, tu es assez optimiste quand tu me décris ce qui pourrait arriver lors de leur petite « explication » : tu crois que la colère va se transformer en passion ? Oulà, très très optimiste, la ch'tite Quiproquo… Ciao !

**Minerve :** est ce que « Dray va aller violer Harry » ??? Euh…. Non, c'était pas prévu comme ça. Désolée de te décevoir ? Quant à Hermione…. Hmmm… Dans la plupart des fics, elle est très observatrice, et voit des choses que les autres ne remarquent pas. Mais pour tout avouer, pour l'instant, elle est tellement prise dans son trip de « première de la classe » qu'elle ne va pas voir grand-chose. Ou bien elle n'interprétera pas vraiment bien. Bon, c'est flou, je sais, mais c'est flou aussi dans ma ch'tite cervelle. Ciao !!!!!

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : la source de ses ennuis**

_Comment suis-je censé interpréter son geste ? Etait-il sous Impérium ? Il… lui… Harry Potter ne peut pas plonger dans un lac glacé en pleine nuit pour sauver son ennemi ! Personne de censé ne ferait ça…_

_Hum, ouais. Evidemment. On parle d'un type qui est un jour arrivé à l'école dans un véhicule moldu ensorcelé… et qui a pénétré dans la Chambre des Secrets… et qui l'an dernier s'est enfui en pleine nuit en chevauchant des Sombrals pour aller jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie…_

_Bon, ok. On parle d'un Gryffondor stupide, qui est donc capable de plonger dans un lac glacé pour sauver son ennemi de la noyade… même si celui-ci ne se noyait pas du tout avant son intervention._

_Ce qui revient à mon problème primordial ! Il y a deux choses que Potter ne peut pas savoir, pour la simple et bonne raison que nul à la surface de cette terre ne le sait : c'est que je suis un Animagus, et que je fantasme sur lui depuis plusieurs mois._

_Alors comment diable a-t-il su que c'était moi dans le lac, alors que j'étais sous ma forme d'iguane ? Et surtout comment a-t-il pu m'embrasser ?!_

Draco laisse tomber sa tête entre ses bras qui sont croisés sur la table.

« Euh, Draco, sans vouloir te commander, on n'est pas dans le cours de Binns, là. Tu ne peux pas t'endormir face à McGonagall », chuchote une voix près de son oreille. « Ce vieux matou à lunettes risque de… »

« C'est bon, Blaise, c'est bon. Je ne dors pas. Je… me concentre… »

« Va lui expliquer ça, à elle… »

Draco relève la tête et croise le regard inquiet de Blaise Zabini. L'adolescent est intelligent, rusé, de bonne famille. Son seul défaut, lui a dit un jour Lucius Malfoy, son père, lors d'une conversation un peu trop sérieuse, alors qu'il n'avait que 11 ans, est que la famille Zabini est à peu près aussi démuni que les Weasley au niveau financier. _Mais eux au moins ont la décence de ne pas se reproduire comme des nuisibles. Tu peux donc le garder comme ami. Je t'y autorise._ Voilà ce que son père lui avait dit. Sans avoir jamais rencontré le garçon. Et si Lucius avait été opposé à cette amitié ? Qu'aurait fait Draco ? Il se sent proche de Blaise. Il y a entre eux une véritable connivence. Discret et fidèle, Blaise a beaucoup de point commun avec Draco : ils sont tous deux fils unique, de familles anciennes et pures… Ils ont tous deux reçu des apprentissages de magie noire dès leur enfance…

Son …ami Blaise lui jette donc des coups d'œil inquiets, discrets mais insistants.

_Cherche bien Blaise, triture toi la cervelle. Tu ne risques pas de trouver ce qui me ronge._

« Est-ce que… tu vas bien ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta famille ? »

Draco fait rapidement le tour de la salle de classe. Personne ne fait attention à eux. McGonagall, le dos tourné, remontre pour la énième fois une simple métamorphose de corde en serpent à Vincent, sous l'œil attendri (et pas très discret) de Théo… La vieille femme semble à la fois exaspérée et gênée.

_Misère, misère, misère, si l'amour rend comme ça, je comprends que Père m'ait averti de le fuir comme la peste. C'est le pire des sentiments._

« J'ai eu un courrier de Mère », chuchote t-il en réponse. « Elle me disait qu'elle n'a plus l'autorisation de quitter le Manoir, et que cela l'handicape pour avoir des nouvelles de Père. Depuis la lettre que nous avons eu en septembre, nous sommes un peu… dans le flou… » Le flou ? Le mot est faible. L'emprisonnement de Lucius Malfoy à Azkaban résonne comme un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel bleu. La petite vie tranquille de Draco et de sa mère Narcissa a été entièrement chamboulée… et pas de la meilleure des manières.

« Tu dois attendre ta majorité avec impatience… » remarque Blaise, qui a senti l'hésitation dans la voix de son camarade.

« Oui. Heureusement qu'il ne me reste plus longtemps à attendre. En février, je n'aurai plus besoin de cette maudite tutelle… »

« Ca se passe si mal que ça avec ton… »

« Blaise ! » gronde Draco. « Les Malfoy ne discutent pas de leurs querelles de famille devant des étrangers. N'espère rien apprendre de moi ! »

Gregory Goyle tousse bruyamment, et les deux garçons se redressent. Devant eux, Minerva McGonagall les regarde d'un air féroce.

« Vous discutiez de la manière de transformer cette corde, n'est ce pas ? » demande le professeur d'un air pincé.

« J'essayais en effet d'en faire comprendre le principe à Blaise » rétorque Draco assez froidement. Il sent Blaise se tendre à ses côtés.

« Vraiment monsieur Malfoy ? Montrez donc à la classe à quel point vous maîtrisez cette métamorphose… »

Draco sourit intérieurement. Trop facile. Les sorciers égyptiens dont il adore les ouvrages étaient de grands spécialistes des métamorphoses animales, depuis des millénaires. Celle de la corde et du serpent, son père la lui a apprise quand il avait 9 ans…

Draco pointe sa baguette sur l'inoffensif bout de corde qui traîne sur leur plan de travail, et en fait courir l'extrémité sur le chanvre rugueux. Sous le morceau de bois, la corde frémissante change lentement de couleur et de texture, se couvrant d'écailles couleur sable. Lorsqu'il termine et relève fièrement le menton, un serpent à sonnettes menaçant, qui fait tinter l'extrémité de sa queue, se dresse devant leur professeur.

« Et je puis vous assurer qu'il a du venin », lâche t-il avec un petit sourire de son cru.

« Evidemment », murmure un Serdaigle, pas loin. « Dès que c'est des serpents, ils n'ont aucun mal… »

Draco hausse les épaules. Tout ça ne l'aide pas à comprendre pourquoi le Survivant l'a embrassé. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste, c'est de rester dans l'ignorance… Les énigmes l'agacent. Surtout quand la solution lui échappe. Et Potter est une énigme à lui tout seul…

_Et puis il avait l'air tellement surpris… et hésitant… et innocent. Ouais, je crois que c'est ça le pire. Son baiser était… innocent. Pur. Tellement doux et bon. Et quand j'y pense… assez maladroit et inexpérimenté. Rien à voir avec les échanges torrides que j'imaginais dans mes fantasmes… Et ses doigts qui effleuraient ma peau…_

Draco soupire. Une migraine douloureuse est en train de s'installer derrière ses paupières closes.

« T'en fait pas. Une fois que tu n'auras plus de tuteur, je suis sûr que tu pourras passer tout ton temps à faire sortir ton père de… de là où il est… » murmure Blaise.

_Ouais, continue à te retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens, Blaise. Vraiment tu ne risques pas de découvrir que l'incarcération de mon père est passée au second plan de mes préoccupations._

* * *

« QUOI ?!?? »

Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Son cœur bat à tout rompre. Une chape glacée vient de descendre sur sa nuque et Draco Malfoy s'effondre sur l'un des sofas de la salle commune des Serpentard.

Ca fait plusieurs jours que ça ne va pas. Il le sent bien. Son instinct l'a averti.

Depuis la sortie à Pré Au Lard en fait.

Au début, il a cru que les moqueries et les chuchotements qu'il repérait sur son passage visaient le drôle de couple que forment Vincent et Théodore. Les deux imbéciles étaient désemparés et prêts à abandonner. Alors Draco est allé leur remonter le moral presque chaque soir.

Bon. Il fait ça très mal. Même Pansy est plus douée que lui pour réconforter cette paire de crétins congénitaux. Il s'est assis sur le lit de Vincent et Théo, Blaise d'un côté, Grégory de l'autre, et leur a répété sur tous les tons qu'il n'y a aucun mal dans ce qu'ils font, que personne n'a le droit de les juger, que « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore » : ouais, il leur a même sorti un proverbe moldu. Lui. Et soir après soir, les deux amants ont acquiescé faiblement, avant de trouver du réconfort dans les bras de l'autre. Et Blaise lui a lancé des clins d'œil complices en le félicitant pour cette toute nouvelle faculté qu'il venait de développer.

« De quoi tu parles, Blaise ? De quelle faculté… ? »

« La compassion, mon cher Draco. Tu es en train de virer Poufsouffle, je t'assure »

« Ha, ha. Très drôle Blaise. Etouffe toi avec ton humour… »

Ca clochait quand même, et une petite voix dans sa tête l'avertissait de se méfier, qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Bon, il n'y a pas prêté attention, et il a eu tort. Merde…

_Faut dire qu'il y a tant de choses qui me perturbent ! Les lettres que je reçois du Manoir sont maintenant censurées. Je sens que Mère n'est plus libre d'écrire ce qu'elle veut. Et cette Granger qui bosse comme une folle pour être la meilleure, m'oblige à suivre un rythme infernal. Surtout que j'ai l'entraînement de Quidditch en plus, moi !_

Heureusement, la plupart des matières ne lui posent aucun problème. Potions, c'est réglé depuis longtemps, il est le meilleur de toute l'école. Histoire de la magie ? Ha ! Il ne vient pas d'une illustre lignée de Sang Pur pour rien ! Il a entendu tellement d'histoires depuis qu'il est enfant, que tout ce dont parle Binns, même la Révolte des Gobelins et ses interminables détails, il les connaît par cœur.

_Bon, inutile de tout passer en revue, je suis vraiment bon partout. Et cette Sang de Bourbe l'apprendra à ses dépends._

Le problème, c'est Potter. A cause de lui, Draco souffre d'insomnie. Ses angoisses sont telles qu'il doit jeter un sort d'insonorisation autour de son lit tous les soirs. Il ne peut supporter l'idée que, peut être, il parle dans ses rêves.

Et ses rêves sont… Draco hésite sur le terme à employer…

Horribles ?

Horriblement bons ?

Le baiser échangé… non, volé… par Potter n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Maintenant, Draco n'a plus besoin d'imaginer la douceur de ses lèvres, la saveur de sa peau, ou la sensation exquise de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Son corps se rappelle de tout. De chaque détail. De chaque instant. Avec une acuité totalement hors de propos…

_Il faut vraiment que je me sorte ce Potter de la tête. Et maintenant j'ai ça qui me tombe sur le dos…_

Malfoy passe sa main dans ses cheveux lisses. La salle commune des Serpentard est devenue silencieuse, et tous les visages sont livides. Un Malfoy en colère, ça peut être terriblement mauvais. Gregory Goyle, qui n'a pas encore compris en quoi tout cela le concerne, se gratte pensivement la tête.

Lui et Draco ensemble, a demandé Pansy d'un air pincé.

Ben oui, Draco et lui sont souvent ensemble. Il est une sorte de garde du corps, c'est ce que lui a souvent dit son père pour lui expliquer pourquoi il doit être ami avec Draco. Etre utile à un Malfoy pour en retirer des avantages…

Mais Draco a hurlé. On a du l'entendre jusqu'à… jusqu'aux dortoirs des Gryffondor.

Maintenant, Draco se tait. Il est blême et décomposé. Ca dure depuis des jours… des jours qu'on dit ça dans son dos. Et les ricanements bêtes dans les couloirs n'étaient pas destinés à Vince et Teddy. L'humiliation est totale. Draco se liquéfie de l'intérieur, comme ces insectes pris dans une toile, et que l'araignée pique d'un venin qui les transforme en soupe avant de les aspirer…

« Est-ce que quelqu'un » demande t-il d'une voix froide et coupante, « connaît une potion ou un enchantement qui permet de connaître celui qui a lancé une rumeur ? » Ses yeux étincellent de rage. Mais dans la salle commune, la plupart des étudiants se détendent et se sentent soudain mieux… C'est une rumeur. Draco l'a dit. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur…

« Pas la peine de lancer un sortilège » déclare soudain Blaise Zabini à voix haute et forte. « Tout le monde te dira que ce sont les Gryffondor qui ont commencé à en parler. »

Malfoy se cache le visage dans les mains. Il fulmine, et son agréable visage doit avoir un très vilain aspect.

« Moi je crois qu'on m'a dit que c'était un dénommé Seamus qui l'avait raconté aux Trois Balais, le samedi de la sortie à Pré Au Lard », se souvient soudain une jeune fille blonde de quatrième année.

« L'irlandais ? C'est un sixième année de Gryffondor, non ? » risque l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch. »

« C'est un ami de Potter le bâtard », siffle Draco entre ses dents.

_Oh, non, il n'aurait pas osé faire CA, quand même ?!?_

_

* * *

_

**C'est un peu court, je sais : mais comme ça, vous aurez la confrontation au prochain chapitre. Et je sais que vous l'attendez, cette petite confrontation ! Alors en exclu, je vous donne un détail : le colonel Moutarde, avec le chandelier, dans la biblioth… euh, non, pardon : la nuit, la bibliothèque, et… soyez patientes… ciao ! Et si je n'update pas avant, bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !**


	6. Face à face nocturne

**Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard…**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **OK, tout est à J.K.Rowling, je ne me fais pas d'argent, mais je me fais plaisir en écrivant. Mais l'intrigue est quand même sortie de ma ch'tite cervelle.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry / Draco

**Rating : **définitivement R, voir plus

**Résumé : **Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.

* * *

**Message : **saviez vous que Windows 98 ne reconnaît apparemment pas certaines clés USB ? Tout ça pour dire que vous auriez du avoir ce chapitre pendant les vacances, si j'avais pu le récupérer et l'envoyer depuis chez mes parents… C'est une manière de dire que c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de la technique… Hum… allez, bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lexy-Kun :**2 reviews ?!! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ??? Revenir en douce pour crier ton impatience dans mes oreilles délicates : c'était vraiment adorable !! En tout cas, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre alors que tu paraissais si empressée. J'espère que ça vaut le coup et que tu ne seras pas déçue. La confrontation risque de ne pas tourner tout à fait comme tu aurais pu l'espérer… hi ! hi ! Toi qui espérais qu'ils se « sauteraient » dessus, tu devras faire preuve de patience… Ciao ! Bisous !

**Onarluca :** est ce que la confrontation va tourner au bain de sang ? Ou à autre chose ? Ou bien est ce que je vais arrêter de faire des réponses aux reviews si longues pour que tu puisses aller enfin lire ce sixième chapitre ? J'espère que tes fêtes de fin d'années se sont bien passées, et je te dis à bientôt ! Ciao Artémis.

**Crazysnape :** hello, toi ! Ben alors ? Ca fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas envoyé de conseils de lecture… J'attends avec impatience… A part ça, j'espère que le petit face à face de ce chapitre te plaira… Je m'applique à être sadique et je cultive l'inattendu… enfin j'espère… Bisous ! Et pense à updater, toi !!!!

**Smirnoff 1 à 5 :** salut ! On peut dire que tu m'as surprise ! Une review pour chaque chapitre, tu me gâtes !! Bon allez, je réponds dans l'ordre : 1) : tu commences à lire une fic à 4 heures 15 du mat' ? On est fait pour s'entendre !!! 2) : contente que la peinture t'ai plu, c'était le moment culturel de la fic : si je peux, je recommencerai, mais il faut que ça ait un sens… 3) : heureusement que tu es prête à attendre un peu pour le lemon, passque c'est pas tout à fait pour tout de suite : le chapitre six te le démontrera… 4) : les conséquences de la rumeur, c'est pour ce chapitre ci… mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça tourne comme tu le voudrais… hé oui, qualité primordiale pour continuer à me lire : la Patience (avec un P majuscule). 5) : oui, l'attente a été longue… pardon !!!!!! Et bonne lecture. Ciao !

**Margarita6 : **rire de cette situation ? Ca, c'est le comportement idéal qu'on voudrait tous avoir quand un sale truc nous tombe sur le coin du nez… Mais dans la réalité, en général, on le prend un peu mal… Surtout quand on a un petit contentieux de 6 ans de mésentente avec celui qui a balancé la rumeur, des petits problèmes à contenir ses hormones la nuit dans ses rêves, et un baiser inexpliqué comme dernier contact avec « l'ennemi » !!! Pov' Draco. Y doit être tout perdu dans tout ça… Tu veux parier que ça va pas s'arranger ?

**Orphée Potter :** mais noooon, faut pas avoir peur. Enfin sauf si tes initiales sont HP, que tu as une cicatrice sur le front, des lunettes, des yeux verts et une coupe de cheveux de fou. Là, tu peux t'inquiéter pour ton matricule… et faire ton testament : _« je soussigné Harry Potter, déclare léguer le contenu de mon compte en banque à Antedaemonia, et mon corps à tous les écrivains de fanfiction_ » … Quoiiii ? On peut rêver, non ? Bisous !

**Nardy** : tu vas m'en vouloir, hein ? Non seulement c'est encore plus court, mais en plus leur petite rencontre ne va peut être pas tourner comme tu l'espérais… Mais je t'assure que lentement et sûrement, l'atmosphère se réchauffe entre eux deux… Ce ne sera pas un feu de paille… Aller, j'arrête avec mes métaphores pourries. Je t'embrasse et te dis à bientôt !

**Minerve :**lancer une rumeur sur Harry et Seamus ??!!? Bon sang, c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être drôle !!... rien que pour voir la tête de Ron… Mais voilà, ça va tourner autrement… va vite lire et tu verras comment… Bye et bisous !

**Maria :** Ouaaah ! Tu es possessive avec Ton Draco. J'ai intérêt à te le rendre en bon état, sinon tu vas me faire un procès pour «_ destruction de perso de fic préféré_ » : oui, c'est un futur nouveau délit… je te dis pas le nombre d'écrivains de fic de ce site qui vont risquer le procès !!! Bon, je te préviens, avec moi, il n'a pas fini de souffrir… Ciao !

**Gaelle griffondor** : hibou ……………… J'ai été tentée de m'arrêter là, mais bon, je me suis dit que ce serait une blague vraiment minable… Euuuh, donc merci, et j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite. Ciao !

**Galouz** : moi aussi, j'aime bien quand Goyle ne «_ tilte_ » pas… mais comme c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, je ne peux pas m'auto complimenter tous les matins !! Quoique, mon ego pourrait trouver ça agréable… Tu imagines la situation ? Le matin, devant ma glace, en train de me dire _« toi, ma poule, t'as écrit un bon dialogue, hier ! Et cette description ? Simplement sublime !!_ » Je te laisse aller lire, et j'arrête mes délires… Ciao !

**BlackNemesis :**salut Miss ! Tu m'as fait un sacré compliment, dis moi !! J'ignore si j'en suis digne… Je te rassure, l'expression « crétin congénitale » n'et pas copyrightée (un oubli de ma secrétaire et de mon staff de notaires. Mais mon équipe de juristes s'occupe de régler ce petit problème) donc tu peux l'utiliser à loisir !!!! Et merci de m'avoir prévenue pour l'update de Inconnu par son auteur : j'ai pu aller la lire !!! Ciao et je t'embrasse !

**Vif d'or** : oui, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps. Mais je jure que ce n'était pas prévu ! J'avais vraiment amené mes chapitres avec moi pour les poster : c'est la technique qui m'a trahie !!! Bon, du coup, s'il faut blâmer quelqu'un, va te plaindre à monsieur Windows 98 !!! Pas foutu de lire une pauv' clé USB !! Je te laisse aller lire et à bientôt !

**WendyMalfoy** : merci beaucoup. Sans plus tarder, je te laisse découvrir le petit face à face qui était prévu : comme quoi, il faut assumer les conséquences de ses actes (je dis ça pour Harry)…

**Black Sharne** : Ouaouh !! Je suis épatée !! J'ai trouvé pire que moi : tu as vraiment lu mes trois fics en une nuit ?!? J'imagine pas à quelle heure tu t'es couchée… Mais je suis flattée. Bon, maintenant, j'espère que tu vas souvent revenir me donner ton avis, et me couvrir de compliments… j'accepte aussi les cadeaux, les chèques… euh, non pardon, c'est la proximité de Noel : j'ai pris l'habitude de recevoir des paquets colorés pleins de belles choses dedans… Ciao et bonne lecture !

**Oxaline :** bien sûr qu'il est futé, Draco ! Mais en même temps, on peut pas dire que Harry ait été particulièrement prudent sur ce coup là : remonter ses traces n'a pas été difficile !! Pour ce qui est des « contrariétés » de Draco, euh, ben c'est pas fini, loin de là… Et j'ose espérer que ça te plaira… bisous !

**Aella :** merci ! Tu n'as pas tort, ça va swinguer à Poudlard !! Et pas seulement à Poudlard d'ailleurs… vu qu'une partie de la fic (c'est pour dans deux chapitres environ) se passe ailleurs… Où ? Ahaaaah !! Je laisse le mystère s'épaissir (mais la réponse est dans le titre de ma fic !) Ciao !

* * *

**Chapitre six : face à face nocturne**

Il est presque minuit, et la bibliothèque est déserte. Harry y est revenu après le repas. Il ne supportait plus les plaisanteries de la salle commune des Gryffondor sur les nuits endiablées de Draco Malfoy la fouine et Gregory Goyle le gorille : improbable descendance, disent les uns, intéressant croisement, soutiennent les autres, qui espèrent ainsi voir s'enrichir le bestiaire magique d'une nouvelle créature. Neville a même essayé de la dessiner, pour voir ce que ça donnait.

Harry en est malade. Il a allumé une lampe et est venu s'installer par terre, entre les rayonnages, invisible depuis la porte d'entrée. Il a pris sa cape d'invisibilité, qui est roulée en boule dans une des poches de son sac, au cas où Rusard viendrait inspecter ce coin. Mais la bibliothèque est un endroit relativement sûr, les élèves les plus âgés peuvent venir y travailler tard le soir sans courir le risque d'une sanction.

Harry a donc choisi un livre, épais et lourd, sur les sorts de défense de haut niveau, mais il ne le lit pas vraiment.

Il est écoeuré.

Malfoy qui rejoint Goyle dans son lit. Ou l'inverse…

_C'est une rumeur, Harry, voyons !! C'est toi qui l'as lancée, alors tu le sais mieux que personne. Rien-N'est-Vrai !! Goyle ne se tape pas ton petit chéri…_

_Oui mais maintenant tout le monde le croit. Et aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, c'est moi que cela fait souffrir, pas Malfoy. Lui, je l'observe depuis des jours, et… et… eh bien, il n'a pas eu l'air de le prendre mal._

_Peut être que c'est juste moi qu'il n'aime pas. _

_Bien sûr qu'il ne t'aime pas ! Il te hait même carrément !!_

…

_Oui mais s'il pouvait juste me désirer un petit peu._

Un bruit infime. Comme un glissement. Harry sort de sa rêverie, et relève sa tête qui était tombée entre ses deux mains.

Ca fait plusieurs fois qu'il entend ça. Il a l'impression d'être…observé…

Sa cicatrice l'élance un peu, comme d'habitude, et Harry passe négligemment ses doigts sur le petit éclair qui marque son front. Depuis l'année précédente, ses douleurs sont quasi-permanentes. Harry ne les craint plus. Il sait qu'avec le retour en puissance de Voldemort, il est normal qu'il souffre. Le jour où il n'aura plus mal, c'est qu'il aura achevé son ennemi, ou bien que lui même sera mort…

A nouveau, un bruit infime, mais sur sa gauche maintenant. Harry plisse les yeux derrière ses lunettes, mais ne distingue rien en dehors du cercle lumineux que projette sa lampe. Tout est sombre. Et ses lunettes sont si crasseuses ! Pouah ! Des marques de doigt à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

Harry retire ses binocles, et après avoir soufflé sur les verres, il commence à les frotter avec sa chemise. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrive ensuite. Un bruit de pas précipité lui fait lever la tête, mais sans ses lunettes, et avec la fatigue, il ne distingue qu'une silhouette…

BAM !!

Il se retrouve collé à terre, un Malfoy furieux mais ricanant lui plaquant les mains au sol, ses jambes entourant les siennes pour l'immobiliser.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Potter, mon petit pote Potter, on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de lancer des rumeurs ? »

Harry déglutit.

« C…comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? »

Oups. Il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Comme quoi, n'est pas Serpentard qui veut. Draco Malfoy n'en revient visiblement pas de cet aveu.

_Merde. Il n'était pas volontaire. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, et de nier ensuite._

« Potter », reprend Malfoy, qui a arrêté de sourire et parait prêt à mordre. « Que tu fasses de mes nuits un enfer, passe encore… Mais que tu me gâches mes journées avec tes histoires perverses… Moi et Goyle ? Oh, voyons Potter, et pourquoi pas moi et toi tant qu'on y est ? Tu as vraiment beaucoup de saloperies dans ta jolie petite tête brune ».

Il serre un peu plus fort son emprise sur les poignets de Harry, et celui-ci commence à ressentir de la douleur.

Mais il n'arrive pas à faire rentrer dans son crâne les quatre mots qu'il vient d'entendre. _Jolie petite tête brune ?!?_ Malfoy a vraiment dit ça ?

« Tu… te fous de moi, c'est ça ? »

« Tu m'as insulté, Potter. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un esthète. J'aime ce qui est beau. Alors Grégory… » Malfoy grimace, puis reprend. « Mais bien sûr, tu n'es pas très original, c'est Vincent et Théo qui t'ont donné cette idée. »

Ce n'est même pas une question. Au grand dam de Harry, Malfoy semble n'avoir aucun mal à reconstituer son raisonnement, et le plan foireux qui en a découlé. Il le regarde avec mépris, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du Gryffondor qui cesse de se débattre peu à peu.

« Et tout ça pour m'humilier ? Mais voyons, Potter, si tu voulais m'humilier, il suffisait de raconter comment tu as profité de moi l'autre nuit… »

« Je ne peux pas », murmure Harry, désespéré. « C'est trop intime. »

Malfoy s'écarte brutalement, les yeux écarquillés. A-t-il seulement bien entendu ? Ce bâtard n'a pas pu dire une chose aussi…

Harry est allongé sur le sol. Ses lunettes ont valsé quelque part sous les rayonnages (tiens, c'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive) et ses yeux d'un vert intense laissent voir toute sa confusion.

Malfoy sent les jambes de Harry contre les siennes. Cela lui rappelle certains de ses rêves. Un Potter, allongé, déterminé mais effrayé, qui attend de Draco les caresses qui libèreront toute sa sensualité. La proximité et la chaleur de leurs corps soudés dans la lutte les troublent tous les deux, et font rosir les joues de Harry. Malfoy croit voir dans l'éclat humide des yeux de Harry le reflet pudique de ses propres désirs, tandis que Harry perçoit sur les lèvres gourmandes de Draco l'envie et l'attrait irrésistible qui les poussent l'un vers l'autre.

Harry renverse la tête en arrière, et ferme à demi ses beaux yeux verts.

Pour Draco, la provocation est trop grande, et il sent une vague de désir monter dans son bas ventre. Son cœur s'accélère, et sa bouche est desséchée.

« Est-ce que tu m'embrasserais encore si tu en avais l'occasion ? »

La question de Malfoy est si étrange, et sa voix si rauque – si sensuelle -, que Harry hésite à répondre.

« Oui », souffle t-il au bout d'un long moment.

Draco semble réfléchir, puis il se lève et s'en va sans se retourner, laissant Harry allongé dans la bibliothèque.

Harry a pleuré presque toute la nuit, à l'abri derrière les rideaux tirés de son lit. Puis il s'est résigné.

Même si ses rêves n'ont pas disparu.

Même si le Serpentard blond est toujours l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Même si maintenant, il peut se souvenir du plaisir insensé qu'il a ressenti à sentir le poids du corps de Malfoy au dessus et contre lui… Sa respiration saccadée qui venait mourir sur ses lèvres. Cet éclat indéfinissable dans ses prunelles grises. Et ce cognement précipité dans sa poitrine qui faisait écho à ses propres battements de cœur affolés. Il sent encore le fantôme des mains de Malfoy sur ses poignets.

Quelques jours plus tard, la rumeur de la liaison entre Malfoy et Goyle n'intéresse plus personne. Chacun reconnaît que c'est drôle, mais probablement faux. Et Malfoy n'a pas changé de comportement envers ses gardes du corps. Ou amis. Personne ne sait vraiment comment appeler la relation qui lie l'héritier Malfoy aux deux grands bêtas qui le suivent comme son ombre.

En revanche, le blond est plus imbuvable que jamais, et lors du match de Quidditch Poufsouffle / Serpentard, il réussit l'exploit de devenir le joueur le plus impopulaire depuis la création de ce sport. Hannah Habbott, une élève de Poufsouffle jouant comme Poursuiveuse, termine le match à l'infirmerie.

« Pour les Poufsouffle », raille Malfoy à la fin du match, « on devrait organiser des tournois de bataille de polochon. Au-delà, c'est trop dur pour eux ! »

Son équipe éclate d'un grand rire. C'est une belle journée, froide et coupante mais ensoleillée, et le score du match les rend ivres de bonheur.

« Aviez vous déjà remarqué d'ailleurs » note Draco en se pinçant les lèvres, « qu'il y a beaucoup plus de Sang de Bourbe à Poufsouffle qu'ailleurs ? Ceci explique sans doute cela… ».

* * *

**Oui, je sais, la plupart d'entre vous se disent : « mais qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu nous frustres comme ça ?!!!?? Draco avait une occasion en OR !!!!! » Ben oui, je sais. Mais c'est plus drôle comme ça (enfin pour moi en tout cas…) !!!! **

**Mais allez, ce n'est qu'une occasion manquée… Il se rattrapera la prochaine fois… Quant au pov'chti Harry, je suis sûre que vous êtes pleins à vouloir aller le consoler…**


	7. Visite de famille

**Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard…**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **OK, tout est à J.K.Rowling, je ne me fais pas d'argent, mais je me fais plaisir en écrivant. Mais l'intrigue est quand même sortie de ma ch'tite cervelle.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry / Draco

**Rating : **définitivement R, voir plus

**Résumé : **Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.

**

* * *

**

**Message :** Je n'étais pas morte, non, mais je dois reconnaître que ça y ressemblait. C'est l'écran de mon PC qui est mort en revanche : il a pris une magnifique teinte verdâtre. Travailler dessus me fiche un mal de crâne colossal. Voici quand même la suite, en espérant que vous apprécierez. Encore pardon pour ce retard donc !

**Et puis sinon, un petit message en passant : à la demande de deux merveilleuses auteurs, à savoir _Tiayel_ et _Ivrian_, je vais probablement illustrer des fics qui paraîtront dans leur fanzine _Le Troisième Œil_. Comptez donc sur moi pour vous en parler régulièrement !! **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Artoung :** merci d'avoir compris ma démarche qui vise à vous rendre dingue d'impatience… Et pardon d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour la suite. Bisous et bonne lecture ! Et à propos, si jamais je n'ai pas le temps de t'envoyer un review, sache juste que je m'amuse beaucoup en ce moment à lire « tu m'a bien regardé Potter » : c'est vraiment excellent !!! Ciao !

**Minerve :** Tu as tout juste, Harry devrait mieux écouter les indices involontaires que Draco laisse s'échapper. En même temps, je ne pense pas qu'il ait beaucoup écouté quand il était coincé sous Draco… Un petit peu perturbé par la situation peut être ??

**Onarluca :** Ok chef, je vais mettre un point d'honneur à éradiquer toutes les fautes d'accord que j'aurais pu faire (je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je suppose qu'il y en a, et pourtant j'ai horreur de laisser la moindre fôte… fauthe… fautte… fote… Rhaaaaa !! Comment ça s'écrit déjà ?!!???) Et en tous cas, j'espère que la suite des événements va te plaire : nous allons petit à petit nous rapprocher du sujet du titre (enfin la première partie du titre… pour la seconde partie, l'anniversaire au plumard, il faudra attendre…) Ciao !

**Lunenoire :** Tes 6 reviews m'ont fait bien plaisir, et j'y répondrai en une fois : non, je cherche absolument pas à me faire des ennemis !!! Je ne mérite pas les coups de batte dont tu me menaces, je t'assure ! J'ai juste une très légère tendance à compliquer les situations qui pourraient se résoudre trop vite, parce que sinon, je me contenterais de faire des One Shot PWP où tout le monde s'allonge à la première occasion !! Avoue que ce serait moins drôle !

**Orphée Potter :** Ben n'alors ?? Coupée dans ton élan ?? Attends, laisse moi deviner : le mot qui commence par « s », c'était sadique, hein ? Bon, j'espère avoir un commentaire plus long et de tes nouvelles pour ce nouveau chapitre !! Bisous et à bientôt !

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Si c'est génial, alors je n'ai plus qu'à continuer dans la même direction. Voici donc la suite, et bonne lecture !! Ciao !

**Maria :** Je suis PAS sadique, je pense juste que, dans les fics comme dans la vie, les choses ne se gagnent pas en quelques minutes : il faut du temps, réfléchir cent fois au même sujet, passer des nuits blanches à s'interroger… Et puis au final, je suis sûr que vous Aaaaadorez ma fic quand même, alors je continue à mon petit rythme, en laissant nos deux petits sorciers avancer à leur allure d'escargot !!

**Aella :** merci pour tout, et voici le chapitre où ça bouge un peu : ça bouge géographiquement, et puis les événements vont se précipiter un peu, là… Bref, de quoi te faire plaisir j'espère ! Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine ! (et tu remarqueras que le chapitre est plus long…)

**WendyMalfoy :** Aaaah, désolée, mais personne n'ira consoler le ch'ti Harry : il y a (comme tu t'en rendras compte dans ce nouveau chapitre) un Draco un peu jaloux qui pourrait nous faire une crise si ça arrivait… Bye !

**BlackNemesis :** Ouiiii ! Je trouve aussi que c'est beaucoup plus marrant comme ça. Est-il besoin de dire que, maintenant que j'ai ton assentiment, je peux, la conscience tranquille, continuer à les faire se tourner autour sans succomber ?? Chouette, ça va être marrant ! Je peux quand même te révéler (sous le sceau du secret, chut ! N'en parle à personne) que le chapitre huit annonce une capture, et le chapitre neuf, un baiser à la fois torride et glacial !! Le chapitre dix sera introspectif, et la suite n'est pas écrite !! Rhaaa !! Il faut que je m'y remette ! Ciao !

**Zeinel :** merci bien. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Le point de vue de Draco sur sa soirée désastreuse à la bibliothèque ? Eh bien il en parlera un peu dans ce chapitre, et crois moi, il regrette déjà !!! Bye !

**Galouz :** tu as à la fois raison et tort : cela va en effet nous mener au Manoir de Papa Lucius et Maman Narcissa (mais pas dans ce chapitre… au prochain !). En revanche, ce n'est pas là que ça « va finir » : au contraire !! C'est là que tout commence !!!! En tous cas, merci de tes compliments, et ravie de t'avoir fait rire !! Ciao et à la prochaine fois. Bisous !

**Gothikadithounette :** Nan, Harry n'est pas un Animagus : il a pas le temps le pauvre, tu te rends compte de son emploi du temps surchargé depuis sa première année à Poudlard ? Bref, à part ça, tu remarqueras j'espère avec plaisir que ce chapitre ci est un tantinet plus long. Et les deux suivants le seront aussi. Ensuite, je sais pas, c'est pas encore écrit !! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Clotho :** Je suis d'accord à 100 pour 100 !! Il faut que ces deux garçons prennent le temps de se découvrir leeeeeeentement. Mais sans vouloir jouer ma Trelawney, je prédis un baiser trèèès chaud pour dans deux chapitres… Ca donne envie de lire la suite ? Alors vas-y !!

**Ddy :** j'ai une admiratrice secrète ??? Ouaaah !! J'aime de plus en plus mon statut d'auteur de fanfic !! Je vois que tu es du genre à apprécier ton confort, lire une bonne histoire, bien installé au milieu de coussins, au chaud, avec un thé ou un chocolat chaud par exemple ? Si oui, eh bien on est pareil pour cela. Sauf que moi j'ai résolu le problème avec l'ordinateur : il est pas loin de mon lit. Ce qui fait qu'en ce moment par exemple, je suis affalée sur un coussin sur mon lit, et je tape à l'ordinateur… Bref la vie est belle… Enfin c'est génial que tu aies aimé Corbeau et beau corps. Merci beaucoup de tous tes compliments. Pour Entre 4 murs, le chapitre trois t'a-t-il donné matière à apprécier ? Maintenant, ça y est, ils se sont fait face, il vont commencer à… comment dire ça ? Disons que leur relation va débuter pour de bon. Par contre, pour Draco, je n'emploierai pas le terme d'amant pour qualifier ceux avec qui il a eu des rapports. Tu verras par la suite que ce n'étaient pas franchement des rapports consentis. Et puis sinon, ne t'en fait pas, même si tu ne m'écris pas une review à chaque chapitre, je ne serai pas fâchée : moi-même, j'oublie trop souvent d'envoyer des reviews aux auteurs que j'aime. Mais je serai ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles de temps en temps quand même, hein ? Maintenant que j'ai une admiratrice secrète, je veux la garder !!! Bisous !

**Vif d'Or :** je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié à sa juste valeur la scène de la bibliothèque. Ouf, je ne me sens pas trop incomprise…Je t'embrasse et bonne lecture.

**Oxaline :** je suis d'accord ! Draco est à Serpentard. Il n'est pas censé être courageux ! Alors c'est normal qu'il ait fui, non ? Quant à Harry, tout déprimé… eh bien c'était pour vous faire pleurer dans vos chaumières, et ça a réussi !! Tiens, d'ailleurs je me rends compte que Harry va encore chialer dans ce chapitre… Décidemment, ça devient une habitude ! Ciao !

**Smirnoff :** Si tu sais être patiente, alors je peux te dire que tu seras récompensée d'ici deux chapitres par un petit bisou dans une scène qui me plait assez… Mais en attendant, il te faudra te contenter de ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Tu te rendras compte en le lisant que notre petit pote Draco regrette un peu d'avoir fui comme un couard !! Ciao !

**Lexy-Kun :** Nan nan nan, c'est pas pour le prochain chapitre !!! Il va falloir leur laisser un peu de temps (bon, deux chapitres, voilà, je te le dis aussi : dans deux chapitres, il y a le baiser très très chaud dans un environnement très très froid avec interruption au bout de… Eeeh !! Il faut pas que je te raconte tout !!!) Mais à part ça, je voulais juste dire : Meuh non, je suis PAS sadique. Il faut juste se faire à l'idée que j'aime compliquer un peu les choses !! En tous cas, pardon de mon retard à updater. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas arrachée tous les cheveux de frustration !! Bisous !

**Black Sharne :** coucou toi ! Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que l'inspiration t'est revenue pour ta propre fic ? Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien vu comme update en tout cas… A part ça, j'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre que voici. Nous abordons le premier tournant : l'action se déplace petit à petit vers… Oh et puis flûte à la fin, relis le titre !! Comme ça, tu sauras où Harry va passer Noël !! Ciao et à bientôt !

**Nardy :** salut Sandy ! Naaaaan , je suis PAS sadique, je le jure sur la tête de mon poisson rouge !! (comment ça j'ai jamais eu de poisson rouge ? Hum, bon, bref…) En tout cas merci, et je te promets que je vais penser très fort à cette idée d'un Draco pieds et poings liés. Ca peut donner des choses intéressantes…

* * *

**Chapitre sept : visite de famille**

Les vacances de Noël approchent à grand pas. Harry n'a qu'une hâte, c'est de voir l'école se vider et de passer un merveilleux noël à Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione.

Malfoy et toute sa clique partent, comme à leur habitude, et ils n'ont pas manqué d'en faire la remarque à certains.

Une semaine avant la fin du trimestre, le petit déjeuner de Harry est interrompu par l'arrivée d'un hibou inconnu. Il transporte une lettre… des Dursley.

Harry avale de travers, puis retourne plusieurs fois la missive dans ses mains, comme si son geste pouvait en faire changer l'expéditeur.

« Depuis quand tes Moldus t'écrivent ? » demande Ron, aussi perplexe que Harry.

Harry hausse les épaules, et pose la lettre à côté de sa tasse de thé.

« Ca doit être mon cadeau de noël, je pense. » Il réfléchit un instant. « Un timbre, ou bien… une coupure de journal qui montre mon oncle et son magasin de perceuses… Quelque chose de plat en tout cas pour tenir dans une enveloppe. »

Ron s'apprête à répondre lorsque Dumbledore s'arrête derrière Harry et tousse légèrement.

« Alors Harry, tu as reçu ta lettre à ce que je vois. »

Harry cligne des yeux et acquiesce, un peu troublé.

« Tu… ne l'as pas encore ouverte ? » demande le Directeur, dont les yeux ne pétillent pas beaucoup ce matin derrière ses lunettes en demi lune.

Le jeune Gryffondor secoue la tête en reprenant la lettre dans ses mains.

« J'attends le matin de noël, ça doit être mon cadeau. »

Dumbledore sourit tristement, mais fait signe à Harry que non. Le garçon sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« Ils… ils ne sont pas… Est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé q-quelque chose à cause de moi ?! » Sous le coup d'une panique soudaine, son ton est parti un peu dans les aigus. Quelques rires sarcastiques montent de la table des Serpentard. Mais Dumbledore n'y prête pas attention et fait un pas vers lui.

« Non, non, » dit-il, « mais tu dois lire ta lettre maintenant. »

D'une main tremblante, Harry ouvre le message, une inquiétude sourde grandissant dans ses entrailles. La lettre tient en trois lignes, aussi sèches que l'oncle Vernon peut les écrire. Harry n'a aucun mal à imaginer la grimace de dégoût qui devait déformer son visage rubicond en jetant ces quelques mots sur le papier.

_Harry,_

_Nous passons Noël en famille. Ton Directeur nous a donné l'adresse de ton école._

_Nous venons te chercher le 21 à 9 heures._

Harry relit la lettre plusieurs fois. Il espère avoir mal compris son contenu. Parce que ce n'est pas possible… Ses yeux se tournent vers Dumbledore, qui garde le silence. Passant sa jambe au dessus du banc de bois, il se lève et se précipite nerveusement vers le Directeur.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ils… ils… Je ne p-peux pas… Je ne veux pas p-passer noël avec eux ! » Harry s'est mis à bégayer. « J-je veux rester à Poudlard ! »

« Ta famille a souhaité passer Noël avec toi, Harry. Tu partiras avec eux vendredi. » Dumbledore tourne les talons et s'en va, laissant Harry désemparé. Le visage du vieil homme semble particulièrement soucieux.

Harry entend une sorte de gargouillis derrière lui. En se retournant, il voit Ron qui vient de laisser échapper sa réplique la plus cinglante, tandis que Hermione, tétanisée, a interrompu la mastication de son toast. Du coin de l'œil, avant que les larmes qu'il sent monter ne lui brouillent la vue, Harry aperçoit Malfoy à la table des Serpentard, d'où montent de cruelles remarques. L'aristocrate blond semble sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés en une muette stupeur.

_Il doit vraiment être étonné que quelqu'un veuille passer Noël avec moi_

« Harry, je suis tellement désolée »

Ca, c'est Hermione qui a retrouvé sa voix.

« Harry… »

Ron, lui, ne sait pas trouver les mots. Il se lève et approche de son ami, dont les premières larmes ont déjà débordé les paupières.

Harry se retourne pour fuir la Grande Salle. Mais Ron le retient et le prend dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur.

OK, il sera ridicule devant tout le monde. Finalement, il s'en fiche. Il a posé son front contre l'épaule de Ron, et se met à sangloter. C'est comme d'avoir un grand frère… ou un père… Harry ne sait pas trop.

« Merde, Harry, je suis désolé… » Ron n'arrête pas de lui répéter ça. Et Harry réalise que cette année, pour la première fois, il ne verra pas la tête de Ron quand il ouvrira son cadeau.

Il réalise aussi que d'être dans les bras de Ron ne lui procure absolument aucune gêne. Il ne ressent aucun des sentiments qui le tourmentent lorsqu'il est proche de Malfoy. Pas de désir, pas de tentation, pas de fantasmes honteux.

Juste une amitié incroyablement réconfortante.

« Harry, est ce que tu as besoin… ? »

« Hermione, laisse nous, tu veux ? » Le ton de Ron ne souffre pas de discussion. « Harry et moi, on va parler un peu. »

Harry s'essuie les yeux du revers de la main. La lettre, froissée, n'a pas glissée de sa main, et il la relit encore une fois.

_Nous venons te chercher le 21 à 9 heures_

« Fantastique, » lâche t-il d'une voix triste en levant ses yeux émeraudes vers Hermione et Ron. « Les Dursley viennent enfin de se rendre compte que je fais parti de la famille… »

* * *

Il s'est levé et a rejoint sa chambre juste après le départ de Potter et Weasley de la Grande Salle. Malfoy est furieux… non, désemparé… en fait il ne sait plus. La lettre qu'a reçu Potter, sa réaction, ses larmes…

_Ses larmes, bon sang ! J'ai toujours cru que ça me ferait tellement plaisir de voir ce crétin s'effondrer. Et au lieu de ça, j'ai eu envie, je ne sais pas moi, de le consoler, de lui dire que tout irait bien. D'être Weasley…_

Draco s'étouffe à moitié. Cette idée est ignoble ! Un Malfoy ne peut pas souhaiter être un Weasley, même pas pour un quart de seconde !! Et pourtant, le choc de savoir que Harry quitte l'école pour noël n'est rien en comparaison de la bouffée de haine brutale qui s'est emparé de lui quand, quand…

_Quand Weasley l'a pris dans ses bras. Putain, comment il ose faire ça devant moi ? C'est _Moi_ qui fantasme sur Potter toutes les nuits depuis des mois. C'est _Moi_ qui brûle de désir et qui doit me battre contre ça. C'est quand même _Moi_ qu'il a embrassé ce connard fini !_

Draco respire profondément. Une idée douloureuse vient de lui traverser l'esprit.

_A moins que je ne sois pas le seul. Oooh merde. Ils avaient l'air tellement proches. Il l'a pris dans ses bras avec une telle facilité._

Le jeune Serpentard se roule en boule sur son lit. Il lui reste à peine un quart d'heure avant le début des cours, et Malfoy ne se sent pas – mais alors vraiment pas du tout – prêt à y aller.

_Les Moldus viennent chercher Potter. Dumbledore est inquiet mais il ne fera rien, car il n'a aucune preuve qu'il se trame quelque chose. Potter a sangloté sur l'épaule de Weasley le profiteur, et moi je suis plus bas que terre, à cause de Potter et de son putain de baiser. _

_Il m'a même dit qu'il voudrait recommencer. Comment je dois prendre ça ?! Est ce que j'aurais du en profiter ? Si je l'avais embrasé à ce moment là, comme je le fais dans mes rêves, est ce que nous deux… peut être…_

« Bon sang, mais c'est pas possible ! » grogne Draco à voix haute dans le dortoir désert. Que Potter soit un imbécile, soit ! Ca fait 6 ans qu'il le pense. Mais lui, Draco Malfoy !! Quel crétin il a été de ne pas exploiter cette opportunité.

_C'est à se donner des baffes. J'ai eu Potter en dessous de moi, et je me suis enfui comme… comme un trouillard. Si à cause de cela il est allé se réfugier dans les bras du rouquin, je ne m'en remettrai pas…_

Mais à la grande surprise de Malfoy, personne n'imagina, dans les jours qui suivirent, la moindre histoire louche entre Ron et Harry. La crise qu'avait faite Potter en apprenant qu'il passerait noël avec sa famille moldue en avait étonné plus d'un, surtout parmi ceux qui venaient de familles moldues. Mais on reconnut entre les deux garçons de Gryffondor les marques d'une belle amitié.

Après tout, les amis sont là pour vous soutenir dans les moments difficiles.

* * *

Le dernier jour d'école avant noël, Harry tourne en rond comme une âme en peine. Après un petit déjeuner morose que tous ses compagnons de dortoir, plus Hermione et Ginny, sont venus partager avec lui, il s'apprête à remonter dans son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires.

Il est neuf heures moins cinq, et Harry connaît la ponctualité obsessionnelle de son oncle. Le hall d'entrée grouille d'animation, et les robes noires de sorcier volètent dans tous les sens tandis que les malles s'entassent à l'extérieur.

Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, a eu à l'aube la brillante idée d'aller effrayer tous les hiboux de la volière, et une partie d'entre eux, pour une raison inconnue, a trouvé refuge dans la vaste entrée. C'est ainsi qu'Edwidge vient se poser sur l'épaule de son maître, qui s'apprête à remonter le grand escalier.

« Edwidge, » glisse Harry dans un sourire. « Si j'avais su, je t'aurai gardé un bout de toast. Tu vas me manquer pendant ces deux semaines, mais Ron s'occupera bien de toi. » Le regard ébahi de Ron, qui s'est arrêté près de lui et observe quelque chose par-dessus son épaule, le force à se retourner.

Les Dursley au grand complet sont à l'entrée du Hall, en compagnie de Dumbledore. Leurs visages sont figés dans des attitudes qui traduisent à la fois une grande souffrance, une colère démesurée, et une frayeur insondable.

Vernon Dursley se tient raide comme un piquet dans son costume bleu marine. Il essaie de garder contenance dans un univers où tous ses repères se sont envolés. De jeunes sorciers de tous âges les frôlent pour sortir et rejoindre les calèches qui mènent au Poudlard Express.

La tante Pétunia essaie à tout prix de se fondre dans la masse imposante de son époux, où elle espère sans doute trouver refuge. Son visage a pris la couleur de la cendre. Au moins, pense Harry, c'est assorti à son sac à main…

Le plus à l'aise, en fait, est le cousin Dudley. Du même âge que Harry, ses hormones ont été promptes à lui faire remarquer que, sorcière ou pas, une fille reste une fille, et que parmi celles qui lui lancent des regards interloqués, certaines sont jolies.

Revenu de sa surprise, Harry les rejoint en traînant des pieds.

« Hum, eh bien voilà Harry. Tu vas pouvoir y aller », dit Dumbledore d'une voix grave quand le jeune garçon s'arrête à deux pas de sa famille. « Ta malle est prête ? »

Harry acquiesce mais ne sourit pas. Il n'a pas pardonné au directeur de Poudlard.

« Elle est dans ma chambre. Je vais la chercher », grogne t-il.

« Je t'accompagne », dit Dudley en faisant un pas en avant.

Harry le regarde avec surprise. La tante Pétunia, elle, vient de pousser une plainte aigue et désespérée. Mais les Dursley sont tellement habitués à ne pas contrarier leur rejeton qu'ils restent sans voix quand celui-ci emboîte le pas de son cousin sorcier.

Harry n'a pas bronché. C'et vrai que depuis l'été dernier, Harry a vu s'opérer chez Dudley un spectaculaire changement : physique d'abord, puisque le garçon a commencé à faire de la boxe, et que sans avoir perdu un gramme, il a pas mal changé de physique. Dudley le cochon à perruque blonde a laissé la place à l'Impressionnant Poids Lourd Dudley. Même au niveau relationnel, les prises de bec entre lui et Harry se sont espacées.

En fait, Harry soupçonne que la confrontation avec des Détraqueurs pendant l'été qui a précédé sa cinquième année, et pendant laquelle le jeune moldu a été physiquement en danger, au côté de Harry, a totalement changé la donne. Dudley a commencé un sport de combat pendant l'année scolaire précédente, et la réconciliation avec Harry s'est faite par accord tacite lors des dernières vacances d'été.

« Elle est vraiment bizarre, ton école, » laisse tomber Dudley lorsqu'il entend Harry parler au portrait de la Grosse Dame pour rentrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Si ça, ça te parait bizarre, alors je préfère pas te parler du reste », lance Harry en montant vers son dortoir.

Dean et Seamus interrompent leur énième dispute du matin quand Harry franchit la porte avec Dudley.

« Tu as décidé de concurrencer Malfoy, Harry ? » demande Seamus en souriant. Harry se retourne, surpris.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Ben, il a Crabbe et Goyle, et toi tu as… »

« Ah. Dudley, mon cousin. »

« Tu dois pas ressembler au même côté de la famille que lui », juge Dean en comparant leurs corpulences respectives.

« Ca non, c'est sûr ! » reconnaît Dudley. Le jeune garçon est soulagé. Ces sorciers que ses parents craignent tant, au point de s'auto persuader qu'ils n'existent pas, sont à sa grande surprise des garçons tout à fait… normaux. Ils se chamaillent pour des broutilles, boudent et se réconcilient en l'espace d'une phrase, sont apparemment incapables de garder leur chambre rangée. L'un d'eux a même un poster d'équipe de foot épinglé à côté de son lit. Tout à coup, Dudley ne comprend plus très bien pourquoi ses parents font tellement d'histoires à propos de Harry.

Quand Dean et Seamus sortent, Dudley Dursley se retourne vers son jeune cousin.

« Euh, tu vas quand même te changer, hein ? Parce que mon père risque de t'enfermer dans le coffre pour le voyage si tu descends comme ça… »

Harry s'arrête près de son armoire, et en sort un jean un peu usé mais confortable, et un gros pull à col roulé beige. Bien sûr, il aurait du s'habiller à la manière moldue dès le matin, mais l'idée d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en étant vêtu différemment de tous les autres… Harry a encore du mal à accepter l'idée que, où qu'il aille, il est toujours « différent ». Dans le monde moldu, il est un monstre ; dans la communauté sorcière, il est « le Survivant ».

_Ah, oui, j'oubliais. Et je suis aussi « Celui Qui Fantasme Sur Malfoy »… Bon, en même temps, là-dessus au moins, je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul… La plupart des filles doivent me comprendre…_

…_Oui, mais je suis un garçon._

« Eh merde… »

« Un problème Harry ? »

Le brun se retourne, et regarder Dudley, qui s'est assis nonchalamment sur son lit. Voilà encore une nouveauté. Dudley est aimable maintenant ?

« C'est bon, ça va. » Il ôte sa robe sorcière, retire son uniforme, et s'habille rapidement. Par-dessus son pull ample, il passe une sorte de veste noire en polaire, sans manche, et glisse dans une de ses poches ses gants. Après tout, tante Pétunia a toujours été frileuse, le chauffage sera sans doute au maximum dans la voiture de l'oncle Vernon.

Baguette à la main, il fait léviter sa valise, s'attirant un regard surpris.

« C'est cool, mais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas attraper des muscles, Harry. »

« Mince alors, » se moque Harry. « Et dire que mon rêve secret, c'était de te ressembler, Dud' »

« Et puis vos chambres, elles sont mieux que celles de l'internat, » bougonne l'adolescent en observant le joyeux bazar, indifférent à la moquerie. « Pourquoi t'es un sorcier, et pas moi ? »

« Euh, je… Je sais pas trop. »

_Et Dudley Dursley qui s'intéresse à la magie ? J'ai pourtant l'habitude de vivre des trucs étranges, mais ça, c'est surréaliste !_

« Allez, grouille toi Dud', sinon tes parents vont croire qu'on t'a transformé en crapaud. »

« Ouah ! Vous faites des trucs comme ça ? » s'extasie l'épais garçon.

« Euh… Seulement en classe. Si tu fais de la magie dans les couloirs, tu fais perdre des points à ta maison. »

« Oh. Alors là, par exemple, tu peux pas transformer quelqu'un en… en monstre ? »

Harry soupire, mais intérieurement, il sourit un peu aussi. C'est la première fois que Dudley s'intéresse à son univers… autrement que pour le dénigrer.

_Serait-il moins con que son père ? Hmm, drôles de vacances, vraiment._

Quand Dudley et Harry reviennent dans le Hall, cinq minutes plus tard, Pétunia Dursley est au bord de la syncope, et l'oncle Vernon a l'air de retenir sa respiration depuis 8 ou 10 minutes. Harry soupçonne qu'il ne veut pas respirer « d'air magique »… au cas où ce serait contagieux…

La venue d'un elfe de maison, qui a apporté un plateau avec trois verres de jus de fruits, n'a fait que compliquer la situation : les elfes font, pour les Dursley, définitivement parti des créatures qui n'existent pas. Il est donc gênant d'en avoir un sous les yeux.

« Eh bien les revoilà », s'exclame Dumbledore. « Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, n'est ce pas monsieur Dursley ? Madame ? »

Harry grogne et s'éloigne en direction de la porte, où Hermione et Ginny disputent Ron à tour de rôle, tandis que Lavande et Parvati parlent avec Dean et Seamus. Dans son dos, il sent la présence de Dudley, massive et… bizarre…

Un sifflement admiratif le tire de ses pensées, et il voit tous ses amis éclater de rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demande t-il, un peu perdu.

« Il ne se passe absolument rien », répond Lavande Brown, l'une des camarades de chambre de Hermione.

« Lavande disait… » commence Seamus

« Je ne disais rien ! » rougit la jeune fille.

« Allons Lav ', y'a pas de mal, tu sais, » rajoute Dean en ricanant bêtement.

« Mais je ne… »

« Eh, Harry ! » s'exclame Neville, qui arrive avec son crapaud emmitouflé dans un bonnet rouge à pompon. « Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça, ça te va bien ! »

Tout le monde explose de rire, alors que Harry rougit à son tour.

« Quoi ? M…mais, je suis pas… »

« Eh ! Qui aurait cru que Neville aurait les mêmes goûts que Lavande ? » glousse Parvati.

« Quoi ?! » s'étrangle Neville.

« N-non ! » nie timidement Lavande.

« C'est vrai que tu es très mignon comme ça, Harry » minaude Ginny

« Gin' ! » Ron s'apprête à en dire plus, et notamment sur le fait qu'il n'aime guère voir sa petite sœur complimenter son meilleur ami, mais Hermione le frappe du pied avec impatience.

« Attention, attention ! » se met à hurler Seamus en mettant ses mains en porte voix autour de sa bouche, « Potter le sex symbol vient de se réveiller !! »

« Sous la glace le feu brûûûûûle ! » renchérit Dean.

« Arrêtez ça ! J'ai juste enfilé un vieux jean ! » se défend Harry, moitié rigolant, moitié honteux. « J'ai vraiment bien fait de ne pas m'habiller comme ça pour le petit déj' ! Si c'est pour me faire chambrer… »

« Que veux tu, ton fan club n'est pas connu pour son bon goût, Potter » dit une voix trainante dans son dos.

Harry se retourne, et se retrouve face à deux prunelles argentées, surmontées de sourcils moqueurs.

Draco Malfoy passait dans le Hall en compagnie de Pansy et Blaise lorsqu'il a aperçu Harry. Le brun est habillé comme un Moldu, d'un simple pantalon et d'un pull large. Mais ces vêtements sont déjà plus révélateurs que les habituelles robes noires des étudiants. Et Draco profite pleinement du spectacle qui lui est offert : le jean souligne parfaitement les hanches étroites, les fesses rondes et fermes, les cuisses fuselées. Draco en apprécierait presque la mode moldue… Bon, en réalité Draco a un petit béguin pour la mode moldue. Mais il serait tout à fait déplacé que qui que ce soit l'apprenne.

« Alors Potter, tu as fini de pleurer ou tu attends d'être caché chez tes… moldus pour recommencer ? »

« Va mourir, Malfoy. Moi au moins, j'ai des amis pour me consoler. »

« Travaille tes répliques, Potter. Le talent, ça vient pas tout seul ! »

« … Oh je sais. Il suffit de te voir jouer au Quidditch pour savoir ça… » réplique Harry avec un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres. Il vient de clouer le bec à Malfoy, et celui-ci a serré les dents sous l'insulte. Puis Harry croise le regard interrogatif de Dudley, qui regarde les trois nouveaux arrivants sans comprendre.

Ou plus exactement, Dudley n'a pas perdu de temps à observer Malfoy ou Zabini. En revanche, son regard a tout de suite été accroché par la silhouette élancée, et les profonds yeux noisette, de la jeune fille qui accompagne Draco. Des cheveux bruns, coupés courts, sont sévèrement plaqués en arrière, à l'exception d'une mèche qui vient former un accroche cœur sur son front. Sa peau est pâle et ses lèvres rouges ressortent comme une cerise posée sur le la crème chantilly.

Devant l'insistance du regard de Dudley, Pansy Parkinson finit par lâcher un soupir agacé.

« Potter, dit à cette _chose_ qui t'accompagne d'arrêter de me reluquer. » Puis elle se tourne vers Draco, qui jette un coup d'œil dégoûté à la silhouette massive du garçon. « Draco, tu ne vas pas laisser ce… ce moldu de la famille de Potter m'offenser comme ça ? »

« Pansy, je t'en prie ! Tu es une sorcière de Sang Pur, et lui un pathétique moldu. L'offense, c'est de demander de l'aide… » dit Draco avec une pointe d'irritation.

Blaise ricane et acquiesce vigoureusement.

« Oh, ne sois pas si sévère avec Pansy, Draco » ajoute le jeune Serpentard malicieusement. « Je comprends qu'elle prenne peur. Après tout, on ne croise pas tous les jours de ces… _êtres_… »

« Heureusement encore », soupire Draco.

Intérieurement, cette dernière réplique s'adresse tout autant à l'armoire à glace qui se cache derrière Potter qu'au look de ce dernier.

Heureusement encore que Draco n'est pas obligé d'admirer quotidiennement un Harry aussi… _chaud _sans avoir le droit d'y toucher. Il y aurait de quoi perdre la tête.

_Putain, putain, putain, que mes yeux soient maudits. Ils ne parviendront jamais à oublier un être aussi exquis…_

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry et Dudley rejoignent en courant la voiture où l'oncle Vernon s'impatiente. Harry jette sa valise dans le coffre au milieu des autres bagages, puis s'engouffre dans le véhicule en grelottant. Il emporte avec lui les cadeaux de ses amis, et leur a laissé les leurs. Il a gardé sa baguette magique sous son pull, et n'a même pas un manteau sur le dos.

« Allons, allons, tu prendras l'une des vestes de Dudley », couine sa tante Pétunia, qui retrouve des couleurs et de la voix à chaque kilomètre qui l'éloigne de l'école de sorcellerie.

L'oncle Vernon, quant à lui, conduit sans parler, les mâchoires serrées et une lueur de démence dans le regard.

Youpi, pense Harry, tandis qu'à côté de lui Dudley a allumé sa console de jeux portative et tue des zombies à tour de bras. Bon retour dans le monde des moldus, Harry.

* * *

**Ouf, le titre commence un peu à se justifier… Il était temps, hein ? Et je vous laisse avec encore plus de questions que vous ne pouvez en imaginer : que va-t-il se passer ? Harry va-t-il passer Noël en famille ? Ou bien des événements inquiétants se profilent-ils à l'horizon ? Les réponses au prochain chapitre !!! Ciao !**


	8. Capture

**Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard…**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **OK, tout est à J.K.Rowling, je ne me fais pas d'argent, mais je me fais plaisir en écrivant. Mais l'intrigue est quand même sortie de ma ch'tite cervelle.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry / Draco

**Rating : **définitivement R, voir plus

**Résumé : **Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.

* * *

**Message désespéré : **Il y a quelques semaines, mon écran me jouait des tours et devenait soudainement vert : bonjour les maux de tête. Une fois ce détail réglé, j'ai cru que mes ennuis étaient finis ? Eh bien non ! C'était sans compter sur ce petit impondérable qu'on appelle **La Poisse** (avec majuscule, oui, oui !) : en début de semaine, j'ai eu le bonheur immense de renverser un verre de lait sur mon clavier. Je vous épargne les détails mais sachez que le lait et la haute technologie sont incompatibles quand vous les mélangez. Du coup, la moitié des lettres de mon clavier n'écrivait plus. Ô joie...

Conclusion provisoire : Si quelqu'un m'a lancé une malédiction, il est prié de la lever au plus vite, merci...

Seconde conclusion provisoire : heureusement que je peux taper mes chapitres au boulot... Et heureusement que personne ne me demande le contenu des dits chapitres... Je m'imagine mal aller expliquer la signification du mot Yaoi...

Bref, contre vents et marées, je continue, mais quand même la vie est dure...

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Troisième conclusion, les réponses aux reviews vont pouvoir être faites grâce à mon tout nouveau tout beau clavier que j'aime, mais elles seront plus courtes que d'hab pour que je poste rapidement, ok ?

**Orphée Potter :** moi aussi j'ai été coupée dans mon élan, mais c'est juste parce que les constructeurs de PC ne les ont pas prévus waterproof. Je deteeeeeeste avoir mon ordi sous les yeux et ne pas pouvoir m'en servir parce que le clavier est mort (et enterré. Paix à son âme de clavier…) Enfin berf, c'est résolu maintenant. Ouf. Merci pour ton message, et bonne lecture !

**Onarluca :** coucou Artémis. Pour Vernon, tu verras bien ce qu'il va faire… Ca s'appelle planter quelqu'un je crois…bisous et à la prochaine !

**Loryah :**tadaaam ! vi, vi, c'est bien le Manoir en question je crois… et le pourquoi du comment Harry va se retrouver là, eh bien c'est dans ce chapitre. Ciao !

**akashana** : oh bon sang… Là je suis bluffée… Dans tous les couples que tu as cités, il y en a un qui va se réaliser à la fin de cette fic…. Bon, je te dis pas lequel, mais je suis vraiment ravie… hi hi hi ! En tous cas merci et bonne lecture !

**maria :** pourquoi les Dursley ont-ils voulu Harry pour Noel ? Maiiiis, qui te dit qu'ils l'ont vraiment « voulu »…

**galouz :**coucou, merci de ta review. Pour le traquenard, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit de Dumbledore… Et pour l'anniversaire au plumard, il faudra être bien patiente…c'est pas pour tout de suite. Plein de choses doivent se passer avant… Ciao !

**Minerve :**tu l'as dit, des occas', y'en aura d'autres… et dans pas longtemps y'en aura une belle… quant à savoir si Draco va réussir à réfréner ses hormones rebelles quand Harry est dans le coin, mmh… ch'sais pôôô… faut voir…. Et le lien avec Dudley se développera plus vers l'été si tu veux savoir. Là, on est encore avant le nouvel An ! Bye et bonne lecture. Bisous !

**vert emeraude** : voilà la suite. Quant à savoir si j'ai fait vite……… euuuuh, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, vraiment : du boulot par-dessus la tête, des patrons pathologiquement malades, et pour finir, du lait dans mon clavier… je suis un auteur maltraitée par les événements…

**BlackNemesis :**coucou Toiiiiii ! Mon ch'ti rayon de soleil qui a updaté Sortir des ténèbres y'a pas longtemps !Et quel chapitre tu nous as fait toi ! Cho ! Hum, bon, je t'en parlerai dans une review, si ! Si ! Je vais t'en envoyer une !(Va allumer un cierge, ça vaut mieux…) Merci merci merci donc pour ton message. Moi dans l'altercation entre Harry et Draco, c'est la réplique finale de Harry qui m'a vraiment plu ! Vlan ! Et comment je te rabaisse ton caquet en parlant de ton talent au Quidditch ! Et puis sinon, as-tu suivi mes malheurs ? Après l'écran vert, le clavier mort tué par un verre de lait… je suis maudite je pense…

**Aella :** les Dursley, malades ? A moins qu'ils ne soient… ensorcel… chut ! Je dis rien ! Va donc lire et tu sauras. En tout cas merci, contente de te mettre de joyeuse humeur et de te faire rire, et à bientôt. Bisous !

**Oxaline :** mais euh ! C'est pour son bien au ch'ti Harry. C'était pour que Draco vienne le consoler. Bon, ok, c'est raté, c'est Ron qui est venu… Et puis Draco jaloux, c'est un super bonus, non ? Je t'embrasse. Bye !

**Vif d'or :**mais chuuuuuut ! Il ne faut pas dire que les Dursley sont sous Imperium ! C'est une surprise ! Enfin Imperium, ou un truc du même genre… je ne me suis pas cassée la tête à définir exactement le sort en question. Bref merci à toi et à bientôt ! (le chapitre suivant de entre 4 murs est presque fini de taper…) Bisous !

**Slydawn :** coucou toi. Merci beaucoup, et heureuse que ça te plaise. Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu des retrouvailles…

**Ddy :**hé ! Ma Tahitienne préférée ! (Comment ça je connais personne d'autre à Tahiti ? Hmmf…) Bref, ma chère admiratrice qui reste quand même un peu secrète, je suis contente que tout ça te plaise. Et je sui raaaaaaavie d'apprendre que tu sirotes de la limonade sous un parasol à l'ombre des tropiques, alors qu'ici, depuis trois semaines, on se gelait comme des mammouths à la fin de la période glaciaire… Pour ce qui est de la question sur le clavier sans fil…. Tu tombes à un mauvais moment avec cette question vu que mon clavier a rendu l'âme sous le coup d'un verre de lait mal placé, et que j'ai donc du le remplacer (parce que je pouvais plus utiliser mon pc ! l'horreur quoi….) mais donc oui, j'ai maintenant un clavier sans fil tout neuf. Youpie. Vraiment, cette semaine a été placée sous les auspices de la Poisse Intégrale… Et puis pour Entre 4 Murs, je suppose que tu as eu tes réponses avec le chapitre que j'ai mis en ligne il y a peu. Bref, bisous, et à bientôt j'espère ! Ciao.

**Smirnoff :** les chibi eyes ne marchent pas avec moi. Je suis immunisée… Non, arrête j'ai dit… ça suffit ! J'ai dit ça suff… Ooooh, d'accord, je cède, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi…

**Lunenoire :**et Harry chez les Malfoys, ça t'inspire plus ? Parce que bon, sans vouloir casser mon intrigue (qui n'est après tout qu'un prétexte pour mettre nos deux p'tits bonhommes ensemble), je peux te dire que Harry ne verra pas Privet Drive à Noel… Ciao !

**Lemoncurd :** coucou ! C'est marrant d'avoir un message de toi alors que je connais très bien ton nom. Et tes fics. Je t'avais même reviewé sur « de l'intérêt du folklore écossais ». Pour tes autres fics, je ne me souviens plus si je t'ai écrit ou non. Mais je peux te dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié « Hold me, thrill me… » et que je suis actuellement ta séquelle. Et « tu peux pas t'casser il pleut » ! Sublime ! je t'ai pas écrit de review sur celle là ? Honte à moi. Mea maxima culpa… Bref, je vais pas te rappeler tout ce que tu as écrit et que j'ai aimé. Si l'idée d'un Dudley un peu moins crétin t'inspire, c'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais. Vas y ! Fonce ! En tous cas, merci infiniment, et puisque je n'aurai pas l'occasion de te répondre à propos de « Corbeau et beau corps », je le fais ici : contente que tu aies apprécié. Et l'idée d'une Pansy dont on peut faire un perso intéressant va se renouveler dans Noel au Manoir. Elle, et puis Dudley aussi. Je crois que je vais tomber dans l'inédit… A bientôt j'espère et j'attends tes updates avec impatience (avec qui ?...) Ciao !

**WendyMalfoy :**merci et pardon du retard que j'ai pris. Dire que c'était involontaire me sauvera t-il de ton courroux ? En tout cas voilà la suite, et à bientôt ! Bonne lecture.

**leviathoune : **moi, si je peux donner mon avis, je dirais que Harry ne va pas recevoir une invit' de Lucius et Narcissa pour le Bal de Noel du 25… Et que s'il doit passer noel au Manoir Malfoy, ce sera pas dans la chambre d'invité… Enfin bon c'est pas moi qui écrit… ah si ? Aaaah, c'est pour ça que je connais déjà ce qui va se passer… Et bien je peux dire qu'il va y avoir une rencontre dans ce chapitre… et un vif d'or… et de nouveaux personnages…

* * *

**Chapitre huit : capture**

Harry et les Dursley roulent toute la journée, pour descendre vers le Sud, l'oncle Vernon s'autorisant enfin à ralentir un peu le rythme une fois que plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres le séparent de Poudlard. Le voyage, pense Harry, aurait été à la fois plus court, plus agréable, et plus sûr, à bord du Poudlard Express. A la nuit tombée, vers 17 heures, ils n'ont parcouru que la moitié de la route qui mène à Londres, mais l'oncle Vernon s'arrête face à un hôtel, dans un petit village isolé.

« Nous dormons là, cette nuit » déclare t-il. Et il sort les valises pour les transporter dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel.

Repas morose, chambre triste aux couleurs passées et aux couvre lits fanés… Harry n'a quitté ses amis que depuis quelques heures, mais déjà l'ambiance lui pèse. Il se sent étranger dans cette famille. A neuf heures, il rejoint Dudley dans la chambre qu'ils doivent partager, espérant un peu que l'adolescent veuille lui parler, comme il l'a fait le matin même. Mais Dud' s'est installé sur son lit, les oreillers tassés sous sa tête qu'il s'emploie activement à vider en zappant de chaîne en chaîne sur la télévision. Harry hausse les épaules de dépit, et se couche. Quand Dudley se décide enfin à éteindre le poste, Harry s'est endormi d'ennui.

La nuit se passe sans incident. Toutefois, à trois heures du matin, Harry est réveillé une nouvelle fois par un de ces rêves qui l'obsèdent. Malfoy, sourire aux lèvres et souffle court, en train d'expérimenter avec lui des positions pour le moins osées…

_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin… pourquoi faut-il que je fantasme sur le salopard de service ? Corps de rêve, et caractère de chien… _

Harry jette un coup d'œil à la silhouette endormie dans l'autre lit, un peu effrayé à l'idée qu'hors de Poudlard, il ne peut pas jeter de sort pour dissimuler ses éventuels débordements nocturnes, ou les bruits qui pourraient lui échapper. La dernière chose dont il a besoin, c'est que les Dursley aient connaissance de ses goûts en matière sexuelle. Quoique… s'il cherche un moyen discret de provoquer l'arrêt cardiaque chez l'oncle Vernon, il a sans doute l'arme absolue entre les mains… enfin, sur le bout de la langue…

_Ou pour arrêter définitivement la guerre… Voilà un moyen auquel personne n'a encore songé, pas même Dumbledore : je me pointe chez Voldemort, je lui annonce que je fais des rêves cochons avec Draco Malfoy en guest star, il meurt d'une crise d'apoplexie, et la guerre s'arrête, faute de partie adverse… Et les livres d'histoire seront obligés d'inventer une fin plus honorable pour qu'on puisse l'enseigner dans les écoles…_

Coupant court à ses divagations, Harry se lève pour aller boire au lavabo qui occupe l'un des coins de la chambre. Il aperçoit alors par la fenêtre un chat qui, de l'autre côté de la rue, est monté sur le capot avant de la voiture de son oncle.

Un chat qu'il connaît bien.

Et qui est en train, de sa patte avant, de tracer d'étranges courbes, des marques magiques, sur le véhicule.

« Eh bien, professeur McGonagall, si Dumbledore était inquiet, il n'avait qu'à me laisser à Poudlard pour Noël ». Furieux et déçu, il tire les rideaux et retourne se coucher.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, l'oncle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bon, il faut maintenant décider de nos itinéraires. »

Harry lève les yeux de son bol de café au lait, et regarde son oncle avec surprise : Vernon Dursley qui improvise ! Ca a à peu près autant de chance d'arriver qu'un défilé de Ronflack Cornus sur le Chemin de Traverse, comme dirait Ron… Ou Rogue en tutu rose en train de danser Le Lac des Cygnes, comme rajouteraient les jumeaux Weasley…

« Dudley ? » demande son père en lui tendant une carte routière.

Le garçon blond consulte la carte pendant si longtemps que Harry croit qu'il s'est rendormi.

« Je veux aller par là », finit par lâcher le jeune homme en montrant la plaine de Salisbury, au sud ouest du pays.

Son père regarde, réfléchit, puis lance :

« Stonehedge ? Pourquoi pas. Si nous gardons un bon rythme, nous y serons ce soir. »

« Il faudra trouver un meilleur hôtel, la prochaine fois », rajoute la tante Pétunia. « Les matelas étaient trop mous. Mon pauvre Dudley a de gros cernes sous les yeux. »

Harry est perdu. Stonehedge ? C'est un endroit magique par excellence ! Comment peuvent-ils avoir envie… ?

_Oh, bien sûr. Ils n'en savent rien. Ils doivent croire que c'est un vieux tas de pierre, un truc touristique._

Pendant toute la journée de voiture, Harry essaie de se remémorer ce que les cours d'histoire de la Magie ont pu lui apprendre de Stonehedge.

_Hermione serait furieuse si elle me voyait. Je suis sûre qu'elle connaît ça par cœur._

Il croit juste se souvenir que le lieu est un Cercle Magique. A certaines périodes de l'année, les sorciers peuvent s'y rassembler pour… Ca lui échappe… Il lui semble que ça a un rapport avec la Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard… Ou un truc comme ça… Ou bien peut être pas…

Sa nuit a été mauvaise, et la chaleur apaisante qui règne dans la voiture, ainsi que le ronronnement régulier du moteur, finissent par avoir raison de sa vigilance. Et Harry s'endort alors que le véhicule lancé à toute allure contourne Londres et continue à descendre vers le sud.

Quand il se réveille, la voiture est arrêtée en rase campagne, et l'oncle Vernon fouille dans le coffre. Le premier réflexe de Harry, un peu déboussolé, est de porter la main à sa ceinture. Sous son pull, il sent la forme rassurante de sa baguette magique. Réprimant un frisson, Harry sort dans le froid et trouve les trois Dursley en train de trier les bagages. Le contenu de sa valise vient d'être transféré dans le sac à dos de Dudley.

« Que… qu'est ce … ? »

« Harry, tu tombes bien. Voilà pour toi. C'est un caban qui est trop petit pour le corps musclé de Dudley. » La tante Pétunia lui glisse sur le dos une veste chaude, mais bien trop grande.

« Merci, mais euh… Je n'ai pas froid dans la voiture. »

« Ha ! Comme si on allait vous laisser la voiture ! » lance Vernon Dursley en remettant dans le coffre la valise vide de son neveu.

« Hein ? » Harry est paumé. Il ne comprend plus rien. Pourtant l'air froid l'a à présent bien réveillé.

« Ne force pas trop ton entraînement, Dudley chou, » minaude la tante Pétunia en arrangeant l'écharpe autour du cou de son fils, qui fait bien deux fois son poids.

« On se retrouve d'ici une dizaine de jours à la maison. Ne perds pas la carte, fils, ce serait plus dur sans ! Ha ha ! »

Un claquement de portière, le moteur qui ronfle, puis les pneus qui crissent sur le revêtement gelé de la route. Quand la voiture s'éloigne, Dudley vient s'immobiliser près de son cousin sorcier.

« Pfui… J'ai cru qu'ils partiraient jamais, pas toi ? »

Harry jette un coup d'œil au gros Dudley, estimant ses chances de lui balancer un bon coup de poing sans perdre en retour toutes ses dents.

_Hum… Sans magie, aucune chance…_

« Tu peux m'expliquer, Dudley chou, pourquoi on vient de se faire planter en rase campagne par tes Âââdorables parents ? » demande Harry d'une voix mielleuse.

Dudley commence à avancer. Sur son dos, le sac à dos parait léger, mais il contient quand même l'équivalent de deux valises. Harry serait bien incapable de marcher longtemps avec ça.

_Mais au moins j'ai ma baguette sous mon pull. Si je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je passerai outre les consignes du Ministère de la Magie…_

« Tu n'as pas répondu, Dudley ! » répète Harry au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

« Mon entraîneur de boxe m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour l'entraînement », lui répond enfin une voix laconique. « Deux semaines de marche intensive ! Mais j'avais pas envie de les faire tout seul… »

* * *

D'accord, d'accord, Stonehedge est très joli, surtout par une si splendide après-midi d'hiver. Le givre donne à l'herbe une délicate teinte vert pâle, et le son des pas de Harry et Dudley résonne dans la campagne déserte.

C'est calme. Reposant. Ambiance « zen » absolue.

Cela fait quatre jours que les deux cousins marchent, continuellement, du matin au soir. Harry est plutôt content que les entraînements de Quidditch lui aient forgé une certaine endurance, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu tenir le rythme qu'impose Dudley Dursley.

_Et en plus, c'est pas moi qui porte le sac à dos…_

Il ne manquerait plus que ça, d'ailleurs ! Harry n'a jamais eu l'intention de passer ses vacances à crapahuter ! Il n'a donc pas à en supporter les conséquences.

Le jeune sorcier et son cousin sont arrivés au Cercle de Stonehedge le lendemain de Noël, après quatre jours de marche intensive. C'est la première fois depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard que Harry ne « fête » pas Noël, mais finalement, il s'en moque. Noël sans famille ni ami n'est qu'un jour ordinaire. Ce qui rend ce jour particulier, ce sont les gens dont on s'entoure, et non pas les décorations aux couleurs criardes ou l'abondance de cadeaux.

Néanmoins, le comportement de Dudley met Harry mal à l'aise : l'adolescent aligne les pas toute la journée, silencieux et taciturne, les yeux dans le vague, sans jamais consulter sa carte routière. Et lui qui a toujours été si capricieux et gâté, n'a même pas émis un son de protestation à l'idée de ne recevoir aucun cadeau. Chaque soir, ils se sont arrêtés dans un hôtel différent, et après un repas rapide, Dudley s'endort comme une masse.

Harry ne pourra même pas dire qu'il a profité de ce curieux trajet pour mieux connaître son cousin.

« Euh, Dudley, il serait peut être temps de chercher un hôtel, non ? » glisse Harry entre deux claquements de dents.

Il est gelé. Ou plus exactement, ses pieds et ses joues sont gelés. Pour le reste, avec son bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles, son écharpe relevée jusqu'au nez, et la veste immense de Dudley, il est au chaud… Mais pas à l'abri du ridicule.

Le fils Dursley tourne en rond autour du cercle de pierre mégalithe depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, ses lèvres minces, bleuies par le froid, prononçant des phrases inaudibles. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ces derniers jours, et Harry renonce encore une fois à comprendre. Les premières fois où il s'en est rendu compte, alors que Dudley s'était arrêté à un carrefour et semblait hésiter sur le chemin à suivre, il s'est approché pour essayer de saisir la signification des marmonnements. Il avait même pensé que, peut être, Dud' avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles et écoutait une radio… Mais il lui a fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Le cousin a pété un câble, et il cause tout seul.

Mais là, Harry ne se sent pas le courage d'attendre. Il est 16 heures, et dans peu de temps, la nuit sera tombée. Déjà, la grisaille envahit la campagne, et Harry sent un sentiment de malaise lui oppresser le cœur.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il regrette de ne pas avoir écouté d'avantage les conseils avisés d'Hermione Granger. La jeune fille, dont l'esprit curieux n'est jamais rassasié de connaissance, a, depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard, choisi plus de matière à étudier que la plupart des autres élèves. Combien de fois Harry et Ron n'ont-ils pas penché leur visage vers les parchemins couverts de calculs compliqués d'arithmancie, ou de symboles incompréhensibles des Runes ? Enfin… incompréhensibles pour Harry surtout. Ron, venant d'une famille de sorciers, a quelques notions de ces écritures magiques.

En parcourant, sous son doigt, les lignes fines des Runes qui couvrent certaines des pierres de Stonehedge, seulement visibles aux sorciers, Harry regrette profondément son ignorance. Une intuition étrange lui dit que ces signes ont de l'importance. Il a l'impression de les avoir déjà vus quelque part.

Pourtant, je ne suis jamais venu dans cette région du pays… réfléchit Harry, en soufflant sur ses doigts qui s'engourdissent. La faim le tenaille. Il est temps de trouver un hôtel… et un restaurant.

« Alors, Dud', tu ne veux toujours pas de mon aide ? » demande Harry comme son cousin le rejoint, laissant de profondes empreintes d'herbe écrasée dans le gazon gelé. « Dis moi où on va, et je te dirai où c'est… »

« On va par là, » répond l'adolescent d'une voix morne, en passant devant Harry.

Les deux garçons abandonnent la route et s'enfoncent bien vite sur des chemins de campagne, l'un suivant l'autre dans un silence de mort.

« Euh, Dudley, tu es bien sûr de toi ? On s'éloigne du village, là... »

Le garçon ne répond pas. Depuis que la voiture les a "déposés" au bord de la route 4 jours plus tôt, Harry n'a eu de cesse d'observer les alentours, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la silhouette féline de McGonagall, le regard perçant de Dumbledore, ou la forme massive et rassurante de Hagrid. N'importe quoi qui pourrait lui suggérer que ses professeurs -et protecteurs- n'ont pas perdu sa trace et continuent à veiller sur lui. Même la silhouette de chauve souris de Rogue lui aurait fait plaisir, pense Harry.

_Après tout, Voldemort et ses sbires sont encore à mes trousses. Et ils sont plus puissants qu'ils ne l'ont été depuis... 15 ans. Alors me laisser faire de la randonnée avec un Moldu au fin fond de nulle part, je n'appelle pas ça "assurer la protection du Survivant"._

Le dépit et la rancoeur que Harry éprouve envers Dumbledore ne se sont pas atténués. Il sait que sa colère est absurde et excessive, mais il n'a pas encore pardonné. Ou du moins il essaie de se persuader qu'il ne lui a pas pardonné !

« C'est par là, on approche ». La voix de Dudley est tendue. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne l'a pas entendu, ni vu s'arrêter, et il se cogne dans la montagne qu'est son cousin, figé sur le bord du chemin.

Devant eux, un chemin de terre s'enfonce dans les sous bois, bien entretenu, mais déjà sombre dans la nuit d'hiver qui s'approche. Le pincement dans le coeur de Harry se fait plus fort, et son appréhension avec lui. Depuis quatre jours, il ne cesse de se demander sil doit utiliser la magie pour retourner à Poudlard, ou du moins se faire repérer par Dumbledore.

_Oui mais je ne veux pas courir le risque d'être repéré par quelqu'un d'autre... Alors pour l'instant, pas de magie. Ta cervelle devrait te suffire, Harry, comment faisais-tu avant d'apprendre que tu étais sorcier ?... Je vivais dans un placard et je servais de punshing ball à ce crétin de Dud'..._

Le crétin en question est parti d'un bon pas sur sa nouvelle route, et Harry le rejoint à contre coeur.

_Ron, Hermione, si vous étiez là, qu'est ce que vous me conseilleriez ?_

Au bout d'une demi-heure peut être, le chemin débouche sur une arche de vieille pierre. C'est une sorte de porte, massive, surmontée d'un blason couvert de mousse et de lierre. Mais la porte ne donne sur rien d'autre que la lande, et de chaque côté des linteaux massifs, la pierre de ce qui fut autrefois un mur d'enceinte s'écroule dans la terre et se perd dans la végétation épaisse.

En fait, pense Harry, c'est comme si un mur d'arbustes et de buissons avait remplacé le mur de pierre qui enserrait une propriété. Il ne reste plus que la porte aux armoiries indéchiffrables.

« Il faut longer cette limite, maintenant, » dit Dudley d'une voix froide et impersonnelle, en quittant le chemin pour s'enfoncer sur sa droite, dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

« Dud'... » Harry soupire. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il lui semble qu'il est allé trop loin pour reculer maintenant. C'est une sensation bizarre.

_Comme si, à un moment donné, j'avais franchi une limite invisible. Et maintenant, je ne peux plus me soustraire à..._

Harry perd le fil de sa pensée. Quelques secondes après, il a déjà oublié ce qu'il a failli penser, et il suit docilement son cousin. Et sa main, qui un instant est parti à la recherche de sa baguette sous la veste épaisse, retombe mollement contre sa hanche.

« Dudley, vraiment, si tu nous paumes et que je dois faire appel à la magie pour nous sauver, il faudra pas que tes parents se plaignent. »

Quand les deux garçons débouchent hors du bois, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils sont au milieu de prairies vallonnées, au sommet desquelles des chênes centenaires et des hêtres majestueux couronnent les hauteurs. A l'ouest, un pâle soleil d'hiver fait une ultime apparition avant de disparaître derrière l'horizon.

Soudain, l'oeil de Harry est attiré par un mouvement vif et lumineux dans le ciel. Un oiseau ? Trop rapide, trop chatoyant ! L'étrange éclat de lumière disparaît derrière un rideau d'arbres. Repoussant une bouffée d'angoisse, le jeune sorcier se précipite et débouche finalement dans un champ d'herbes folles, plat et régulier, où sont plantés 6 poteaux que Harry ne connaît que trop bien : trois à chaque extrémité du terrain, des troncs d'arbre droits et lisses d'une quinzaine de mètres de haut, surmontés de cercles de fer...

_Un terrain de Quidditch..._

Les cercles qui coiffent les poteaux ont pourtant une petite particularité... une étrange originalité : il sont ouvragés en forme de serpent qui se mord la queue, un Ouroboros...

« Pourquoi tu as couru comme ça, Harry, » demande la voix rauque et mécanique de Dudley derrière le jeune sorcier. « On doit continuer jusque là bas... »

Harry se retourne vers son cousin, dont les yeux sont aussi vivants que ceux d'un batracien.

« Là bas, Dudley ? C'est où là bas, exactement ? »

Un nouveau mouvement, d'une rapidité incroyable, lui fait tourner la tête, et Harry oublie même la réponse qu'il attend. Dans un sifflement qu'il ne connaît que trop bien, l'éclat vif et lumineux surgit de nulle part, prend un virage serré, et descend en piqué vers Harry, qui recule de trois pas et tend la main en un réflexe inconscient.

Un Vif d'Or ! La petite balle aux ailes frémissantes se retrouve emprisonnée dans la main de Harry, qui regarde sans comprendre son poing serré. Son cerveau commence à peine à intégrer l'information, quand un souffle noir, surgit de nulle part, le percute de plein fouet. Harry Potter tombe à la renverse sous la violence du choc, et après plusieurs tonneaux, il atterrit par terre sur le sol dur et glacé, à quelques mètres de son cousin, qui pousse un petit glapissement aigu.

« Potter... »

Cette voix, un peu essoufflée... Il connaît cette voix bien sûr, mais c'est tellement impossible...

« Même quand tu ne participes pas au match, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'y mettre ton grain de sel... Pourrais tu relâcher le Vif d'Or maintenant, Potter, que je puisse continuer à m'entraîner...? »

Harry ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui. La silhouette est juchée sur un balai. Tout de noir vêtu, avec une lourde cape agrafée par une broche d'argent étincelant. Une épaisse écharpe d'un gris anthracite entoure son cou gracieux, et rappelle la couleur de ses iris. Ses mains blanches et fines sont crispées sur le manche du Nimbus 2001. Il vient de mettre pied à terre, et regarde Harry avec insolence.

Non, ce n'est pas de l'insolence, c'est de la fureur.

« Potter, » reprend la voix tranchante comme l'acier, tandis que les yeux clairs lancent des éclairs. « Tu es tellement lamentable... Voilà tout ce dont tu es capable quand tes amis ne sont pas là pour t'aider ! Est ce que les signes n'étaient pas assez clairs, Potter ? Les runes du Cercle de Pouvoir n'étaient pas assez explicites, Potter ! »

« Draco ! »

« Ecarte toi, Draco ! »

Harry n'a pas le temps de sortir sa baguette, dont il sent pourtant la forme rassurante profondément enfouie sous l'épais manteau. Les voix lui font tourner la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir 4, puis 5 silhouettes, qui tombent du ciel sur leurs balais. Un homme jeune, au teint cadavérique et aux joues creusées de sillons profonds, tire brutalement Draco Malfoy par le bras, et l'éloigne de Harry.

« Stupéfix! »

Le sort atteint Harry en pleine poitrine, sans qu'il ait pu esquisser un mouvement de défense. C'est une femme, dont les boucles d'un blond cendré s'échappent d'une élégante toque de fourrure, qui a dirigé sa baguette contre lui. Lorsqu'il s'effondre à terre, Harry est déjà inconscient. Et il n'entend pas une autre voix figer à son tour son cousin Dudley.

Puis; comme deux encombrants paquets, les deux adolescents sont transportés, grâce à un sortilège de lévitation, à travers la lande qui sombre dans l'obscurité.

Draco Malfoy, qui vole non loin des deux captifs, la tête dirigée fermement vers l'avant, lèvres pincées, semble avoir oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Harry.

* * *

**Aaaaah, nos deux petits chéris se sont retrouvés, et tout de suite, les mots doux ont fusé… Le tête à tête, c'est pour quand Harry va se réveiller, et c'est au prochain chapitre… J'espère que ça vous a plu. A très bientôt (oui, j'ai déjà à moitié écrit le chapitre suivant !) **


	9. L'enigme de Stonehedge

**Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard…**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **OK, tout est à J.K.Rowling, mais j'ai pensé (oui, oui) à un truc : si on se cotisait toutes pour racheter les droits à leur propriétaire légitime, alors on pourrait se partager Draco, Harry, et peut être aussi Severus, Sirius, Remus, Lucius… vous en voyez d'autres qui valent la peine ? Ceci étant dit, je te dis pas après, le bazar pour les tours de garde…

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry / Draco

**Rating : **définitivement R, voir plus

**Résumé : **Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.

* * *

**Message : **Attention, attention. Préparez vos petits neurones à bosser un peu : Dans ce chapitre, il y a de nouveaux personnages qui apparaissent. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait un petit récapitulatif à la fin du chapitre… C'est surtout les prénoms qu'il va falloir retenir, parce que pour le nom de famille, c'est facile, c'est tous des Malfoy ! Et puis sinon, pas d'avertissement spécial pour ce chapitre, car pas de scènes _hot_… enfin si l'on excepte ce petit baiser qui… hum, allez plutôt lire…

Pour ceux et celles que mes déboires informatiques intéresse, mon clavier a été remplacé, mais par contre mon écran est toujours vert… _soupir_…

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Minerve :** oui, Dudley a fait très fort pour ce coup là. L'anniversaire ? Ce sera celui de Harry. Comme tu le vois, y'a encore le temps de se passer plein de choses ! D'ailleurs je devrais recommencer à rédiger, parce que ça y est, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance... Mais à priori, ça ne devrait pas trop espacer les updates quand même. Bisous et à bientôt !

**Black Sharne :** coucou ma puce ! Possédé, le mot est peut être un peu fort, mais parmi les Impardonnables, y'a un sort qui pourrait assez correspondre... encore que je ne sais pas s'il est censé fonctionner à distance... Bref, le Dudley, on peut dire qu'il a foutu Harry dans la mouise, mais je suis persuadée que tout le monde est ravi, vu que ça lui permet de rencontrer un certain blondinet... et accessoirement, de visiter les cachots du Manoir Malfoy (on va appeler ça une visite touristique, ok ?) Maintenant, le suspense, ça va être de se demander comment Harry va s'en sortir ! Tu as une idée sur la question ? Ciao et à bientôt !

**Loryah : **merci beaucoup ! Non, bien sûr, le hasard n'est pour rien dans l'affaire. Et le comportement de Dudley était tout sauf normal ! Euh, pour la réunion de Mangemort, ben je crois que si, malheureusement... Mais bon, Draco est là, c'est l'essentiel, non ?... Bon, j'ai pas dit qu'il allait être aimable et serviable non plus. Faut pas en demander trop à un Malfoy. Surtout qu'il est pas super content de la présence de Harry... Bye et bonne lecture !

**gaelle griffondor : **soit tout ce que tu avais à me dire, c'est que mon chapitre était drôle (ce qui est possible), soit tu as été coupée en pleine review (ça m'est déjà arrivé) Quoi qu'il en soit tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis contente de voir que tu me lis toujours. Ciao et à bientôt !

**Clôtho : **c'est vrai, tu viens de relire ma fic depuis le début ? Cool. J'aime bien ça comme idée. Et ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ! Sympa de se faire larguer sur le bord de la route hein ? Pour le sac à dos, moi j'ai le souvenir d'un sac de 15 kilos qui a traversé toute la Grèce sur mon dos quand j'avais 17 ans. Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de réitérer l'exploit aujourd'hui. Je soupçonne que j'ai beaucoup moins de muscles qu'à l'époque... Ouais, je suis pas une grande sportive. Euh, en fait, la dernière fois que j'ai fait du sport pour de vrai, ça devait être l'année de mon bac. Depuis... Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que tu as bonne mémoire, et qu'en effet, j'ai vaguement parlé d'un ch'ti bisou dans ce chapitre ci... Alors bonne lecture !

**Orphée Potter :** non madame ! Je ne traîne pas pour la suite ! La preuve, elle est là, juste en dessous ! Et ne t'en fait pas, ton Ryry va trèèèès bien... pour l'instant... Enfin aussi bien qu'on peut aller quand on se reçoit un stupefix et qu'on se fait transporter comme un vulgaire sac de patates ! Pour l'eau et la grenadine, je te crois sur parole, et je ne vais pas aller tester. Donc que tous les claviers morts au combat reposent en paix dans le cimetière des claviers, et respectons une minute de silence en leur honneur ... Voilà. A bientôt ! Ciao.

**Smirnoff : **oui, j'hésitais à leur faire chanter "trois kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use, trois kilomètres à pied, ça use les souliers". Et puis je me suis dis que ça cassait un peu l'ambiance que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'instaurer... J'espère que le _quelque chose_ qui est arrivé ne t'a pas déçu ! Et pour le bisou, eh bien tadam ! Le voici enfin ! Avec pleins d'explications et d'insultes en prime... Ah, Draco, que ferait-on sans toi... Bye !

**Leviathoune : **maiheuuuuu ! Tu es folle ! Je dis ça à mes patrons, et je leur achète un aller direct pour le cimetière le plus proche !... Euh, attends là... c'est pas une mauvaise idée finalement...Va falloir que je réfléchisse à ta suggestion très sérieusement ! En attendant, je suis toujours au boulot, mais cette fois j'écris les RAR, alors tu vois, je varie les activités ! Aaah, le plaisir des ordis qui calculent à deux à l'heure... Ciao et à très bientôt !

**Ddy (1) :** je suis en train de me rendre compte que comme tu m'écris sur mes deux fics, nos réponses se croisent dans tous les sens, et parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir si je t'ai déjà répondu. Bon, pour faire simple, et pour assouvir ta curiosité insatiable, avant j'avais clavier et souris avec fil, maintenant, pour le prix tout à fait raisonnable de 29 euros, j'ai un clavier et une souris tous les deux sans fil ! Quant à mes poissons rouges, je n'en ai pas. J'ai en revanche un chat (je dirais même que je suis en possession du plus beau chat de l'univers) que je ne martyrise jamais, ou si peu... ou en tout cas, je l'ai pas entendu demander l'asile politique à Tahiti ! Pour ton ventilateur qui a rendu l'âme, je propose qu'il rejoigne mon clavier au cimetière des objets que l'on regrette d'avoir bousillé, surtout quand c'était pas le moment ! A part ça, malheureusement, des gens ignobles avec les animaux, on n'en trouve pas qu'à Tahiti : les voisins de mes parents, quand j'étais plus jeune, ont tué une portée entière de leur chienne (18 bébés chiots) en les balançant contre le mur de leur garage pour leur exploser la tête. J'en ai été malade à l'époque, et aujourd'hui encore, ça me révolte...

**(2) : **nan, mon petit oiseau des îles (hi hi, un surnom de plus !), c'est pas du polynectar, mais je t'accorde qu'en effet il n'est pas dans son état normal, le Dudley. Dire que c'est le "jardin" de Draco, ça ne rend pas tout à fait justice au manoir Malfoy : disons que c'est sa propriété. Ce sont ses terres. Mais la femme et l'homme ne sont pas ses parents, non : n'oublie pas, Lucius est à Azkaban ! Et je vois mal Narcissa se mettre à califourchon sur un balai pour jouer au Quidditch... Toi, tu aurais voulu que je ne perde pas de temps, dis voir ! allez, hop, faisons rouler Harry et Draco ensemble dans la neige, et plus si affinités... Bon, enfin, tu vas être contente, il va y avoir effectivement un petit... corps à corps... ou plus exactement lèvres à lèvres... Je te laisse aller lire ça ? Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas ! Ciao ma belle (et je promets de ne pas terroriser mon clavier) !

**BlackNemesis :** je sais, je sais, j'ai remarqué et je pense que c'est une malédiction de la famille Malfoy à cause de ce que je fais subir à Draco dans mes fics... En ce moment, j'essaie de faire comme dans les dessins animés américains des années 40, tu sais : je passe sous toutes les échelles pour voir si un pot de peinture va me tomber dessus, je marche sur toutes les plaques d'égout pour voir si je vais tomber dedans... Qu'est ce que je pourrais trouver encore... Je me sens un peu dans la peau du coyote qui poursuit bip Bip... quoi qu'il arrive, c'est moi qui me prendrai le train ou le gros caillou dans la figure... Et nous ne sommes qu'au mois de mars, l'année est encore longue... enfin, c'est gentil à toi de compatir. Sinon, pour le sort qui mène Dudley, eh bien je n'en ai finalement pas inventé un, et j'ai repris le bon vieil Império, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il marche à distance. Quant à tes conclusions sur la fin du chapitre, tu es tombée assez juste : Draco se "tapait" en effet la partie de Quidditch avec des "enfants" de Mangemort. Ce que tu ne pouvais pas savoir, c'est que ce sont tous des... Malfoy ! (et accessoirement, presque tous des Mangemorts) Eh ouais. J'ai décidé d'agrandir la famille. Pour les explications... va me lire, et tu comprendras mieux. J'espère que les prénoms te plairont, moi je me suis bien éclatée en en trouvant certains... Et puis sinon, j'ai beau avoir un nouveau clavier, encore une fois, je te réponds depuis mon boulot ! En fait, je me suis rendue compte que c'était un très bon passe temps de recopier mes textes pendant que l'ordinateur calcule... Quant à mes collègues, ils me prennent déjà à moitié pour une curieuse espèce d'ours, alors... Ciao !

**Kaorulabelle :** tu m'envoies des messages codés ? Enfin, si tu adores, (c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre de ton message) c'est l'essentiel, et ça m'encourage pour la suite : eh oui, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, il faut que j'écrive la suite maintenant. Heureusement que je sais à peu près où je vais… Ciao !

**Lunenoire :** je ne sais pas si Harry serait d'accord avec toi sur le côté "sympa" des retrouvailles. Parce que, premièrement, il s'est quand même pris Draco dans la figure, et puis ensuite, il s'est un peu pris un sort dans la gueule. Je voudrais pas qu'il finisse paranoïaque, mais quand même, il va finir par croire qu'on lui en veut un peu ! Non ?

**Oxaline : **de toutes façons, d'ou tu as vu qu'il avait de la chance, le Harry ? Mais en tous cas, merci, je dois dire que je n'envisageais pas qu'il finisse chez Draco autrement. Je le voyais mal aller sonner à la porte, notamment... Tu imagines ? Ding dong... Euh, bonjour, je suis un ami de Draco, est ce qu'il est à la maison ? Non, et puis en plus j'imagine que les Malfoy sont assez paranoïaques pour protéger leur manoir contre les intrusions... quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chapitre tant attendu des... retrouvailles ! Ciao ma belle !

**Maddnambda : **je ne peux jamais résister à un "pliz", donc voici la suite. Comment ça tu es un peu perdue ? Bon, toutes les explications vont être données dans ce chapitre par Draco, car Harry est un peu paumé aussi... Et ne t'en fait pas. En terme de rapprochement, ils vont tellement se rapprocher qu'il va y avoir un échange de salive... Euh, oui, pardon, on appelle ça un baiser dans le langage romantique... Encore que pour le romantisme, les sous sol du manoir Malfoy, c'est pas tout à fait le top... Ciao !

**Vert emeraude : **Rhoo, il oublie, il oublie, c'est vite dit ! N'oublie pas qu'il est très doué pour jouer la comédie, le p'tit Draco ! Il est vrai néanmoins qu'il ne lui balance pas tout de suite des déclarations éternelles et enflammées d'amour immuable... On peut même dire qu'il est carrément désagréable... voir insupportable... Mais les actes parfois en disent plus que les mots... Quels actes ? Ahaaa ! Il faut aller lire pour le savoir ! Bye !

**WendyMalfoy :** comment ça tu commences à être perdue ? Mais non, tout va s'éclaircir. D'ailleurs, c'est Draco qui va donner les explications ! Voici donc la suite tant attendue !

**Vif d'Or : **coucou ma chère, et je t'assure que je suis trèèèèèèèès gentille. La preuve, c'est que Harry va se réveiller avec toi dans la main... si, si je t'assure ! Comment ça c'est une blague à deux balles sur ton pseudo ? Je te remercie, mais mon humour est incroyablement fin, et distingué, et raffiné, et drôle, et... Bon, bon, ok, j'arrête de me balancer des fleurs, et je te laisse aller lire. Ciao !

**Galouz :** Je pourrais même rajouter que l'eau, ça mouille, et que voler, c'est pas bien... A part ça, ben vi, Malfoy habite là bas. Jolie déco pour le terrain de Quidditch, hein ? Typiquement Serpentard, d'ailleurs... Et les runes que Harry n'a pas reconnu sur le Cercle de pouvoir, ça veut effectivement dire ce que tu as compris... Par contre, c'est pas Narcissa et Lucius qui sont tombés du ciel sur leurs balais : si tu te souviens bien, Lulu est à Azkaban ! Ce qui d'ailleurs va être la source des problèmes de notre ch'ti Draco... Ciao et à bientôt !

**Aella :** coucou Aella, et ne t'en fait pas, je reçois des reviews plus courtes que ça, donc je ne vais pas me plaindre de la tienne, surtout qu'elle est pleine de compliments. Contente que ça t'ai plu, et puisque tu n'as pas tout capté, je te donne un indice : dans les bouquins de JKR, le manoir Malfoy est dans le Wiltshire. Or Stonehedge est aussi au même endroit. Ce qui mène à la conclusion que les Malfoys vivent pas loin de Stonehedge... Et si Harry, en suivant Dudley, tombe sur un terrain de Quidditch, c'est qu'il est sur une propriété qui appartient à des sorciers... Voilà comment on tombe sur Malfoy qui s'entraîne au Quidditch... Maintenant que tout est clair... bonne lecture !

**Egwene Al' Vere :** une enfant capricieuse, ça je ne sais pas, je ne te connais pas encore pour pouvoir juger (c'est la première fois que tu m'écris, non ?) mais en tout cas, je démens totalement être l'auteur de fins de chapitres sadiques... Ca ne me ressemble pas du tout, je t'assure... Heuuuu, bon, je reconnais que c'est fait exprès pour vous faire enrager et donner envie de connaître la suite... mais peut-on vraiment appeler ça être sadique ?... Quoi, je suis pas convaincante ? Et la raison pour laquelle Dudley marmonnait, c'est parce qu'il n'était en effet pas dans son état normal. Et les retrouvailles Harry/Draco, c'est pour maintenant ! Ciao

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : l'énigme de Stonehedge**

Lorsqu'il revient lentement à lui, la première chose dont Harry prend conscience, dans les limbes de son inconscience, c'est du sol gelé sur lequel il est allongé, et qui pénètre son corps jusqu'aux os. Puis un frémissement impatient dans son poing serré le tire de la torpeur et Harry ouvre enfin les yeux, pour apercevoir entre ses doigts engourdis le battement léger des ailes dorées du Vif d'Or qu'il tient fermement.

Qui a gagné le match ? se demande douloureusement l'adolescent. Puis une autre question naît dans son esprit : de quel match s'agit-il ? Où est-il ? Pourquoi cette douleur lancinante dans son dos...?

Harry fait lentement surface, obligeant la brume dans sa tête à se dissiper. Sa main s'ouvre, et la petite balle de Quidditch s'envole. Il la suit des yeux, se tournant sur le côté, et son regard tombe sur celui, gris et froid, de...

« Malfoy...? »

La voix de Harry est pâteuse, ridiculement faible. Cela ressemble plus à un croassement.

Draco Malfoy est assis sur une sorte de tabouret à trois pieds, son visage inexpressif, ses mains serrées sur ses genoux. Harry le dévisage au travers d'une grille de métal dont le maillage plat est assez large pour laisser passer une main.

« Malfoy, pourquoi t'a t-on mis en prison...? »

La réaction du Serpentard ne se fait pas attendre. Il se redresse un peu sur son siège inconfortable, et ses yeux s'animent d'une lueur... fascinante. Harry n'en a jamais vu de pareil. Ses iris gris ressemblent à deux perles brillantes et rondes comme la lune.

« En prison, Potter ? Qui, moi ? » Il éclate de rire, mais c'est un rire de dément. Le son, clair et froid comme la mort, se répercute sur les murs glacés et revient vers Harry, qui se soulève enfin et s'assied en tailleur sur le sol dallé.

Pour la première fois, il regarde autour de lui. Quelques torches brisent l'obscurité de la salle où il se trouve. C'est un souterrain, un cachot, une pièce lugubre qui suinte l'humidité, et dont les murs et le sol sont couverts de mousse. Quelques fenêtres hérissées de grilles coupantes donnent sur l'arrière d'un parc, à hauteur de sol. En parcourant des yeux toute la longueur de cette pièce, Harry comprend enfin, et dans un flash, les derniers événements avant sa Stupéfiction lui reviennent en mémoire. Draco Malfoy est assis au centre d'une vaste salle, et de part et d'autres, sous des voûtes magnifiques, s'étendent des cachots étroits, fermés par des grilles solides.

Harry est dans l'une de ces cages, et son coeur se serre en entendant la voix de Malfoy, qui a enfin pu réprimer son rire.

« Potter, je sais que tous les Malfoy se ressemblent, mais ne me fait pas l'insulte de me confondre avec mon père. Lui est à Azkaban, mais moi, aux dernières nouvelles, on ne m'a encore rien reproché... »

« Où suis-je ? » questionne le prisonnier en jetant un regard assassin à son condisciple de Poudlard.

« Ma parole, serais-tu un peu long à la détente, Potter ? Ou bien le sort que t'a lancé ma tante Hystéria a t-il grillé ce qui restait de ta pauvre petite cervelle de Gryffondor ? »

Hystéria ? Harry croit bien se souvenir d'une femme à la beauté sévère, et dont les boucles blondes encadraient un visage splendide...

« Je ne peux même pas dire que tu me déçois, Potter » reprend Draco d'un ton méprisant. « Je n'en attendais pas plus de toi. Ta réputation est tellement surfaite. Hum... Si ta copine Sang de Bourbe avait été là, elle t'aurait aidé à déchiffrer les inscriptions du Cercle de Pouvoir. »

Les inscriptions ? Harry a vraiment l'impression qu'on lui a passé le cerveau à la moulinette. Il ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce dont parle le Serpentard. Son visage doit d'ailleurs refléter son incompréhension, car Malfoy a la patience de lui expliquer ce dont il parle.

« Toutes les runes le disent, Potter. Stonehedge est sur les terres du clan Malfoy. Tu ne le savais pas ? »

Harry déglutit, s'humidifie les lèvres, et ouvre la bouche pour parler. Au lieu de ça, un murmure éraillé franchit sa bouche.

« Stonehedge ? »

« Oui Potter. Le clan Malfoy est le gardien d'un des Cercles de Pouvoir les plus puissants d'Europe. » La voix de Draco oscille entre la fureur et la fierté. « Pourquoi diable crois tu que la famille Malfoy est si puissante en Angleterre ? Tu es puissant quand tu contrôles les points stratégiques... Même un Moldu pourrait te le dire : c'est la base de toute politique. »

« Donc je... suis sur les terres du euh... clan Malfoy ? » bégaye l'étudiant de Gryffondor.

« Potter, tu es dans les sous sol du Manoir Malfoy. » Le garçon blond se lève, approche des barreaux où l'humidité se condense, puis baisse son regard vers Harry, qui remarque pour la première fois que le jeune Serpentard tient sa baguette magique à la main.

_Et ma baguette à moi, elle est où ? Et Dudley, ou est..._

Les yeux gris clair étincellent sous les cils d'une blondeur immaculée, mais la voix de Malfoy n'est plus qu'un souffle lorsqu'il s'adresse à Harry.

« Tu as été assez stupide pour venir de ton plein gré là où aucune contrainte n'aurait pu te mener. Quand je pense que j'ai cru que tu avais compris... » Il soupire en secouant la tête.

Cette fois, Harry se lève. Il ne veut plus lever les yeux pour regarder son ennemi. Il ne veut pas se sentir dominé. Il a déjà tellement l'impression... d'être un imbécile.

_C'est Malfoy qui me fait cet effet là. Toujours. Quand il me regarde, quand il me parle, j'ai la sensation qu'il me méprise royalement. Cette enflure. Il ne vaut pas plus que Crabbe ou Goyle... Non pas plus... Il ne vaut rien._

Harry vient de se placer devant Draco qui n'a pas bougé.

« Puisque tu es si malin, Malfoy, explique moi ce que j'aurais du comprendre. »

Malfoy hausse les épaules. Harry a bien vu : c'est bien du mépris qu'il peut discerner dans la voix glaciale.

« Tes Moldus, Potter. Quand tu as reçu ta lettre, j'ai cru que tu avais compris que c'était un piège. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu pleurais comme une fille dans les bras de Weasley ? Mmh ? »

Harry serre les dents. Parler de Ron ou de Hermione fait naître une douleur diffuse dans sa poitrine. En cet instant, il ne se sent vraiment pas digne d'eux.

« Les Dursley, vous les avez ensorcelés, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Bravo Potter, » lance Malfoy en applaudissant. « Brillante déduction ! Ca mérite 5 points en plus pour Gryffondor... »

« Te fous pas de moi, Malfoy, sale fouine. Dumbledore m'a laissé partir avec eux. Comment aurais-je pu savoir...? »

Cette fois, il entend clairement le soupir excédé qui franchit les lèvres fines du beau blond. Celui ci d'ailleurs passe son bras à travers le maillage des grilles, et attrape Harry derrière la nuque. Propulsé en avant, surpris, Harry se cogne violemment le front contre les barreaux.

Sous le choc, il pousse un gémissement et s'apprête à insulter son tortionnaire, mais celui ci le regarde soudain dans les yeux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La chaleur de leurs souffles se mêle et vient caresser leurs joues rosies par... par le froid ?

« La légende de ta brillante intelligence ne résiste guère à l'expérience, Potter » assène Malfoy sans quitter Harry des yeux. « Tu es un con fini, et tu ne dois ta survie qu'à une suite malencontreuse de hasards. Pourtant, même la chance à ses limites, Potter, tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépends. »

Harry ne répond pas. Pour la première et sans doute dernière fois de sa courte existence, il est en complet accord avec Malfoy junior. Mais il n'a pas l'intention de le lui dire. Inutile de le rendre plus imbus de sa personne qu'il ne l'est déjà.

_D'un autre côté, il peut être imbus de lui même ! Par Merlin, quels yeux il a ! Jamais je n'avais été si proche de lui, pour pouvoir contempler la vraie couleur de ses iris : il y a des paillettes de bleu et de gris qui s'entremêlent, un bleu très pâle vers l'extérieur, mais presque métallique près de la pupille. Si fascinant... Et sa bouche... Bon sang, sa bouche, que je n'ai eu qu'une seule fois. _

Les lèvres pleines et sensuelles de Malfoy ont recommencé à bouger, et Harry se force à écouter.

« ...vieux fou de Dumbledore se doutait bien qu'il y avait un piège dans l'invitation que tu as reçue. Il a lancé des membres du stupide Ordre du Phoenix à la suite des Moldus qui t'emmenaient. Ils t'ont suivi pour te protéger... »

Harry hoche la tête. Il se souvient très bien avoir vu McGonagall tracer des signes magiques sur la voiture de l'oncle Vernon la première nuit.

« ... mais le plan prévoyait cela. Des Mangemorts les ont attaqués, le second jour d'après ce que je sais, pour détourner leur attention. Et pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à sauver leur peau, tes Moldus t'ont débarqué avec l'autre décérébré. »

Cette fois, les yeux de Malfoy quittent Harry un instant pour désigner une forme sombre qui gît dans le coin le moins éclairé du cachot humide. Harry suit son regard, et observe plusieurs secondes le corps immobile.

« Dudley ! » crie-il soudain, en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte que Malfoy fait peser sur sa nuque. Mais le Serpentard ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, et il force Harry à retourner son visage angoissé vers lui. Un visage aux yeux dilatés, comme ceux d'un animal effrayé. Pendant un instant, Draco a envie de passer ses doigts sur la joue maculée de poussière.

« Tu aurais pu t'en sortir à n'importe quel instant, espèce d'abruti de Gryffondor ! » lui lance t-il lorsqu'il voit de nouveau l'attention de Harry se fixer sur lui. « Il te suffisait d'un sort de magie pour que le Ministère te retrouve à l'instant ! Et Dumbledore y a ses alliés, qui laissent traîner leurs oreilles pour lui... Il te suffisait de suivre ta propre route, et non celle que le Moldu suivait sous les ordres du Maître des Ténèbres ! Est ce que tu ne sais pas reconnaître l'Impérium quand tu l'as sous le nez ? »

Harry se sent rougir. A t-il été aussi stupide que cela ?

« Je... je ne... »

« Tu es un crétin inconscient, et tu vas mourir à cause de cela ! »

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Malfoy a l'air aussi furieux. Il devrait sauter de joie, danser la danse de la victoire en poussant des cris perçants. Au lieu de cela, Harry arrive à déceler dans ses yeux une telle confusion.

« Soit heureux, Malfoy, avec un peu de chance, ton Maître te laissera peut être participer à ma mise à mort... »

« Je ne vais suivre qu'un seul _Maître_, Potter, et c'est mon instinct... »

Disant cela, il plaque violemment ses lèvres sur les lèvres glacées de Harry. Les barreaux d'acier qui les séparent ne peuvent retenir la langue de Malfoy quand elle s'insinue brutalement entre les dents de Harry, cherchant, puis trouvant, la chair chaude et savoureuse de sa langue. Leurs bouches se pressent l'une contre l'autre, et Draco sent son excitation croître en proportion avec l'incroyable dextérité avec laquelle Potter laisse sa langue jouer avec celle de son ennemi. Un gémissement de plaisir, né dans la gorge de Harry, vient mourir contre le souffle brûlant et haletant de Draco, qui presse encore plus le visage du garçon brun contre les barreaux d'acier, au risque de le blesser. Il y a de la rage dans la poigne du blond sur la nuque tétanisée de son prisonnier. Il mène le jeu, initiant les mouvements, aspirant la langue avidement, pour la relâcher ensuite et pénétrer plus avant dans la bouche qui ne se défend pas. Il profite de l'abandon -ou de la paralysie- de Harry, pour envahir une petite partie de ce corps, se l'approprier. Tout d'un coup, il veut marquer Harry, lui imprimer sa marque, visible et incontestable... Il veut le mordre, le dévorer, le posséder enfin ailleurs que dans ses rêves... Harry, quant à lui, n'a conscience de rien, hormis la sensation délicieuse de cette main brûlante sur sa nuque, et de l'autre, qui s'est faufilée jusqu'à sa hanche et qui le presse avec force contre les barreaux. S'il voulait une preuve de la force retenue que cachent les vêtements élégants de Malfoy, s'il voulait l'exemple tangible que ce corps a bénéficié de toutes ces années de Quidditch pour développer une musculature au moins équivalente à la sienne, eh bien l'étreinte violente de Malfoy les lui fournit. A moins que ce ne soit parce que Harry ne tente même pas de se défendre contre cette intrusion dans son corps... C'est une intrusion qui en appelle d'autres, plus... charnelles...

Un claquement sec les interrompt soudain. Draco s'éloigne brutalement de Harry, qui reprend son souffle sans comprendre. Malfoy a les yeux qui brillent, et ses joues sont moins pâles que d'habitude.

_Bon sang, c'est incroyable qu'il me fasse un effet pareil..._

_Aussi bon que dans mes rêves. Non, meilleur, même..._

Les deux jeunes hommes, silencieux, s'observent avec stupéfaction, sans savoir qu'ils partagent des pensées extrêmement similaires sur l'autre.

Draco passe lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, encore humides de la salive du jeune Gryffondor, sans quitter sa proie du regard. Puis il baisse les yeux vers la forme tremblante qui a transplané, interrompant son... échange... avec Potter.

« M...Maître... Je, je ne... enfin je... Pardon... »

« Ton message, Elfe ! » siffle le Serpentard en dardant sur la pauvre elfe de maison un regard qui le cloue sur place de terreur.

« P-Piwie m'envoie... Il dit que monsieur Detestinio a quitté le salon et se dirige vers les cachots... et... et qu'il faut vous prévenir. »

Malfoy hoche la tête, puis recule pour mettre plusieurs mètres entre Harry et lui.

« Va t'en, Elfe, et que plus aucun domestique ne vienne dans les cachots. Dis à Piwie de m'attendre dans ma chambre. » L'elfe transplane sans attendre, après une petite courbette durant laquelle ses gros yeux globuleux surveillent avec appréhension les pieds de son jeune Maître.

Quand les deux adolescents se retrouvent à nouveau seuls dans le souterrain lugubre, un silence gêné s'installe. Harry a l'impression que les battements endiablés de son coeur doivent s'entendre à des kilomètres. Il s'étonne que Malfoy ne se soit pas encore moqué de son manque de sang froid, de la rougeur de ses joues et de son souffle court.

_Ceci étant dit, s'il se fout de ma gueule, je pourrai toujours lui demander pourquoi il vient de... m'embrasser... Ca devrait lui foutre la honte à ce pervers..._

Dans le silence qui s'éternise, Malfoy écoute avec attention le bruit des gouttelettes d'eau qui suintent du plafond et viennent s'écraser sur les dalles humides, en produisant un petit écho dans la salle immense.

_Ca me calme. C'est incroyable comme ça me calme. Sous ma forme d'Animagus, je suis sûr que c'est ici que je voudrais dormir. C'est... reposant ce silence. Et puis l'air... il y a un petit goût métallique dans l'air. J'adore ça..._

Malfoy se passe la langue sur les lèvres, essayant de recueillir dans sa gorge l'odeur ferreuse qui lui donne le frisson. Soudain, du coin de l'oeil, il voit Potter qui se raidit, une lueur de... -de quoi d'ailleurs, de terreur ?- ...dans les yeux.

_Il a peur que je le viole ou quoi ? Mmh, quoique... Ca pourrait valoir le coup... Maintenant que je suis sûr qu'il sait se servir de sa langue... _

« Relax, Potter, je vais pas me jeter sur toi. » Le rictus de Malfoy découvre des dents de prédateur. « Comme tu l'as entendu, l'elfe dit que mon oncle Detestinio descend te voir. Ce qui est assez mauvais pour ton avenir, je te l'avoue. Mais ce qui m'empêche aussi de finir ce que j'avais si agréablement commencé... »

Là, Harry est proche de la panique. Ca se lit dans ses yeux.

_Incapable de cacher ses émotions, le petit Gryffondor. Il ira pas loin, comme ça._

« Potter, une chose que tu dois savoir, » reprend Malfoy comme son prisonnier ne semble pas capable de prononcer un seul mot. « Depuis que mon père est à Azkaban à cause de toi, je suis devenu l'héritier des Malfoy. »

Harry déglutit.

_C'est à ce moment là que tu dois sortir une réplique bien cinglante, mon très cher Harry. Le contraire me décevrait grandement..._

« Prends un abonnement, Malfoy, tu y seras bientôt toi aussi si on me laisse faire ! » La voix de Harry est un peu aigue, pas très sûre d'elle, mais c'est une tentative honorable. Malfoy accueille la réplique en souriant.

« Tu as déjà été en meilleur forme, Potter. Mais je vais prendre cela comme la meilleure tentative que tu feras aujourd'hui. » Puis le visage du Serpentard redevient terriblement sérieux. « Je suis l'héritier légitime d'un domaine d'une grande importance. Et à ce titre, comme tu l'as vu, les serviteurs des Malfoy n'obéissent qu'à moi. »

Harry renifle avec mépris.

« Quand on sait comment vous les traitez, les _serviteurs_... » murmure t-il. Draco fait mine de n'avoir rien entendu et continue.

« Tant que mon père était le chef de famille, le Cercle de Pouvoir de Stonehedge était acquis à Tu-Sais-Qui. Et de grandes cérémonies ont eu lieu là bas ces dernières années. »

Les Cercles de Pouvoir... Maintenant, bien sûr, des bribes d'information remontent à la mémoire de Harry. Binns leur en a parlé en Histoire de la Magie. Certains lieux sont extrêmement puissants magiquement, et permettent à des bâtiments entiers de se nourrir de magie éternellement, sans avoir besoin d'un sorcier pour les soutenir. C'est le cas de Poudlard, qui est construit sur un ancien cercle druidique, à l'aplomb de la tour d'astronomie, ou encore du Ministère de la Magie... Pourtant Stonehedge est un cas à part. Le Manoir Malfoy doit s'en sustenter, tirant dans les réserves du Cercle pour avoir des défenses infranchissables... mais il doit rester tant de magie inutilisée... _libre_...

_Libre, et à la disposition de Voldemort..._

« Je suis donc celui qui peut donner accès au Cercle, j'en suis la clé. Si je venais à mourir avant d'avoir eu un héritier, le sang le plus proche du mien deviendrait le nouveau Maître du domaine. Et le Gardien de Stonehedge. »

Harry serre les dents jusqu'à en avoir mal à la mâchoire. Les runes qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer, gravées sur les pierres de Stonehedge, c'était donc les signes distinctifs des Malfoy ? Comment peut-il connaître si mal celui qui occupe sans arrêt son esprit ?

« Oh, je n'espère pas t'impressionner en disant cela, car je crois que tu n'as aucune idée de comment fonctionne vraiment le monde sorcier. Tu n'as même jamais du te demander pourquoi les Malfoy étaient une famille si influente... Tu crois que c'est pour nos beaux yeux ? » Il rit brièvement, puis reprend. « Mais tu vas apprendre à tes dépends que mon oncle Detestinio et ma tante Hystéria se croient les maîtres de ce domaine depuis l'été dernier. »

Le bruit d'une porte qui grince l'interrompt. Un homme, grand et élancé, entre d'une démarche féline dans l'obscur souterrain. Le bruit de ses pas est rythmé par le claquement sec de sa canne. Une canne noire, avec un pommeau d'ivoire sculpté, note Harry en passant. Un visage pâle, une épaisse chevelure blonde, et des yeux froids et déterminés qui semblent capable de tuer...

« Décidemment, les Malfoy se ressemblent tous, » soupire Harry à voix basse. « C'est la consanguinité qui fait ça, ou quoi ? »

Un bref mouvement de Malfoy junior lui indique que cette réplique est parvenue à ses oreilles délicates, et qu'il n'a pas apprécié...

_Paf ! Bien fait pour toi, sale fouine suceuse de langue !_

« Draco, Draco, cher neveu. Tu me déçois beaucoup. J'avais pourtant spécifié que personne ne devait approcher le prisonnier, » lance le nouveau venu d'une voix grave et... terriblement sensuelle. « Surtout avec ta baguette, Draco. Ce bâtard au sang mêlé pourrait s'en emparer pour s'échapper, et le Maître serait furieux. »

Draco lance un regard de haine pure à son oncle.

Oula, pense Harry. Vive les relations familiales à la Malfoy. J'imagine le Noël qu'ils ont du passer...

« Oncle Detestinio, » murmure Draco à l'homme qui vient de s'arrêter devant lui. « Deux choses : un, ce n'est pas _Potter_ qui serait capable de me prendre ma baguette, et ce d'autant moins que je suis resté à une distance raisonnable... »

Incroyable, cette faculté à mentir en regardant quelqu'un dans les yeux, songe Harry, qui a l'impression étrange et détachée d'assister à une représentation de théâtre...

_Et les acteurs sont mignons, surtout un..._

« ... et de deux, tant que je suis en vie, le Manoir Malfoy est _mon_ héritage, et non le tien. Je suis donc ici chez moi, et je vais où bon me semble... y compris dans les cachots... »

« Tss, tss... Heureusement pour toi que notre Lord a de grands projets pour toi, Draco. C'est la seule chose qui te sauve de ma... ma colère... » répond Detestinio en lançant un sourire rempli de venin à son neveu. « Quant à savoir qui héritera du titre des Malfoy... étudie un peu l'histoire de notre famille, cher enfant. Tu y découvriras tant de surprises... »

Draco serre les dents, et s'apprête à s'en aller dignement, quand son le frère de son père le retient par le bras.

« Reste, je t'en prie, cher filleul. Tu n'es pas encore un Mangemort, mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras du contentement à assister à cela... »

« Cela ? »

« Oui, et puis après tout, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer à apprendre. »

Là, Harry commence sérieusement à paniquer. Ses doigts ont agrippé les barreaux métalliques, qui s'enfoncent peu à peu dans sa chair.

_Ok, Draco n'est pas un Mangemort, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça va être la seule et unique bonne nouvelle de la nuit ?_

Les pas et les bruits de voix qui résonnent soudain informent les trois hommes de l'arrivée des autres membres de la famille Malfoy.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils rejoignent Detestinio et Draco devant la cellule de Harry, de profonds et sadiques sourires élargissant leurs lèvres, le jeune prisonnier s'emploie à les compter.

_Aucun doute, c'est la consanguinité qui fait ça. Ils sont tous fait sur le même moule. Incroyable, les Malfoy ont inventé le clonage humain !_

Malfoy et son oncle, ça fait deux. La femme qui a lancé le Stupéfix -eeeh, elle n'est pas si jeune que ça vu de près !-, ça fait trois... quatre, cinq, six et...

Sept Malfoy. De quoi faire une équipe complète de Quidditch. En revanche, la famille Potter ne compte qu'un Attrapeur, et il risque de ne plus attraper grand chose pendant les 5 minutes qui lui restent à vivre...

« Detestinio, mon frère, » lance la femme qui vient agripper le bras du plus âgé des Malfoy présents. Sous les boucles blondes, la femme, qui doit approcher de la quarantaine, a un visage ravissant. Mais sa bouche est déformée par un sourire cruel. « Ca a été si facile, Detestinio ! »

« Lucius et les autres ont vraiment été des incapables, » jubile un jeune homme. « Ou alors ce sont des traîtres. Le Maître leur a fait confiance pendant trop longtemps. »

« Tu as raison Eliot, » le coupe Detestinio Malfoy. « Mais je viens d'envoyer un message au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans quelques heures, fils, notre Lord saura que nous avons sa proie, et il viendra à nous pour nous récompenser. »

Les quatre jeunes hommes acquiescent, jetant des coups d'oeil satisfaits à la future offrande, qui recule dans sa cage.

« Pouvez vous imaginer, Mère, les honneurs qui vous seront rendu, quand _Il_ saura que c'est vous qui l'avez stupéfixé ? » rajoute un autre garçon, probablement le plus jeune du groupe.

« Elle ne l'a pas capturé seule, Walter, » remarque avec froideur un autre homme, plus âgé que Draco et ses cousins. « N'oublie pas que nous sommes tous venu prêter main forte à ce plan. »

« Nous n'oublierons rien, Ylian, mais c'est notre plan, à Hystéria et à moi même, qui sera récompensé avant tout. » les coupe Detestinio pour mettre fin à la querelle qui menace de prendre de l'ampleur. Le dénommé Ylian, qui s'apprêtait à rétorquer, se tait et se tourne vers Draco. Mais celui ci le prend de vitesse et parle avant lui.

« Oncle Detestinio a raison, oncle Ylian. Le mérite de ce plan leur revient. Mais nous avons tous confiance dans le Maître et nous savons qu'il n'oubliera personne... »

Sont ils vraiment en train de se disputer pour savoir qui m'a capturé ? pense Harry, qui a reculé jusqu'au mur le plus éloigné, et qui sent maintenant dans son dos la pierre froide et humide.

_S'ils pouvaient s'entretuer à l'occasion..._

Harry fixe Draco Malfoy, qui a reculé lui aussi de plusieurs pas, et se tient maintenant en retrait du groupe de Mangemorts. Car cela ne fait plus de doute dans l'esprit de Harry. A l'exception de Draco, et peut être aussi du plus jeune des garçons, le dénommé Walter, qui ne paraît pas avoir plus de 15 ans, les autres sont des fidèles de Voldemort. Le visage de Draco est figé en un masque insondable, ses poings serrés le long de son corps, et ses yeux évitent soigneusement la direction de Harry.

_Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il est furieux que je sois tombé dans ce piège ? C'est un Serpentard, non pire, c'est un Malfoy. C'est le fils unique de Lucius. C'est le mec insupportable qui n'a jamais cessé de vouloir me faire renvoyer de Poudlard, de m'humilier, de me détruire ! C'est mon ennemi, même s'il... si... même si je l'ai embrassé près du Lac Noir. Même s'il vient de me rendre la pareille... Bordel ! Pourquoi m'a t-il rendu mon baiser, ce dégénéré ?_

Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, a loupé une partie de la discussion. Lorsqu'il reprend contact avec la réalité, c'est la tante de Malfoy junior qui parle.

« Eliot, Eziel, votre père a raison, » dit-elle aux deux cousins de Draco, qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, avec leurs dents en avant et leur nez retroussé. « Vous devez patienter jusqu'au retour du Maître pour pouvoir torturer Potter ! » lance t-elle d'une voix qui ne souffre pas de commentaire.

« Mais si le Maître tarde à revenir ? Et si la rentrée de Durmstrang nous oblige à repartir ? » gémit un des deux jumeaux.

_Torturer Potter ? Potter, je crois bien que c'est moi. Dumbledore ! Pitié, retrouvez moi ! Je ne peux pas m'en sortir seul !_

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra bientôt, » est en train de dire Detestinio. « Et en attendant, Potter, le futur ex-Survivant, » rajoute t-il en souriant à Harry de toutes ses dents, « va attendre le Maître dans les cachots. Hystéria, tu veilleras à renforcer les sorts de dissimulation autour du Manoir, pour que personne ne puisse détecter sa présence sur notre domaine... »

« ... _Votre_ domaine...? »

_Ah, ça, c'est l'intonation caractéristique d'un Draco Malfoy en colère._

« Que veux tu dire par là, mon cher parrain ? »

_Aïe, c'est le calme avant la tempête... Gare à tes fesses, Detestinio. Le mec le plus imbuvable de Serpentard t'a pris en grippe !_

Mais Harry est surpris. Le frère de Lucius Malfoy, rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, se met à rire à gorge déployée, tandis que sa soeur, Hystéria, étire ses lèvres en un sourire cruel.

« Aww, comme il est mignon quand il essaie de singer Lucius ! Avant te t'emporter, cher Draco, » susurre la femme en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère aîné, « rappelle toi bien que tu ne seras pas là de toute l'année, mais que ta chère mère, elle, sera avec nous... »

« Chère Narcissa. Peut être devrais je passer la saluer dans ses appartements tout à l'heure, qu'en dis tu Draco ? » rajoute l'homme.

« Vous... tu... Tu ne t'approches pas de ma... Je t'interdis de... »

Draco Malfoy réduit au silence... Soumis au chantage par sa propre famille. Harry ne pensait pas voir ça un jour. Môssieur Draco Réplique-Qui-Tue Malfoy, en difficulté et ne pouvant pas répondre...

_Est ce qu'il y avait un sous entendu... sexuel, sous la menace de ce type ? Naaan, j'ai du mal comprendre. C'est sa belle soeur dont il parle quand même. Et Lucius Malfoy n'est pas mort, il est à Azkaban. Ils... ils ne peuvent pas être pervers à ce point dans cette famille... _

_Bon, en même temps, mon seul point de référence, c'est Draco Malfoy, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit un ange... Oh Merlin, si ça se trouve il y avait vraiment une connotation sex... Ok, j'aurais vraiment tout vu dans ma courte vie. Je peux mourir maintenant... De toutes manières, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si je ne bénéficie pas d'une aide extérieure, je ne m'en sortirai pas. Professeur Dumbledore, par pitié, faites preuve d'intuition !_

Des cris de joie maintenant. Que se passe t-il ? Les Mangemorts au grand complet viennent d'avancer vers la cellule de Harry. Hystéria a pris Draco par les épaules, et elle le pousse devant elle.

« Enervatum ! » crie soudain l'un des Malfoy, celui que Draco a appelé oncle Ylian. Un autre frère de Lucius ? Apparemment non, mais les subtilités de la parenté Malfoy échappent à Harry. En tous cas, avec son visage maigre affûté comme une lame de couteau, et ses cheveux blonds platine, son appartenance au clan Malfoy ne fait aucun doute.

Le sort qui s'échappe de sa baguette va frapper la masse effondrée dans un coin du cachot.

« Quand va t-il falloir rendre le Moldu ? » demande Eliot d'une voix ennuyée.

Detestinio hausse les épaules.

« Si nous voulons avoir la paix avec l'Ordre du Phoenix, il vaut mieux que la disparition du Survivant passe pour une fugue. Dès que j'aurai implanté de nouveaux souvenirs à ce gros tas, et effectué un petit sort d'oubli sur ce qui doit rester secret, nous le relâcherons pour qu'il rejoigne sa famille. Mais ça n'empêche pas de s'amuser un peu en attendant... »

« Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'amuser sur le Survivant, à la place ! » remarque Eziel. Les deux jumeaux, baguette à la main, ont l'air impatient.

Avec effroi, Harry voit Dudley Dursley revenir à lui lentement. La masse imposante de son cousin relève la tête, tandis que dans les rangs des Mangemorts, Eliot, Eziel, Walter et l'oncle Ylian se disputent la faveur du premier sort...

_Imbécile. Je ne suis qu'un piètre imbécile. Et cette fois ci encore, quelqu'un d'innocent va souffrir à ma place..._

« Euh... beuh... Harry ? Où c'est qu'on est...? » La voix de Dudley est pâteuse, mais il s'est redressé et regarde son cousin avec appréhension.

« Dud... »

« Doloris ! » crie soudain Ylian Malfoy.

Harry voit Dudley s'effondrer en hurlant, tandis que les rires fusent de l'autre côté des barreaux.

« Nooon ! » hurle Harry en se précipitant vers l'adolescent moldu. Il s'agenouille devant le corps qui se tord à terre, et le saisit par les épaules. La vague de douleur qui l'envahit alors est si puissante qu'il s'écroule à son tour, incapable de lutter ou de penser. Il ressent comme la brûlure d'un fer chauffé à blanc que l'on promènerait dans ses entrailles.

Lorsque la douleur diminue enfin, Harry n'écoute plus les voix qui se disputent autour de lui. Il sombre dans l'inconscience sur le sol glacé des souterrains du Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

**Long chapitre, hein ? Et que de découvertes fracassantes !**

**Comme promis, je fais un petit récapitulatif de la famille Malfoy agrandie par mes soins : **

**( Et je rappelle que cette histoire se passe pendant la 6ème année, donc Draco et Harry ont 16 ans )**

**Detestinio et Hystéria sont le frère et la sœur cadets de Lucius Malfoy (père de Draco).**

**Detestinio a deux enfants, des jumeaux, qui se nomment Eliot et Eziel, et qui sont en dernière année à Durmstrang. Ils ont donc 18 ans.**

**Hystéria a un fils, Walter, qui a 15 ans et qui est aussi à Durmstrang, en 5ème année.**

**Ylian est le cousin germain de Lucius Malfoy, et c'est pour cela que Draco l'appelle oncle Ylian. Il a un peu moins de 30 ans. Il est largement plus jeune que ses cousins Lucius, Detestinio et Hystéria.**

**Voilà.**

**Et puis à part ça, Stonehedge se trouve dans la plaine de Salisbury, au sud ouest de l'Angleterre, et c'est là que J.K. Rowling (vous connaissez ?) a fait habiter les Malfoy. (Allez sur lapensine . com pour en savoir plus. Je ne vais pas mettre toute l'explication ici ! Si ? Bon : page 350 du tome 5 : «** _Lucius Malfoy, que nous avons pu joindre dans son Manoir du Wiltshire _**»)**

**Ciao !**

**antedaemonia**


	10. Hésitations

**Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard…**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **OK, tout est à J.K.Rowling, mais j'ai pensé (oui, oui) à un truc : si on se cotisait toutes pour racheter les droits à leur propriétaire légitime, alors on pourrait se partager Draco, Harry, et peut être aussi Severus, Sirius, Remus, Lucius… vous en voyez d'autres qui valent la peine ? Ceci étant dit, je te dis pas après, le bazar pour les tours de garde…

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry / Draco

**Rating : **M, M et surtout M, même si ce chapitre ci est sage…

**Résumé : **Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.

* * *

**Message : **salut tout le monde ! Et pardon pour ce retard, mais mon boulot est vraiment ultra prenant en ce moment. Enfin, la suite est enfin là. Je ne le dis pas assez, mais je voulais vraiment remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'écrivent. Ce ne sont que compliments et mots d'encouragement, et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Bien sûr, le résultat, c'est que je passe plus de temps à répondre aux reviews qu'à recopier mon chapitre. Mais je suis contente quand même ! 

A part ça, je remarque que les noms que j'ai donnés aux Malfoy vous ont plutôt plu dans l'ensemble. Du coup, j'ai décidé de donner quelques explications : Detestinio, c'est un mélange de détester et destinée. Hystéria, comme beaucoup ont dû le comprendre, est une hystérique de première. Et puis, je l'avoue, celle que j'estime être ma meilleure trouvaille, même si personne ne l'a relevée : Draco, le premier né de Lucius, porte un nom qui fait référence au dragon. Et Eliot, l'un des jumeaux de Detestinio, porte un nom qui fait référence au même animal (ben oui, Eliot le dragon…) Hi hi hi, oui, je m'amuse bien, merci !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Galouz :** oui, vu que je n'ai plus le droit à Lucius, enfermé à Azkaban, eh bien j'en ai rajouté d'autres, de Malfoy. Et comme je n'y vais pas avec le dos de la cuillère, j'ai fait comme avec les œufs, j'en ai pris une demi douzaine ! Pour Narcissa, je crois pouvoir affirmer que oui, il y avait bien une connotation sexuelle sous la menace, mais comme tu vas l'apprendre dans ce chapitre, Cissa est très capable de se défendre elle même ! Sinon, contente que le baiser « haineux et plein de désir » t'ai plu. En général, ce sont des moments de ce genre, intenses et compliqués, que j'aime lire dans les fics des autres. Donc je suis contente que ce passage là t'ai plu. Ciao

**Black Sharne :** coucou ma belle. Comment Harry va s'en sortir ? Draco va-t-il donner un coup de main ? (j'ai failli écrire un coup de rein. C'est grave, docteur ? Je deviens obsédée ? Comment ça je le suis déjà ?) Bref, je pense que tu vas avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, pardon de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour avoir la suite. Bisous et à bientôt !

**Onarluca :** coucou ma ch'tite Artemis. Je m'inquiétais, vu que tu ne m'avais pas écrit pour le chapitre précédent. Ou bien je me disais que tu étais peut être en vacances… Bon, mais me voici rassurée, j'ai eu tes deux reviews ce soir. Que dire ? Je suis toujours aussi contente que tu aimes, et je suppose que ton souhait de voir Draco aider Harry aura quelques réponses dans ce chapitre. Bye !

**Crazysnape :** coucou mam'zelle ! En matière de bons chapitres, tu t'y connais, tu en traduis toutes les semaines ! Mais merci en tout cas de ta review, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, et je te dis à bientôt : je promets qu'un jour ou l'autre, je prendrai du temps pour envoyer des reviews ! Mais faut dire que c'est pas ma faute, mes patrons (salauds de capitalistes esclavagistes !) me font faire des heures sup' ! J'espère au moins que j'aurai des vacances pendant l'été, histoire de me requinquer un peu…

**Orphée Potter :** tu poses de très bonnes questions, et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te répondre… mais je ne le ferai pas, même pour tes nerfs ! Je peux simplement te dire que le plumard en question ne sera pas dans le cachot… mais peut être à P----- D---- ! Tu vois de quoi je parle ? Bisous et à très bientôt. Et ne t'en fait pas. Ta défection de Entre 4 Murs est bien sûr un peu triste (tu es la première lectrice que je « perds »… snif…) mais en même temps je respecte complètement que tu aies du mal avec une histoire un peu sombre. Moi personnellement, c'est avec les deathfic que j'ai du mal. J'ai été personnellement traumatisée par « Si vous êtes prêt » de Cybèle, traduit par Gaeriel Palpatine. Tu connais ? Bref, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, mais je suis contente que tu restes au moins pour Noel au Manoir… Ouf, je ne t'ai pas totalement perdu… Bye ma puce !

**Nardy :** tu as les alertes un chapitre sur deux ? Du coup, j'aurai de tes nouvelles un chapitre sur deux aussi… au moins je ne m'inquiéterai pas si je ne vois pas… Pour Harry, tu as mille fois raison, il aurait dû écouter en classe, et s'intéresser un peu plus à la famille de son futur amoureux, à savoir Draco ! Mais en même temps, ça aurait foutu mon scénar en l'air… Bref, je t'embrasse et à bientôt. Bisous Sandy

**gaelle griffondor :** bon, toi au moins tu fais dans le « court et efficace ». J'espère que ça te plait toujours en tout cas. Ciao.

**vert emeraude :** bon, c'est cool si le baiser t'a plu. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est pas tellement toute la clique des Malfoy qui a dérangé notre petit couple, c'est d'abord l'elfe de maison qui a interrompu ce petit moment de « partage salivaire ». Du coup, une question se pose : Draco devrait-il se venger de sa frustration en martyrisant l'elfe en question ? Bonne lecture, et patience pour la suite : je n'ai pas encore décidé quand aura lieu le prochain… rapprochement… Je vais y réfléchir. Bye !

**Lunenoire :** ne t'en fait pas, je sais reconnaître de l'ironie quand j'en vois. J'espère que la suite te plaira, et à l'occasion, dis moi ce que tu penses de Narcissa. Parce qu'elle est assez présente dans ce chapitre. Ciao

**Kaorulabelle :** et c'est pas fini ! Si j'arrive à me tenir à mon scénario (je promets que j'essaye), les prochaines rencontres entre Harry et Draco deviendront de plus en plus… torrides.

**Lovely A :** coucou Ariane ! J'ignorais que tu ne suivais pas cette fic ci. Du coup, tu as raison, tu as eu 9 chapitres d'un coup, ça c'est plutôt cool ! Tant que j'y pense, une petite question : est ce que tu lis des fics en anglais ? Comme tu es Québecquoise, je me dis que tu dois avoir un bon niveau d'anglais, mais je préfère demander. Enfin si c'est le cas, j'en ai lu d'excellentes ces derniers temps que je pourrais te conseiller. Bon, sinon, je te laisse aller lire, et moi je me grouille de terminer ces RAR pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre. Bisous ma puce !

**Aella :** hello ! Comme tu le constates, ce chapitre ci a mis plus longtemps à arriver. Je l'ai aussi un peu plus remanié que les autres. Je suis ravie que tu détestes déjà tous mes Malfoy. Ce qui m'a bien éclaté, déjà, ça a été de leur trouver des noms un peu originaux, et faciles à retenir. Pour le chapitre qui vient, c'est cette fois ci à Narcissa que je m'intéresse : à l'occasion, dis moi ce que tu penses d'elle ! Tu as aimé ce petit baiser dans les sous sol ? Comme c'est surprenant… c'était fait pour ! Mais ça me fait super plaisir quand même. 9 chapitres, et en tout et pour tout 2 baisers, je comprends pourquoi on me traite de sadique parfois… Je t'embrasse très fort, et bonne lecture !

**BlackNemesis :** non seulement tu me fais rire dans tes fics, mais maintenant tu me fais aussi pouffer bêtement quand je lis tes reviews ! Ca doit être l'effet BN (à chaque fois que j'écris tes initiales, ça me donne envie d'aller manger un gâteau… faut vraiment que je me calme…) Alors comme ça, à force de brûler des cierges, tu te fais de nouveaux potes ? Fais quand même gaffe, avec l'arrivée du printemps, la chasse aux angelots est ouverte : ils vont se faire tirer comme des lapins ! (et ne vois pas du second degré dans tout ce que je dis…) A part ça, les prénoms t'ont plu ? Moi, si tu as lu ma petite note tout en haut de la page, je trouve que ma meilleure trouvaille, en dehors de Hystéria et Detestinio, c'est celui des jumeaux qui s'appelle Eliot (oui, à cause de Eliot le dragon. Comme ça, les deux cousins ont une sorte de prédisposition naturelle à être en compétition : il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul dragon pour hériter du titre des Malfoy !) Eh mais ! Que lis-je ? Non, ne te tape pas la tête contre les murs ! Après, je vais recevoir des emails de menaces de morts de tous ceux et celles qui suivent tes fics et qui vont m'accuser (avec raison) de t'avoir envoyée à l'hosto ! Sinon, tu as trouvé que le baiser était « parfait » ? Cool ! Bon, je suis pas sûre que les principaux intéressés le voient du même œil : le premier baiser, Draco était à moitié noyé, le second, Harry se prend des barreaux métalliques dans la figure. Et là, tu es en droit de te demander : pour le troisième, que va-t-elle imaginer dans son petit esprit tordu ? Pour finir, je te remercie de me rappeler que mon écran est typiquement Serpentard, et que ça me fout mal au crâne comme c'est pas permis. Quant à mon boulot, ne t'en fait pas, on bosse tous sur ordi, et personne ne vient me demander ce que je tape. J'arrête là avant de t'écrire tout un roman. Bisous ma belle !

**SithGirl :** Wahou, ton enthousiasme réchaufferait le cœur d'un glaçon ! Merci infiniment de tous ces compliments, ça me fait ultra plaisir. Et je suis ravie que la famille Malfoy agrandie par mes soins te plaise. Je crois qu'en effet, leur credo, ça pourrait être « un pour tous, tous pourris » : ils sont prêt à s'égorger les uns les autres pour devenir l'héritier du Manoir. Bye et à très bientôt j'espère.

**Egwene Al' Vere :** ta question est pertinente. En fait, dans mon esprit, Harry se précipitait sur Dudley pour « faire rempart de son corps » : c'était plutôt un réflexe automatique, et pas vraiment réfléchi. Mais le Doloris lancé sur Dud' ne se transmet pas à lui, et il ne peut pas non plus l'arrêter en faisant obstacle au sortilège. Je penche plutôt pour la théorie selon laquelle l'un des cousins, Eliot ou Eziel, a lancé son propre Doloris sur Harry. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi, avant que Harry ne tombe dans les pommes, il entend les Malfoy se disputer. Detestinio engueule ses fils car Voldemort va venir récupérer sa proie bientôt, et il faudra qu'elle soit en bon état : il ne faut donc pas le torturer. Pour le reste, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et notamment ce petit passage où Draco décide de suivre son instinct ! Donc encore merci et bonne lecture pour la suite

**Clôtho :** un baiser « génialissime » ? Ouah ! Je suis fier de moi ! Pour être honnête, dans la version sur papier, le baiser faisait à peine trois lignes. Et puis quand j'ai recopié sur ordi, je l'ai totalement développé pour en arriver à la version que tu as lue. Conclusion : je suis meilleure quand je rédige en deux fois ! Surtout que ça me fait ça quasiment à chaque chapitre. Je rajoute toujours des paragraphes entiers… Oh, à propos : je n'autorise personne à dire que mes revieweuses ne sont pas fute fute : si tu me lis, alors tu es fute fute. Le contraire n'est pas possible. C'est mathématique. C'est non négociable. Enfin je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps pour la suite. Celui qui a dit « le travail, c'est la santé » n'a pas vu les cernes monstrueux que j'ai sous les yeux… Ciao !

**Vif d'Or :** ah ah ! Oui, tu peux toujours rêver de te réveiller frémissante dans les bras/mains de Harry. Mais j'espère pour toi qu'un certain blond portant le nom d'une créature crachant des flammes ne t'entendra pas. Sinon tu connaîtras, toi aussi, l'hospitalité légendaire des sous sols du Manoir M. Et puis sinon, je crois que tu as bien résumé le principe du plan de Detestinio : on retourne Dud à ses parents après lui avoir nettoyé la mémoire, moi comme ça, je le vire de l'histoire (pour l'instant…Il reviendra en temps voulu !) et on garde encore un peu Harry dans les cachots, parce que c'est bien connu, il faut abuser des bonnes choses ! Et on continue l'histoire avec un chapitre où Draco va se prendre la tête et où Narcissa va nous révéler quel est son sport favori. Je t'embrasse et à très bientôt !

**Oxaline :** bonjour ma puce ! Alors ça t'a plu ? Apparemment oui, donc je suis contente. La conversation et le bisou t'ont plu donc… y compris la colère de Draco et le côté paumé de Harry… Sinon, pour la description des yeux de Draco, disons que je me suis un peu inspirée des yeux de ma sœur, qui sont d'un très joli gris bleu ! Et si j'étais vraiment désagréable (ce que je peux tout à fait être…) je dirais que pour Hystéria aussi je me suis inspirée de ma sœur. Pas pour le physique, non, plutôt pour le côté hystérique… Et pitié ! Je sais que mon écran est très Serpentard ! Bisous !

**Neyarchess :** malgré tes bons vœux, mes mésaventures ne s'arrangent que très lentement : mon écran est désespérément vert pâle. Mais je suis heureuse de voir qu'à côté de ça, mes chapitres te font rire ! C'est vrai que le côté « dramatique » est balancé par un côté plus léger, et puis j'aime bien trouver de temps en temps de petites choses marrantes à rajouter. L'un de mes prochains délires, ce sera la date de naissance que j'ai choisie pour Draco… mais c'est encore secret pour quelques chapitres… Sinon, pour Hystéria, tu as tout bon, elle est en effet hystérique ! Bisous

**Lemoncurd : **j'espère que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois perplexe. Ca m'embêterait que tu sois déjà paumée… Est-ce que c'est le nombre élevé de Malfoy au mètre carré qui t'a rendu perplexe ? Bonne lecture pour la suite en tout cas.

**Ddy :** hello petit zozio des zîles sous les cocotiers. Je soupçonnais depuis quelques temps que tu étais un peu barge, mais j'en ai maintenant confirmation : 3 reviews pour ce seul chapitre ! Y'a pas de doute, tu es mon admiratrice secrète numéro un… Ce qui me fait, je te l'avoue, extrêmement plaisir. Pour te répondre dans l'ordre, je dirais 1) que tu es sans doute la seule à avoir lu ma proposition de cotisation pour racheter Harry et les autres, et je vois que tu te réserves déjà les meilleurs morceaux… 2) oui, les changements de rating, je crois que ça a pris tout le monde au dépourvu. Mais bon on s'adapte comme on peut ! 3) je t'expliquerai les alert author et review si tu le veux, mais pas ici. Je t'enverrai un email, tiens. 4) je te préciserai les lieux et dates de l'inhumation de nos appareils ménagers dans le même email. 5) et la photo de Plume (mon chat) sera dans le même email aussi alors. Avec un dessin de Harry et Draco, ok.

Je passe à ta deuxième review : non, je n'ai pas assisté à ce qu'ont fait mes voisins directement. Disons que je suis venu un jour voir les chiots qui venaient de naître. Le lendemain, j'ai voulu y retourner, et la voisine m'a raconté froidement que son mari avait balancé les chiots contre le mur du garage pour les buter.

Je passe direct à ta troisième review : tu lui en veux, hein, à ce petit elfe qui est venu interrompre le baiser ? Ha ha ! Eh oui, tu sais bien compter : 2 tout petits bisous en 9, non pardon en 10 chapitres… Et puis sinon, comment ça mon pseudo fait rire ? Comment ça ça ne te fait pas peur ? Pour la peine, toutes les autres questions que tu as posées, j'y répondrai dans l'email que je vais t'envoyer. En attendant, tu apprendras à patienter, ô, jeunesse insouciante !

Et de 4 ! Plus de doute, tu es the most follish woman I have ever known : autrement dit, et en français dans le texte, tu es folle à lier de m'écrire 4 reviews, mais j'adore ça ! Pour expliquer mon retard, je ne dirai qu'une chose : heures supp au boulot car la fin de la prod est pour juillet et nous sommes dans le grand rush final. Donc les semaines à venir vont être dures pour caser tout ce que j'ai à faire. Et puis maintenant, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, il faut écrire au fur et à mesure…

**Yochu :** coucou, alors tu es une nouvelle lectrice ? Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu jusqu'à présent, et j'espère bien que ce nouveau chapitre sera à ton goût. J'avais envie de développer un peu les relations mère fils… A part ça, tu trouves que je torture Harry et Draco avec leurs sentiments ? Oh, si peu… bye et à la prochaine !

**Agatha Brume :** toi, tu es ma surprise de la semaine ! Tu es la première à me faire un coup pareil : reviewer tous mes chapitres de toutes mes fics ? Je suis flattée au-delà de toute mesure. Et c'est à BlackNemesis que je dois ça, si tu m'as découverte grâce aux reviews que l'on s'échange ? Elle avait du dire encore une fois des trucs gentils sur moi. Je vais aller lui envoyer une review pour la remercier, tiens ! A part ça, j'adorerai répondre à tes 9 reviews, mais comme j'ai déjà du retard pour poster ce chapitre, je vais faire plus court que prévu. Disons juste que je remarque que tu es comme moi sur au moins deux points : primo, tu es myope, et secundo, quand tu es en train de lire une fic, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'appuyer sur le bouton suivant, même si tu te lève dans 4 heures pour aller au boulot ! (Ce qui est mon cas à la seconde même où je t'écris… snif… mon n'oreiller que j'aime…) Encore un très gros merci, et je t'embrasse très fort !

**Quiproquo :** ah ah ! Non, je t'assure, je ne suis pas vexée, au contraire, je trouve hilarant que tu commences tes compliments en me disant « eh, mais en fait il y a un scénario dans ton histoire ! ». Mais oui madâââme, je suis moi-même du genre à lire avec plaisir des PWP quand j'en ai l'occasion, mais pour cette fois, il y a en effet une sorte de scénar pour mener ma fic. Maintenant soyons honnête, l'un de mes passages préférés est quand même le petit bisou échangé dans les cachots… Ben oui, on ne se refait pas… Enfin, tu m'as bien fait rire, et maintenant je te libère pour que tu puisses aller lire la suite. Bisous ! A propos, en me baladant sur ton profil, j'ai vu que tu avais traduit Gryffindor Seduction de Jennavere : c'est un excellent One Shot ! Quant à ton autre traduction, Correspondance, c'est l'un des meilleurs one shot que j'ai lu depuis longtemps, et je ne le connaissais pas, celui là ! Bref, merci à toi pour m'avoir fait passé un très bon moment de lecture.

**Lili :** merci Lili, c'est très gentil à toi. J'espère que la suite va te plaire alors. Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre dix : hésitations **

_Connard._

_Connard fini. Sale enfoiré. S…sang de bourbe !_

Draco Malfoy a beau chercher, les insultes lui manquent. Sa haine l'aveugle et le rend muet.

_F…fils de pute !_

Ah non, il ne peut pas dire ça. La mère de Detestinio, c'est la grand-mère de Draco. Donc fils de p… non, pas possible.

Le jeune garçon se lève et se met à marcher dans sa chambre, allant du lit à la fenêtre, en un aller retour sans fin. Rien ne va plus dans sa vie. Les événements lui échappent, il ne contrôle plus rien.

_Ce serait plus juste de dire que je n'ai jamais rien contrôlé. Mais avant au moins, Père veillait à mes intérêts. Alors que maintenant…_

Es-tu si sûr que c'est sur tes intérêts qu'il veillait ? lui soumet une petite voix désagréable. Après tout, il t'a aussi fait beaucoup de mal…

Draco coupe court à cette petite voix et va s'asseoir à son bureau, en face d'un bouquin de métamorphose qu'il n'a même pas ouvert. La chambre de Draco est vaste, et pleine de recoins. Au troisième étage du Manoir Malfoy, ses fenêtres donnent sur une terrasse et sur une lande déserte qui, à cette heure tardive, se fond dans l'obscurité. Le Wiltshire, au sud ouest de l'Angleterre, possède des paysages d'une époustouflante beauté. La nature s'y exprime dans toute sa glorieuse beauté, et le Manoir Malfoy est implanté dans un vallon dont Draco connaît chaque recoin par cœur. Dans ses appartements qui dominent un jardin au charme sauvage, les meubles de bois sombre ressortent vivement sur les murs et le parquet aux teintes claires. A la lueur des chandelles vacillantes, les ombres qui entourent Draco se meuvent comme des fantômes. Et dans la cheminée monumentale, un feu crépite en répandant une odeur de sous bois et d'encens.

Le visage grave, les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme se perd dans ses réflexions. Depuis l'arrestation de son père, la situation de Draco est pour le moins… inconfortable… Bien sûr Draco a essayé de se persuader que la chute brutale et inattendue de Lucius n'est due qu'à ce maudit _Survivant_. Que ce putain de beau gosse est le seul à blâmer dans les événements qui se sont déroulés à la fin du printemps dernier au Ministère.

Un Malfoy à lui seul ne se serait pas mis dans une situation aussi inextricable, n'est ce pas ? Lucius Malfoy avait toujours l'habitude d'avoir au moins deux ou trois plans de rechange, et une multitude d'échappatoires possibles. Pourtant les faits sont là. Et Draco, si sûr de lui par habitude, apprend à ses dépends que l'insécurité n'est pas le lot des faibles ou des imbéciles.

Que l'on peut se sentir impuissant et perdu au milieu d'un palais.

Qu'on peut se sentir seul au milieu d'une foule.

« Eh bien, Père » dit-il à voix basse en jetant un coup d'œil distrait aux flocons blancs qui tourbillonnent à l'extérieur du Manoir, « vous auriez été bien inspiré d'attendre ma majorité pour vous faire envoyer à Azkaban. Ca m'aurait foutu un peu moins dans la merde… »

Depuis juin dernier, rien ne va plus : cette truie d'Ombrage réduite à s'enfuir en catimini, les élèves n'ont pas perdu une seconde pour traiter de nouveau Potter comme leur héros, Gazette du Sorcier à l'appui. Et la brigade inquisitoriale qu'il avait dirigée avec tant de plaisir et de sadisme s'est évaporée comme neige au soleil quand Dumbledore a regagné son bureau. Et comme si son humiliation n'avait pas été totale, il a fallu que sa très chère mère le retrouve dans un filet à bagage du Poudlard Express, transformé en grosse limace baveuse... La honte suprême ! Et que les charges retenues contre son père soient si lourdes qu'aucun coffre de Gringott ne possède assez d'or pour le faire sortir de sa geôle.

Draco secoue la tête pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs de sa pensée. Il sait qu'il possède aujourd'hui l'occasion inespérée de se venger du balafré... Sauf qu'entre temps, l'été est venu et est reparti. Et des rêves absolument inimaginables traversent maintenant son esprit, sans le laisser en paix. Des rêves où un Harry Potter à genoux n'est pas forcément signe d'humiliation, mais plutôt de... plaisir... Des rêves où il se voit lui même à genoux parfois, mais pas devant V-v... le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Encore un truc qui l'énerve, tiens, comment se fait-il que Potter arrive à prononcer si aisément ce... _son_ nom ?

Et quand Draco, réfugié dans les jupes de sa mère pour pleurer de rage, croyait que rien ne pouvait être pire, l'oncle Detestinio et la tante Hystéria, profitant de l'emprisonnement à Azkaban de leur frère aîné, sont arrivés au Manoir comme un couple de vautour qui a senti l'odeur d'un charnier, sous le prétexte de prendre la tutelle de Draco jusqu'à sa majorité. Ah ! Quelle belle excuse en vérité !

La majorité, chez les sorciers, étant fixée à 17 ans, Draco n'a plus très longtemps à attendre. La fin du mois de février devrait logiquement voir son émancipation... sa délivrance. Et en attendant, rien ne s'opposait, techniquement, à ce que Narcissa Malfoy soit désignée comme tutrice. C'était bien sûr sans compter l'opposition farouche qu'ont témoigné certaines... personnes.

« Je n'ai rien contre ta mère », a expliqué Detestinio avec calme et raison devant une audience exceptionnelle du Département des Familles Magiques, « mais ce n'est une Malfoy que par le mariage. Il n'est pas possible qu'elle s'occupe de tes intérêts... »

Résultat, songe Draco en se renversant en arrière sur son fauteuil, étendant ses jambes fines et musclées sur le bureau, les deux Mangemorts ont repris la suite des affaires Lucius, sa place dans la hiérarchie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et se sont installés au Manoir sans aucune gêne.

_Si Père était là, je pense qu'il serait d'accord avec moi sur le terme à employer... Un putch, un coup d'état... Une prise de pouvoir en règle..._

Leurs enfants, les cousins de Draco, sont venus avec eux : les jumeaux Eliot et Eziel sont les fils de Detestinio, tandis que Walter est l'unique rejeton d'Hystéria. Sale engeance, voilà ce que pense Draco. Ces trois là se sont toujours ligués contre lui pour faire de sa vie un calvaire. Va savoir ce que leurs parents peuvent bien leur raconter pour qu'ils soient aussi aigris à leurs âges ! Ou alors c'est Durmstrang qui rend comme ça, et dans ce cas, Draco est bien heureux que sa mère l'aime assez pour avoir exigé qu'il aille à Poudlard ! Les trois petits cafards ont donc passé l'été à l'espionner et à le surveiller pour le compte de leurs parents. Il a même surpris Eliot dans sa chambre, en train d'essayer d'ouvrir les tiroirs de son secrétaire. Il faut au moins reconnaître ça à l'enseignement de Durmstrang, on y enseigne très bien à briser les défenses magiques... Le cousin aux dents de lapin s'en est sorti avec un sortilège _Constricto _qui l'a empêché de respirer pendant deux bonnes minutes. Ensuite Eziel est arrivé et a trouvé le contre sort... Hélas...

« _Notre_ domaine, il a osé dire _notre_ domaine ! Comme si je n'existais pas, comme s'il m'avait déjà supprimé et qu'il était devenu l'héritier légitime... » fulmine Draco en repensant à la confrontation avec Detestinio, dans les sous sol. Et devant _Potter_ en plus. Il est apparu faible devant Potter, qu'y a t-il de pire ?

Et puis ils menacent sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black... Une raison suffisante pour qu'ils ne lui fassent pas confiance, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Celle ci est donc confinée dans ses appartements de l'aile sud depuis l'arrestation de Lucius. Emprisonnée dans sa propre maison. Durant les vacances d'été, Draco a pu veiller sur elle. Mais depuis qu'il est reparti à Poudlard...

Et depuis aujourd'hui, il y a _P_otter...

Draco soupire et se tord en tous sens dans son fauteuil. Le sac de noeud est complet. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Ni dans les 10 ans à venir d'ailleurs. Une furieuse envie de jouer les elfes de maison et de se taper la tête contre les murs envahit soudain le blond.

Le problème Potter est insoluble. Draco s'en rongerait les ongles s'il n'avait pas déjà vu le résultat sur les mains de l'autre abruti de Gryffondor. Fines et puissantes à la fois, et un peu halées. Des mains qui seraient magnifiques si ce putain de Survivant à la noix perdait l'habitude d'avoir les ongles rongés. Draco déteste ça, c'est inesthétique... Bref, personne ne sait qu'il est là, dans les cachots du Manoir, à attendre la mort. Et personne ne viendra l'aider. Et Lord Vol... enfin Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, a été mis au courant de sa capture.

_C'est la fin pour lui. Et merde, je suis même pas content ! Je devrais jouir de cet instant unique où mon ennemi de toujours va connaître l'échec._

Oui mais le Doloris... Bon sang, Potter s'est tordu de douleur sous le sort lancé contre le Moldu ! Qu'avait-il besoin encore une fois de jouer les héros, et de se jeter entre le sort et sa victime ? Detestinio a même été contraint de renoncer à torturer ses deux prisonniers, pour ne pas contrarier le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Apparemment, l'oncle de Draco a reçu des ordres stricts : le Lord Noir ne viendra pas tout de suite, lui ont cafté les elfes de maison qu'il a envoyé espionné. Un messager a rapporté qu'il était trop occupé, au fin fond de la Roumanie, à regagner plus de pouvoir grâce à un sortilège de magie noire. Le Garçon Qui A Survécu a donc gagné quelques heures, ou quelques jours de répit, avant de se retrouver face à son destin.

_Putain, Potter, quand je t'ai embrassé, tu ne m'as même pas repoussé. Depuis la nuit au bord du Lac, tu as complètement chamboulé mes repères. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Que j'ai mes chances avec toi ? Que toi et moi on pourrait... ?_

Draco secoue la tête, et se lève pour gagner la vaste fenêtre qui donne sur sa terrasse. La nuit qui englobe le Manoir Malfoy est percée par les scintillements des flocons d'argent. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé cela magnifique. A Noël dernier, il se souvient être allé toquer à la porte des appartements de sa mère, et y a trouvé ses parents abîmés dans la contemplation d'un spectacle pareil. Il s'est assis à côté d'eux, et ils ont parlé pendant des heures... Et maintenant, tout cela n'est plus que souvenir, tout comme le garçon brun aux magnifiques yeux verts ne sera bientôt plus que cendre refroidie...

Potter, recroquevillé sur le sol, les mâchoires crispées pour retenir ses hurlements de douleur, le Doloris lui déchirant les entrailles, comme une pince brûlante qui arracherait ses viscères... Draco connaît bien les effets du sortilège impardonnable. Il l'a déjà subi. Son père... Draco frissonne et écarte de son esprit les souvenirs trop douloureux qui lui font monter les larmes aux yeux.

Merde.

Merdemerdemerdemerde...

_Apparemment j'aurais eu une chance avec Monseigneur JoliP'tiCul Potter. Si j'avais su... J'aurais pu le prendre, dans la bibliothèque. Il ne se serait même pas défendu, ce sale Gryffondor !_

Potter sous la domination d'un Malfoy ! Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé ça ! Il l'aurait possédé comme dans ses rêves.

_Ouais, sauf que maintenant, je ne l'aurai plus. Potter est voué à une mort certaine si... si... personne ne vient l'aider..._

_Si quelqu'un ne l'aide pas..._

_Si... si j-je... ne..._

Un claquement sec, suivi de la voix aigue d'un elfe de maison, fait sursauter Draco, qui s'était appuyé contre le chambranle de sa porte-fenêtre.

« Maître, Tikkie vient vous tenir au courant », glapit un petit être aux oreilles tombantes percées de multiples anneaux. Mais la créature s'arrête soudain, l'air étonné et un peu... effrayé.

Draco Malfoy la regarde avec terreur, une main posée sur sa poitrine où son coeur a brusquement failli s'arrêter, et une inexplicable rougeur sur ses joues pâles.

« M-maître ? Est ce que... Tout va bien ? »

Draco gémit intérieurement.

_Pitié, dites moi que personne, ni elfe, ni humain, ni Merlin lui même, ne peut lire dans les pensées. Est ce que j'étais vraiment en train de p-penser à aid... aider Potter ?_

« M-maître ! Holala, le Maître ne se sent pas bien ? Non pas bien du tout ? Tikkie va aller prévenir... »

« Nooon ! J-je vais bien. Tu ne préviens personne, ok Tikkie ? »

L'elfe ouvre de grands yeux larmoyants. Cette fois ci, la créature semble persuadée que quelque chose de terrible est arrivé. Peut être bien la fin du monde. Son Maître, Draco Malfoy, vient de faire une phrase complète sans l'insulter.

« Raconte moi plutôt ce que tu as entendu dans le salon d'honneur », continue le jeune garçon en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, où il s'assied, le temps que son coeur battant retrouve un rythme normal. « Je veux tout savoir des plans de mon oncle. »

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Draco envoie un elfe auprès de sa mère pour la prévenir de son arrivée. Au dîner, sous la stricte surveillance de Detestinio et d'Hystéria, la mère et le fils n'ont échangé que des banalités affligeantes. Les secrets qu'ils partagent doivent attendre la stricte intimité du salon maternel pour pouvoir s'exprimer. Le jeune garçon est donc impatient de s'y réfugier, et après une rapide partie de billard sorcier, qu'il perd avec élégance, Draco prend congé de Detestinio et fonce vers les appartements de Narcissa.

« Err… Draco, tu vas encore te réfugier dans les jupons de ta petite maman chérie », ricane Eliot au détour d'un couloir, alors que Draco est en route vers l'aile Sud.

« Cousin, fais moi plaisir, apprends la signification de la phrase _va te faire foutre_ », lâche le Serpentard en assurant la prise sur sa baguette, qu'il porte dans sa manche. Mais ses insultes ne rencontrent qu'un sourire ironique.

« Un Malfoy ne va _pas_ se faire foutre, figure toi », grimace le cousin. « Il peut cependant arriver qu'il entube tout le monde. Err… Même le célèbre Albus Dumbledore s'est fait niqué sur ce coup là ! »

« Si tu veux parler de l'autre connard de Survivant, dans sa cage là en bas, alors trouve toi un autre interlocuteur, Eliot. Je ne suis pas d'humeur ». D'un geste vague de la main, Draco fait le signe de donner congé au garçon plus âgé, puis il s'empresse de dévaler l'escalier le plus proche pour échapper à la conversation. Eliot est une véritable plaie dont la présence fait toujours naître une migraine chez Draco.

Heureusement, la main de sa mère, caressant ses cheveux et massant son cuir chevelu, est en général un remède efficace contre tous ses maux de tête, et toutes ses blessures d'amour propre. La prestance et l'élégance de Narcissa ont toujours été une source de fierté pour Draco. Jamais personne n'a vu Lady Malfoy être moins que parfaite : de l'instant, à l'aube, où elle sort de sa chambre pour tenir salon dans son boudoir, au moment de la soirée où le dernier invité quitte le Manoir, elle est omniprésente, sa conversation mondaine ne fâche personne, ses manières sont délicates, sa tenue impeccable, sa voix mesurée, son ton conciliant.

A l'exception de son père, dont Draco espère secrètement qu'il a été capable de faire perdre toute retenue à son épouse, dans certaines situations, hum, intimes... Draco est probablement la seule autre personne sur terre à connaître la face cachée de Narcissa. Une Serpentarde dans toute sa splendeur, habile et rusée... mais qui serait capable de vendre son âme à Dumbledore pour des billets de finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Draco n'a jamais réussi à déterminer si sa mère plaisantait ou non quand elle prétendait avoir reçu les places dans la tribune d'honneur pour la finale d'il y a deux ans en vendant des informations sur le Lord Noir à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Dans le doute, Draco a préféré garder cette information pour lui.

"Mère..." annonce t-il en pénétrant dans le boudoir chaleureux où Narcissa, en robe de chambre et les cheveux défaits, feuillette un livre... sur le Quidditch, que Draco lui a offert à Noël. C'est une édition spéciale, grand luxe, où les photos des joueurs peuvent discuter tactique avec le lecteur de l'ouvrage. Sa mère est en grande discussion avec le Batteur Anoué Sola, de l'équipe centrafricaine, sur les bienfaits de l'extrait d'Héliobilale pour améliorer l'aérodynamisme des Nimbus. Narcissa l'accueille avec un sourire en refermant le livre, et la voix indignée de la photographie s'étouffe entre les pages.

Aucun portrait au mur ne peut rapporter les conversations, les murs sont ensorcelés pour absorber les mots et les faire disparaître, et la porte qui mène à son boudoir est elle-même enchantée, si bien que celui qui ne frappe pas de la bonne façon ouvrira la porte sur une vulgaire penderie. De plus, aucun elfe de maison n'a l'autorisation de transplaner ici. Le refuge de Narcissa est désormais la pièce la plus sûre de la maison, puisque le couloir qui donnait accès au bureau de son père a disparu.

« Merlin ! Poussin, j'ai cru que ce dîner ne finirait jamais. Qui croirait que ton oncle est si ennuyeux à écouter… » lâche la silhouette blonde à demi allongée sur un sofa.

« Peut être est ce parce qu'il ne sait parler que de son précieux Maître et des récompenses qu'il entend gagner grâce à la capture de l'autre abruti », répond Draco en venant s'asseoir tout contre le flanc de sa mère, et déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue veloutée.

« Probablement, mais je suppose qu'il serait éprouvant de l'écouter, même s'il parlait du dernier match des Canons de Chudley. Il a toujours manqué à Detestinio ce don de parole qui rend ton père si fascinant. »

« Oh pitié », ricane Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. « Personne ne peut être intéressant en parlant des Canons de Chudley. Leur jeu est pitoyable ! Mais tu as raison pour le reste, Père serait capable de faire rire son auditoire, même s'il parlait des réunions budgétaires du Ministère ! »

« Ou de le faire pleurer. Quel comédien, n'est ce pas ? D'ailleurs tu as pris le meilleur de ses qualités. Au dîner ce soir, quelle belle performance tu nous as faites ! J'aurais presque pu croire que tu étais vraiment content de la capture du garçon… »

Draco, qui avait commencé à servir le thé, sursaute légèrement, renversant un peu de thé sur le plateau d'argent finement ciselé.

« Tu parles de Potter, Mère ? Je suis _vraiment_ content », dit-il en cachant le léger tremblement de ses mains.

« Draco chéri, ne ment pas à ta mère, veux tu ? Tu sais bien que cela me fâche. » Draco déglutit, et lève les yeux vers Narcissa, qui le regarde avec un sourire en coin. « Tu es bien crispé. S'il reste une personne à qui tu peux faire confiance sur cette terre, j'espère que tu me choisiras plutôt qu'un elfe de maison… »

« Mère ! »

« Détend toi, mon poussin. Ou bien tu nous feras un ulcère avant d'avoir 30 ans ! »

« Je ne risque pas de vivre jusqu'à 30 ans si tu continues à dire que je n'approuve pas ce qui se passe dans cette maison », grogne le jeune garçon.

« Ce gamin a été idiot, n'est ce pas ? » remarque la femme blonde en acceptant la tasse de thé que lui tend son fils. « Il m'avait pourtant fait meilleure impression lors de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Je ne pensais pas qu'il tomberait dans un piège aussi grossier. Suivre un Moldu sous Impérium sans se poser de question, et arriver sur les terres de Stonehenge sans faire le lien avec les Malfoy… Tss tss tss, c'est presque… décevant. »

Draco soupire.

« Mère… Il va mourir, n'est ce pas ? »

Narcissa dévisage sérieusement son enfant. Plus vraiment un enfant. Presque un homme. Mais qu'elle a porté 9 mois. Allaité, élevé. Le seul enfant auquel elle ait pu donner naissance. Si fragile en apparence. Si désorienté depuis que son père n'est plus là pour lui servir de modèle. Si rempli de contradiction. Si avide de partager ce secret qu'elle devine, affleurant la surface. Il est hors de question qu'elle laisse cette énigme irrésolue.

« Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas », finit par dire prudemment la blonde. Si elle veut faire parler son enfant, un peu de manipulation est la bienvenue. Draco a tendance à garder de plus en plus de choses pour lui. « Je suis certaine que personne ne s'en est rendu compte car tu joues ton rôle de Malfoy froid et insensible à la perfection, mais je suis ta mère. Je me suis levée chaque nuit de ton enfance pour apaiser tes cauchemars, j'ai pris si souvent ton parti contre Lucius, pour que tes rêves puissent se réaliser. J'ai voulu de toutes mes forces que tu ailles à Poudlard, et non dans ce nid de cafards qu'est Durmstrang… Crois tu nécessaire de me mentir, alors que je suis ta plus fidèle alliée ? »

Quelques mots pour le flatter, quelques mots pour le culpabiliser. Si sa mère n'est pas le plus parfait exemple d'une Serpentarde accomplie, Draco veut bien aller chevaucher un Hyppogriffe ! Pansy Parkinson aurait des leçons à prendre…Mais de là à aller lui parler de ces …rêves qu'il fait. Et lui apprendre qu'il a embrassé un garçon, et que le dit garçon est actuellement l'invité involontaire des sous sols du Manoir…

« Oh Merlin… Draco ! Ne me dit pas que tu as fait ça ! » La voix de Narcissa se brise dans les aigus, et Draco arrête soudainement de respirer. Il ne vient pas de parler à voix haute, n'est ce pas ? Et sa mère ne lit pas dans les pensées, non ? Alors comment peut-elle… ? « Tu as rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix, c'est cela ? C'est pour cela que tu n'oses pas m'en parler ! »

« Quoi ! Non ! Absolument pas ! » dément Draco, outragé.

« Oh. Alors quoi que ce soit que tu caches, ça ne peut pas être grave », reprend Narcissa avec un sourire engageant.

« Je t'assure, Mère, que c'est biiiien pire », soupire le blond en cachant sa tête dans un coussin, tandis qu'un frisson glacé parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. Pendant un instant, il a vraiment cru que sa mère _savait_…

« Rien de ce que tu pourrais faire ne pourrait me paraître pire, je t'assure » souffle t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

« C'est que tu n'as pas assez d'imagination » grommelle Draco doucement. Mais à la réflexion, il se dit que cela vaut mieux… pour la santé mentale de sa génitrice. Imaginer que son unique fils fantasme sur un autre garçon…

« Livre moi ton secret, ou bien tu connaîtras le châtiment ultime… » laisse échapper Narcissa dans un murmure amusé, quand elle voit que Draco se renferme dans ses pensées.

« Oh pitié, je n'ai plus 5 ans, et il serait tout à fait déshonorant que tu …aaAAH ! Ah ! Ah ! Nooon ! » Sans laisser son fils finir, Narcissa lui attrape la tête et entreprend de ramener les fins cheveux blonds vers l'avant, puis vers les côtés, puis dans tous les sens possibles. Le résultat, au bout de 3 minutes de ce traitement, est en effet déshonorant pour le jeune garçon. Décoiffé, essoufflé, Draco échappe enfin à la poigne de sa mère pour se réfugier à l'autre bout du divan.

« C'est… c'est indigne de toi, Mère ! J'avais passé des heures à me coiffer ce matin. »

« Pauvre amour. Torturé par ta vieille mère… »

« Je n'aurai pas l'audace d'appeler ça de la torture », admet Draco en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans les mèches folles dans lesquelles sa mère a fait des nœuds. Un reniflement de dédain lui fait lever la tête, et il croise le visage outré de Narcissa.

« Hum… Oui… Et puis tu n'es pas vieille… »

« Et je ne suis pas non plus idiote. Alors dis moi ce qui te chagrine. Je sais que cela a un rapport avec Harry Potter. Avant, tu parlais sans arrêt de lui pour te plaindre de son comportement, de ses amis, ou de ces, je cite, _stupides machins moldus qu'il met sur son nez. _Mais depuis l'été dernier, tu te renfermes dès que l'on prononce son nom. »

« Eh bien j'ai mûri ! Je ne vais certainement pas passer mon existence à me définir par rapport à ce crétin de balafré qui ne voit pas un piège, même quand il est devant son nez… » s'emporte le blond. « J'espère bien que cela lui servira de leçon dans l'avenir ! »

« Oh, poussin. Il n'a pas d'avenir. Il sera mort dans peu de temps. » souffle Narcissa en penchant la tête sur le côté, ses yeux pâles ne quittant pas son fils. Un lourd silence s'installe, fait de tension et d'appréhension.

« C'est vrai. Bon débarras », finit par lâcher Draco d'une voix traînante. Mais intérieurement, il se brise en prononçant ces mots. Parce qu'aussi inimaginable que cela puisse paraître, aussi douloureux qu'un million d'aiguilles qu'on enfoncerait sous ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, Draco n'a pas envie de penser à_ sa_ mort.

A ces yeux d'un vert intense qui ne seront bientôt plus qu'un souvenir fané.

A ces lèvres qui se sont posées sur les siennes une nuit étrange au bord du Lac de Poudlard.

A cette hanche tremblante sur laquelle il a posé sa main quelques heurs auparavant.

A cette nuque délicate qu'il tenait dans sa paume.

A ces rêves aux accents d'interdit dans lesquels Harry, si soumis, si docile, si brûlant sous son corps enflammé, se plie à ses moindres désirs pour partager avec lui des jeux torrides qui les amènent tous deux à la jouissance…

…

« Poussin. » La voix de sa mère est sérieuse quand elle reprend les rênes de la conversation. « Que dirais tu d'un petit marché entre nous deux ? Vois tu, il y a ma chère amie Candice, tu te souviens d'elle n'est ce pas ? Elle était à Poudlard avec moi, et elle a épousé ce triste individu de Howard Montague… »

Le changement de sujet est assez brusque pour que Draco se sente perdu.

« Howard Montague ? Hum, c'est… c'est un partisan de… enfin c'est un _collègue_ de Père, non ? »

« C'est un Mangemort, oui, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Candice a une fille qui est en cinquième année à Poudlard, à Serdaigle. Une très jolie brune aux yeux vert, et si tu veux mon avis, une fille d'une rare intelligence. Mais qui a tendance à avoir la langue trop bien pendue. Depuis un ou deux ans, elle tient tête à son père et proclame à qui veut bien l'entendre que Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus remarquable qu'elle connaisse. »

« Et tu appelles ça une fille intelligente ? Je suis surpris que Montague ne l'ait pas encore remise dans le droit chemin à coup de Doloris ! »

Narcissa hoche la tête, puis repose sa tasse de thé vide pour croiser ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Candice est très inquiète pour sa fille. Pourrais tu parler à cette jeune fille quand tu seras de retour à l'école ? Essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'elle vivra plus vieille si elle adopte un profil bas… »

Draco hausse les épaules.

« Si tu crois que je peux avoir de l'influence sur cette fille alors que même sa mère ne peut pas la raisonner… Mais j'essaierai, d'accord. »

« Fantastique », roucoule Narcissa. Puis elle ajoute « Et en échange, je vais t'aider à faire évader le jeune Potter. »

* * *

**Tadam ! Alors, alors, qui s'attendait à ça de la part de Narcissa Malfoy ? Je suppose que son comportement doit beaucoup à un bouquin très intéressant que je suis en train de lire, sur les techniques de manipulation. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu et RDV au prochain chapitre pour avoir des nouvelles du pauv'Harry dans sa petite cellule sombre et glacée. Ciao !**


	11. Choisir sa voie

**Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard…**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **OK, tout est à J.K.Rowling, mais elle peut les prêter un peu quand même !

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry / Draco

**Rating : **M en général, même si ce chapitre ci est très sage…

**Résumé : **Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.

* * *

**Message : **ça fait une éternité, non ? Eh bien je ne suis pas morte, enfin pas tout à fait. J'ai bossé tout l'été sans avoir de vacances, et j'ai enchaîné en septembre sur un autre boulot. D'où cette absence prolongée. Mais enfin, je pense reprendre une parution toutes les 2 semaines maintenant. 

A part ça, comme beaucoup d'entre vous cet été, j'ai reçu cet email qui disait qu'on ne pouvait plus faire les RAR. Dans le doute, je vais faire les RAR, mais plus courtes que d'habitude, et puis je suis déjà à la bourre de 3 mois pour updater !

Et puis sinon, pour répondre aux interrogations de plusieurs d'entre vous, le bouquin sur la manipulation dont je parlais est un truc très sérieux et plein de statistiques, qui s'appelle **Petit traité de manipulation à l'usage des honnêtes gens**, et qui est écrit par deux psycho-sociologues, Joule et Bauvois. Et je vous jure que ça va bien me servir pour Narcissa ! En gros, ça explique que les vendeurs d'aspirateurs et les politiciens utilisent les mêmes techniques que les mendiants dans la rue ou les médias, et leurs techniques ont des noms très drôles : technique de pied dans la porte, de la porte au nez, du pied dans la bouche… ça consiste à utiliser ce qu'on sait de la psychologie et du comportement humain pour influencer une personne (ou un groupe) sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ça explique aussi que pour manipuler une personne, il vaut mieux lui laisser l'impression qu'elle a choisi elle-même… Et ce n'est malheureusement pas de la paranoïa. Les bureaux d'étude marketing et les entourages de politiciens préfèrent appeler ça des "_technologies comportementales périphériques_" (véridique !), mais c'est juste un nom à rallonge pour parler de manipulation. Y'a qu'à voir comment les américains ont réussi à convaincre leur population qu'attaquer l'Irak était juste… La seule raison pour laquelle les américains ne sont pas d'accord avec la guerre maintenant, c'est parce qu'il y a des morts chez leurs soldats. Comme lors de la guerre du Vietnam. Aujourd'hui encore, ils se plaignent d'avoir eu des morts, et ne réalisent même pas que moralement ils n'avaient aucun droit d'attaquer un autre pays pour massacrer sa population… '_Soupir_'… Bye !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Merci infiniment à tous et toutes, Lemoncurd, Yochu, Onarluca, CyCy-Lupin, gaelle Gryffondor, Eileen Ana, Amandaaa, Miss serpentard, Orphée Potter, Darkness, Lunenoire, Clôtho, Sahada, Lovely A, BlackNemesis, Vert emeraude, Ddy, Samaëltwigg, Lu, Artoung, Neyarchess, Vif d'or, Aella, Oxaline, Leviathoune, Galouz, Quiproquo, Minerve, Chaya, Lili, Moarmott, La-shinegami, Yuki-chan. (J'espère n'oublier personne) Je promets que mes RAR seront personnalisées à la prochaine update ! En attendant, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre onze : choisir sa voie**

La cellule de Harry doit faire dans les 4 mètres de large, mais elle s'étend, en longueur, contre l'un des murs extérieurs du Manoir Malfoy, sur une distance d'au moins 8 ou 9 mètres. Harry sait maintenant avec exactitude qu'il parcourt cette distance en 26 pas et demie. Enfin, il la parcourait au début de son enfermement, lorsqu'il avait besoin de décharger ce trop plein d'énergie refoulée qu'il sentait bouillonner en lui. Maintenant, il ne se lève plus que très rarement.

Du renfoncement glacé où il est allongé, le jeune prisonnier jette encore un coup d'œil de temps en temps à l'intérieur sordide de son cachot. Le mur est fait de pierres larges et patinées par le temps, et leur maçonnerie est emplie de magie défensive et de sorts complexes. Même s'il avait sa baguette, il est peu probable qu'il pourrait briser les sortilèges qui le retiennent prisonnier. Ses geôliers ont néanmoins pensé qu'il serait préférable qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de défense… ou d'attaque.

Deux ouvertures étroites percent l'obscurité du cachot et donnent directement à hauteur de la pelouse qui s'étend derrière le Manoir, mais ces lucarnes sont closes de barreaux épais hérissés de pointes acérées.

C'est la nuit. Plus précisément c'est la huitième nuit que Harry passe dans cette cave humide et puante. Ce qui surprend le plus l'adolescent épuisé, c'est d'être encore en vie.

La première nuit qu'il a passée dans les sombres sous sol, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé de l'évanouissement causé par le Doloris, le « Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu » n'en menait pas large. Il pensait mourir à chaque seconde. Revoir l'aube lui semblait tellement improbable !

Au lieu de cela, le dénommé Detestinio est venu lui annoncer qu'en attendant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui _viendrait s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec des choses autrement plus importantes qu'un morveux gringalet_, ses deux gardiens étaient arrivés. Ses deux gardiens… Harry n'a eu aucune peine à reconnaître le premier. Un froid intense lui gèle les os depuis cette première nuit, et les hurlements de ses parents résonnent sans discontinuer dans son esprit. Il y a de quoi perdre la tête, et l'unique réconfort que réussit à trouver Harry, c'est le souvenir douloureux que son parrain, Sirius, a survécu à 12 années d'un enfer similaire. Pour faire honneur à son souvenir, Harry est prêt à en endurer autant s'il le faut. Le Détraqueur patrouille dans le parc, à l'extérieur des murs, mais souvent, il vient se coller à l'une des lucarnes et étend un bras décharné à l'intérieur dans l'espoir d'attraper Harry. Quant au second gardien, Harry sent une présence inquiétante de temps à autres, surtout au cœur de la nuit, et il a déjà échafaudé un certain nombre d'hypothèses…

Une quinte de toux vient lui arracher un gémissement de douleur, et Harry se retourne sur l'étroit banc de pierre où il est allongé, tentant de se protéger du froid mordant qui l'assaille. La fine couverture dans laquelle il s'enroule sent la pourriture et la sueur, mais Harry n'en a plus rien à faire. Les scrupules qu'il a eu pendant les premières heures, préférant le froid à l'humiliation d'accepter pareille aumône, se sont envolés depuis longtemps. Envolés aussi sa révolte, les hurlements et les insultes, que les habitants du Manoir n'ont même pas dû entendre d'ailleurs… Disparu enfin son espoir, flamme ténue qu'il a essayé d'entretenir vaille que vaille, mais qui a finie par se réfugier au plus profond de son cœur.

_Plus personne ne viendra me chercher maintenant. Ils m'ont séparé de Dudley. Est-ce qu'ils l'ont t… Non, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas y penser… S'il est mort par ma faute… Oh non, ne pas penser à ça…_

Le froid et les privations ont tant affaibli le Gryffondor qu'il se sent résigné à son sort. En fait, mourir ne lui fait plus vraiment peur. Il a dû épuiser son quota de terreur pour les 20 ans à venir. Depuis qu'il est enfermé là, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Les heures s'écoulent, toutes semblables, dans le même morne silence. Parfois, la nuit, une silhouette bouge parmi les ombres de son cachot, de l'autre côté des barreaux. Il se sent observé, scruté.

_Et je sais que ce n'est pas Draco… enfin Malfoy… Je le saurais si c'était lui. Cette puanteur qui vient me picoter les narines, ce n'est pas lui. Ce frisson de dégoût qui m'assaille, ce n'est pas lui… Lui, il sent délicieusement bon. Lui, il me fait frissonner d'une autre manière…_

Et ce n'est pas non plus de la paranoïa, s'il croit deviner une silhouette qui se faufile le long des murs dans la pénombre. En fait, c'est probablement son second gardien qui vient prendre des nouvelles de sa proie. Une créature de l'ombre, envoyée par Voldemort pour prendre soin de son prisonnier.

Un vampire…

Sans doute un vampire…

Affamé, mais contraint à sentir ce corps au sang chaud sans pouvoir l'approcher… Harry ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il est persuadé que ses déductions sont bonnes.

Un bruit de métal entrechoqué contre les barreaux de sa prison lui fait lever la tête. Comme chaque nuit depuis qu'il est enfermé, un elfe de maison, silencieux comme une ombre, vient de déposer dans sa cellule, à même le sol, un œuf, une tranche de pain et une cruche d'eau claire. La faible créature fait ensuite un bond en arrière, et attend en se tordant les doigts dans tous les sens.

La fièvre qui agite Harry depuis plusieurs jours le laisse assoiffé, et la cruche d'eau a bien plus d'attrait que le repas frugal. Alors il se lève, chancelant, et approche de sa maigre pitance pour assécher en quelques gorgées sa gorge brûlante.

Dans le brouillard qu'est son esprit, le garçon se pose néanmoins quelques questions. Il n'a revu aucun de ses « hôtes » depuis la première nuit, où lui et Dudley ont été torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience. Pas âme qui vive, hormis la petite discussion avec Detestinio Malfoy. Mais il est persuadé que c'est de Malfoy, enfin_ Draco_, que lui viennent ces faveurs.

Le jeune Gryffondor sent ses jambes fléchir sous lui, et ses muscles ankylosés le trahissent soudain. Il tombe à genoux, tandis que sa tête tourne désagréablement.

« Pas…faim… » croasse t-il d'une voix faible en repoussant le pain et l'œuf dont l'odeur lui soulève l'estomac. En face de lui, la créature rachitique et nerveuse sautille d'un pied sur l'autre comme si elle était sur des charbons ardents. Les yeux globuleux de l'elfe luisent étrangement dans l'obscurité. Puis, en un claquement de doigt, elle fait disparaître toute trace du repas, avant de disparaître à son tour dans un craquement lugubre.

Oui, certainement, c'est Draco.

_Draco_

Mon oncle Detestinio et ma tante Hystéria se croient les maîtres de ce domaine depuis l'été dernier, mais je suis encore l'héritier légitime des Malfoy, lui a dit le blond lors de leur unique conversation, la première nuit de sa captivité. Et tous les serviteurs du Manoir n'obéissent qu'à moi.

L'elfe est donc envoyé par Draco. Que le Serpentard soit trop lâche pour venir, mais qu'il envoie l'un de ses serviteurs pour soulager sa conscience malade… Harry va mourir, mais il mourra le ventre plein. Quelle ironie !

Encore que les raisons qui poussent l'élève de Serpentard à agir de cette façon, de manière pour ainsi dire civilisée, lui paraissent obscures au-delà de toute mesure. On est dans le domaine du mystère.

_A peu près aussi mystérieux que quand il m'a embrassé. Draco Malfoy ne peut pas embrasser Harry Potter ! En tout cas pas sérieusement. Il me déteste, c'est bien connu. Je lui porte sur le système depuis notre premier jour. Et son père est à Azkaban par ma faute… Et puis ça ne peut pas être une blague non plus, parce que c'est bien connu que les Serpentard n'ont pas d'humour. Enfin pas le même genre d'humour que le reste de l'humanité…_

Harry secoue la tête doucement, et retourne se recroqueviller sous la couverture miteuse. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas s'endormir près des barreaux. Pas si ses soupçons sont exacts et qu'un vampire rode la nuit pour le surveiller. Si la créature pouvait passer son bras au travers des barreaux et l'attraper, alors Harry sait avec certitude qu'il ne se réveillerait plus.

Son estomac est douloureux, tandis que son front est brûlant de fièvre. Ces 8 jours passés dans le froid et l'humidité, avec si peu de nourriture et encore moins d'espoir, l'ont considérablement affaibli. Son esprit, engourdi, a du mal à se concentrer et il sombre volontiers dans l'inconscience.

_Est-ce qu'ils me tueront de manière moldue, dans mon sommeil, en m'étranglant ou en m'étouffant ? Est ce que je vais simplement m'endormir et ne jamais me réveiller ?_

La dernière pensée consciente de Harry, avant de se laisser à aller à l'oubli, est que la rentrée à Poudlard est pour le lendemain. Peut être alors que Dumbledore s'inquiètera de son absence…

* * *

« Laisse moi faire, j'irai le ranger tout à l'heure dans la bibliothèque. » Narcissa tend sa main fine, et le tatouage magique qui enserre son annulaire comme une alliance se met à tournoyer, pour se calmer à nouveau lorsque Draco s'éloigne. L'épouse de Lucius glisse le précieux ouvrage intitulé _Créatures sombres en votre possession : comment les dominer_ au milieu d'une autre pile de livres. Il serait dangereux que son beau frère, Detestinio, sache que cet écrit a été entre les mains de Draco toute la semaine. Chaque soir, Narcissa a entraîné son fils pour qu'il maîtrise l'un des sortilèges de base anti vampire. Un que l'on peut accomplir sans baguette, pourvu que l'on soit assez puissant magiquement.

Maintenant, reste à voir si le jeune Potter peut apprendre en une nuit ce qu'il a fallu sept soirs à Draco pour maîtriser.

« Va faire acte de présence une dernière fois auprès de ton oncle, puis rejoint ta chambre. N'oublie pas que ton cousin Eliot continue à te surveiller, alors ne te dirige pas tout de suite vers les sous sol » continue Narcissa en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à son enfant.

Draco est assis dans le confortable divan, adossé à l'un des accoudoirs. Comme chaque soir de cette semaine, son entraînement avec sa mère l'a fatigué. Mais il contrôle enfin le sortilège qu'il va devoir apprendre à Potter. Buvant son thé à petite gorgée, il écoute à moitié la voix de sa mère. Il sent qu'elle est inquiète. Probablement parce que, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'a pas consenti à partager avec elle le secret de la manière dont il va rejoindre les cachots. Pour le reste, il faut reconnaître que sans son appui, il n'aurait jamais osé mettre ce plan à exécution. Tant de paramètres sont flous. Tout peut si mal tourner…

« Draco … ? »

Narcissa vient de s'asseoir contre lui. Et elle lui passe une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

« …Tu… tu seras prudent, n'est ce pas ? »

« Mère… »

« Ne passe pas par le parc. Le Détraqueur attaquera quiconque y passera… »

« Je ne cours aucun risque. Je connais un moyen infaillible de rejoindre la cellule de Potter sans me frotter à aucun des deux gardiens qu'a envoyés le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« … Tu as été voler avec tes cousins cet après midi ? »

« Mmh, oui. Et j'ai laissé mon précieux balai traîner dehors près de la porte de la remise lorsque ce pauvre William s'est blessé dans sa chute. »

« Je pensais que c'est Eliot que tu voulais faire tomber ? »

« Oh oui ! Mais ce bâtard esquive tous mes sales tours avec adresse. Et comme je sentais que tout le monde avait envie de rentrer pour échapper au froid, je me suis dit que je n'avais plus le temps de finasser. William a été trop facile à désarçonner ! »

« Sa mère a hurlé ! As-tu entendu cette pauvre Hystéria ? Elle n'a aucune retenue. Tu ne l'avais pourtant pas égorgé, son précieux petit rejeton ! »

« Il n'a qu'une entorse, c'est ce qu'a dit le Medicomage. Le sang, c'est juste parce qu'il s'est coupé la lèvre. »

« Quel insupportable petit gamin pourri ! Je suis sûre qu'il serait du genre à aller pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère s'il se faisait égratigner par un hippogriffe ! » susurre Narcissa en cachant un sourire moqueur.

Draco s'étrangle en avalant son thé, puis darde sur sa mère un regard courroucé.

« Eeeh ! J'avais 12 ans, moi, à l'époque. Lui il en a 15 ! Et puis ce n'est pas la même chose. Moi, c'était pour faire chier Potter ! »

« Va te laver la bouche avec du savon, Draco Malfoy ! Je n'aime pas que tu emploies ce genre de vocabulaire. »

« Mff. Si je meurs ce soir en essayant d'aider ce stupide Gryffondor, j'espère que tu te souviendras que tes derniers mots avec moi ont été pour m'humilier… »

« Oh, pitié, n'essaye pas de me culpabiliser. Tu parles à celle qui a_ inventé_ ce concept ! »

Draco hausse les épaules, puis s'appuie un peu plus contre sa mère.

« Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard demain. L'idée de te laisser seule au Manoir avec ces deux… »

« Chhh… N'aies aucune crainte, Poussin. Tant que ton père est en vie, ton oncle Detestinio n'osera jamais me toucher. Ton père a entouré notre union d'une kyrielle de sortilèges, et aucun homme ne peut m'approcher sans que Lucius ne le sache. »

« Detestinio n'est pourtant pas du genre à faire des menaces dans le vide… » objecte le jeune Serpentard, inquiet.

« Ils veulent te contraindre à l'obéissance, c'est tout… »

« Ils y arrivent fort bien. »

Narcissa soupire. Les heures ont passé trop vite, et elle doit maintenant laisser son enfant avancer vers son destin. Dans un moment d'inspiration, elle lâche cependant un dernier conseil.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas. Lorsque Potter va réussir à s'enfuir, ils vont essayer de nous monter l'un contre l'autre. Peu importe ce qu'ils prétendent, je ne te trahirai jamais. Peu importe ce qu'ils me disent de toi, je ne raconterai rien, même pour sauver ma vie. »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Mère. Si aucun de nous deux ne trahit l'autre, alors ils ne pourront rien prouver contre nous. »

« A condition qu'aucun des deux gardiens de Potter ne te voit, bien sûr. »

« Ils ne sauront même pas que j'ai quitté ma chambre », dit Draco en se levant. Il sait que sa mère meurt de curiosité. Mais il a préféré garder pour lui seul le secret de sa transformation en Animagus. Même Harry Potter n'en saura rien. « Essaye de dormir cette nuit. Je n'irai voir Potter qu'après minuit, lorsque tout le Manoir sera endormi. »

« Prend soin de toi. »

« Toujours, Mère. »

* * *

Bien après que tout le monde se soit endormi dans la vaste et somptueuse demeure ancestrale des Malfoy, et alors qu'à quelques kilomètres, Stonehenge, enseveli sous la neige, étincelle sous un ciel étoilé, Draco Malfoy, allongé dans son lit confortable, fixe le plafond de sa chambre d'un air morose.

Un très beau plafond par ailleurs. Des poutres de bois sculptées et peintes par les plus grands artisans des siècles précédents.

En face de lui, une horloge en bois précieux recouvert à la feuille d'or égraine les secondes avec régularité. Minuit moins une. Draco se lève, et dans l'obscurité, sa baguette magique à la main, il se dirige vers son dressing.

« Lumos » prononce t-il d'une voix hésitante.

La tenue qu'il s'est préparée aurait, en n'importe quelle autre circonstance, pu paraître sexy. Un pantalon noir à la coupe très classique, un pull à col roulé d'un gris sombre, et sa cape la plus chaude… et la plus ténébreuse. Puis, dans un geste inhabituel, il recouvre sa chevelure d'un blond lumineux d'un bonnet de laine noire. Et il doit reconnaître que même un couvre chef aussi ridicule lui seye à la perfection.

« Si mon but était de te faire craquer, Potter, j'aurais choisi la tenue idéale. Putain, je suis irrésistible, quoi que je porte… » ironise l'adolescent.

En quittant son dressing, Draco éteint sa baguette, puis il pose le morceau de bois qui ne le quitte jamais sur sa table de nuit. C'est le morceau du plan qui lui déplait le plus. Sous sa forme Animagus, il ne peut emporter sa baguette. Il ne doit de toute façon pas en avoir besoin. Et puis, comme le lui a suggéré sa mère, cela évitera à ce stupide Gryffondor imprévisible de vouloir l'attaquer pour la lui prendre.

Il arrange plusieurs de ses oreillers sous ses couvertures, afin que depuis la porte, un intrus puisse croire à sa présence dans son lit. Puis il ouvre sans bruit la porte fenêtre qui donne sur sa terrasse. Les lourds rideaux de velours vert se gonflent légèrement sous la bise glacée, et Draco concentre toute sa magie vers un seul but.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un iguane passe la porte fenêtre et avance sur la terrasse. Dans le parc, l'ombre inquiétante du Détraqueur répand une onde de terreur presque palpable, mais Draco sait que la créature malfaisante ne s'intéressera pas à un animal, si incongru soit-il dans ce décor enneigé.

Il est temps d'aller rendre une petite visite à Potter.

* * *

**Ouf… Eh bien voilà. Ça fait du bien de publier à nouveau. J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous attendrez sagement la confrontation Draco / Harry dans le prochain chapitre ! A dans deux semaines environ ! **


	12. Un avant goût de liberté

**Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard…**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **OK, tout est à J.K.Rowling, mais elle peut les prêter un peu quand même !

**Genre : **Fic Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry / Draco

**Rating : **M en général, mais beaucoup plus sage pour ce chapitre.

**Résumé : **Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Message : **je suppose que pour beaucoup d'entre vous, la réaction à cette update sera "Enfiiiin ! On n'y croyait plus !" Et je sais que j'ai abusé… j'avais dit 2 semaines, et ça fait plus de 6 mois… La honte… Je suis confuse… Mais bon, en même temps, la raison pour laquelle j'ai enfin le temps de mettre ce chapitre en ligne n'est pas rigolote non plus, car vous pouvez tous chanter avec moi "_Je suis au chômage, je suis au chômage, je suis, je suis, je suis au chômage !"_ Eh oui, chômage technique pour la pauvre intermittente du spectacle que je suis… Mes finances vont s'en ressentir, alors priez tous et toutes pour que mon vieux PC ne tombe pas en morceaux ! A part ça, j'espère que certain(e)s d'entre vous ont quelques souvenirs de ce qui se passe dans cette fic…

Si je devais résumer, je dirais que Draco fantasme sur Harry, Harry noie à moitié les Serpentards blonds qu'il veut sauver, les bisous entraînent des coups de poings, Ron est sacrément homophobe, Hermione est dans ses livres jusqu'au cou, Harry est nul pour répandre des rumeurs, Draco ne profite même pas de la bibliothèque pour faire avancer cette relation. Pour ne rien arranger, les Dursley viennent récupérer Harry à Poudlard pour Noël, Dudley n'est pas aussi con que son père, il a un faible pour Pansy, qui en est horrifiée, Draco a, quant à lui, un faible pour la mode moldue, surtout portée pas Harry. Et puis à part ça, Harry se retrouve en rase campagne à faire de la marche avec Dudley, ils arrivent à Stonehenge, puis tombent sur une tripotée de Malfoy qui ont inventé le clonage humain. Harry se retrouve donc à passer Noël dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy (d'où le titre…), Draco est furieux, sa mère Narcissa est une Serpentarde accomplie, et fan de Quidditch. Et enfin Draco, aidé de sa mère, va tenter de faire évader notre Gryffondor préféré. Ouf ! Quel résumé !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Comme ça fait des mois, je m'excuse par avance si j'oublie quelqu'un. Pour les reviews signées, je répondrai direct sur vos emails (**jdconndrary ; ****bibimauri ; ****Ishtar205**** ; nadaye ; ****Malicia-moony ; ****Minerve ; ****Agatha Brume ; ****Vif d'or ; ****lunathelunatique ; ****leviathoune ; ****Doudaah****la-shinegami ; ****Amandaaa ; ****myhahou ; ****Absolut Ddy ; ****Lunenoire** ), et pour les anonymes, merci à **Beautiful-Dray** (coucou, et je sais même pas comment m'excuser pour avoir mis autant de temps à updater… 'C'est la faute de mes patrons', ça passe comme excuse ? J'espère que la confrontation te plaira… Bizz), **Oxaline** (coucou ! je suis de retour parmi les vivants ! Narcissa n'apparaît malheureusement pas dans ce chapitre, et c'est bien dommage, car je l'adore, ma quadragénaire blonde et maligne ! Mais j'espère que les retrouvailles Harry/Draco vont te plaire.), **virginie malfoy** ( Aah, malheureuse étudiante en psycho, j'espère que ton année s'est bien passée. Mes propres études de psycho à Jussieu (vive l'Amiante !) datent de quelques années, mais il n'empêche que j'ai adoré le bouquin dont je parle dans le chapitre d'avant ! Et j'ai l'intention de m'en servir…), **Marina** (Oups… en relisant ta review, j'ai eu méga honte… tu trouvais que 2 semaines, c'était long… et me revoilà au bout de 8 mois… Hmm… mes excuses les plus sincères suffiront-elles ? Bizz), **Aella **(coucou Aella ! ta review m'avait fait très plaisir, alors j'espère que j'aurai de tes nouvelles, même après tout ce temps… Mes revieweuses habituelles seront-elles au rendez vous ?), **lemoncurd **(hiya ! pareil pour toi, vais-je avoir la chance que tu reviennes me reviewer, même après tant de mois d'absence ? J'espère que la suite te plaira si tu la lis !),** onarluca** (coucou Artémis, depuis des mois, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour vérifier si tu continuais à être aussi régulièrement présente sur pleins de reviews de fics, en tout cas j'espère que tu vas bien, et que ce chapitre te parviendras ! Bizz ).

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 12 : un avant goût de liberté**

La neige crisse sous ses pattes griffues, et sa queue laisse une traînée large et chaloupée derrière lui, le long des murs du Manoir Malfoy. Heureusement qu'il neige encore fortement. Avant qu'un quart d'heure se soit écoulé, les traces du passage, dans le parc, d'un animal qui n'a rien à faire là, auront définitivement disparues. Sous sa forme animagus, un iguane marin d'avantage habitué aux saisons tropicales qu'à la neige des hivers anglais, Draco doit bien admettre qu'il se sent assez mal à l'aise. Déplacé. Mais au moins, la sensation oppressante que le Détraqueur fait régner dans son sillage l'atteint beaucoup moins.

Il lui faut moins de 10 minutes pour trouver, au ras du sol, la lucarne hérissée de pointes acérées qui donne sur la cellule de Potter.

Potter.

Draco est en train de risquer sa peau pour aider un putain de Griffondor stupide. Si la situation n'était pas si grave, il en rirait à gorge déployée. Pendant toute la semaine qui s'est écoulée depuis la capture du petit protégé de Dumbledore, Draco s'est attendu à ce que le garçon, dans un acte de courage et d'audace incompréhensible, s'évade, ou que ses amis le retrouvent et lui viennent en aide. Ou bien qu'un tremblement de terre secoue l'Angleterre entière, et que les murailles du Manoir Malfoy ne se désagrègent, permettant au fameux _Harry Potter_ de s'en sortir dans un feu d'artifice de manifestations magiques. Putain, tout le monde est tellement persuadé que ce foutu Griffondor est exceptionnel, alors, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas échappé tout seul ? Il l'a déjà fait, non ? Après le tournoi des 3 sorciers, ou bien encore au Ministère de la Magie, 6 mois plus tôt, quand son père a été arrêté, ce petit merdeux de Griffondor n'a eu besoin d'aucune aide, non ? Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi lui ? Un Malfoy n'est pas sensé mettre en danger sa vie, sa fortune, son honneur, pour un petit branleur au yeux verts !

Draco se force à se calmer. C'est mauvais pour ses nerfs de s'énerver comme ça. Ce soir, et dans les jours à venir, il va falloir qu'il joue serré pour que personne ne se doute de son rôle, et de celui de sa mère, Narcissa. Ce soir, c'est à ses qualités de Serpentard, à sa ruse et à sa froide détermination, qu'il doit se fier.

Draco attend que les battements de son cœur ralentissent dans sa poitrine d'iguane, puis il se remet en mouvement. Il est assez fin pour passer à travers des barreaux. Et les pointes acérées glissent sur ses écailles solides sans faire couler son sang. Lorsqu'il ressortira tout à l'heure, il n'y aura aucune trace de son passage dans la cellule.

De l'autre côté des barreaux, sur le rebord de pierre qui fait toute la largeur du mur, Draco arrête sa progression. Aucun bruit ne monte de la cellule obscure. Potter est sans doute endormi, ce qui convient très bien au plan du Serpentard. Il va ainsi pouvoir reprendre sa forme humaine, et Potter ignorera complètement comment il a pu entrer dans sa prison. Depuis son promontoire, Draco scrute la cellule silencieuse. A sa droite, contre un des murs, une forme allongée se laisse deviner sous une couverture grisâtre. Et Draco peut même entendre une respiration laborieuse, rapide et haletante, et de faibles gémissements. Est-il possible que Potter ne dorme pas ? Draco doit pourtant prendre le risque de se retransformer en sorcier, puis de descendre de son perchoir pour aller parler au Survivant. Le temps, de toute façon, lui est compté, et chaque minute passée hors de sa chambre augmente les risques de se faire surprendre en flagrant délit de trahison.

Draco, une fois encore, fait le vide dans sa tête, afin d'atteindre cet état de concentration où il peut choisir de focaliser sa magie pour changer de forme. Quelques secondes plus tard, accroupi sur le rebord de pierre, Draco époussette sa robe et sa cape, et remet en place son bonnet noir. Puis, d'un geste souple, il se laisse tomber à terre, plus de 2 mètres plus bas. La lucarne est haute, et tout à l'heure, pour ressortir, il lui faudra sans doute s'esquinter les ongles pour remonter vers l'unique chemin de sortie. Heureusement que le Quidditch lui a forgé des muscles d'athlète. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui lui plait dans ce sport, à bien y réfléchir. Parce que pour le reste, le Quidditch est une activité récente dans le monde magique, et réservée habituellement au commun des sorciers. Le sport pratiqué par les Sangs Purs depuis des siècles, c'est le Duel Magique. Et c'est autrement plus classe…

Bizarrement, le bruit de ses chaussures heurtant le sol de pierre n'a pas réveillé Potter. Décidemment, pense le jeune héritier Malfoy, Harry Potter est une déception sur toute la ligne. C'est à se demander comment il s'en est tiré les fois précédentes où il était dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou. En même temps, susurre une petite voix audacieuse au fond de son esprit, le garçon a d'autres atouts, et non des moindres. Un corps athlétique et ferme, des yeux verts à se damner…

_Ooooh, par pitié, Merlin, je suis en train de risquer ma peau, est ce que je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'au cul de Potter dans ces moments là !_

Il secoue la tête avec rage, et d'un pas décidé, il se dirige tout d'abord vers les barreaux. C'est l'un des premiers sortilèges qu'il a dû assimiler cette semaine, sous la conduite attentive de sa mère. Un repousse vampire très efficace, et qui ne laisse aucune trace de signature magique. Mais le formuler sans baguette n'est pas quelque chose que Draco s'attendait à devoir faire dans sa vie. Après tout, sa première baguette magique avait été choisie et achetée avant même sa naissance, par ses parents. Un sorcier de Sang Pur considère sa baguette comme une extension de son propre corps, un prolongement naturel de sa main en quelque sorte. Pourtant, il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser sa signature magique dans la cave d'où Potter va s'enfuir dans quelques heures.

Draco lève sa main droite, poignet plié à angle droit et paume tournée vers l'extérieur de la cellule, puis il marmonne les quelques mots de l'incantation, et sent avec fierté le sortilège se mettre en place. Ainsi, le second Gardien envoyé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un puissant vampire, sera gardé à distance cette nuit. Puis Draco lance un second sortilège, afin de le prévenir si d'aventure quelqu'un descendait dans les sous sol.

Un gémissement et une quinte de toux le font brusquement se retourner vers son prisonnier. Le jeune Gryffondor est toujours inconscient, mais en s'approchant, Draco semble enfin comprendre pourquoi. Il n'est pas redescendu voir l'adolescent depuis sa capture. Trop dangereux, alors que son oncle Detestinio, sa tante Hystéria, et ses cousins, attendent tous un faux pas de lui, afin de pouvoir l'accuser de traîtrise et s'emparer du Manoir Malfoy, de ses biens et de son titre. Mais maintenant, lorsqu'il voit son condisciple de Poudlard, amaigri, délirant, se débattre dans son sommeil et en proie visiblement à la fièvre, Draco se demande s'il n'a pas commis là une erreur.

_Merlin tout puissant, et s'il n'est pas capable d'assimiler le sortilège ? Et s'il n'est pas assez fort pour rejoindre Poudlard ? Je ne peux pas l'aider d'avantage que ce que je fais là ! _

Harry est couché sur le côté, recroquevillé en chien de fusil sous la couverture miteuse qui est son seul rempart contre le froid glacial de la cellule. Par la lucarne, le vent d'hiver souffle par rafale une bise glacée, coupante comme des lames de rasoirs. Draco la sent sur ses joues et au bout de ses doigts engourdis. Harry tremble comme une feuille, son jeune corps secoué de spasmes violents. Son sommeil, Draco ne veut pas penser que cela ressemble d'avantage à une perte de connaissance, son sommeil donc est agité, et le garçon murmure des phrases incompréhensibles. De l'endroit où il se tient, Draco ne voit que son dos, forme sombre dans l'obscurité de la cellule. En s'approchant, il distingue le profil aisément reconnaissable de son ennemi d'école, et sous les cheveux noirs, sales et emmêlés, le visage de Harry est pâle comme celui d'un mort, avec des cernes profonds sous ses yeux clos. Lorsqu'il se penche sur la forme inconsciente, Draco aperçoit les lèvres, craquelées et desséchées, dont la douceur et l'innocence sont encore si présentes dans son esprit.

« Potter ! Eh, Potter, » murmure le Serpentard d'une voix rauque.

L'adolescent geint et remue, mais ne se réveille pas.

« Bordel, Potter ! C'est pas le moment de jouer les belles endormies ! » grogne Draco en posant la main sur l'épaule de son camarade d'école. Sans ménagement, il commence à secouer Harry, qui semble enfin sortir de l'inconscience. « Allez, debout ! Si tu veux survivre, mets y un peu du tien ! »

Un grognement plus fort lui répond, et puis enfin, le jeune prisonnier soulève ses paupières. Ses yeux sont lourdement cernés, et un peu gonflés. Mais ce qui choque le plus le Serpentard, c'est l'absence de flamme au cœur de ces prunelles vertes.

« … Alfoy… ? »

« Oui, oui, pas de temps à perdre en bavardage Potter. Et puis c'est pas comme si ta conversation était intéressante, » attaque tout de suite Draco. Il voit Harry froncer des sourcils, et tenter de s'humidifier les lèvres. « Au cas où tu te poserais la question, Potter, je suis là pour t'aider à foutre le camp. Alors grouille toi de reprendre tes esprits avant que je change d'avis ! »

Cette fois, les yeux verts s'ouvrent démesurément, et on y lit tout l'étonnement du monde. Puis le doute, l'incompréhension, la surprise et l'espoir se succèdent en rang serré.

« Tu… Quoi ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est pas comme si j'en étais fier, alors n'en rajoute pas… » bougonne le blond.

« Mais… mais… » La confusion rend Harry adorable, du moins c'est ce que remarque Draco. Ses yeux verts, qui dans la nuit semblent presque noirs, errent nerveusement sur le visage de son sauveur, passant de sa bouche à ses yeux, dans un aller retour frénétique. « … mais tu me détestes ! »

« Bordel, Potter, ne rends pas les choses compliquées ! On a vraiment pas le temps de philosopher sur les raisons de mes actes ou sur mes allégeances. Le temps nous est compté. »

« Je n'ai pas ma baguette… » souffle le Gryffondor.

« Oui, eh bien tu va devoir te débrouiller sans. Le plan est prévu comme ça. »

« Le… plan ? Tu as un plan ? » Harry se redresse sur ses coudes, puis, avec une grimace de douleur, il s'assied et s'appuie au mur humide et froid de sa cellule. Il tremble de froid et son équilibre est chancelant.

Draco hoche la tête. Il a déjà décidé de ne pas dire toute la vérité à Potter. Il ne compte pas lui parler de l'aide que lui a fournie sa mère. Non pas parce qu'il veut que l'honneur de ce sauvetage lui revienne, mais parce que si Potter est re-capturé et torturé, Draco ne veut pas que Narcissa soit impliquée.

« Evidemment que j'ai un plan, crétin. Je suis un Serpentard et un Malfoy. »

La moue que fait Harry pourrait être insultante, alors Draco décide de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue.

« Si tu veux des explications, elles attendront qu'on soit de retour à Poudlard, ok, Gryffondor de mes deux ? » Le Gryffondor en question le regarde bizarrement, puis hoche la tête faiblement. « D'abord, sache que je quitte le Manoir demain, dans la matinée, pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Ta tentative de fuite, à toi, tu devras la faire après que je sois parti, compris ? »

« Tu ne veux pas que ta famille sache… » articule difficilement Harry.

« Tu m'étonnes… » grommelle le Serpentard. « Je tiens à ma peau, figure toi, Potter, et si tu tiens à la tienne, tu vas suivre mes instructions à la lettre. »

« … pas vraiment le choix, hein ? » Un petit sourire timide étire ses lèvres craquelées par le froid, et Draco gémit intérieurement. Pour reprendre contenance, le blond détourne les yeux, et son regard tombe sur sa main gauche, au majeur duquel une large bague en argent étincelle. D'un mouvement précis du pouce, il soulève le chaton de la bague, révélant ainsi un petit compartiment creux.

« Oh, qu'est ce que… » s'exclame Harry, qui a suivi le regard de son ennemi d'école jusqu'à la main fine et puissante, aux ongles parfaitement manucurés.

« J'ai dit que les questions attendraient Poudlard, Potter ! » le coupe Draco brutalement, alors qu'il fait tomber de la bague une fiole de potion qui n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir y tenir. « Ouvre la bouche et avale ! »

A sa grande surprise, Harry s'exécute sans poser de question. Il débouche le flacon miniature, et en ingurgite le contenu en une gorgée. « …amer… » grimace t-il, lorsqu'il rend le flacon vide à son propriétaire.

« Oui, mais efficace. C'est une potion énergisante. » acquiesce Draco, qui fait tomber un second flacon de son étrange bague. « Et celle-ci va te remplir l'estomac, mieux qu'un repas aurait pu le faire. » Il tend la seconde fiole, dont le contenu disparaît aussi rapidement entre les lèvres de l'adolescent affamé.

Les deux garçons passent alors une minute entière à se regarder, sans trop savoir quoi dire, avant que Draco ne tende la main vers Harry. Le jeune prisonnier regarde la main, surpris, puis le visage inexpressif de Malfoy, puis la main à nouveau, comme s'il y avait un piège, avant de se décoller du mur où il est appuyé et de tendre sa main tremblante. Leurs doigts se frôlent presque, lorsque Draco semble soudain sortir de sa transe.

« La fiole, crétin ! Je… je veux la fiole. » glapit-il en désignant le récipient de verre dans l'autre main. Les joues du Gryffondor se teintent de rose, alors qu'il retire brusquement sa main et tend la bouteille miniature.

« Hmm, oui, bien sûr, la… fiole. »

« Pour le reste j'ai dit qu'on attendrait Poudlard, » ajoute mystérieusement le Serpentard en détournant le regard. Après tout, il ne serait pas bon que Harry Potter voit la jolie teinte rose que ses joues arborent également, pense Draco.

_Putain de Gryffondor... Je suis sûr que sous ses airs de petit Saint, il a le comportement d'une mante religieuse. Du genre à dévorer ses partenaires après les avoir épuisé lors d'une nuit de débauche…_

Harry, de son côté, a encore du mal à réaliser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un délire imaginé par son cerveau fiévreux. Mais les deux potions l'ont revigorés, et même s'il se sent encore assez faible, et toujours aussi gelé, il a maintenant les idées un peu plus claires. Et il ne fait aucun doute que Draco Malfoy est actuellement dans sa cellule, en train de l'aider au péril de sa propre vie. Et qu'il est complètement à tomber à la renverse, tout de noir vêtu avec un bonnet de laine qui couvre ses cheveux pâles. S'il était un peu plus en forme, Harry aurait sans doute une érection, tant le Serpentard est excitant.

_Bon, dans un sens, il est peut être préférable que ma libido ne se réveille pas maintenant…Il m'a embrassé, et… hum, il m'a touché aussi… ce premier jour dans la cellule, quand il m'a attrapé… il avait ses mains sur mes fesses. Mais il m'a aussi foutu un coup de poing pour l'avoir embrassé, alors…_

« Hum… et tu disais que tu avais un plan ? » interrompt Harry, qui pense décidemment qu'il vaut mieux attendre d'être en sécurité à Poudlard, avant de soulever certains mystères.

« Evidemment ! » s'exclame Draco. « Et j'entends bien que tu le suives à la lettre, Potter. Il n'y a aucune place pour l'improvisation. » Le blond, qui avait un genoux posé sur le bord de la couchette étroite, se relève et fait un pas en arrière.

« Debout, Potter ! » fait-il d'un ton sec. « Ton unique tâche va être d'apprendre un sort de magie sans baguette. Tu es capable de ça, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry se lève à son tour du banc de pierre, son esprit un peu inquiet. Il espère que ce n'est pas un piège. Après tout, il n'est pas censé dévoiler ses forces à… au fils de son ennemi. En même temps, il n'a pas beaucoup d'autres options. « Heuu… oui, je peux… »

« Est-ce que tu en maîtrises déjà ? » continue Draco d'un ton docte, mais lorsqu'il voit le visage de Harry se fermer, il comprend que ses questions resteront sans réponse. La confiance n'est pas encore au rendez vous, entre eux. « … Peu importe, Potter. L'essentiel, c'est que tu comprennes ce qui va se passer. Les défenses du Manoir Malfoy prennent leur racine dans la magie de Stonehenge. Par conséquent c'est une magie extrêmement puissante, presque impossible à combattre pour ses ennemis. »

« On croirait entendre Hermione, » murmure Harry lorsqu'il voit le garçon faire de grands gestes pour expliquer ses théories, apparemment passionné par ce qu'il raconte. Le murmure en question ne passe pas inaperçu, et Draco se plante devant lui en le fusillant du regard. « Tu es en train de creuser ta tombe, Potter… Tu veux que je te laisse crever ici tout seul ? »

« C'était un compliment ! » se défend le jeune prisonnier en rougissant.

« Je crois rêver… » soupire le Serpentard, se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

« Hum… continue ton plan ? » suggère Harry. Le blond exhale lentement et jette un regard noir à son rival.

« …Prisonnier des sortilèges du Manoir, et sans baguette, tu as peu de chance de t'en sortir. Ton seul espoir serait qu'en temps que Gardien de Stonehenge, je baisse toutes les défenses du Manoir. Mais si je fais ça, on saura que je t'ai aidé, et je serai mort avant qu'une heure se soit écoulée. » Draco hausse le menton avec fierté, et regarde Harry avec mépris. « Tu ne m'en voudras pas, Potter, mais je pense que ma vie vaut un peu plus que ça. C'est pourquoi je vais t'offrir un moyen de t'enfuir après que je sois reparti pour Poudlard. Ainsi personne ne pourra m'accuser. »

« Oh. Oui, c'est… malin, je suppose. » acquiesce Harry, qui ne voit pas du tout où Malfoy veut en venir, mais ne cesse d'apprécier la silhouette élégante qui se déplace devant lui avec grâce.

« Je te remercie de tes encouragements, Potter, mais j'en ai pas besoin. » le coupe la voix sarcastique de Draco. « Et quand tu auras fini de me mater, on pourra passer aux choses sérieuses. » ajoute t-il avec un sourire suffisant. Harry ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais un mouvement de main du blond le fait taire.

« Pas que je t'en veuille, ceci étant dit. Tu viens enfin de prouver que tu avais un peu de goût, même si tes manières laissent à désirer en l'occurrence. Noyer quelqu'un juste pour pouvoir profiter de son corps… »

« Je… jamais je n'ai… Rhaaa, Malfoy ! Ce n'est absolument pas _ça !_ »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, et Merlin, il fabrique des colliers de pâquerettes… »

« Que… quoi ? »

« Sais tu que Le Seign… hmm, Vol… enfin, Tu-Sais-Qui… Sais tu qu'il a envoyé deux gardiens, pour empêcher que tu ne lui échappes encore une fois ? »

« Un Détraqueur… » glisse Harry en frissonnant. « Il… il vient parfois se coller à la lucarne. Il… Les hurlements de mes parents me hantent à chaque fois. » L'adolescent enroule ses bras autour de son torse, et se met à se balancer de manière hypnotique. Draco le regarde faire, étonné et choqué, mais ne tarde pas à réagir.

« Et le second, as-tu vu le second ? _Harry ?_ » demande t-il en se rapprochant de son condisciple.

« … hmm, un… vampire, je crois. Une présence dans l'ombre derrière les barreaux. Mais pas ce soir, non pas ce soir. »

« Ce vampire est celui qui va, involontairement, t'aider à t'échapper. Tu comprends ça, Potter ? » ajoute Draco, qui a fait un pas de plus en direction du brun, et se trouve maintenant quelques centimètres.

« Pour… pourquoi ferait-il cela ? » Mais la question naïve du Gryffondor fait sourire Draco.

« Parce que tu vas l'appâter. Tu vas l'exciter avec l'odeur de ton sang, et les effluves de magie qui sont dedans. Tu… » Le glapissement de Harry l'empêche de continuer.

« Quoi ! »

Draco tend la main, et du bout des doigts, il lui caresse la joue. « Tu n'as rien à craindre, Potter. Je vais t'apprendre à maîtriser un sortilège de magie sans baguette extrêmement puissant. Un Repousse-Vampire qui rendra le serviteur de Tu-Sais-Qui incapable d'arrêter ta fuite. »

« Mais… »

« Tu vas attiser le désir de ce Vampire pour ton sang, pour qu'il outrepasse ses devoirs et ouvre la porte de ta cellule avec ses propres pouvoirs. Au moment où il ouvrira la porte, tu le repousseras, et tu profiteras de sa faiblesse pour t'enfuir. Je vais t'indiquer le chemin jusqu'au balai que j'ai laissé traîner dehors. »

« … »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'ingéniosité de ce plan digne du meilleur des Serpentards ? » souligne Draco, oubliant de préciser au passage que c'est à sa maman qu'il doit cet habile création. « C'est à un de _Ses_ serviteurs que ta fuite sera attribuée. Tu seras sauf, et moi aussi. »

« Oui… je suppose. »

« Maintenant, écoute moi bien, Harry, car tu n'as que cette nuit pour apprendre à maîtriser ce sortilège. »

Le jeune prisonnier acquiesçe. Son inquiétude le ronge. Mais, pour la première fois depuis des jours, il entrevoit enfin un peu d'espoir au bout de son calvaire. Dracoest venu à son aide avec un plan digne de la Maison des Verts et Argent.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Rendez vous à Poudlard… »

« Rendez vous, Malfoy ? » chuchote Harry de sa voix éteinte. L'aube commence à teinter de gris le ciel à l'Est. Il sait que Draco doit regagner sa chambre. Sa nuit d'apprentissage a épuisé Harry.

« C'est une manière de parler, Potter. Ne t'emballe pas. »

Harry lui retourne un sourire timide, un peu mutin, et Draco sent son cœur faire un double saut périlleux.

« Misère, Potter. J'espère vraiment que c'est la fièvre qui te fait agir comme ça ! »

« J'ai souvent la fièvre quand je pense à toi, Draco Malfoy… »

« Tais toi… » Les lèvres du blond s'écrasent sur les lèvres, si froides par rapport à la peau brûlante. Ses mains trouvent leur chemin vers la taille, puis les hanches de son prisonnier, le ramenant vers lui en une étreinte brutale. Il sent Harry trembler contre lui, et ses jambes faibles le tiennent à peine debout. Ses lèvres, en revanche, se pressent contre celles de Draco avec l'énergie du désespoir. Toute la nuit, Draco a évité de tomber dans ce piège. Le temps leur était compté, et ce n'était ni l'heure, ni le lieu. Mais Harry maîtrise maintenant le sort qu'il devra utiliser dans quelques heures pour s'échapper. Alors cette brusque montée de désir est une sorte de… récompense pour les deux adolescents.

« Merlin, Harry, auras tu vraiment la force de retourner à Poudlard ? Si tu échoues et que tu te fais attraper, nous sommes morts tous les deux… » Tous les trois, même, pense Draco alors qu'une vison fugitive de sa mère, torturée, lui traverse l'esprit et le fait frissonner.

« …sais pas, » lui répond la voix épuisée de l'adolescent. « Mais je préfère mourir en essayant, plutôt que de rester là à attendre la mort… »

Draco acquiesce, puis à contre cœur, il relâche Harry, qui titube sur ses jambes tremblantes.

« Tu… tu pourrais t'enfuir avec moi… dès maintenant. » lui murmure encore le Gryffondor en levant les yeux.

Il y a quelque chose de troublant dans cette frimousse familière qui se tourne vers lui, et Draco sait très bien ce que c'est. Il l'a déjà vu sur le visage de Harry lorsqu'il parle avec ses amis de Gryffondor. C'est un mélange de sincérité, et d'innocence. Un air qui dit, mieux que n'importe quel mot, la confiance qu'il met en son interlocuteur. Mais d'habitude, ce regard franc et ouvert frustre Draco, car il ne lui a jamais été destiné. Jusqu'à cette nuit en tout cas.

« Ne me tente pas, Potter. » répond Draco dans un souffle. « Les trahisons se payent très cher parmi les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et je ne suis pas prêt à laisser ma mère payer à ma place. »

Harry cligne des yeux lentement, comme s'il essayait d'appréhender l'information, puis il hoche doucement la tête, et marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Draco croit entendre 'il faut toujours sauver sa mère'.

« Le plan est simple, Potter. Alors ne le fait pas foirer. Faire en sorte que le vampire outrepasse les ordres donnés par les Seigneur des Ténèbres et entre dans ta cellule sera le plus compliqué. Ensuite, l'incantation te permettra de l'immobiliser, et tu pourras fuir. Te souviens tu du chemin que je t'ai indiqué ? »

« Oui. Les escaliers, le corridor de gauche, monter d'un étage, suivre la galerie de portraits, encore à gauche, les escaliers qui descendent, et enfin la porte en bois qui donne sur l'arrière. Ton balai est posé contre le mur, derrière la porte. » récapitule Harry. Puis il ajoute « Quand nous serons de retour à Poudlard, je trouverai un moyen de te remercier. »

« Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, n'avoue à personne que je t'ai aidé, » marmonna Draco.

Harry s'éloigne enfin et retourne se réfugier sous sa couverture miteuse.

« Personne ne saura, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je te dois au moins ça. » murmure t-il doucement.

Draco hoche la tête.

« Retourne toi contre le mur et ferme les yeux, maintenant. Je dois partir, et tu ne dois pas savoir comment. » assène le Serpentard d'une voix froide.

« Malfoy… mon… mon cousin Moldu… ? » Draco regarde Harry avec stupéfaction. Est-ce que ce crétin de Survivant n'a pas remarqué que l'aube va bientôt se lever ? Il met leurs vies à tous les deux en danger, avec ses questions stupides.

« Potter… » gronde t-il. Mais les yeux verts qui se lèvent vers lui sont pleins de douleur.

« Je… je peux pas partir sans savoir… si… s'il est encore ici…. »

« Par Morgane et Merlin réunis, Potter ! Toi et ton… ton… complexe du héros ! » explose le jeune Malfoy. « Non, le Moldu n'est plus là depuis longtemps ! Ils ont effacé sa mémoire et implantés de faux souvenirs pour que ces abrutis de l'Ordre du Phoenix croient que tu avais fugué ! Ensuite ils l'ont renvoyé d'où il venait, je suppose. »

Mais le visage de Harry hésite entre le doute et la confiance.

« Je te dis la vérité, Harry. Ils… ils ont voulu évité que l'Ordre de Dumbledore ne cherche du côté du Manoir, et ne trouve la trace de ta magie. Alors ils ont manigancé cette mise en scène avec tes moldus. Ils sont tous sains et sauf, pour autant que je le sache.» ajoute Draco d'une voix plus calme.

« Merci Malfoy… Draco. »

« Oooh, pitié, pas de grand sentiment à la Poufsouffle, ok ? »

Harry hoche la tête, puis se retourne, face contre le mur, se recroqueville sous sa couverture, et ferme les yeux.

D'un geste de la main, Draco défait les sortilèges qu'il avait lancés en arrivant, ceux-ci se dissolvant sans laisser de trace. Puis il se hisse tant bien que mal sur le rebord de la lucarne et se retransforme rapidement, car il sent que le Détraqueur hante toujours le parc. Puis, sans un bruit, il repart à pas d'iguane vers sa chambre, laissant les derniers flocons de neige effacer ses traces après lui.

Lorsque, une heure plus tard, Harry sort enfin de sous sa couverture, les premiers timides rayons de soleil commencent à éclairer sa cellule, et se réverbèrent sur la neige fraîche qui couvre tout le parc. L'adolescent soupire profondément, puis décide de se rendormir. La nuit prochaine, il s'évadera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Voilà, pour me faire (un peu) pardonner, le chapitre est plus long que les autres.**

**Comme vous l'aurez compris, je préfère ne plus donner de date précise pour la prochaine update, parce que je suis en général incapable de m'y tenir. Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous m'enverrez des reviews (surtout, j'aimerai savoir combien d'entre vous ont été obligé de relire toute l'histoire, car depuis tous ces mois, ils ne se souvenaient même plus ce que ça racontait…) **

**Bizz et encore toutes mes excuses ! Je vais faire de mon mieux et profiter de mon… chômage… pour écrire un peu plus ! (vous savez, le vieil adage, à toute chose malheur est bon…etc…)**


	13. Evasion

**Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard…**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **OK, tout est à J.K.Rowling, mais elle peut les prêter un peu quand même !!

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry / Draco

**Rating : **M en général, mais beaucoup plus sage pour ce chapitre.

**Résumé : **Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Message : **je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à écrire un chapitre… J'ai été contaminée par le très fameux syndrome de la page blanche, et j'ai eu un mal de chien à trouver comment écrire la suite. J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout, parce que j'en ai sué sang et eau !!

**Réponses aux reviews : **comme d'hab, je réponds à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews signées ou avec un mail. Pour les anonymes, je remercie juste lily15, ( ffnet a bloque pendant 48 heures, et m'autorise seulememt maintenant a ouvrir ma cession... Le mystere est complet... Bref tout est rentre dans l'ordre, alors bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 13 : Evasion**

« Prends bien soin de toi, mon poussin, » murmura Narcissa Malfoy à l'oreille de son fils unique, alors qu'elle le serre dans ses bras.

Draco soulève la tête, qu'il a posée brièvement sur l'épaule de sa mère, et acquiesce.

« Tu vas me manquer. Je t'écrirai dès ce soir pour te confirmer que je suis bien arrivé à Poudlard. »

Un reniflement dédaigneux, venu du porche du Manoir, les force à abréger leurs adieux. Detestinio Malfoy, enveloppé dans une cape épaisse bordée de fourrure de vison, se tient à la porte, tel le propriétaire légitime qu'il rêve d'être. Draco s'oblige à ne pas réagir. Il doit rester calme et maître de lui-même. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire enrager son oncle ou d'éveiller ses soupçons. Il doit absolument partir et ne pas être présent quand Potter va s'enfuir.

_Ce soir… ce soir il va s'échapper. Merlin, pourvu que tout se passe bien. Une fois de retour à Poudlard, je n'aurai plus aucun moyen d'agir si quelque chose tourne mal… Putain d'balafré, tu as intérêt à prouver que ta réputation vaut quelque chose !_

« Dois-je écraser une larme à la vue de ces adieux déchirants ? » fait la voix ironique et froide de Detestinio. « Allons, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, Draco. Ne t'ai-je pas répété souvent ces derniers jours comme je vais bien m'occuper de notre chère Narcissa ? »

« Ma mère n'a pas besoin de vos bons soins, mon oncle, » rage Draco entre ses dents serrées. Son haleine chaude forme de petits nuages de buée dans le froid mordant de ce matin d'hiver.

« Et je n'ai pas non plus besoin que tu me protèges, poussin, » siffle Narcissa, même si Draco sait que c'est contre son beau frère qu'elle enrage. « Je ne suis pas veuve, et la magie qui protège mon mariage me conserve à l'abri des ambitions démesurées de certains… »

Le rire de Detestinio Malfoy ressemble beaucoup à celui de son frère Lucius. Hautain et glacial, il n'y a aucun humour dans ce ricanement qui exhibe des dents de carnassier. Pendant un bref instant, Narcissa est parcourue d'un frisson désagréable, qu'elle cache sous un sourire poli et distant.

« Allons, trêve de bavardage, nous ne voudrions pas que tu rates le Poudlard Express, n'est ce pas mon neveu ? L'heure serait mal choisie pour se faire remarquer. Nous nous reverrons à ton anniversaire, Draco. En attendant, n'oublie pas de paraître surpris quand la disparition du survivant viendra à être connue. »

« N'ayez crainte, mon oncle. Je me targue d'être bon acteur, » grince l'adolescent en cachant la satisfaction qu'il a à rouler son oncle. « Et ce ne sera certainement pas de mon fait que la réputation des Malfoy sera ternie ou entachée, » ajoute Draco, s'éloignant de sa mère pour monter dans la voiture qui l'attend, une Rolls-Royce Phantom III des années 30 que son arrière grand père avait acquise par bravade. Le véhicule moldu, soumis à divers enchantements, est devenu rapidement le moyen de locomotion préféré de la famille Malfoy pour rejoindre Londres.

« Au moins, » soupire Narcissa en resserrant sa longue capeline autour d'elle, « je n'ai plus à craindre que tu ne sois blessé dans des bagarres avec ce sang mêlé de Potter, désormais. » Les yeux de sa mère brillent, et Draco ressent une brusque bouffée de fierté à voir cette Serpentarde se jouer ainsi du Lord Noir et de ses Mangemorts. Par Merlin, s'il ne doit accomplir qu'une chose dans sa vie, il faudra que ce soit d'être digne de sa mère et de sa ruse. Prendre exemple sur son père ne serait de toutes façons pas une bonne idée, quand on voit où l'ont conduit ses agissements… Azkaban… Quelle déchéance.

« Profite de cette année pour améliorer tes notes, mon chéri. Je veux que tu soir en tête du classement, cette fois ci. » le sermonne sa mère une dernière fois.

Une petite moue capricieuse déforme légèrement les traits harmonieux de l'adolescent.

« Eh bien, Potter ne sera bientôt plus qu'un tas de cendre… mais il reste quand même Weasley et Granger. Ces deux là seraient capable de faire perdre son calme à un elfe neurasthénique. Et puis avec la disparition du Balafré, j'imagine bien dans quel état de nerfs vont être les Gryffondor. Alors s'il y a des bagarres pendant l'année, ça ne sera pas forcément de ma faute. Il ne faut pas mélanger le souffre et le salpêtre si on veut éviter une explosion, c'est tout… »

Un grondement de moteur, les traces des roues dans la neige fraîche, et bientôt Narcissa Malfoy se retrouve seule avec sa belle famille. C'est le moment que choisit Hystéria Malfoy pour faire son apparition dans l'entrée du Manoir, son fils Walter la suivant comme une ombre. Le garçon, écrasé par une mère à la personnalité dominante, ne possède pas une once de caractère. Mais au moins, songe Narcissa, il ne présente pas de danger pour Draco. On ne peut pas en dire autant du reste de la famille.

« Comme c'est navrant, vous avez raté le départ de Draco de quelques minutes, » minaude Narcissa. « Walter, ton cousin a laissé un cadeau pour toi dans le petit salon. Il voulait encore une fois s'excuser de cette chute malencontreuse que tu as eue au Quidditch. » L'adolescent de 15 ans acquiesce poliment, mais se tourne imperceptiblement vers sa mère avant de répondre, comme pour quémander son approbation. Narcissa sourit intérieurement. Oui vraiment, le jeune Walter ne présente pour l'instant aucun danger. En revanche, l'absence des jumeaux Elioth et Eziel, est plus inquiétante. Ces deux là sont à l'image de leur père, prêts à tout pour devenir les héritiers du Manoir et du nom des Malfoy. Et du cercle de pouvoir de Stonehenge. Les surveiller est un impératif.

« Je ne manquerai pas d'écrire à mon cher cousin pour le remercier de son présent, » répond le jeune Walter d'une voix terne, puis il s'incline et part d'un pas timide vers le petit salon, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

« Quel charmant petit ange tu as là, ma chère Hystéria. » roucoule Narcissa en prenant à son tour le chemin des salons qui se trouvent dans l'aile ouest du Manoir. « Il ressemble de plus en plus à son regretté père, n'est-ce pas ? Ce brave homme aurait tant aimé vivre pour voir ce gentil garçon… »

La rage qui déforme les traits d'Hystéria fait plaisir à voir, songe Narcissa. Evidemment, pour une femme qui a empoisonné son époux, et qui espère faire de son unique rejeton un criminel endurci, traiter son enfant _d'ange_ et de _gentil garçon_ est plutôt insultant. En même temps, quelle idée saugrenue d'aller épouser un Gentle. Par Merlin, malgré la pureté de leur lignage, cette famille là ne brille pas par son esprit, et Walter a clairement hérité de l'esprit lent de son père.

_J'ose à peine imaginer mon châtiment si j'avais essayé d'empoisonner Lucius. Le cher homme, paranoïaque comme il l'est, aurait découvert mon plan et m'aurait fait visité ses donjons avant que j'ai le temps de dire 'Poudlard' ! Pauvre Hystéria, si elle voulait un enfant intelligent, il fallait choisir le père en conséquence…_

« Mon pauvre Wallace n'a pas eu de chance, » siffle Hystéria, qui fulmine. « Il s'est écroulé, un matin, le nez dans sa tasse de thé. Personne n'a jamais compris ce qui l'avait terrassé… »

La menace est à peine déguisée, mais Narcissa répond à sa belle sœur par un sourire poli.

« Hmm, quelle tragédie. Quoi qu'il en soit, profitons de ce matin pour déjeuner tous en famille. Où sont donc mes deux autres neveux ? Je vois si peu ces chers enfants, qu'il me serait agréable de les avoir à ma table ce matin. Et puis, mon Draco me manque déjà tellement, que cela me divertira de discuter avec Elioth et Eziel… »

_Oui vraiment, maintenant plus que jamais, je vais devoir être vigilante si je veux nous voir survivre, Draco et moi… sans compter le gamin Potter. Lucius, mon pauvre ami, tu nous a mis dans une situation exécrable, mais je compte bien nous en sortir la tête haute. _

Narcissa sort sa baguette, et d'un mouvement souple du poignet, elle matérialise une petite cloche en argent qui tinte. Un elfe de maison apparaît aussitôt, et Madame Malfoy prend place à la table du petit salon, à la gauche du fauteuil du maître de maison, qui est resté inoccupé depuis l'arrestation de son époux.

« Servez le petit déjeuner, Dung, » assène t-elle avec autorité à l'elfe tandis que Detestinio, Hystéria, et Walter, s'asseyent à leur tour. Narcissa ne manque pas le regard d'envie que son beau frère et sa belle sœur coulent vers la place vide en tête de table. Malheureusement pour ces vautours, tant que Lucius est vivant, la demeure et ses elfes obéissent seulement à Narcissa et Draco. « Et prévenez Elioth, Eziel, et le cousin Ylian, que nous les attendons pour commencer. »

L'elfe s'incline et disparaît sans bruit, tandis que les tasses et les assiettes, sur la table, commencent à se remplir.

_Je serai plus rassurée quand j'aurai tous ces charognards sous les yeux, au lieu de les savoir en vadrouille dans le Manoir. Au moins je peux être assurée qu'ils ne sont pas dans les cachots à torturer le fils Potter. Ce gamin a intérêt à être à la hauteur de ce que l'on raconte de lui. S'il parvient à fuir la nuit prochaine, et défait un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sera bon de l'avoir à nos côtés ce petit lion. En attendant, c'est encore à moi de nous sortir de ce mauvais pas…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque la nuit tombe, la température chute une nouvelle fois, et la couche de neige qui recouvre le Wiltshire devient étincelante sous la couche de givre. Depuis sa pauvre paillasse, dont il n'a pas quitté le maigre confort, Harry observe la faible lueur des étoiles qui se reflètent sur les stalactites accrochées aux barreaux de sa prison.

Harry ne sait pas exactement quelles potions lui a fait ingurgiter Draco la nuit dernière, mais elles ont été efficaces. 24 heures après, il ressent encore la douce chaleur qui s'est répandue dans son estomac, et il se sent un peu moins faible. Le jeune prisonnier sait qu'il est encore trop tôt pour agir. C'est au cœur de la nuit qu'il devra tenter de gagner sa liberté. Même si chaque seconde qui passe lui serre les entrailles. Et si Voldemort revenait plus tôt ? Et si quelqu'un descendait, et l'empêchait de s'enfuir ? Et si on lui changeait ses gardiens ?

« Tout va bien se passer… » murmure Harry, pour se rassurer. « Plus que quelques heures, et je volerai vers Poudlard… »

Quelques doutes continuent à lui ronger l'esprit, mais Harry se force à les oublier. Le moment est mal choisi pour soupçonner ses alliés inattendus. Quelques soient les raisons pour lesquelles Draco l'aide, Harry n'a pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives.

_Si je parviens à rejoindre Poudlard, j'espère qu'il y aura d'autres baisers comme ceux de la nuit dernière…Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il se soit jeté sur moi comme ça._

Le hululement d'une chouette effraie le tire de ses pensées. Et la sensation de froid qui accompagne la ronde du Détraqueur augmente un peu alors que la créature ténébreuse s'approche de la lucarne qui donne sur la cellule de Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry est obligé de se couvrir la tête avec les mains, ses ongles, courts et rongés, laissant des marques en forme de demi lune dans ses paumes crispées. Les cris de ses parents résonnent dans sa tête de plus en plus fort, au point que le jeune prisonnier a l'impression que sa tête va exploser. Cette torture lui semble durer des heures, mais bientôt, le Détraqueur s'éloigne à nouveau.

« …M… mal… j'ai tellement mal… » gémit Harry, dont la respiration est saccadée.

Quelle heure peut-il bien être ? Est-ce que minuit est déjà passé ? L'elfe qui vient lui donner du pain et de l'eau n'est pas encore passé. Il ne doit donc pas être très tard.

« Les escaliers, le corridor de gauche, monter d'un étage, suivre la galerie de portraits, encore à gauche, les escaliers qui descendent, et pour finir la porte en bois qui donne sur l'arrière, » récite Harry en boucle pour faire passer le temps, se répétant sans cesse l'itinéraire que lui a appris le Serpentard blond. « Et le balai de Draco, posé contre le mur, derrière la porte, » enchaîne t-il à voix basse. C'est sans doute ce qui étonne le plus Harry : l'idée que Draco Malfoy, son rival depuis toujours au Quidditch, a abandonné son Nimbus 2001 derrière une porte, dans l'humidité et le froid, depuis plus de 24 heures. Chacun sait que les balais de compétition sont des instruments de haute précision et qu'il faut en prendre grand soin. Enfin, c'est ce que lui a toujours répété Ron…

Plusieurs heures passent. Un changement subtil, comme une sorte de frisson désagréable, interrompt le cours de ses pensées. Enroulé sous la fine couverture élimée, Harry devine l'approche d'une présence inquiétante, le poids d'un regard acéré qui le dissèque. Même l'air semble se raréfier et Harry a soudain du mal à respirer. Est-ce ainsi que se sentent certaines proies quand leurs prédateurs sont proches ?

Bougeant doucement, il se relève sur ses coudes et jette un coup d'œil tout autour de sa cellule. La nuit est assez sombre, et la lueur diffuse des étoiles ne lui permet pas de voir grand-chose. De plus, les buissons et les arbres qui entourent le Manoir projettent des ombres dansantes sur les murs de sa cellule. Chaque zone d'ombre lui semble menaçante, et le jeune prisonnier sent son cœur s'affoler et faire des bonds dans sa poitrine.

« Qui… non, il n'y a personne… Non, bien sûr que non, » chochotte Harry. Pourtant le Gryffondor sait bien ce qui se cache dans l'obscurité. Son autre gardien est là, quelque part dans ces ombres mouvantes. Inutile de le chercher du regard, Harry sait bien qu'un vampire peut rester invisible et indécelable dans un pareil environnement. Et puis… c'est ce qu'il attendait, n'est ce pas ? Il est temps d'aguicher un peu les sens du suceur de sang.

Respirant profondément, et regroupant ses maigres forces, Harry se lève, enroulant la couverture sur ses épaules qui tremblent. Malf… Draco a dit qu'il fallait attirer le vampire, le rendre fou, au point qu'il veuille goûter au sang de Harry et utilise sa propre magie pour briser les défenses qui ont été dressées autour de la cellule. Et pour qu'un vampire perde la tête et oublie les ordres de son maître, Harry ne connaît qu'une solution.

Faire couler son sang…

Le froid mordant de sa cellule aura au moins servi à cela, car ses lèvres sont gercées et fendillées. Et Harry sait qu'il lui suffit de peu de choses pour que ses lèvres meurtries ne se blessent. Un sourire un peu trop grand suffirait, mais Harry n'a pas le cœur à rire. Alors, du bout des doigts, le jeune prisonnier se met à tirer sur les bouts de peau gercée, et ses lèvres se mettent à saigner. Et lorsque, mêlé à sa salive et au sang chaud, ses doigts deviennent trop glissants pour attraper les morceaux de peau morte, il s'aide de ses dents, et abîme encore plus sa bouche. Bientôt, il a dans la gorge le goût âcre de son sang, et de l'autre côté des barreaux, il sent les ténèbres bouger, s'agiter.

Harry est à moins de deux mètres des barreaux. Un pas incertain le rapproche un peu plus, tandis que sa couverture glisse sur ses épaules, découvrant son cou pâle. Son cœur bat à toute allure, et le jeune gryffondor est persuadé qu'un vampire, avec ses capacités particulières, doit sentir sans difficulté le flot irrégulier de son sang dans sa carotide.

Brutalement, et sans aucun signe avant coureur, la créature est là, de l'autre côté des barreaux d'acier. Elle se tient droite et fière, enveloppée dans une cape noire, et Harry se rend compte qu'il n'a entendu ni vu aucun mouvement. C'est comme si le vampire avait attendu qu'il cligne des yeux pour apparaître soudain. Et sa présence est… étrange, presque hypnotique. Draco lui a rappelé cela la nuit précédente, il lui a remémoré les cours de Remus Lupin en troisième année : un vampire en chasse est capable d'adopter une allure qui rend les êtres humains faibles et sans volonté. Mais Draco lui a aussi rappelé que ce pouvoir spécifique des vampires est très semblable au sortilège impardonnable de l'Imperio. Il doit donc être capable d'y résister. Mais il peut en revanche jouer la comédie pour attirer le vampire.

Harry se mord les lèvres, précipitant une nouvelle coulée de sang sur son menton, et le vampire s'agite légèrement. Il tend une main sèche et pâle entre les barreaux, dans la direction de Harry.

« Approche… » lui murmure la créature maléfique dans un souffle, d'une voix étrangement chaude et accueillante.

Harry est prit de sueurs froides. Son instinct lui dit de reculer, de s'éloigner, mais il sait que le vampire est pour l'instant maître de ses actes. Il faut exciter son goût du sang pour qu'il devienne enragé. Alors Harry avance d'un pas en avant, puis d'un autre, hésitant et vulnérable. Plus il approche des barreaux, plus il doit lever la tête pour fixer son regard dans celui du vampire. La créature est grande et massive, et dégage une force surnaturelle.

« Approche encore, mon petit, » lui souffle l'être des ténèbres. « Viens à moi… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco s'avance le long du lac gelé de Poudlard. Sous sa forme d'iguane, il se glisse le long du rivage, contourne quelques rochers, puis arrive enfin devant une grève, où l'eau vient clapoter doucement contre les pierres arrondies.

Minuit a sonné depuis longtemps déjà, mais le jeune Serpentard n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Le retour à l'école s'est déroulé sans anicroche, comme à l'accoutumée, et il a partagé les longues heures du voyage à bord du Poudlard Express entre le récit des vacances mouvementées de Blaise, les ronflements apaisants de Vincent, dont la tête massive était posée sur les genoux du frêle Théo… à se demander comment ce dernier a fait pour ne pas avoir la circulation coupée dans les jambes ! Et puis le babillage incessant de Pansy l'a distrait pendant de longues heures, l'empêchant de penser à ce qui pouvait se tramer au Manoir.

Mais ensuite… Les Gryffondors ont commencé à s'agiter, chuchotant à voix basse dans les couloirs du train tandis qu'ils organisaient une recherche systématique dans tous les wagons. Lorsque le train est arrivé à son terminus, McGonnagall était présente, visiblement inquiète, et Weasley, Longdubat et Granger se sont précipités vers elle en chuchotant. Draco a toujours su que la discrétion n'était pas leur point fort, mais là ça confine au ridicule. Les rumeurs se sont propagées immédiatement, et désormais, tout le monde dans l'école sait que Potter n'était pas dans le train, ni dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Dumbledore n'a pas fait d'apparition lors du repas, tout occupé qu'il doit être à essayer de retrouver son précieux Survivant.

_Dumbledore et toute sa clique savent depuis plus d'une semaine que leur petit héros manque à l'appel. Ont-ils honnêtement cru à une fugue, comme le prévoyait les faux souvenirs implantés chez la famille moldue de Potter ? Ils seraient particulièrement stupides si c'était le cas…_

Ces réflexions n'aident pas Draco à oublier son angoisse. C'est la première fois qu'il fait quelque chose d'aussi ouvertement dangereux. En prenant parti pour un camp, il se met dans une situation inconfortable. Si jamais la tentative de fuite de Potter échoue, et que leur plan est démasqué… Draco est sûr d'une chose, il n'a vraiment pas envie de périr sous la torture.

_Sous ma forme humaine, mon estomac est douloureux, l'angoisse me donne des crampes et si je m'écoutais, je me roulerais en boule dans un coin pour gémir…Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je reste un iguane toute la nuit. Ça m'apaise un peu._

Soupirant profondément, Draco s'approche du bord du lac, et lentement, patte après patte, il entre dans l'eau. De petits cristaux de glace flottent à la surface, près des berges, mais le lac n'est pas pris dans les glaces. Immédiatement, le contact du liquide sur ses écailles semble agir comme un baume et l'humeur de Draco s'améliore sensiblement.

_C'est Potter. Le gars qui a du avoir une licorne qui s'est penché sur son berceau... Vu le nombre incalculable d'emmerdes dont il s'est déjà sorti, je lui fais confiance pour se sortir de celle là. Plus que quelques heures, et il sera de retour._

En attendant, une longue baignade au clair de lune est le meilleur remède contre les insomnies.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« GYYYAAAAAARRG !!!!! »

Harry n'aurait jamais cru que le sort que Draco lui appris la veille soit aussi puissant. Agenouillé à terre après avoir été projeté violemment contre le mur de la cellule, le vampire hurle dans une langue gutturale. Ses mains couvrent ses yeux et il semble avoir mal. Mais Harry n'arrive pas à ressentir la moindre compassion. S'il pouvait, il rajouterait même un bon coup de pied dans les côtes du suceur de sang, mais par prudence, il préfère ne pas s'approcher.

Et puis Harry sait qu'il ne doit pas perdre de temps. La puissance de son sort a aveuglé et sonné la créature, mais il doit maintenant fuir avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et se jette sur lui pour le vider de son sang. La magie qu'a utilisé le vampire pour briser tous les sorts qui fermaient sa cellule a laissé une aura étrange et désagréable, mais au moins le passage est désormais libre. Harry espère que personne ne lui demandera jamais de décrire ce qu'il a fait pour aguicher le vampire, car il en rougit rien qu'à y penser.

« Les escaliers, le corridor de gauche, monter d'un étage, suivre la galerie de portraits… » ânonne Harry en courrant vers la porte qui doit le sortir de cet enfer. Les instructions de Draco, répétés inlassablement, lui servent de phare dans un océan de confusion. Les couloirs sont sombres et glacés, et son cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Il trouve les escaliers, puis le corridor où les portraits le regardent passer avec indifférence, et rapidement, sa main se retrouve sur la petite porte de bois dont Draco lui avait parlé. Celle qui donne sur l'arrière du Manoir, et où il a laissé son Nimbus 2001.

Pendant une brève seconde, la porte lui résiste et une onde de terreur parcourt l'adolescent, à l'idée qu'il est peut être bloqué. Mais bien vite, avec un grincement aigu, la porte s'ouvre et Harry est accueilli par un froid glacial. Le Détraqueur ne semble pas être dans les parages, alors Harry sort et referme la porte derrière lui. Comme prévu, le balai est posé contre le mur, dans l'angle du bâtiment.

« Ça va aller… Tu vas y arriver, Harry, tu vas y arriver… » glousse nerveusement le garçon en enfourchant le balai. « Direction le Nord, après tout l'Ecosse, c'est pas si loin que ça, hein ? »

Prenant de l'altitude rapidement, et tentant en vain d'oublier la morsure glaciale du vent, Harry serre ses doigts engourdis sur le manche de son balai et s'enfuit à toute allure vers Poudlard.

Il est déjà parti depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un vampire hurlant de fureur se précipite hors des cachots et réveille tout le Manoir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voila, je suis a Paris pour quelques jours. Et a la fin de la semaine, je serai à New York. Souhaitez moi de bonnes vacances… en espérant que le changement d'atmosphère sera propice au retour de mon inspiration (qui a elle aussi pris des vacances…)

Je n'ai pas encore foutu les pieds dans ce pays de 'biiiip' que sont les usa, mais dèjà je suis hallucinée : lorsque j'ai téléphoné au consulat pour vérifier que mon passeport était ok, je suis tombé sur un répondeur qui 1/ était financé par de la pub et 2/ où on m'annonçait que l'appel serait facturé au tarif fixe de 14 euros 90 !!!! OO D'où est ce qu'ils ont vu qu'on paye 15 euros pour avoir le 'privilège' de leur demander un renseignement ??!? Je crois rêver... 'soupir' ...


	14. Une attente insupportable

**Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard…**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **OK, tout est à J., mais elle peut les prêter un peu quand même !

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry / Draco

**Rating : **M en général, mais beaucoup plus sage pour ce chapitre.

**Résumé : **Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.

* * *

**Message : **

Ahaaaaa ! J'ai enfin réussi à me libérer de mes chaîîînes ! Figurez vous que j'ai été retenue prisonnière, dans une cave obscure et humide, pendant des semaines, des mois, des années ! Je n'avais comme nourriture que la mousse qui poussait entre les pierres, et je lapais l'eau qui suintait des murs… Hum… Quoi, vous ne me croyez pas ? Allons donc, qui irait inventer une histoire pareille pour expliquer son manque d'update depuis plus une éternité…

Non mais vraiment, je m'impressionne moi-même… C'est que ça demande beaucoup d'organisation, d'être aussi débordée que je ne le suis ! Pas une seule update de mes fics Harry Potter… Et pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait ! J'ai juste un boulot monstrueux, et pas assez de temps hélas. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de continuer mes fics, puisque je compte bien les finir toutes, promis, juré, craché (beuaaark).

Pour vous donner un peu plus de détails, (et pour ceux qui s'en souviennent ou s'en soucient), j'étais au chomage lors de la dernière update : entre temps, j'ai retrouvé un travail (ouf), j'ai été engagée en CDI (ce qui dans le monde du dessin animé, est presque miraculeux), mon compagnon est moi avons traversé une crise assez grave (mais on a beaucoup parlé et on s'en est sorti, je pense), j'ai eu un neveu et une nièce qui sont nés (eh oui, le temps passe...), j'ai perdu le contact avec persque tous ceux que je connaissais dans le monde de la fanfic (je ne desepère pas d'en retrouver quelques uns...)

Enfin bref, soyez donc patients avec moi, et les chapitres continueront à arriver régulièrement, si tout va bien. Bizzzz

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Une attente insupportable**

En se levant sur le Lac Noir, l'aube dissipe les brumes matinales qui enveloppent encore les contreforts montagneux de cette région d'Ecosse. Réfugiée dans son écrin de verdure blanchie par une épaisse couche de givre et de neige, l'école de Poudlard est encore endormie. Seuls les elfes de maison sont déjà au travail dans les cuisines et font fumer les cheminées de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Draco a un moment de surprise hébétée. Devant lui s'étendent les eaux noires du Lac, où quelques filets de brouillard finissent de se désagréger. L'air pur et froid crée de petits nuages de condensation lorsque l'air chaud s'échappe de ses narines. Il est recroquevillé entre deux rochers, sur la rive septentrionale qui fait face à la forêt interdite, et malgré sa position inconfortable, il a passé une nuit reposante. Il faut dire que Draco est toujours sous sa forme animagus, et que son corps d'iguane marin, même engourdi, est mieux adapté aux températures extérieures glaciales de ce mois de janvier, que son véritable corps de garçon de 16 ans.

En revanche, sitôt qu'il a retrouvé ses esprits, l'anxiété qui a rongé Draco pendant toute la nuit se manifeste de nouveau. Et la raison pour laquelle le jeune Serpentard n'a pas pu fermer l'œil lui revient en mémoire comme un Cognard vicieux dans un match de Quidditch.

"Il s'est enfui du Manoir la nuit dernière," lui souffle son esprit inquiet. "Le plan était dangereux et plein d'imprévus… mais ça a du réussir. Il FAUT que ça ait réussi." Si Potter a échoué dans son incantation contre le vampire, s'il s'est fait mordre et a été vidé de son sang… ou encore s'il s'est fait prendre par son oncle Detestinio ou sa tante Hysteria, alors tout espoir est perdu. Pas seulement pour ceux qui luttent contre Voldemort, mais surtout pour Draco et sa mère, qui vont être pourchassés et torturés pour leurs actes. Car s'il a été pris, alors Harry sera torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue qui l'a aidé.

Draco n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait confié son existence, sa fortune, son avenir… à un Gryffondor stupide et ignorant… peu importe les autres qualités qu'il ait pu lui trouver par ailleurs…

_Il faut que cet abruti réussisse à rejoindre Poudlard par ses propres moyens, sinon il est mort et je ne pourrai rien faire de plus pour l'aider. Je ne peux même pas prévenir Dumbledore et sa clique sans avouer que les Malfoy sont empêtrés dans les affaires des Mangemorts, et ça, ça ferait trop de dégâts dans le procès de Père… Sans compter qu'aucun secret ne dure dans ce château : le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des oreilles partout, alors le seul moyen pour Mère et moi de rester saufs, c'est que personne ne sache rien. Même Potter, il va falloir qu'il tienne sa langue... La traîtrise est assez mal vue par les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et mon cher oncle Detestinio serait absolument enchanté de pouvoir signer mon arrêt de mort. Quant à Mère… je sais bien que de nombreux enchantements la protègent, tant que Père est vivant… mais rien n'arrêtera jamais un Avada Kedavra ou un Doloris._

Tant de choses dépendent des prochaines heures… Draco n'arrive pas à croire que sa vie entière ait été bouleversée par une décision prise, en quelques mots, sur le divan de sa mère. Narcissa a toujours été considérée comme une femme exceptionnelle, et beaucoup pensent que Lucius n'aurait pas fait la moitié de la carrière qu'il a eut au Ministère, et dans les salons de Sang Pur, si son épouse n'avait pas été sa conseillère avisée. Même après la première défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui, il y a 15 ans, c'est le témoignage de Narcissa et les preuves qu'elle a apportées, qui ont convaincu le Magenmagott que Lucius Malfoy était sous Imperius. Alors Draco ne peut qu'avoir confiance… si sa Mère pense que sauver Harry Potter est un risque acceptable, qui ne les met pas en danger tant que cela reste secret, mais qui peut leur apporter un soutien incomparable s'il… lorsqu'il vaincra le Lord Noir… Merlin, il faut juste que Potter prouve une fois de plus qu'il a une chance de cocu…

Il ne sera néanmoins pas compliqué de vérifier si Potter a pu rejoindre l'enclave protégée de Poudlard. Le comportement des Gryffondors hier était déjà tellement transparent, que leur attitude de ce matin dans la Grande Salle le renseignera mieux et plus rapidement qu'un article dans le Prophète. Même si Potter est à l'infirmerie à cause de sa fièvre, de la déshydratation et de l'épuisement en général, ses deux amis fidèles Granger et Weasley, auront été mis au courant. Il suffit donc à Draco de rejoindre son dortoir, de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, et d'attendre de voir quelle tête ces deux crétins congénitaux affichent ce matin.

Ensuite, quand il aura la confirmation que Potter a bien accompli sa part du plan, Draco pourra se détendre et s'appliquer à avoir l'air très, très furieux du retour du Parangon de Gryffondor.

_Et avec un peu de chance, je pourrai coincer mon petit brun entre deux lits de l'infirmerie, le mettre à genoux, et me servir de ses jolies lèvres roses pour me dégorger bien gentiment le poireau…_

Avec cette idée en tête, et de somptueuses images de débauche dansant devant ses yeux, Draco reprend le chemin des donjons de Serpentard. D'un mouvement lent, il regagne l'eau froide du Lac et nage paresseusement jusqu'à la rive opposée, qui donne près de la cabane du demi géant Hagrid. Quelques minutes plus tard, dans les couloirs sombres qui mènent à son dortoir, Draco reprend sa forme humaine, et frigorifié, il court se réfugier sous une douche brûlante.

Il s'y trouve encore, une demi heure plus tard, quand Vincent et Théodore s'y réfugient en gloussant et en parlant à voix basse.

"Oh non !" s'exclame Draco depuis le boxe où il laisse l'eau bouillante dissoudre ses angoisses. "Vous allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs, ou bien vous attendez que je me sois barré de cette salle de bain !"

"Hiiiiiyaaah !" est la seule réponse de Théo, qui sursaute comme un adolescent pris en faute et se réfugie derrière la masse imposante de son petit ami.

"Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fous debout à c'te heure ? Tu sais bien que le matin, on… euh, tu sais, on réserve les douches avec Théo", grogne Vinc' qui est apparemment déçu de voir son 'petit moment intime' gâché par la présence du troisième garçon.

"Oui, oui, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur vos habitudes sexuelles, les gars. C'es bon."

"On allait rien faire !" glapit le jeune Nott en rougissant, ce qui fait probablement se retourner ses ancêtres dans leurs tombes. "C'est juste pour que les autres ne soient pas mal à l'aise, ou… ou un truc du genre…"

Coupant l'eau et s'enroulant dans un peignoir épais, Draco sort du box dont les murets protégeaient sa pudeur, et jette un regard sarcastique sur les deux amants improbables de Serpentard.

"Vous n'alliez rien faire ? Oh, à d'autres Théo ! Ou bien est ce que c'est sa baguette que Crabbe a oublié de retirer de son caleçon ?"

"C'est pas parce qu'il… parce que Vinc' est en forme qu'on est obligé de se sauter dessus ! On ne fait jamais rien dans la salle de bain commune !" couine l'adolescent en combattant sa gêne.

"Urgg… pas de détail par pitié. Je suis un garçon sensible et délicat", gémit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, lorsqu'il passe près de ses deux amis. "On se voit tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle, les amoureux…"

Il ferme la porte avant que l'un des deux n'ait l'idée de lui balancer un bon vieux sort dans le dos.

La vision des deux garçons ensemble fait cependant revenir ses pensées vers un certain brun aux yeux vert, qui n'a manifesté aucun dégoût à être embrassé, caressé, séduit par un autre garçon. Draco n'arrive pas à croire à cet étrange retournement de situation. Harry Potter, le garçon qui reçoit tant d'attention et d'admiration de la part de tout le monde sorcier, que chacun scrute et observe comme un insecte sous une loupe, n'est pas connu pour ses frasques sexuelles. Aux yeux de la plupart des gens, il est même étrangement asexué. On le voit comme un enfant ou comme un héros. Mais on ne l'imagine pas en train de désirer, fantasmer, ou baiser. Découvrir que l'adolescent a les lèvres chaudes et douces, et qu'il possède un côté sensuel, excitant, charnel…

Lorsqu'il sent son corps qui commence à le trahir, et à se… réveiller, Draco est obligé d'interrompre ses pensées.

"Putain de Gryffondor de merde… ça devient de l'obsession."

Il se passe plus d'une heure avant que Draco, suivi de plusieurs Serpentards de son année, ne remonte enfin vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Le blond a eu le temps de changer trois fois de chemise, deux fois de pantalon, et de se brosser les dents six minutes entières.

C'est au milieu de ses pairs, dans une ambiance glaciale, que Draco s'assied devant une table richement remplie… mais l'odeur des aliments a plutôt tendance à lui retourner l'estomac. Malgré son visage imperturbable, Draco sent toujours ses intestins noués par l'angoisse.

Il y a des chuchotements et des exclamations étouffées à toutes les tables, tandis que la table des Gryffondor est étrangement morose. La tête rousse de Weasley, aussi immanquable qu'un phare au bord de l'océan, n'a pas encore fait son apparition, ni le visage sérieux mais incroyablement agaçant de Granger. Et Draco commence à manquer de patience.

Sont-ils à l'infirmerie, à poser des questions à un Potter épuisé mais vivant ? Sont-ils avec Dumbledore, en train d'organiser les recherches parce que cet abruti n'a pas montré le bout de son nez ? Est-ce que ce crétin de Potter a réussi à foirer un plan concocté par la plus remarquable serpentarde que Draco n'ait jamais connu ? Si sa mère s'est trompée et que Potter n'a pas été à la hauteur de leurs attentes, alors… alors ils n'ont plus qu'à attendre la mort, comme Potter… ça fera trois imbéciles de plus morts dans cette guerre stupide…

"Draco ? Tu es… plutôt pâle…" remarque Blaise, qui est assis à ses côtés et mange copieusement. L'assiette de Draco est quant à elle encore remplie. Il n'a besoin que de quelques secondes pour répondre sans mentir.

"Tu me connais, Blaise, et tu connais la situation au Manoir. J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit à penser… à Mère notamment. La savoir seule là bas…"

Blaise acquiesce. De l'autre côté de la table, Vincent et Théo écoutent aussi et semblent comprendre.

Pansy, dans l'espoir d'alléger un peu l'ambiance, s'immisce dans la conversation avec les derniers ragots.

"Vous savez ce que j'ai entendu, en passant près des Poufsouffles, sur le fait que Potter n'était pas dans le Poudlard Express hier ? Eh bien il semblerait qu'il ait disparu pendant les vacances, et qu'il n'ait pas réapparu depuis. Les Gryffondor sont dans tous leurs états, prêts à lever une armée pour retrouver leur précieux petit héros !"

Draco renifle, méprisant, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour éviter de hurler.

"Un Sauveur qui a besoin d'être sauvé ? Je suppose que c'est un concept intéressant. Très Gryffondorien." Quelques ricanements bas lui répondent, et malgré le plomb qui semble avoir rempli son estomac, Draco se sent obligé de continuer. "Peut être qu'on devrait proposer notre aide ? Créer une brigade qu'on appellerait L'armée de Serpentard…"

"Oh oui !" surenchérit Blaise, moqueur. "Proposons nos services comme gardes du corps aussi !"

"Blaise, tu nous fais peur ! De quel Gryffondor veux tu garder le corps exactement ?" se moque Gregory Goyle entre deux bouchées.

Les rires fusent à la table des Serpentards, et dans toute la salle, on leur jette des regards venimeux.

C'est dans cette ambiance électrique qu'apparaissent plusieurs Gryffondor aux visages dévastés. Hermione a les yeux rouges, Ron marche voûté, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sorcier sur ses épaules. Derrière eux,, les autres ne paraissent pas plus joyeux.

"J'ai comme l'impression que la rumeur est vraie," commente Théo à voix basse. Draco acquiesse, mais il y a un bourdonnement sourd dans ses oreilles, et il sent dans son dos des sueurs froides qui le font trembler. Serrant les poing et les dents, il se lève assez brusquement, soucieux de sortir de cette maudite salle avant de se ridiculiser.

"Aucun Gryffondor ne sait tenir sa putain de langue," gronde t'il d'une voix froide et coupante, en essayant d'oublier le souvenir d'une autre langue de Gryffondor, chaude et docile dans sa bouche. "On n'aura pas à attendre longtemps avant de savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe."

Et il se lève, laissant ses compagnons médusés derrière lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'aube s'est levée depuis quelques minutes, mais dans le fossé où il est recroquevillé, Harry ne sent presque rien. Sous lui, le balai de Draco, avec lequel il a fui les geôles du Manoir Malfoy, lui rentre dans les côtes cruellement.

Il a arrêté de trembler au milieu de la nuit, quand son corps épuisé n'a même plus eu la force d'essayer de se réchauffer. Dans son esprit enfiévré, la seule chose que Harry réussit à comprendre, c'est qu'il doit rejoindre Poudlard, et que Poudlard est au nord… loin au nord. En deuxième année, lorsque Ron et lui avaient voyagé en Ford Anglia jusqu'à Poudlard, Ron lui avait fait suivre les rails du Poudlard Express : il doit donc retrouver la voie ferrée et la suivre jusqu'à sa destination…

Il y a quelques minutes, après une nuit entière à voler à demi conscient, au ras du sol et par des températures glaciales, il s'est posé assez brutalement, après avoir failli s'endormir en vol et s'écraser au sol. Mais maintenant, couché contre la terre gelée, il n'arrive plus à réunir assez de force pour se relever.

"Si je dors, je vais mourir…" chuchote Harry à lui-même, comme pour se convaincre. "Ou bien ils vont me rattraper…"

Mais même la menace de Voldemort n'est pas assez forte contre l'engourdissement qui paralyse son corps. Epuisé par une semaine de captivité, par sa fièvre, par le stress, Harry se sent impuissant et incapable de bouger un seul muscle. Le sommeil, l'inconscience, l'appellent et lui promettent le repos, l'arrêt de ses souffrances…

"… juste quelques minutes… et ensuite je reprends la route… ils… doivent tous être inquiets…" Fermant les yeux, Harry laisse les sirènes de l'inconscience le clamer, tandis qu'un pluie froide commence à tomber.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Poudlard, c'est une sorte de neige fondue qui tombe depuis l'aube. Un front nuageux venu du nord a amené avec lui les intempéries, mais aussi un air lugubre qui plane au dessus du château millénaire. Toute l'école semble sous l'effet d'un profond malaise. Même Dumbledore traîne un air hagard, et MacGonagall semble perdue dans une brume de culpabilité et d'anxiété.

Toute la journée, Draco doit se retenir pour ne pas se précipiter à la volière et envoyer un hibou à sa mère, la suppliant de fuir s'il n'est pas encore trop tard. La fuite, si honteuse qu'elle soit, semble soudain préférable à la mort certaine qui les attend si Potter a échoué dans sa tentative.

Confronté au Seigneur des Ténèbres, torturé, Potter parlera et la trahison de Draco sera révélée. Et comme il est à Poudlard, hors de leur portée immédiate, c'est sa mère Narcissa qui portera le fardeau de sa culpabilité : même s'ils ignorent sa véritable implication, elle sera assassinée. Non, Draco et sa mère n'auront plus rien à espérer. Et ce n'est pas Lucius, derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, qui pourra les aider. Le nom et les biens des Malfoy iront à Detestinio, et le cercle de pouvoir de Stonehenge sera acquis une fois de plus à la cause du Lord Noir.

"Je hais ma vie," soupire Draco à voix basse, en regagnant son dortoir après les cours de la journée. Le soleil s'est couché, et la pluie verglacée s'est transformée en une neige drue lorsque les températures ont chuté.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Drac se glisse tout habillé sous ses couvertures, et se roule en boule. Certains de ses amis de Serpentard viennent frapper à sa porte, inquiets de sa mauvaise humeur, mais Draco ne leur répond pas.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arrive, il faut toute la persuasion de Blaise, Greg, Vincent et Théo, pour faire se lever leur leader, et le traîner jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

"Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui, Draco ?" soupire Blaise. "Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles inquiétantes ? Est-ce que…"

"Rien de tout ça !" grogne le blond en traînant des pieds comme un enfant capricieux.

"Mais depuis hier, tu es… comment dire… bizarre," intervient Théodore d'une voix peu assurée, comme s'il craignait de le fâcher.

"Je ne suis pas bizarre ! J'ai… j'ai des responsabilités, des devoirs !" se met à crier Draco. "Mère est au Manoir, et elle ne peut compter que sur elle-même. Et moi, moi je suis ici, à supporter une bande d'abrutis qui me saoulent avec leurs questions débiles ! Merci du cadeau et bon noël surtout !"

Blaise lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

"Je suis sûr que tu stresses pour rien, Draco. A force, je te connais, et la moindre petite contrariété devient un événement national pour toi…"

"Note bien cette phrase, Blaise," persifle Draco. "Tu pourras la ressortir lors de mon oraison funèbre, connard."

"C'est clair qu'on va finir par te buter si tu continues à être aussi désagréable," rétorque Gregory, qui était resté silencieux jusque là. "Moi qui croyait que les vacance te feraient du bien…"

"Oh oui, j'imagine bien. Essaie de passer des vacances avec des cousins qui fouillent ta chambre et te surveillent en permanence, un oncle qui veut te voir crever pour récupérer l'héritage, et une tante qui rêve de te torturer à coup de doloris, juste pour le plaisir de t'entendre hurler."

"Madame Lestrange était là aussi ?" Théo parait surpris et suspicieux, comme si cette information ne cadrait pas avec ses propres informations.

"Tante du côté paternel, Hystéria Gentle," maugrée le blond en jetant un coup d'œil noir à l'héritier Nott. "Eh oui, certains d'entre nous ont la chance d'avoir des folles des deux côtés de la famille."

"Moi ma mère m'a demandé si je voulais finir ma scolarité à Durmstrang," lâche Vincent d'un ton morne. Face au regard apeuré que lui lance Théo, il continue rapidement. "Evidemment j'ai dit non. Je lui ai répondu que je voulais être là où se passe l'action, et que ce n'est pas à Durmstang que le… Vous-Savez-Qui… voudra attaquer cette année."

"Ça lui a suffit comme réponse ?" demande Blaise, ce à quoi Vincent hausse les épaules avec fatalisme.

"Je suis revenu. C'est que ça a du lui suffire. Mais comme Draco nous avait prévenu qu'on allait sûrement être testé par nos familles, je pense que c'était peut être une manière de tester ma loyauté aux Sangs Purs et à Vous-Savez-qui…"

Cette réflexion est suivie par un long silence, que Théo brise alors que le petit groupe sort enfin des donjons. La Grande Salle n'est plus qu'à quelques pas.

"Moi aussi j'ai été mis à l'épreuve. J'ai… j'ai…" Le bras de Vincent qui s'enroule autour de sa taille, lui donnant la force de continuer. "J'ai lancé le doloris sur un vieux Moldu. Père m'avait fait transplané avec lui jusqu'à une petite ville de la côte, c'était le soir et les rues étaient vides. On a attendu qu'un Moldu passe au hasard, et quand ce vieil homme est sorti sur la plage avec son chien… Il… il s'est effondré en hurlant, et le chien aboyait en tournant en rond. Mon père m'a fait retransplané avant que d'autres moldus n'arrivent… Je, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, vous comprenez ? Père aurait été si déçu, et furieux…"

C'est en silence que les 5 garçons s'assoient à table.

"Bien sûr qu'on comprend, Théo," finit par murmurer Vincent à l'oreille de son petit ami.

"Mais…"

"Vince a raison," intervient Draco à voix basse. "Chacun d'entre nous aurait fait la même chose à ta place. Avant que cette nouvelle année ne soit écoulée, on aura tous été obligé de faire des trucs dont on n'est pas fiers. Doloris, ou même pire. On ne va pouvoir compter que sur nous même pour survivre."

"On pourrait essayer de compter les uns sur les autres, aussi," glisse Blaise, mais sa voix n'est pas très assurée.

Draco décroche de la conversation à ce moment là. Les bons sentiments, c'est bien joli, mais Draco sait bien que l'époque actuelle n'est pas propice à la confiance. Comment être sûr que ton plus proche ami ne va pas te trahir et te dénoncer à ton ennemi ? Et d'ailleurs, comment choisir ton ennemi, comment définir ton camp ? Sans vraiment le vouloir, il semblerait que Draco ait décidé, et que sa mère, si astucieuse, s'en soit rendue compte avant lui. Avoir aidé Potter à échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres détermine, il est vrai assez clairement, son appartenance à un camp. Il est juste dommage que ce soit l'inverse de ce que tout le monde croit, craint ou espère. Draco n'a aucune certitude sur ce que ses amis, si proches soient-ils, feraient s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il a fait…

"Je les ai jamais vu aussi abattus. Tu crois qu'on a retrouvé son corps découpé en morceaux, mais qu'ils ne veulent pas l'annoncer ?" chuchote la voix aigue de Pansy, tirant Draco de ses pensées.

Il est vrai que la table des Gryffondor est défigurée par l'angoisse. Plus grave encore, Dumbledore, ainsi que la plupart de professeurs, manquent à l'appel, sans doute occupés à organiser les recherches.

Faut-il demander audience à Dumbledore ? Lui révéler que son petit lion a été détenu dans les geôles du Manoir, et qu'il y est sans doute encore car sa tentative de fuite a apparemment échouée ? Le plan de sa mère était plus subtil que cela. Il permettait de libérer Potter, et d'exiger qu'il ne révèle jamais qui l'avait emprisonné.

Si, comme sa mère semblait l'espérer, Potter finissait par se débarrasser du Lord noir, la famille Malfoy pouvait s'en sortir remarquablement bien, sans jamais se mouiller d'avantage, sans prendre parti officiellement pour un clan ou un autre. Mais en gagnant une dette de sorcier due par le Sauveur du monde sorcier… Une dette que le petit brun pourrait régler en faisant libérer Lucius Malfoy d'Azkaban…

_Bordel, prouve moi que tu vaux quelque chose, Binoclard, et ramène ton joli petit cul à Poudlard. Et si tu es bien sage, je pourrais trouver de quoi te récompenser…_

Les tables se remplissent de plats alléchants, et les élèves de Poudlard commencent leur souper dans une ambiance qui n'a fait que se dégrader depuis le matin. Draco remarque, pour la première fois peut être, à quel point les humeurs du château sont accordées aux exploits ou aux accidents de Potter. C'est comme si, en 7 ans, une étrange osmose s'était accomplie entre la communauté sorcière et Harry : lorsque le brun remporte une victoire, accomplit l'un de ses éternels exploits, une sorte de légèreté et de joie de vivre se répand chez les étudiants de Poudlard, comme si les réussites de Harry étaient celles de toute une génération.

Mais quand les événements dépassent Potter et qu'il en est victime, se retrouvant confronté à des sorciers qui veulent le tuer, à un kidnapping, à une bataille qui tourne mal, quand il finit à l'infirmerie ou se fait traiter de fou par le Ministère ou la presse, alors l'ambiance de Poudlard s'assombrit, les visages se ferment et les conversations joyeuses deviennent des chuchotements angoissés.

"C'est étrange de penser qu'un garçon de notre âge puisse avoir tellement d'importance," murmure Draco en poussant sa nourriture dans son assiette. Blaise lève les yeux vers lui, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard.

"Qui, Potter ?"

Draco acquiesce et continue à voix basse, mais il sent les regards de tout son petit groupe de Serpentard sur lui. Pansy et Théo semblent attendre qu'il parle. Greg et Vincent n'ont pas cessé de manger, mais Draco les connaît assez pour savoir qu'ils sont attentifs aussi.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y a cette… cette ambiance dans la Grande Salle. Vous vous souvenez, à la fin du Tournoi des 3 Sorciers, après que Potter soit réapparu avec le cadavre de Diggory ? Ou encore toutes les fois où il était à l'infirmerie, après des événements dont on n'entendait que les rumeurs ? Est-ce que ça ne vous a jamais frappé, de sentir cette tension s'abattre sur Poudlard, et sur nous, comme si nous n'étions que des personnages secondaires dans une pièce de théâtre dont on attend le dernier acte, l'acte qui verra les exploits du Binoclard?"

"On est bien obligé de prêter attention à ce qui le concerne," note Blaise en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme. "Ce serait suicidaire de ne pas prendre en compte l'un des deux protagonistes majeurs de la guerre que nous vivons."

Draco serre les dents, mais se force à continuer.

"Je suis un Malfoy, je devrais être important. On m'a toujours répété que ma famille faisait et défaisait les carrières des Ministres de la Magie… que rien ne pouvait se passer dans ce pays sans que les Malfoy y soient associés… Merlin ! Nous sommes les gardiens de Stonehenge ! Et pourtant, si c'était moi qui n'étais pas revenu à l'école hier, combien de personnes auraient été affectées ? Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ?"

Ce que Pansy, Théo ou Blaise ont à répondre à cette tirade, est interrompu par l'ouverture soudaine des portes de la Grande Salle, et par l'apparition d'une silhouette chancelante. Une grande partie des têtes se tournent, et pendant quelques secondes, personne n'est vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voit.

Le sorcier qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte ressemble à Harry Potter, mais son aspect est déconcertant, et un peu effrayant. Dans l'esprit de Draco, soudain, c'est comme si un amoncellement de pierres, posées sur sa poitrine, et qui l'empêchaient de respirer, venait d'être soulevé par magie. Potter est là. Potter est à Poudlard.

Son visage est blême, des cernes profonds donnent un côté hagard à son visage. Ses lèvres sont décolorées par le froid, mais gardent encore la trace de plaies qui ont saignées sur son menton où le sang s'est figé. Sa silhouette entière est tendue, tandis que ses cheveux bruns ouverts de givre et de neige collent à son crâne. En somme, il semble plus mort que vivant.

Pour Draco, qui l'a vu dans sa cellule 2 nuits auparavant, le contraste n'est pas aussi frappant… mais pour ceux qui se souviennent de lui tel qu'il était au début des vacances, vêtu comme un moldu, mais si… délicieusement moulé dans son pantalon et sa parka… le changement est saisissant.

Le silence est rompu lorsque, moins d'une seconde plus tard, Harry s'effondre par terre près de la porte, le balai qu'i tenait à la main claquant sur les dalles du sol quand il tombe à terre.

"Harry !" hurlent plusieurs Gryffondor, se levant brusquement pour rejoindre leur camarade. Hermione et Ron sont en tête, au plus grand agacement de Draco.

Flickwit, le seul professeur présent, lève sa baguette et accomplit une série de gestes complexes, tandis que le chaos s'installe dans la Grande Salle. Chaque élève veut voir Harry, alors que les rumeurs les plus folles se répandent déjà.

"Est-ce qu'il est mort ?"

"Il avait disparu, tu crois qu'il était allé combattre Tu-Sais-Qui ?"

Draco n'écoute pas tellement les commentaires ineptes qui parviennent à ses oreilles. Son soulagement est complet, et provoque une sorte d'engourdissement. L'idée qu'en ce moment même, au Manoir, son oncle Detestinio et sa tante Hystéria doivent répondre de la fuite de leur prisonnier devant le Seigneur des ténèbres… que c'est à coup de Doloris qu'ils vont déguster les fruits de leur plan et de ses conséquences… Draco espère de tout son cœur que sa mère saura se tenir à l'écart des règlements de compte douloureux qui sont à venir…

Plus inquiétant en revanche, en observant la foule qui s'agite autour de Potter, Draco s'aperçoit très vite qu'un détail peut faire foirer tout son plan.

_Petit con de Gryffondor de merde qui n'arrive même pas à suivre les directives qu'on lui donne. Et qui laisse des preuves incriminantes pour moi, le petit salaud !_

Au sol, près du corps inanimé du jeune Gryffondor, se trouve le vieux balai de Draco, celui qu'il a laissé au Manoir depuis l'année où il a reçu son Nimbus 2001. Et comme tout ce que possède Draco depuis sa naissance, le balai est gravé à ses initiales, et porte les signes runiques des Malfoy.

Si un professeur, ou un Gryffondor, met la main sur son balai, remonter jusqu'à lui ne sera pas bien difficile, et expliquer comment Potter, dans sa fuite, a pu mettre la main sur le balai d'un Malfoy, risque d'être assez compliqué.

"Je crois qu'il est temps de regagner notre dortoir," grince Draco à sa petite bande de Serpentard, se levant de son siège avec autorité.

Gregory et Vincent se lèvent rapidement, habitués à suivre son rythme, tandis que Blaise et Pansy lèvent les yeux au ciel, exaspérés par ses sautes d'humeur. Théo quant à lui, se précipite aux côtés de son petit ami : maintenant que les deux garçons ont décidé d'afficher leur relation en public, Théo semble heureux de profiter de chaque opportunité pour se coller dans les bras de son protecteur.

"Et à quoi devons nous cette décision ?" se plaint Pansy en jetant un coup d'œil déçu à toute l'agitation de la Grande Salle. "Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus judicieux de laisser traîner nos oreilles et de glaner quelques informations ?"

"Est-ce que… est ce que tu sais quelques chose, Draco ?" intervient Blaise, qui ne comprend pas plus que les autres le comportement irrationnel de son ami.

Draco soupire. S'il veut pouvoir récupérer son balai, il va falloir que ses compagnons lui donnent un coup de main sans poser de questions embarassantes...

Pendant les quelques minutes qui viennent de s'écouler, les professeurs sinistra et binns ont rejoint Potter et sont parvenus à calmer un peu l'hystérie ambiante. Il faut dire aussi que c'est difficile d'être hystérique face à Binns, le fantôme ayant l'habitude de n'être surpris par rien.

Sinistra soulève d'un Wingardium Leviosa, le corps inconscient de Potter pendant que ses camarades de maison se pressent autour de lui comme un essaim d'abeilles surexcitées. Au sol, le balai oublié n'a pour l'instant soulevé aucune curiosité, mais cela peut changer d'un instant à l'autre.

"Crabbe, Goyle, passez devant moi et préparez vous à castagner du Gryffondor" souffle Draco en usant de leurs noms de famille, comme il a toujours vu son père le faire avec ses propres associés lorsqu'il s'agit d'affaires sérieuses.

"Draco ?" interroge Vincent Crabbe, assez surpris par cette demande soudaine.

"Il y a des professeurs, Draco, ce n'est pas très..." commence Théo, inquiet à l'idée que son petit copain se choppe des retenues qui raccourciront leur temps ensemble.

"Pansy, trésor. Fais de ton mieux pour garder Granger très occupée. J'ai besoin qu'elle ne voit pas ce que je vais faire..." continue le Serpentard blond d'une voix sèche, ne tolérant pas la moindre question.

"Ce sera fait, mais j'exige des réponses plus tard," fait la jeune fille en grinçant des dents, agacée par le comportement quasi-impérial du blondinet. Pansy a beau être habituée aux rebuffades du fils Malfoy, elle a néanmoins assez de fierté pour trouver ça insupportable. Enfin, au moins il a été assez malin pour ne pas l'appeler 'Parkinson' : ça lui aurait valu un verre de jus de citrouille dans la figure. Non mais sans blague, est ce qu'elle a une tête de larbin, comme les deux gros benêts ?

Au moment où le groupe de Serpentard rejoint le lieu central de l'action, Sinistra, entourée des Gryffondor, mais aussi d'un bon paquet de curieux des trois autres Maisons (oui, des Serpentards aussi, au grand énervement de Draco qui se promet de les châtier plus tard), ouvre les portes d'un geste impérieux pour rejoindre l'infirmerie avec son demi-macchabée. C'est le moment que choisit Draco pour faire glisser sa baguette, depuis l'étui qu'il porte dans sa manche, jusque dans sa paume, tandis que les coups d'épaules bien placés de Vince et Greg lui ouvrent efficacement le chemin.

"Laissez moi deviner, votre 'Sauveur' a retrouvé le chemin de Poudlard après être tombé du Poudlard Express ?" lance Draco d'une voix froide, en mimant avec ses doigts les guillemets sont il a entouré le mot Sauveur.

"Monsieur Malfoy," interrompt Sinistra, "abstenez vous de toute remarque déplacée tant que nous ne connaissons pas l'état de votre camarade."

Draco renifle avec mépris, tandis que du coin de l'œil, il se concentre sur le balai à terre.

"Je me demande comment il est tombé du train," continue t-il comme si le professeur n'avait pas parlé. "Est ce qu'il a été aspiré par les chiottes et ejecté sur les rails ? Je suppose que ce ne serait que justice pour un petit merdeux pareil..." termine t-il en baissant le ton, mais suffisamment fort pour que plusieurs Gryffondors, Finnigan, Thomas et la gamine Weasley en tête, l'entendent parfaitement.

"Ferme là ! C'est toi le petit merdeux !" grogne l'irlandais, Seamus, dont la rage fait rougir le front et les oreilles.

"L'éloquence n'est pas ton fort, même dans les insultes, hein, Sang-Mêlé ?" glisse Blaise furtivement, tandis que Gregory et Vincent font craquer les articulations de leurs poings.

Du coin de l'œil, Draco voit que Pansy, après avoir vérifié que Granger s'éloignait avec Potter, s'occupe de distraire la cadette Weasley, dont le regard peut être aussi affuté que celui d'un dragon en chasse. Alors que les premiers coups de poings sont échangés entre Seamus, Dean et le groupe de Serpentard qui est venu les agacer, Draco, dans la cohue, lance coup sur coup les sorts d'attraction et de réduction. Son balai, toujours aussi en phase avec sa magie, lui répond au quart de tour.

Théo, qui s'est tenu à l'écart de la bagarre, suit des yeux l'escamotage du balai avec lequel Potter est arrivé : il n'a aucun mal, même en une seconde, à reconnaître le blason et les initiales de Draco, mais son visage n'exprime ni étonnement ni curiosité... pour l'instant.

Quand le calme revient dans la Grande Salle, Serpentard et Gryffondor ont perdu quelques dizaines de points, Dean a reçu un coup assez violent à l'estomac, mais l'a rendu à blaise immédiatement, tandis que Finnigan a été projeté contre un mur par Vincent et Greg réunis. Mais le balai de Draco est à l'abri dans les replis de sa cape.

"Tu vas avoir de sacrées explications à donner," murmure Théodore Nott alors que le clan des Serpentard redescend dans les cachots en un troupeau serré où les chuchotements se mêlent aux interrogations sur le sort de Potter.

"Par Merlin, je suis à deux doigts de gerber tout mon diner à cause de cet enfoiré de finnigan," grogne Blaise en se tenant le ventre. "J'espère que ça valait le coup, Draco."

"Qu'est ce que ça nous a rapporté cette baston, d'ailleurs," demande Greg à voix basse.

"Ce que rapportent toutes les bastons avec les Gryffy," répond Pansy en nettoyant du bout de sa baguette ses ongles, sous lesquels on peut apercevoir un peu de sang : elle et Ginny Weasley se sont bien crêpées le chignon. La rousse lui a arraché quelques cheveux et l'a décoiffée, mais ses avants bras égratignés lui rappelleront pourquoi on ne s'attaque pas à une Parkinson. "La satisfaction du devoir accompli quand on gagne, et le désir de revanche quand on perd."

"Et là, c'est gagné ou perdu ?" grommelle Blaise avec mauvaise humeur.

"Si vous pouviez vous la fermer pendant encore 5 minutes, bande de pipelettes," interrompt Draco, qui n'a pas desserré les dents depuis la confrontation, "je vous assure que j'ai bien l'intention de vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dès que nous serons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes..."

"Tu veux dire que tu vas parler avant même qu'on te torture pour tes aveux ? Quelle déception..." soupire Pansy.

"Et puis j'aime pas être traité de pipelette," gronde Théo sans conviction.

* * *

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai rien oublié de mon histoire et du scénario que je voulais développer, et les 10 pages suivantes sont déjà écrites (il faut juste que je les tape à l'ordi). Donc il y a une forte probabilité que je reprenne des updates plus régulières... ouf !


	15. Vrais et fausses explications

**Noël au Manoir, anniversaire au plumard…**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **OK, tout est à J K Rowling, mais elle peut les prêter un peu quand même !

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry / Draco

**Rating : **M en général, mais beaucoup plus sage pour ce chapitre.

**Résumé : **Une quasi-noyade et une séance de bouche à bouche vont entraîner Harry et Draco dans une relation complexe, où chacun va apprendre ce que signifie le mot confiance.

**

* * *

**

Message :

Hallucinant, c'est le mot clé : et d'une, parce que voici un nouveau chapitre… oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas et moi non plus ! Bon, en fait, il était déjà écrit, et j'ai juste eu à le retaper à l'ordi pendant mes heures de boulot… hum…

Non, ce qui est plus hallucinant, c'est qu'un bon nombre d'entre vous, ne m'aviez pas oubliée, ni mes fics… merci de vos adorables messages ! Pour les RAR, je vais essayer de répondre à tout le monde juste avant l'update : pour ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre par l'intermédiaire du site, je dirai juste : **Tiayel **(j'en reviens pas, non seulement tu m'écris, mais en plus tu me pardonnes mon absence si longue... enfin ça fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles : ça mériterait que je te fasse un mail directement... non, ça mériterait que j'aille ouvrir ma boite mail pour la première fois depuis... un an peut être ? Combien de nouveaux messages non lus je dois avoir reçu en un an : 500 ? mille ? plus ? ça fait peur...) ; **Mlodie** (merci, je pense que je maintiens la qualité dans ce chapitre, et en plus il est arrivé rapidment ! hourra pour moi !) ; **Claire Gabrielle** (aaah, tu es la seule qui ait relevé que le titre du chapitre 14 avait un rapport avec ma longue absence, et pas seulement avec la longue attente insupportable de draco... ça me fait bêtement plaisir !) ; **Moe** (tout lu d'un coup ? Oïe, ça fait un bon paquet de pages, ça !)

Oh, pour les RAR, un certains nombre d'entre vous, au lieu de recevoir une réponse à leur review, recevrons un Message privé : oui, j'ai confondu les deux boutons... hmmf, que voulez vous, c'est le temps de se remettre dans le coup !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Vrais et fausses explications**

A la porte de l'infirmerie, le petit groupe de curieux est dissous d'un simple regard de Rogue. Même Ron et Hermione sont priés de regagner leur dortoir, avec l'assurance que Harry ira mieux demain. Pendant un instant, les deux adolescents se regardent en rechignant, et Rogue espère qu'ils vont protester et se plaindre, histoire de pouvoir enlever un bon millier de points à Gryffondor. Après tout, après deux semaines d'angoisse à se demander où était passé l'autre morveux de Potter, le professeur de potion considère qu'il mérite bien de faire connaître aux Gryffondor les affres du plus grands des tourments, celui d'être dernier –derrière les Poufsouffles- pour la Coupe des 4 Maisons. Hélas pour Rogue, Hermione Granger semble revenir à la raison rapidement, et entraîne le rouquin avec elle.

Dumbledore et les professeurs appartenant à l'Ordre du Phoenix sont au chevet de Potter lorsque Rogue les rejoint. L'adolescent, après avoir été examiné et soigné par Pomfresh, dort paisiblement. Le ventre rempli de potions, un cataplasme sur le front, et une lourde couverture remontée jusqu'au menton, son visage est encore blême et creusé de cernes noirs. Dans son sommeil, il s'agite un peu, mais Pompom a assuré qu'il allait se remettre rapidement. L'infirmière a bien cru déceler, dans le tremblement des muscles, les restes de plusieurs Doloris. Son estomac vide semble avoir bien rétréci, et il a perdu un bon nombre de kilos, ce dont le garçon, déjà rachitique, n'avait pas franchement besoin. Il a fallu aussi traiter une pneumonie sévère et une fièvre assez élevée, des engelures très prononcées sur les doigts, les orteils, le nez et les oreilles, quelques égratignures qui s'étaient infectées. Et bien entendu, ses lèvres gercées et ensanglantées ont été réparées.

"Nous sommes passés très près de la catastrophe, semble t-il," murmure Albus en quittant l'infirmerie où dort son jeune protégé. D'un pas lent, il regagne son bureau, suivi de McGonagall et de Rogue. Les autres professeurs ont été envoyés auprès des différents membres de l'Ordre, pour les avertir du retour de Harry et de l'arrêt des recherches.

"Son état semble prouver, plus clairement qu'aucune déclaration, qu'il a été poursuivi, et sans doute emprisonné aussi," ajoute McGonagall.

"Ceux qui ont fait cela ont été très discrets et ne se sont pas vantés. Je n'ai rien entendu qui me permette de deviner où le garçon a été détenu, ou par qui," siffle Rogue entre ses dents. Il semble furieux et soulagé à la fois, ce qui est un mélange étrange pour le Maître des Potions.

"Dès son réveil, Pompom nous préviendra pour que nous puissions le questionner. Il vaut mieux prendre dès maintenant prendre des mesures pour vérifier qu'aucun sort néfaste n'ait été jeté sur lui," continue McGonagall en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils face à Dumbledore. Le Maître des Potions fait de même, tandis que le Directeur acquiesce.

"Oui, maints sortilèges peuvent être dissimulés et se révéler mortels si on ne les décèle pas à temps. Nous allons devoir faire preuve de vigilance."

"Nous pouvons toujours espérer que ses aventures répétées mettront un peu de sagesse dans la tête de ce garçon. Il n'avait pas à quitter sa famille Moldue," gronde Rogue, qui est déjà passé aux récriminations. "Est-ce que le jeune Potter pourrait s'en tenir aux ordres qu'on lui donne, pour une fois, au lieu de nous faire sa crise d'adolescence et de fuguer ?"

"Severus, mon ami, attendons d'avoir la version de Harry avant de l'accuser," temporise Dumbledore. "Bien des questions se posent, et nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune réponse."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco s'assied sur son lit, rideaux ouverts, et observe le petit groupe fidèle qui l'a suivi. Ils se sont installés sur le lit de Blaise, ou au pied du meuble sur l'épaisse descente de lit en fourrure blanche. Ils sont avides et curieux, à n'en pas douter. Mais aussi remarquablement patients. Contrairement à son caractère habituel, réservé et discret, c'est Théodore Nott qui précipite les événements.

"Sors donc le balai que tu as ramassé dans la Grande Salle, Draco. Je suppose que c'est une manière de commencer comme une autre."

Face aux regards interrogatifs, Draco sort de sous sa cape l'objet miniaturisé, et lui redonne sa taille normale. C'est Gregory Goyle, assis en tailleur par terre, qui s'exclame le premier "Eeh, on dirait ton vieux Comète !"

"Mais _c'est _ton vieux Comète, Draco !" crie Blaise tout de suite après, en voyant les initiales de son ami, et les runes gravées à l'or fin sur le manche.

"Par Merlin…" souffle Pansy, à qui il ne faut que quelques secondes pour entrevoir les complications qu'aurait amenées cet objet s'il avait été retrouvé entre les mains de Potter. "Draco, comment savais-tu que c'était ton balai ? Comment Potter… je veux dire, d'où est ce que Potter sort ton vieux balai ?"

Le blond hausse les épaules.

"Il y avait un invité inattendu au Manoir ce Noël," commence Draco prudemment. Il ne sait pas à quel point il peut se fier à ses amis, et les consignes de sa mère ont été claires : quelles que soient les circonstances, ne rien dire à personne, et tout nier en bloc. Au point où il en est maintenant, s'il ne peut cacher à ses amis le lien qui le lie à Potter, il peut en revanche arranger la vérité pour ne rien avouer de l'aide qu'il a apporté au Gryffondor. Il faut minimiser et détourner l'attention. Et pour cela, il faut mettre un peu de sa fierté de côté…

"Mon Oncle Detestinio et ma tante Hystéria ont de grandes ambitions depuis que Père… depuis que Père a chuté de son piédestal. Comme vous le savez, ils se sont appuyés sur les anciennes lois du sang pour écarter Mère, et ont obtenu du Ministère d'être nommés mes tuteurs jusqu'à ma majorité. Ils font la loi au Manoir, et veulent se l'approprier, quitte à se débarrasser de moi…" La voix de Draco est presque un murmure à la fin de sa phrase, et il aimerait pouvoir mettre ça sur le compte de ses incroyables talents de comédien. Mais la vérité est que ces secrets sont douloureux à révéler… Bien sûr son confident, Blaise, en sait une grande partie, et les autres ont du être mis au courant par leurs propres familles. Les rumeurs se propagent très vite parmi les grandes familles sorcières, surtout quand le Ministère est impliqué et rend des arrêts de jurisprudence familiale sorcière… La mise à l'écart de Narcissa Malfoy, qui ne sort plus de son aile du Manoir, ne reçoit plus et ne se rend plus à aucune invitation, l'installation des cadets Malfoy dans la demeure de leur frère aîné emprisonné, leur présence de plus en plus visible aux réunions des Mangemorts… La plupart des observateurs sentent qu'il y a un putsch familial dans l'air, et se pressent auprès de Detestinio pour s'en faire un allié, au cas où…

"En bref," reprend Draco après avoir rassemblé ses idées, "ils se sont montré particulièrement rusés, et même si j'ignore les détails de l'affaire, je sais qu'ils sont parvenus à capturer cet abruti de Potter quelques jours après Noël."

"Potter était prisonnier au Ma… ?" commence Vincent Crabbe avant qu'un regard noir de Draco ne le fasse taire.

"Par Circée, Draco… Est-ce qu'il t'a vu pendant sa détention ? S'il parle…" commence Pansy avec inquiétude, et tous les autres s'agitent aussi. Mais Draco les fait taire d'un mouvement sec de la main.

"Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Je sais qu'il a… qu'il a été sous le coup du Doloris, et que le parc du Manoir était encerclé de Détraqueurs pour l'empêcher de fuir ou de recevoir du secours. Pour autant que je le sache, il était dans un tel état qu'il ne doit même pas savoir où il se trouvait. Et il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il fasse le rapprochement entre le cachot miteux où il a croupi, et la résidence des Malfoy."

Ses amis Serpentard semblent souffler, alors Draco continue son bluff. Parler beaucoup, et noyer les informations capitales au milieu de faits croustillants mais beaucoup moins pertinents, devrait aider Draco à se sortir de ce mauvais pas… Il se courbe un peu plus en avant, les coudes reposant sur ses genoux, et il laisse ses mains s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux pour accentuer sa détresse. Il ferme même les yeux un instant, avant de les réouvrir et de soupirer discrètement. Ben oui, il essaie de ne pas en faire trop quand même.

"A la maison en ce moment, tout est confus… et pour être honnête, je suis moi-même… Je veux dire par là que Mère et moi avons été tenu à l'écart de tout. Ce Noël a ressemblé d'avantage à un séjour en prison qu'à des vacances. Quand j'ai quitté le Manoir, j'étais presque sûr que Potter était mort, qu'il avait déjà été livré au Lord, alors…"

"C'est pour ça que tu étais sur les nerfs depuis deux jours ?" souffle Blaise, qui croit enfin comprendre.

"Tu aurais pu nous en parler !" renchérit Pansy d'une voix aigue. "Est-ce que nous n'avons pas parlé de nous soutenir mutuellement, de nous faire confiance ?"

"Pansy, ferme ton clapet avant que je te jette un sort…" siffle Théo, enlacé entre les bras forts de Vincent. Il semble chétif par rapport au compagnon qu'il s'est choisi, mais ses yeux noirs sont froids et déterminés comme seuls ceux d'un Nott peuvent l'être.

Intérieurement, Draco frissonne. La famille de Théodore est tellement impliquée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais le jeune et frêle garçon continue, et Draco doit lui prêter attention. Des 5 Serpentards réunis autour de lui, Théo est sans doute le plus dangereux.

"Draco… est ce que tu sais comment Potter s'est enfui ? Il ne semble pas avoir reçu d'aide de l'Ordre du Phœnix, et son arrivée semblait… imprévue."

Le jeune Malfoy serre les dents. Il sait que si son coup d'esbroufe ne passe pas auprès de ses camarades de chambrée, alors il court un grave danger d'être trahi ou vendu.

"J'ai passé ces dix derniers jours à essayer de me renseigner. Je voulais savoir où je mettais les pieds. Mais… je n'ai guère de liberté dans le Manoir en ce moment, ni beaucoup d'influence. Dès que j'ai pu, j'ai accompagné mon Oncle dans les cachots pour voir notre prisonnier. Je crois que j'avais besoin de voir sa tête pour m'assurer que c'était vrai. J'y ai trouvé le balafré sans connaissance après quelques doloris de trop, je crois. Ensuite j'ai juste été informé qu'il allait être livré au Lord, et qu'à cette occasion, mon oncle espérait être distingué parmi tous les Mangemorts."

Le silence est tel, dans le dortoir des Serpentards, qu'on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Bon, en l'occurrence, on entend surtout l'estomac de Gregory Goyle, qui se plaint de son souper interrompu plus tôt.

"Lorsque j'ai quitté le Manoir, j'en suis parti avec la conviction que nos destins étaient scellés, et que l'issue de cette guerre n'allait pas tarder. J'attendais le coup d'éclat… le coup de grâce… L'annonce que Potter avait été retrouvé mort, ou qu'il avait été sacrifié en public. Je pensais même que j'allais être rappelé au Manoir sous un faux prétexte, car le Lord aurait voulu sacrifier l'autre abruti sur le Cercle de Stonehenge, et aurait eu besoin de mon Sang pour avoir accès à la magie du Cercle Runique…"

A court de souffle, Draco fait une pause, un peu dramatique, dans son récit qui jusqu'à présent captive ses camarades. Il n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter sur Stonehenge, après tout, ils en connaissent tous l'importance pour la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre. Mais comme aucun d'eux ne semble encore avoir assouvi sa curiosité par rapport à Potter, Draco reprend doucement :

"Alors quand il est apparu ce soir, je… j'ai douté et j'ai été pris au dépourvu. Vous comprenez, ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et puis j'ai vu le balai dans sa main, et j'ai été pris d'une sorte de prémonition. J'ai compris que l'honneur des Malfoy allait être souillé encore une fois. Mais cette fois ci, le Ministère allait enquêter sur la présence d'un balai m'appartenant dans la main d'un garçon qui a été détenu par des Mangemorts et torturé… alors je serais déchu de mes droits et enfermé à Azkaban, et Oncle Detestinio deviendrait le nouveau porteur de la légitimité des Malfoy… J'ignore comment s'est débrouillé cet insupportable Gryffondor pour me mouiller dans une affaire où je ne suis pas responsable pour une fois !"

Comme il termine ces quelques mots, Draco voit Blaise se lever et venir vers lui. Son camarade de chambre s'arrête un instant devant lui, presque indécis, puis de sa main gauche il prend le Comète que Draco a posé à ses côtés. Celui-ci se tend imperceptiblement, et meurt d'envie de se lever pour ne pas être dominé par la haute taille de son ami, mais il finit par le laisser faire.

Dans la main droite de Blaise, sa baguette effectue quelques mouvements complexes, tandis que l'adolescent marmonne un sort inintelligible. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le balai semble perdre de sa substance, et se désagrège en infimes particules de poussière.

"Evanesco," termine Blaise, faisant disparaître la poussière. "Pour moi, il n'y a eu aucun balai d'aucune sorte. Et Potter a bien pu sortir du néant, ou transplané depuis Neptune, ça ne me concerne pas, et je ne sais rien de tout ça." Et il range sa baguette.

Pansy, qui avait gardé les lèvres pincées depuis plusieurs minutes, se lève à son tour du lit où elle s'était assise en tailleur, et s'approche de Draco pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Pareil pour moi. Si tu dis que Potter n'a jamais eu conscience de l'endroit où il était, ni de chez qui il était, alors dorénavant, pour moi, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Et je ne me souviens même pas que Potter ait eu quoi que ce soit dans la main quand il est apparu ce soir." Avec un petit sourire malicieux et un haussement d'épaules très féminin, elle ajoute, "J'étais trop choquée et horrifiée pour prendre garde aux détails de toute façon…"

Un petit rire sarcastique de Blaise l'interrompt avant que la jeune fille ne continue :

"Cette petite palabre ce soir était bien agréable, mais je vais aller dormir, et demain au réveil, je ne me souviendrai que d'une chose, c'est que Blaise a prouvé qu'il savait faire le ménage à la perfection… hein mon petit elfe ?"

"Aaah, Mia Cara… c'est dans le ménage à trois que j'excelle le mieux. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, un gars, deux filles, trois possibilités…"

" Pervers !" lance la brune en quittant la pièce.

Comme la porte se referme, Greg se lève, étire son imposante musculature, et rejoint la salle de bain d'un pas lourd. Draco l'entend juste murmurer, "Bon, ben c'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un flan alors... Hmm, un flan..." Le blond ne peut empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire amusé : l'estomac de Greg passe donc toujours au premier plan.

Théo, assis entre les cuisses de son petit ami, et se servant de lui comme dossier de chaise, semble pensif, et il se mord la lèvre inférieure avec application, ce qui semble fasciner Vincent. L'adolescent musculeux a une main posée sur le ventre de son petit ami, et l'autre assez haut sur sa cuisse, mais maintenant que la 'réunion de crise' est passée, ses deux mains baladeuses ont tendance à vouloir se rejoindre... sur les parties génitales de l'héritier Nott.

"Par Circée, j'espère pour toi que le binoclard ne se souvient de rien de compromettant," continue Blaise en sortant sa chemise de nuit. Car comme tout sorcier de Sang Pur qui se respecte, il porte une tenue traditionnelle, même au pieu : donc chemise de nuit de soie brodée qui lui découvre à peine les orteils, assortie d'un peignoir d'intérieur doublé de velours. La seule chose que regrette Draco, ce sont les couleurs résolument criardes qu'il choisit pour ses tenues : son ensemble de nuit, ce soir, est d'un jaune tellement vif qu'il pique les yeux. Draco baisse le regard pour éviter de devenir aveugle, mais il continue d'écouter avec attention son camarade : il a l'air détendu comme ça, mais Draco ne doute pas que son esprit retors fonctionne à plein régime. "Parce que vraiment, les Malfoys ont mauvaise presse en ce moment, et il devient presque malvenu de te fréquenter…" Blaise fait une pause, puis reprend d'un ton blasé, "Heureusement que j'aime fréquenter les gens infréquentables, juste pour agacer ma famille !"

Puis il disparaît lui aussi dans la salle de bain du dortoir.

Un bref instant plus tard, c'est le sifflement outré de Théo qui lui fait lever les yeux… pour les détourner aussitôt.

"Vincent, tes mains !"

"Hmm, c'est pour les mettre au chaud, bébé…" grogne Crabbe.

"Au chaud dans mon caleçon ? Tu as intérêt à être sous Confondus, Vinc', sinon je t'étripe." Un grognement plus bas lui répond, dont Draco préfère ne pas savoir si c'est de l'agacement ou de l'excitation à l'idée de se faire étriper par son amant.

"File te préparer, espèce de grosse brute" entend encore Draco, puis Vincent se lève et quitte à son tour la pièce, laissant l'héritier des Malfoy en compagnie du cadet fragile des Nott. Bien qu'il affiche un air serein, Draco s'inquiète de ce tête à tête qui n'a pas l'air fortuit. Inquiétude qu grandit encore lorsque le jeune Serpentard aux yeux noir et profond lui murmure tranquillement :

"C'est étrange, on m'a toujours répété qu'il y avait trois choses auxquelles on ne pouvait échapper dans le monde sorcier. Walpurgis, les donjons d'un Malfoy, et la vengeance d'un Nott. Je ne m'imaginais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir cette maxime être prouvée fausse."

Le regard de Nott est direct et accusateur. Draco ne peut pas laisser passer ce camouflet sans y répondre. Ce serait pire qu'un aveu.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que Potter aurait bénéficié d'une aide ? J'y ai pensé avant toi, mais je ne vois aucun moyen… Aucun Malfoy n'avait intérêt à ce qu'il s'échappe vivant, et c'est sur nous que la colère du Lord va retomber maintenant !"

"Ton oncle… je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois," continue Théodore à voix basse après avoir haussé les sourcils, qui se perdent sous sa frange de boucles d'un blond cendré. "Mais il m'a toujours semblé qu'il ressemblait énormément à ton père, Lord Malfoy. Est-ce que tu crois Potter si stupide qu'il ne verrait pas la ressemblance ?"

Draco frissonne et se retourne brusquement pour sortir sa propre chemise de nuit, un ensemble de satin noir à broderies grises. Maudit soit Théo pour ses questions. Malheureusement, il est probable que les autres ont suivi le même raisonnement. Théodore est juste plus franc… ou plus impitoyable.

"J'ignore si Potter a vu mon Oncle ou ma Tante… ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs ! Je te l'ai dit, la situation au Manoir est…"

"Oui, oui," l'interrompt l'adolescent chétif en ricanant, "c'est ce qu'on appelle de la chance, je suppose… Potter inconscient pendant… combien, dix jours ?... Et qui n'a pas vu ses bourreaux… et qui ignore où il était… et qui s'est échappé sans aide bien sûr." La voix de Nott dégouline de sarcasme, et chaque syllabe qu'il prononce sonne comme une condamnation sans appel contre Draco.

"Qui accuses-tu au juste, Théo ?" siffle Draco au bout d'un moment, car il est à court d'arguments. Son cœur s'est emballé et il y a un bourdonnement désagréable dans ses oreilles.

"Honnêtement, Draco ? Je n'accuse personne… enfin plus précisément, je n'accuse personne d'avoir trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et aidé un Gryffondor à échapper aux geôles du Manoir Malfoy… En revanche, je t'accuse, toi Draco Malfoy, de me prendre pour un sombre crétin. Et s'il te plait," ajoute Théo après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en coin au blond dont la silhouette semble figée comme une statue, "ne me lance pas ce regard outragé. Je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits."

Le regard de Draco est en effet outragé, mais c'est pour masquer la terreur profonde qu'il ressent. Car son camarade de chambre est trop proche de la vérité, et Draco n'a pas l'intention de renoncer aux conseils de sa mère. Narcissa est la seule personne à qui il puisse se fier. Confier son secret, le secret de la fuite de Potter, à n'importe qui, serait signer l'arrêt de mort de sa mère adorée, et le sien par la même occasion. Trop de trahisons sont possibles.

Alors le déni, ferme et définitif, reste sa seule solution.

"Les faits, ce sont ceux que je me suis répétés en boucle depuis deux jours… non, que dis-je, depuis dix jours, " commence Draco d'une voix pâteuse. "Les faits, mon cher Théodore, sont que le Manoir est actuellement sous la coupe de mon Oncle Detestinio, et de ma tante Hystéria. Ils ont invoqué les anciennes lois pour exiger de s'installer dans _Ma_ maison, sous le prétexte fallacieux que Mère est une Malfoy par le mariage seulement, et que je suis mineur. Ils ont passé dix jours à menacer la vie de ma mère, et à fouiller chaque parcelle du Manoir, des jardins et des serres, dans l'espoir de l'incriminer aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et lorsqu'ils ont amené Potter dans ce cachot et l'ont torturé, ils ont bien pris soin de nous informer, Mère et moi, qu'ils espéraient gagner les faveurs du Lord grâce à cette action d'éclat… gagner sa confiance, son estime… et une place de choix au sein des Mangemorts…"

Au fur et à mesure que Draco parle, et qu'il raconte, au bénéfice de Théo, les jours passés au Manoir, le blond voit se dérouler devant lui une possibilité… peut être peut-il arranger son discours afin de satisfaire Théo tout en cachant sa véritable implication… Peut être peut-il se révéler un Serpentard aussi habile que sa mère chérie…

"Qu'es tu en train de me dire, Draco ?" glisse Théo qui s'est approché de lui et parle à voix basse.

"Je suis en train de te dire que… que… personne ne m'enlèvera mon héritage," souffle le blond, effrayé mais déterminé. " Mon oncle et ma tante ont certainement bien manœuvré pour s'immiscer dans les bonnes grâces du Lord. Capturer Potter… Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont accompli ça. Je crois qu'ils ont utilisé sa famille Moldue…"

Draco relève les yeux, et fixe avec force le jeune homme trop curieux et trop malin qui lui fait face.

"… Mais s'ils imaginaient que j'allais rester les bras croisés, à attendre que le Seigneur Sombre les distingue et leur offre de prendre possession des terres des Malfoys, alors ils me connaissent mal."

Les yeux de Théo brillent d'une lueur fascinante, tandis qu'il boit chaque parole qui tombe des lèvres de Draco. Et un sourire étire le coin de sa bouche. Visiblement, le discours de Draco lui plait. Après tout, Draco est en train d'insinuer qu'il a peut être quelque chose à voir avec l'évasion spectaculaire de Potter, mais qu'il l'a fait pour faire tomber en disgrâce son oncle et sa tante, et non pour trahir leur futur maître.

_Si je peux en rester là et éviter de me mouiller par rapport à ce foutu Gryffondor…_

"Continue Draco," souffle l'héritier des Nott. "Tu es en train de gagner mon estime, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu es en train de me dire…"

Draco connaît un moment de jubilation intense en entendant ça, mais il se reprend prudemment.

"Il y a des décisions qui peuvent tuer, Théo. Dangereuses et imprévisibles, elles nous font courir des risques et remettre en cause nos priorités. Ma priorité, c'est que je suis un Malfoy, et que je suis l'héritier de mon père. Je ne laisserai personne me flouer et s'approprier mon dû. Ceux qui essayent, je les combats, avec les moyens à ma disposition."

"… Et Potter était un moyen à ta disposition, pour transformer leur réussite en échec, et que le Lord les punisse au lieu de les récompenser… à condition, bien sûr, que tu ne sois pas écorché vif pour avoir libéré Potter au nom de tes propres intérêts…" termine Nott en fixant Draco de ses pupilles noires comme la nuit.

"Oh, mais c'est là que je peux dormir en paix, mon ami. Car je n'ai pas libéré Potter. J'étais bien trop surveillé par mes propres cousins, et les cachots étaient sous surveillance 24 heures sur 24. Des Détraqueurs, comme je l'ai dit, et... et d'autres créatures des Ténèbres... Puisque tu veux de l'honnêteté, Nott, je vais t'en donner, mais si jamais cela s'ébruite, et que j'en sors vivant, je saurai que ça vient de toi et je te détruirai..."

L'autre jeune Serpentard lève les yeux au ciel avec apathie, comme si se faire menacer allait de soi.

"J'ai pris un risque : j'ai quitté le Manoir il y a deux jours sans connaître l'état de Potter ou sa capacité à s'échapper. Sans savoir si Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait déjà vu ou tué. Mais je suis parti en laissant... une possibilité : j'ai laissé mon vieux balai traîner près d'une porte qui avait oublié d'être verrouillée, dans une partie du Manoir où vont rarement les habitants, mais qui, une fois qu'on en a bloqué tous les autres passages, est une sortie presque naturelle des cachots. Je me suis dit qu'en lui donnant une opportunité, en créant une faiblesse dans les défenses... Le binoclard l'a saisi, comme il aurait pu passer à côté. J'ai joué pour gagner... J'aurais pu perdre, et Detestinio et Hystéria auraient eu leur moment de gloire..."

La silhouette fine de Théo, que Draco observe attentivement, semble perdre de sa rigidité, et son visage pointu se tourne vers la porte où ont disparu leurs compagnons plus tôt. A t-il cru à cette version ? Ses doutes sont-ils apaisés ?

"Tu dissimules beaucoup de choses, Draco, et je pense comprendre pourquoi. Mais je crois aussi que tu pourrais nous faire confiance sur ces sujets là, comme le disait Pansy. Après tout, nous savons tous que la famille et l'héritage sorcier sont les valeurs de base de notre Monde."

"Vraiment ? Sont-ce vraiment ces valeurs là que l'on inculque aux jeunes sorciers de nos jours ?" Raille Draco d'une voix sourde. "A t-on encore, dans notre Monde, des familles dans lesquelles l'accumulation et la transmission des connaissances sont les valeurs essentielles ?"

Théo hausse les épaules avec fatalisme, et son ton est résigné.

"Peut être pas dans toutes les familles. Il fut une époque, chez les Nott, où le mariage se faisait avec des sorciers et des sorcières puissants, peu importe leur origine géographique ou sociale. Aujourd'hui, mes parents attendent de moi une obéissance aveugle dans le choix de mon conjoint, car il faudra qu'elle soit de sang Pur, et peu importe ses capacités magiques."

"Oh, et j'imagine à peine ton bonheur le jour où ils te sépareront de Vince pour te faire épouser cette sang Pur idéale," gronde Draco en entendant Théodore décrire son avenir.

"Je ne pense pas que mon avenir sera très différent du tien, Draco. Toi aussi tu auras droit à ce genre d'alliance..."

Un silence pesant s'installe, que Draco brise en venant s'asseoir près de son jeune ami.

"Je n'aurais pas eu ce poids sur mes épaules si mes parents avaient eu d'autres enfants pour porter l'héritage des Malfoy," finit-il par soupirer. Intérieurement, le blond jubile, que la conversation se soit éloignée de Potter et de sa fuite. Mais il est aussi curieux de voir que Théo et lui semblent partager certaines vues assez anciennes sur les familles sorcières. Il reprend donc d'une voix calme.

"Mère a failli mourir pour me mettre au monde. Mon type de magie était incompatible avec le sien, et a causé des complications qui lui ont presque ôté la vie. Lorsque Père a compris qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres enfants, il a voulu faire appel aux Anciennes Lois, et adopter des enfants sorciers issus d'autres familles, afin qu'ils soient élevés comme des Malfoy, et que l'on accomplisse, à leur majorité, la Cérémonie de l'Identitus." Draco soupire. "J'aurais pu avoir des frères et sœurs..."

Théodore se laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit de Blaise, puis, les yeux fixés au plafond, il demande :

"Et que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?"

"C'était pendant le premier règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nombre de Lois Anciennes et Nobles ont été abolies, car le sang Pur est devenu la priorité. Point de salut, hors les familles d'extraction Sorcière, ceux qui peuvent prouver leur pedigree. Mariez vous entre vous..."

"Oui, nous sommes devenus un cheptel juste bon pour la reproduction..." ricane Théo. "Ce qui est très ennuyeux pour une tapette comme moi, hein ? Je me vois mal engrosser une fille alors que tout ce que je sais faire, c'est écarter les cuisses."

Cela fait rire Draco. Il est rare que Théo soit aussi cru et vulgaire. C'est plutôt du domaine de Blaise, ça...

Il regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir lui parler de Potter, pour lequel il s'est découvert dans les dernières semaines, une attirance hors norme. Il y aurait quelque chose de fabuleux et d'excitant à pouvoir parler du corps du garçon... de glisser des remarques salaces sur ses fesses, ses cuisses, son cou ou sa langue. D'évoquer sa soumission, ce feu dans ses yeux, cette chaleur qu'il dégage...

Dans le silence qui se prolonge, les joues de l'héritier Malfoy rosissent en repensant à Har... Potter, qui doit se trouver seul à l'infirmerie... Et l'envie, le besoin pressant d'aller le trouver, semble soudain consumer le blond. Théo, en revanche, le regard toujours fixé au plafond, ne remarque rien. Quand il parle à nouveau, il semble cependant parvenu à une conclusion.

"Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait..." déclare t-il soudaine de manière solennelle en s'étirant. "Un sorcier a droit à toutes les armes pour se défendre, lorsqu'on essaie de lui prendre son nom, son héritage ou sa magie. Je trouve juste assez comique que cela se retourne en faveur du Balafré."

"Ouais, j'ai toujours entendu Père dire que Potter ne devait sa survie qu'à une succession de hasards et de coups de chance... Plus le temps passe, et plus je me dis que c'est vrai... Mais c'est incroyable de penser à l'accumulation de chances et de hasards qu'il se traîne ! Quoi, on l'a plongé dans un chaudron de potion Felix Felicis quand il était petit, ou quoi ?"

"Et quand il pisse, c'est de la Felix Felicis qui sort ? Ça pourrait expliquer tous ces miséreux qui s'agenouillent devant lui..."

"Eeeerk, c'est dégueulasse comme image mentale, Théo ! Maintenant, j'imagine Potter en train de pisser dans la bouche de Weasley et... et Finnigan, et Thomas… et de l'autre avorton de Crivey !"

L'éclat de rire de Théo, brusque et aigu, met un terme à la discussion. Vincent revient, attiré par le bruit, et Théo se lève pour aller le rejoindre.

L'heure qui suit voit les 5 garçons se succéder dans la salle de bain, enfiler leurs chemises de nuit coûteuses et élégantes, à l'exception de Grégory Goyle qui dort en caleçon long, et vérifier leurs devoirs pour le lendemain. Pour Draco, dont la journée s'est déroulée dans un brouillard confus, c'est le moment humiliant où il se rend compte que ses notes de cours sont incompréhensibles et écrites d'une plume tremblante. Il est même obligé d'emprunter les cours de Blaise, qui le regarde avec un sourire en coin.

De plus, l'idée folle de se glisser jusqu'à l'infirmerie est rentré dans la tête du blond, et ne semble plus le quitter.

_Non pas que je m'inquiète, ou quelque sottise de ce genre... non... Mais enfin, si ce crétin n'a même pas été capable de se débarrasser de mon balai avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, alors qui sait quelle connerie il peut encore nous faire... Après tout, en échange de mon aide, j'ai bien spécifié que je voulais qu'il taise l'implication des Malfoy... Bon ,ok la fièvre le faisait délirer, mais quand même il aurait pu écouter !_

Il lui faut attendre que tout le monde soit endormi, bien sûr… mais Draco est patient. Le Balafré va avoir droit à sa visite, et à toute son attention. Avec cette idée en tête, Draco s'emploie à occuper son temps avec des images délicieuses, d'un Potter alangui dans un lit d'hôpital, faible et sans surveillance, docile et silencieux sous ses caresses, tandis que sur le parchemin destiné à son devoir de Métamorphoses s'alignent des gribouillis sans signification.

Quand le désir devient trop fort, il rejoint son lit et souhaite bonne nuit à ses camarades, ferme ses lourds rideaux de velours, et jette coup sur coup les sorts d'insonorisation et de fermeture qui lui assureront sa tranquillité.

_Aaah, mon petit Potter… tu me dois une belle récompense pour t'avoir tiré de là. Et je vais veiller à récolter les fruits de mon labeur… Oh, pas grand chose bien sûr, juste une place de choix entre tes cuisses et la possibilité de baiser ton petit cul étroit. Je suis sûr que tu es du genre à supplier ton partenaire, à te tordre en gémissant, les mains accrochées à mes épaules, et ma langue qui fouille ta bouche et aspire ta langue pour jouer avec…_

Tout en fantasmant, Draco a glissé sa main sous sa chemise de nuit et caresse son sexe rigide, d'abord assez lentement, pour faire monter la pression, mais très vite ses mouvements désordonnés s'accélèrent, et ses hanches se soulèvent tandis qu'un feu intense lui brûle les reins.

Sa séance de masturbation se termine en un temps ridiculement court, mais le jeune Serpentard finit à bout de souffle, et sa semence gicle si fort qu'il en retrouve même sur son menton et dans son cou.

Un coup d'œil rapide au travers de ses rideaux lui apprend que Blaise et Greg jouent encore aux cartes, et qu'il faudra donc attendre un peu avant d'aller se repaître du petit Gryffondor blessé. Vincent et Théo sont en revanche soigneusement cachés dans le lit de ce dernier, dont les tentures sont tirées également. Au moins cette fois, ils n'ont pas oublié les sorts d'intimité.

Bon, ça n'empêche pas Draco de fantasmer sur les capacités du jeune Nott à s'accommoder de la taille imposante de son compagnon. Ça doit être impressionnant à voir. Et Draco a toujours trouvé fascinant le spectacle d'une queue qui s'enfonce dans un orifice, surtout si cet orifice est situé entre deux fesses rondes, fermes et assez musclées…

"Foutues hormones… à peine fini et j'ai déjà envie de recommencer…" grommelle Draco en redescendant sa chemise de nuit sur son gland encore sensible. "Et en plus, je fantasme sur les fesses de Théo… Si jamais Vince apprend ça, il m'enseignera une nouvelle définition du mot souffrance…"

En même temps, lui souffle son esprit échauffé, ce n'est pas comme si fantasmer sur Potter était une meilleure idée. Excitant et dangereux à la fois, c'est un mélange envoûtant mais propice aux catastrophes. Le genre de situation qui attire Draco comme un cadavre attire les mouches… et franchement l'analogie est assez dégueulasse, mais complètement vraie.

Le parangon de Gryffondor, après être passé si près de la mort, est probablement soumis à des sorts de surveillance. Connaissant la personnalité manipulatrice de Dumbledore, il utilise même sans doute cette situation comme guet append, pour voir si un éventuel coupable va essayer de s'approcher de Potter… Aller à l'infirmerie sans précaution serait donc se jeter dans un piège grossier, ce qui serait vraiment stupide, après avoir pris tant de peine à convaincre ses amis Serpentard de son absence d'implication.

Donc le blond sait qu'il va utiliser les techniques enseignées par sa mère pour approcher le garçon sans se faire remarquer. Comme un papillon attiré par une flamme…

_Et il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec les analogies concernant les insectes. A tous les coups, ce n'est pas bon pour mon estime de soi…_

Draco soupire et se rallonge en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Encore quelques minutes de patience… Encore quelques minutes et il pourra y aller…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai encore deux ou trois pages d'écrites, mais pour tout le reste, il me faut maintenant me remettre au taff. Et écrire les retrouvailles de ces deux SB (Sexy Boys) va être un vrai challenge !

A priori, les prochaines updates seront :

1/ ma trad de The Ion Arc (si je respecte les deux mois de délai, c'est pour fin octobre ^_^)

2/ Entre 4 murs, que j'ai recommencé à écrire !

3/ Je pense assez sérieusement à éditer deux autres histoires qui sont assez avancées mais qui n'avaient jamais été publiées : "Le passeur d'Ames", dont les 5 premiers chapitres étaient parus dans Le fanzine du Troisième œil (tu veux bien, dis, Tiayel ?), et "Prodige", sur laquelle j'avais écrit 5 chapitres…

Bizz, et à bientôt !


End file.
